My fluffy SPN One-Shot Collection
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: I have decided to post my SPN tickle stories here now, because it's getting a bit too much on my profile and I don't want to spam this site with dozens of one-shots you know? This is for my tickle stories only. I will post my non-tickling, more serious, stories still seperate. Just FYI. And now please enjoy it. And if you have problem with this kind of story than don't read it
1. No more pranks Gabriel!

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_And with this story I want to start my collection of (tickle) stories :).  
So if you don't like this kind of story than don't read it.  
_

_And for those who doesn't know me: My native language isn't english ;).  
So there WILL be a few mistakes here and there in all of my stories. _

_This was requested by an anonymus user on tumblr._

_**Summary:**  
Sam is sick of Gabriel's pranks and he wants to get revenge on the Archangel. Castiel knows a way that will teach his big brother a lesson..._

* * *

**_No_** **_more_** **_pranks_** **_Gabriel!_**

The first thing Castiel saw when he appeared in the small motel room was an upset looking Sam, sitting all alone on his motel bed. Dean was nowhere to be seen and Cas quickly came to the conclusion that the older hunter was out to get some food, leaving Sam all alone.

Castiel wanted to say something, wanted to greet him but when he had opened his mouth to say something, he quickly closed it again when he saw the white powder which was all over Sam's head, shoulders and even his back.

The angel sighed and slowly moved towards the hunter, sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam's body jumped at the sudden contact and he quickly turned his head around and looked at Castiel with wide eyes, which startled the angel.

"Sam? Is everything alright with you?"

Almost immediately Sam's eyes went back to normal and a soft sigh poured over his lips.

A shy nod followed and he looked back to his feet.

"I don't think so Sam. You look upset. What happened?"

Sam growled, but didn't turn his head back to the curious angel.

"One word: Gabriel."

That was all Castiel needed to know and he couldn't prevent himself from rolling his eyes at that.

"What did he do this time?"

Another growl.

"Look at me Cas! How does it look like? He pranked me…again!"

"Well that's my big brother. I know how you feel Sam…but hey, it is just some powder, nothing bad, right?"

"Nothing bad? NOTHING BAD? Do you want to know what he did to me? He put me into a fucking Clown show! Clowns…they were everywhere! Do you have any idea how bad that was? One of them sprayed me with water, the other used itching powder on me and the other clowns stood around me and laughed at me…and…and I was so afraid of them…"

The last words made Sam blush really hard and he quickly turned his head away from Cas.

The angel looked at him and squeezed his shoulder.

He knew about the immense fear Sam had of clowns and he had to admit that Gabriel had overdone it this time. That was far beyond a normal prank. That was just mean…

"I know how mean he can be when he pranks someone Sam. Back in heaven, when everything was still normal and peaceful, he loved to prank me and my brothers. Not even Michael or Lucifer were spared."

"And what did you do to make him stop?"

"A first there was nothing to make him stop. Even Lucifer helped him sometimes. I think he was the one who taught him all those pranks. But when Gabriel started to prank even him, Lucifer decided it was time to get Gabriel back for all the pranks he pulled on him and his brother. I was still very young back then and we tried many things to make him stop, but we didn't find anything that worked on him. Until this one day…"

Cas had to bite back a laugh when he could see the curiosity sparkle in Sam's eyes now.

"What happened Cas? Come on, tell me!"

He couldn't hold back the amused chuckle now.

Sam sounded like an excited little kid…

"One day we found Gabriel asleep. And…what? Don't look at me like that Sam. There are times when even an angel needs some sleep…well, where was I? Ah yes. So we found him asleep and it was the perfect opportunity to get him back. Lucifer told us about a little weakness he has found out back then and it worked very well. He stopped pranking all of us for a very long time after that."

"Really? And what is this weakness?"

Castiel's lips quirked up into a broad grin.

"He is ticklish Sam. Very ticklish…well at least he _was _very ticklish. I don't know if he still is."

Even Sam had to grin at that.

"Well I think there is only one way to find out…

Only an hour later everything was ready.

Dean still wasn't back and Sam and Castiel were still alone in the motel room.

"Do you know the plan?"

Sam nodded and Castiel's lips quirked up into an evil grin.

"Excellent. Call him down here Sam…"

"With the greatest pleasure."

Even Sam had to grin now and he closed his eyes to concentrate and he sent a prayer into heaven in hope Gabriel would hear him.

Just a few moments later a flutter of wings was heard and the archangel stood in the room, arms crossed above his chest and a broad grin on his face.

"Heya Samantha. How are you doing?"

Sam grumbled something to himself and glared at Gabriel.

"I feel a bit better now, thank you for asking!" he snapped at him.

Castiel squeezed his shoulder yet again, told him silently to not forget their plan and to keep his emotions in control as long as he was able to.

Gabriel stepped forward, his grin widened and a low chuckle poured over his lips.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Awww come on Sammy. That was just a little prank. Nothing serious. Just a bit of fun."

"Well fun for you maybe, but not for me! And don't call me Sammy!"

"Alright…Sammy."

Glee was sparkling in Gabriel's golden eyes and Sam clenched his fists as he started to lose his self-control.

"Alright! That's it! Cas, come on. Get him!"

Before Gabriel knew what was happening it was already too late and his little brother and Sam pounced on him. A little wrestle match started but in the end Castiel and Sam managed to pin the archangel down onto the bed. Cas held his arms above his head while Sam used some handcuffs to cuff the angel to the bedposts. He did the same to his ankles and straddled his thighs when he was done, grinning down at him.

"Gotcha'!"

Gabriel had to grin as well.

"Is that all you got? How cute. I'll rip these apart faster than you can watch Sammy!"

"Oh yeah? Cas and I would love to see you try."

The Trickster raised an eyebrow and he tried to free himself but shocked he had to realize that he couldn't break his bonds.

"What? Hey! What is that?!" he growled and he started to squirm, pulling against the handcuffs, but they wouldn't break.

Sam's grin widened and even Castiel had to grin now when he sat next to them.

"Holy oil Gabriel. You won't be able to break these. You are at our mercy!"

A shiver ran down the archangels back but he tried to keep up his serious and slightly angry expression. But he couldn't deny it: He was nervous now. _Very _nervous…

Sam and Cas did a very good job in trapping him and there was no way he could free himself.

They tricked the Trickster…

Gabriel had to grin at that and he threw Sam a challenging look.

"So, you got me. Fine. What are you going to do to me now, huh Sammy? You won't hurt me, right?"

Sam growled and nudged him slightly into his stomach which made the angel cringe and gasp a little.

"Oof! Hey! Careful there Gigantor!"

"You shouldn't provoke him brother. Sam is already angry. Your nicknames won't make it better for you."

"Oh come on Cassie. Which side are you on?"

Castiel just grinned at him and the archangel rolled his eyes before he looked back into Sam's face.

"He is right Gabe. You won't make it better and seriously I am very, _very_ angry at you!"

Gabriel's grin widened.

"Hmm I wonder why…"

Sam narrowed his eyes and tried to banish the memories which crept back into his brain.

He would make sure that Gabriel would pay for all those means pranks…

And he would wipe away that smug grin of his very soon…

"Listen Sammy. This will get us nowhere. I recommend you untie me and I will forget about that. But if you don't, I will- AH! Hey!"

Gabriel's words were cut off by a yelp when Sam poked him in his sides.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy!"

Each word was followed by a poke in the archangel's sides or ribs and it made him twitch and squeak. Sam grinned when he could see how Gabriel bit his lower lip, trying hard not to smile when Sam kept poking him. Even Castiel had to grin at that because he remembered how ticklish his big brother was and it looked like he hadn't changed one little bit.

"Hey Sam?"

The hunter looked up, right into Castiel's wide grinning face.

"Try this. Drove him nuts when we were fledglings."

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly when his little brother gave Sam two black feathers.

"Are those yours?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and the angel just nodded, pulling out another pair of two long, black feathers.

"What is wrong Gabe? You look troubled."

Sam chuckled when Gabriel glared fire arrows at him.

"Stop it you two, this is childish! And it will not work on me. You're wasting your time!"

"If you're so sure about it, why are you so nervous then?"

"I am not, okay?! And now…UNTIE ME!"

"Oh no Gabe, we haven't even started yet. I will untie you when I decide that you've learned your lesson."

"Come on Sammy. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Sam growled and he started to push up his T-Shirt, taking one of the black feathers and hold it right above his belly.

Gabriel's eyes widened again and he tried to suck his stomach in.

"Again: Don't call me Sammy!"

And the tip of the feather made contact with the smooth skin, making Gabriel jump and squeak, but that was all reactions Sam got because the archangel pressed his lips together, squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back into the soft pillow. He tried his best not to grin by biting his lower lip, but the more the soft feather danced over his sensitive skin the more he could feel how the giggles started to build up inside his belly and how his lips quirked up bit by bit.

"Wow. It is just a feather Gabriel," Sam said laughing when he saw the angel's funny reactions.

He started to draw random patterns with the feather, brushing up and down the side of his stomach, grinning when he saw how the muscles underneath the skin twitched every time he found an extra sensitive spot and heck Gabriel had a lot of them!

He started to draw wide circles with the feather, drawing them closer and closer and closer until he was circling the belly button with just the tip of the feather. His grin widened when he looked at the quivering belly and then back up into Gabriel's now wide grinning face.

"Awww what is wrong Gabe? What's so funny?" Sam teased, earning a little squeak when he flicked the feather tip quickly and teasingly over the angel's navel.

"Don't tell me that tickles?"

"N-no…"

That was all Gabriel could say before he pressed his lips together yet again.

His whole body jumped when the feather brushed along the rim of his belly button and it drove him insane!

He didn't dare to open his eyes because he could already feel the evil grins of Sam and his little brother Castiel. The whole situation was so embarrassing…and yet so much fun.

He would never admit it out loud, but this was a lot of fun. It felt good to play around like this…

Well, that was _before_ the evil feather slipped inside his belly button…

Gabriel bucked his hips up and let out an honest to God shriek when Sam twirled the feather between his fingers, brushing against every little ticklish spot inside his belly button.

And Gabriel tried to hold it back. He really did. But the moment he felt something soft brushing against his neck and ear, all hope was lost. His lips quirked up into the biggest grin Sam had ever seen, his mouth opened and not even a second later loud, booming and ironical angelic laughter filled the room when Gabriel let go and laughed.

Sam and even the usual stoic angel among them had to laugh and both of them kept going, teasing him with the feathers until Gabriel was lost in his laughter. He pulled desperately at the handcuffs, shaking his head back and forth when Castiel slipped both feathers inside his ears, twirling them between his fingers as well and Sam, who still tickled his navel with one feather, using the other to brush over his sides and ribs.

"Hey Gabe. I have heard that angel feathers tickle more than normal feathers…is this true?"

"S-Screhehehw you Sahahaham!"

"I think that's a "yes"," Sam grinned and he changed tactics.

He pulled the angels shirt further up to expose his underarms.

With a wide grin on his face he brushed the feathers up and down the smooth, hairless skin.

Slowly at first but then faster and faster until Gabriel roared with laughter.

Even Castiel had to stop for a moment because he was laughing too much himself.

It had been such a long time since he had seen his big brother like this.

His whole face scrunched up and the goofy grin split his face almost in half.

His head was thrown back into the pillow, short hair messy from throwing his head back and forth when Cas tickled his ears earlier and he could hear the mirth in his loud but happy laughter.

Oh how he had missed this. How he had missed times like this. Times in which he could fool around like the little fledgling he once was and when he looked into Gabriel's eyes, every time he opened them, he could see that his brother certainly thought the same.

It didn't take long and Castiel was laughing along with his brother.

He dropped the feathers and scribbled his fingers over Gabriel's neck which made him scrunch up his shoulders and shriek.

"C-Caaaas nooooo! ACK! S-stop! Stohohohop!"

Laughter was the only response he got and tickling fingers attacking his ears now.

The moment Sam dropped the feathers as well and dug his fingers into his belly, he lost it.

His back arched off of the bed, mouth wide open as loud laughter poured out of him.

He squirmed around, tried to throw Sam off of him, to bite Castiel's hands every time they came too close to his face and pulled desperately on his restraints, but nothing was working.

He could only lie there and laugh, laugh, laugh.

His eyes were squeezed shut and one ticklish wave after the other raced through his entire body and up into his brain. The growing laughter of Sam and his little brother didn't make this situation better. On the contrary, it made it so much worse…

"Hey Cas, do you know his most ticklish spot?"

"Yes…his feet."

Gabriel tried to growl, to glare, anything, but he couldn't.

Oh how he would've loved to wipe away that smug grin of his little brother's face right now!

But all he could do was focusing on the tickling fingers and a shiver ran down his spine when Sam and Cas stopped their tickling for a moment, only to scoot down to his legs.

"C-Come on you two…enough…" he said while panting heavily.

He may didn't need to breath, but his vessel's natural functions forced him to though.

"Oh no Gabriel. That was just some fun. Now you get the real punishment. Cas and I will tickle you until you are sorry for all the pranks you've done."

The archangel growled and squirmed around when Sam and Cas started to pull off his shoes.

"Wait until I get my hands on you! You will regret this!"

The only answer he got were fingers wiggling quickly up and down his socked soles.

Almost immediately he squeaked and laughed, arms and legs pulling on the cuffs yet again.

He tried to yank his feet away, to kick his tormentors, but nothing would make them stop.

He was at their mercy and it didn't look like they would stop anytime soon.

When Sam reached up to pick up two of the feathers and when he could feel how Castiel pulled his socks off of his feet he knew he was in hell!

"W-wait! Not that!"

"Why? Because you are waaaaay too ticklish for that~?"

Gabriel blushed at Sam's teasing and grumbled something when the hunter grinned at him.

His eyes widened when Sam moved the feather to his foot. Slowly it came closer and closer and the archangel started already squirming and giggling. The anticipation was killing him!

Sam's grin widened when he watched how Gabriel scrunched up his sole and he let his feather hover above the skin for a moment. He knew this was driving him mad and he wanted to make sure that Gabe would learn his lesson. Besides this was a lot of fun.

Castiel chuckled when he looked at his brother. He was already giggling, cheeks flushed in a deep red from booth embarrassment and his earlier laughing fit. But when he looked into his golden eyes he could see only mirth sparkling in them and it filled his heart with so much warmth and joy that he couldn't stop grinning himself.

And then both the hunter and the angel attacked, brushing their feathers up and down the scrunched up soles, throwing Gabriel into another laughing fit.

Hell! It tickled so bad!

All Gabriel could focus on were the soft feathers brushing up and down his smooth soles, teasing his arches, brushing back and forth underneath his toes when Sam and Cas had grabbed them and hold them back and he squealed with laughter when both of them used their feathers to tickle in between his toes and _that_ made him screech.

"NononoNO! AHH! NO! STOHOHOHOP! S-SAHAHAHAM! CAHAHAHAS!"

Gabriel screamed with laughter, back arching off of the bed when Sam and Cas had dropped their feathers yet again, only to dig their fingers into his scrunched up soles. Sam and Cas couldn't help but laugh along with him when his laughter went up an octave or two when blunt nails started to tease all the sweet spots on his soles.

His feet twitched and the archangel had thrown his head back, mouth wide open when loud laughter poured out of him. He shook his head from side to side, pulling on his bonds as hard as he could when he could feel teasing fingers on his toes, scratching between them, pinching them or fingers wiggling underneath them.

"S-STOP PLEAHAHAHAHA…PLEASE STOP!"

"Woa, did you hear that Cas? He said "please". Or do I have problems with my ears?"

Castiel grinned.

"Hmm I don't know. I haven't heard anything…"

"DAMNIT CASSIE HAHAHAHA SCREW YOU, Y-YOU LITTLE…ACK! OKAY! OKAY! I TAKE IT BAHAHAHACK!"

"I am not convinced yet brother…"

"HOLY FATHER! CAHAHAHAS NOHOHOHO STAHAHAHAP IT! NO MOJO! TH-THAT'S SO UNFAHAHAHAIR!"

Sam laughed and he nudged Castiel into his side.

"You're so mean Cas."

Castiel's grin widened.

"He deserves it. He has done this way too often to me when I was young."

"Y-You are wahahahay too sensitive about thahahat brohohohother."

"Oh am I?"

"GAHAHAHAH O-OKAY FINE! YOU ARE NOHOHOHOHOT! NOW…STOHOHOHP IT!"

Castiel looked at Sam and both of them grinned.

"Alright Gabriel. Are you sorry for pranking me and Cas all the time?"

"FUCK YOU SAM!"

"Now _that_ was rude and not very…angelic! Uhm Cas, would you kindly…?"

"Of course, but you should cover your ears…"

Only moments later wiggling fingers found the sweet spot between his shoulder blades and Gabriel screamed so loud that he managed to blow out the small window the motel room offered and he screamed something in Enochian through his frantic laughter which made Castiel laugh so hard that he had soon tears in his azure eyes as well and he had to stop his tickling.

When Gabriel's laughter died down, Sam dared to take his hands away, grinning when he looked from a still laughing Castiel to a still giggling Gabriel.

"Looks like he apologized huh Cas?"

"Oh yes, he did."

Both the hunter and the angel decided to free Gabriel from the handcuffs after they had teased him with a few pokes here and there.

But as soon as he was free again he growled and glared darkly at them and only seconds later Sam and Cas were pinned to the floor by Gabriel's mojo. The archangel straddled Sam's thighs and he grinned down at him when he saw how the human shivered and how his eyes widened.

"I told you, you will regret this…Sammy."

Sam couldn't even answer.

Another shiver ran down his spine when Gabriel pushed his shirt up to his chest and his wings unfolded behind his back.

"And since you asked me if angel feathers tickle much worse than normal feathers I decided to answer this question by showing it to you. And as for you…"

He turned his head to Castiel who was already giggling with anticipation when Gabriel put his hand on his belly.

"You knew what was coming to you the moment you used your mojo on me, am I right little brother?"

Castiel did not even have the chance to answer him.

The moment he could feel tickling fingers all over his body he was reduced to a squeaking and laughing mess on the floor.

Gabriel grinned and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Your turn Samantha…"

And the moment the soft, golden feathers touched Sam's skin he knew he and Cas were screwed.

And he learned one thing for sure that day:

Never mess with the Trickster!

**_The End_**


	2. Fun in the Cage - Part 1

_This story won the voting on my dA account :).  
I have written this one last year and it was a lot of fun to write_  
_Part 2 will follow soon ;)_

* * *

**_Fun in the_** **_cage_**

**_ Part 1  
_**

Another day dawned in the cage and Sam didn't know how long he had been in there.

Any sense of time he had lost, like his brother Adam who was sitting not far away from him on the other side of the cage, talking with Archangel Michael.

Sam growled.

At least Adam had a conversation partner who didn't want to mutilate him.

Another growl left his lips, mingled with gloating laughter and he looked up, looked right into Lucifer's grinning face and the fallen angel tightened the bonds around his wrists to make sure he wouldn't escape.

Great, another day of torture had just begun…

Not long ago Lucifer had thrown him onto a table and had tied him up, arms raised above his head and his legs were bound to the end of the table.

He had begged Adam and even Michael (which was not a wise decision) for help, but none of them had paid attention to him. Michael had only glared at him and Adam had shrugged his shoulders with the words "It is your own fault. Now deal with the consequences".

And now he lay there, tied up and waiting for the torture to start.

And it looked like it would be another day filled with a lot of pain when he looked at all those torture devices Lucifer had placed on a small table next to him.

He shuddered slightly and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to see it.

He just wished Lucifer would get it over with but no, the fallen angel loved to keep him waiting to torture him even more. He knew the anticipation would drive him crazy.

"Damn I forgot something."

Sam dared to open an eye and he saw how Lucifer turned around, looking at him with a broad, evil grin on his face.

"I'll get it quickly. Don't run away Sammy. Not that you could..."

Sam rolled his eyes and let his head fall back.

With a chuckle Lucifer turned around and went to the end of the table.

He bent down to pick something up he had lost before.

The moment he bent down Sam started to giggle.

At least it sounded like a giggle to him.

He stopped in his movements to listen but Sam was quiet and he thought he had just imagined it. He shrugged his shoulders and bent down again…and again Sam started to giggle, louder this time and he squirmed slightly in his bonds.

"Sammy~. Are you making fun of me?"

The hunter shook his head no, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from giggling.

But that wasn't so easy, because every time Lucifer bent down, his wingtips brushed over his bare feet and he couldn't help but giggle every time it happened.

"You're laughing at me!" the fallen angel growled and he stood up, turning his head and glaring at Sam.

"No…I am not laughing at you. Just…don't!"

"What? Don't what Sammy?"

Sam blushed and tried to hide his face in his arm, lips twisting into another grin when Lucifer moved one of his wings.

"Get your stupid wings away from my feet!" Sam finally yelled before he started giggling again.

Lucifer raised his brow and looked at his wings which were brushing softly up and down the young humans twitching feet and finally it made "click" inside his head and his lips curled up into a sinister grin when realization hit him.

"Ohhh I see~," he teased, finally turning around.

"Little Sammy here is a bit ticklish huh?"

"No! I am not!"

"No?"

"GAH! H-hey! NO! Go awahahahy!"

Sam immediately burst out into loud laugher, back arching off the table when nimble fingers danced over his soles. Again gloating laughter filled the air, mixed with his own and blunt nails scratching over his soft soles, making him buck and almost scream with laughter.

"Look at that. Who had thought that the mighty Sam Winchester would be so ticklish~?" Lucifer teased and his grin widened when he could see how a little tear already streamed down Sam's cheek.

"S-SHUT UP!" Sam yelled through his loud laughter, hands pulling desperately at his bonds, feet twisting back and forth, but he couldn't escape.

"Oh no Sammy. I have just found the perfect torture method for you and believe me: I will take my time."

"You bastahahard! STOP IT!"

Lucifer only laughed and he raked his nails up and down his soles, grinning evilly as he watched how Sam lost it completely now, laughing, screaming and shrieking, all the while squirming wildly.

Even Michael and Adam looked up now.

Michael shook his head and rolled his eyes as he mumbled a quiet "He is acting worse than a fledgling…" to himself and Adam just grinned at this sight.

Meanwhile Sam was in tears and he couldn't barely breathe from laughing so much and Lucifer decided to give him a little break and he pulled his hands back, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

While Sam tried to get some air back in his lungs the fallen angel straddled his legs, cracking his knuckles and spreading his wings out.

"You insulted my pretty wings earlier Sammy, remember? I'll make you regret your choice of words…"

The break was over the moment Lucifer pushed up his shirt and soft wings made contact with his sides and ribs, slowly brushing up and down, making the muscles underneath the skin twitch and Sam giggle.

"What's wrong Sammy? Too ticklish for that~?"

Sam tried to glare at him but the goofy grin on his face took the venom out of his looks and he slowly let his head fall back, closed his eyes and let his laughter go the moment fingers started to prod his ribs, slowly walking up until they reached his armpits.

"Yeah, that's right Sammy. Laugh!" Lucifer said, grinning evilly when Sam screamed and arched his back again when his fingers wiggled into his armpits. He pulled his wings back and his eyes started to sparkle.

"Do you know what my brother did to me when I was a small fledgling?"

Sam shook his head, still laughing loudly.

"Do you want to find out?"

Again he shook his head and the angel's grin widened.

"Too bad for you. I am going to show you so or so."

And Sam's laughter grew a few octaves when the archangel nuzzled his belly with his face, rubbing his nose against the soft skin and grinning when he noticed the small squeaks that mingled with Sam's ticklish laughter every time his nose brushed over an extra sensitive spot.

"I think I can get used to this kind of torture. What do you think Sammy~?" he teased, giving Sam a quick, teasingly lick over his belly button and nails scratching under his arms.

"A-ADAM! HELP MEHEHEHE! PLEAHAHAHSE!" Sam shrieked in his desperation, ignoring the devil's teasing question and another scream left his lips when Lucifer blew tiny raspberries all over his quivering belly, all the while laughing along with him.

Adam chuckled and turned his head to Michael, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"You really did this to your brother?"

He could see how the mighty Archangel blushed and how his stoic facade crumbled.

"Maybe?" was all he said and he tried to hide the tiny smile that was about to appear on his face when he thought back at long gone times.

"No way!" Adam laughed.

"You mean Lucifer…the frigging Devil!...is ticklish?"

Michael had to bite his lower lip now to keep his stoic expression and he just nodded his head.

Adam laughed and a mischievous sparkle appeared in his eyes.

"What about you? Are you ticklish too?"

The Archangel narrowed his eyes as he turned his head and watched Adam how he reached his hand out, fingers ready to poke at his side and he quickly grabbed the hand with his own.

"Don't even think about it if you can't take the echo that will come back to you, little human."

Adam shuddered and he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Wise choice…" Michael said and he was full on grinning now.

Both of them turned their heads back to Sam and Lucifer and had to laugh when the hunter let out a girlish shriek the moment Lucifer wiggled a finger inside his belly button.

"What do you think how long that will last?"

Michael's grin widened and he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"This will last until Lucifer feels bored."

"And how long is that?"

"Very long."

"Poor Sam…"

Michael grinned at him.

"I wouldn't worry about Sam. You should worry about yourself."

"What? Why?"

"Guess who will be his next target?"

"No!"

"Oh yes. And I am happy to help!"

Adams eyes widened and he crawled away from the angel, a nervous smile on his face.

"I am so looking forward to it," God's oldest angel said and his grin widened even more.

"I'll get you back! Archangel or not!"

"I would love to see you try, little human."

"I'll ask Lucifer for help."

"I'll get both of you at the same time!"

The young human grumbled and crossed his arms before his chest, pouting.

"Stupid angels…" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"You will regret that later. Now let's just watch this spectacle there…and you can see what will happen to you later."

"I am looking forward to it…" Adam grumbled with much sarcasm in his voice.

Michael just grinned.


	3. Fun in the Cage - Part 2

_And here is the second and the last part. _  
_Adams turn *grins*_

_I have to admit: Even I felt sorry for him after a while XD_

* * *

_**Fun in the cage**_

_**Part 2**_

With wide eyes Adam stepped a few steps backwards, never losing eye contact to a grinning Michael and an also grinning Lucifer who approached him slowly. Their wings were spread out and an evil glint was sparkling in both angels' eyes and Adam could feel how shivers went down his spine. A nervous smirk already covered his face as he held up his hands in defense.

"Now come on guys. Can't...can't we just talk about this?"

The smirks on both angels' faces grew at those words.

A dark chuckle left Michael's lips, sending another shiver down Adams spine.

"You knew it was coming to you little human. I have warned you it would happen. There is no way out for you."

"My brother is right Adam. You can't flee. We are going to get you and we will make sure to make you aaaaaall smile and sunshine. Like little Sammy over there."

Giggles of pure anticipation build up inside Adams chest and he did the only thing that came to his mind in this situation: He turned around and ran!

At least he tried to run away, but only a few steps later he ran right into a strong chest and strong arms wrapped around his upper body.

"Gotcha!" Michael teased with this big, evil grin on his lips, as he turned the human around, so that Adam's back was pressed firmly against his chest.

Slowly Michael sat down onto the ground, pulling Adam with him.

He hooked his arms underneath the humans and lifted them upwards; leaving Adams underarms and upper body wide open for Lucifer, as the younger archangel sat in front of them.

Meanwhile Sam had recovered from his own, merciless tickle attack and was watching the spectacle from his position on the table with a grin on his face. He had never thought about having so much fun in Lucifer's cage. Sure he had suffered a lot when Lucifer had decided to tickle the living daylight out of him, but now it was Adam's turn to get tickled and Sam's turn to watch.

Lucifer chuckled darkly and cracked his knuckles as he saw the nervous smile widened on Adam's already trembling lips.

"What's wrong Adam? What's so funny~?"

Adam didn't answer.

He was too busy biting down onto his lower lip to keep his giggles in as Lucifer wiggled his fingers at him to tease him even more and it looked like it was working, because the human started to squirm around in Michael's strong grip and finally the first few giggles slipped out.

"Look at this. You are not even touching him and he is already giggling like a little kid," the oldest archangel taunted and he chuckled when he watched how Adam tried to break free from his strong grip. But he wouldn't stand a chance against the mighty warrior angel or his brother who scooted closer and raised his hands, still wiggling his fingers at him.

"I am going to get you Adam~," he said in a sing song voice and his fingers came closer and closer until they were hovering a few inches above his ribs.

This acting alone was enough to make Adam squeal and giggle even harder and again he tried to break free, kicking his legs and trying to shove Lucifer away with his feet as the angel grabbed at his ribcage. A sharp jolt went through Adam's body and his giggling turned into bright laughter immediately the moment the devil wiggled his fingers over his shirt covered ribs.

Both Lucifer and Michael laughed as Adam arched his back when Lucifer drilled his middle fingers into his ribs and his laughter shot up an octave or two as he kicked his legs wildly and trying to yank his arms down, but Michael simply grabbed his wrists and held his arms above his head, watching with a grin how his brother's fingers poked up and down his entire ribcage.

"Stopstopstop! GAH! Nohoho! Get off of mehehe!" Adam shouted through his fits of laughter when Lucifer sat down on his legs to keep him in place and to prevent him from kicking him.

"Stop? But why? You look like you're having a lot of fun when I do this."

A poke to his ribs.

"Or this."

A squeze to his sides, which made him spasm and kick and squeal as Lucifer didn't stop.

"Heh, looks like you're even more ticklish then little Sammy over there, aren't you Adam?"

"Hey!"

"Hey to you too Sammy. Don't make me come over to you and tickle you again~."

In an instant Sam kept his mouth shut and Lucifer simply grinned at him before he turned his attention back to Adam who had pressed his head against Michael's chest as he arched his back and shrieked with laughter as the fallen angel's fingers attacked his belly now.

"What's wrong little one? Ticklish tummy~?" Michael whispered in his ear and Adam could hear the evil grin in his voice, laughter shooting up an octave yet again when the archangel's breath tickled his ear.

"Nohohoho!" Adam laughed and he squeezed his eyes shut the moment Lucifer's hands slipped under his shirt, getting at his bare skin.

"No? You don't call this a ticklish tummy?" the devil teased as he scribbled his fingers over the soft skin, occasionally dipping a finger into his belly button, grinning when the human arched his back so much that it looked painful to them as he squealed and shrieked with almost hysterical laughter.

"My, my you are such a ticklish, little one, aren't you Adam?"

"Sh-Shuhuhuht uhuhuhup!"

Lucifer gasped in mocked shock as he looked at his big brother.

"Did you hear that Michael? He said "Shut up" to me!"

"Yeah, I have heard it Lucifer. I think some punishment is required, don't you think so?"

Adam's eyes went wide with shock the moment Michael took a hand away, holding his hands above his head with only one of his own. The now free hand went to work under his right arm and at the same time Lucifer grabbed his sides and massaged his thumbs deep into the skin of his lower belly, right above his hip bones.

And Adam screamed!

He thrashed about in Michael's strong grip, pressing his head deep into the angel's chest and laughed until tears started to stream down his bright red cheeks. That's when both angel's finally showed some mercy and stopped tickling him to let him catch his breath.

While he tried to get enough fresh air into his lungs, Michael and Lucifer took advantage of this situation immediately and they lay him down on the ground. God's oldest angel raised his arms above his head and kneeled down on them. Lucifer straddled his thighs, grinning when Adams eyes shot open with shock as he realized what had happened to him.

"N-No. Come on. Please! Let me go! No more! No more, please!" he begged as the morning star wiggled his fingers at him yet again.

"Did you really think we were done with you? That was just a break Adam. We're having way too much fun to stop. And look at Sammy. He's laughing at you and it looks like he has as much fun as we have. Right Sammy boy?"

Sam only nodded his head, still laughing as he looked at Adam.

His half-brother growled and glared at him, but the angry expression on his face was quickly replaced by a broad grin the moment he felt fingers brushing up and down under his arms.

When he looked up he looked right into the grinning face of Michael.

"Sorry kiddo, but Lucifer is right: This is indeed very much fun. And since we have plenty of time to kill in here…"

Adam wanted to say something, but before another sassy comment could left his lips, his mouth opened and a fit of laughter poured over his lips and he squirmed under their merciless fingers as Michael wiggled his finger deep into his armpits and Lucifer, who had lifted up his shirt, started to brush his wings over his quivering belly, kneading his sides with his hands at the same time.

If Adam wouldn't know it better he was sure he was in hell right now.

"Hey Mikey?"

The archangel looked up and was promptly greeted by a grinning Lucifer.

"Get his highest ribs. I will get his lower ribs. Bet this will drive him crazy!"

Adam's eyes shot open the moment he felt teasing fingers on said spots.

Two forefingers were wiggling over his highest ribs, right underneath his armpits and two other forefingers set to work on his lowest ribs as well.

A loud scream left his lips, his back arched off of the ground and he squeezed his eyes shut so much that mirthful tears started to roll down his cheeks as he erupted in the worst laughing fit of his life as the angels added some of their grace into their tickling. He had never felt anything like this before. The soft scratching of fingernails on two of his worst spots and the almost teasing grace that took care of each rib individually was driving him absolutely berserk.

"NOOOOOHOHO! S-STOP! TH-THAHAHATS NOHOHOHT FAHAHAHAIR! STOHOHOHOP THAHAHAHAT YOU BASTAHAHAHARDS!" he managed to scream out before he dissolved into another laughing fit.

"Looks like we found gold brother," Lucifer teased with a dark chuckle as he watched how Adam shook his head wildly from left to right, trying to pull his arms down, bucking like a wild horse, anything to make them stop.

Michael just grinned and he looked right back into the human's sweaty face.

"Having fun Adam?"

Adam managed to open an eye and looked into the angel's face.

He wanted to glare at him, but he could only lay there and laugh!

"F-F-FUHUHUHUCK YOU!"

Michael gasped in mocked shock and he stopped his tickling for a moment.

Lucifer did the same and both angels were staring down at the human as he opened his eyes, still giggling from the aftershock tickles.

"Did you hear that Mikey? He dared to say such a mean thing to you!"

"Oh yes brother, I did hear that. And I think I need to teach him some manners!"

Adam felt another shiver running down his spine when Michael and Lucifer changed positions. The younger archangel sat down above his head now, holding his arms down and Michael straddled his legs, grinning down at him as he grabbed his sides, making the human buck and shriek.

"Relax Adam. I haven't done anything to you yet. I want to give you a chance to take back what you just said to me. Otherwise I will send you into a world of hysterical laughter!"

"Listen to him kiddo, he is merciless. Believe me!"

"You should know best Lucifer."

Immediately the fallen angel blushed and glared at his brother who just winked at him knowingly before turning his attention back to the human.

"Well Adam? Will you repent?"

But the human just glared at him and with another "Fuck you angel!" he sealed his fate.

Immediately afterwards soft lips pressed down on his belly and Michael blew!

A loud screamed pierced the air yet again and Adam bucked and shrieked and laughed and tried to break free, but Lucifer held him tightly and Michael could continue with his playful but yet so unbearable torture. He blew raspberry after raspberry against his skin, raking his nails up and down his ribs at the same time and driving the young human absolutely insane with loud, hysterical screams of laughter.

"Awww don't cry Adam," Lucifer teased as he could see how tears streamed down the human's cheeks yet again and a sinister grin spread across his face as he positioned his fingers a few inches above Adam's armpits.

"Here, let me help you getting you in a much better mood."

And the fingers dug in and Adam thought he would explode with laughter.

He couldn't even fight back anymore. He just lay there and slowly but surely his laughter turned silent.

"I think you broke him Mikey," he heard Lucifer's amused voice from far away.

He could only concentrate on this strong ticklish feeling that rushed through his whole body and which kept his nerves on edge. From far away he heard Sam's amused sounding laughter which mixed with Lucifer's and Michael's and slowly but surely he lost his strength to even fight back.

And suddenly…it was over.

The fingers pulled away, Michael got off of his thighs, Lucifer let his arms go and he immediately curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms protectively around his chest.

Giggles still poured over his wide grinning lips as he tried to rub away the aftershock tickles that kept his nerves still on edge and here and there a poke to his sides or his rib cage made him shriek and giggle harder and Michael and Lucifer couldn't help but laugh at that and Sam fared not differently when he watched the scene with much amusement in his eyes.

The cage, hell…all of this was forgotten for a short moment as Adam's happy giggling filled the air around them.

"Calm down little one, we stopped."

Adam tried to glare at Michael but the silly grin on his face took all venom out of his evil looks. He opened his mouth and said something the angel couldn't understand.

"I am sorry. What was that?"

Michael bent his head down to him and his lips twisted into an amused grin when Adam whispered a "I will get you back…both of you…" into his ear. He laughed and pat his cheek teasingly as he sat up straight.

"I would love to see you try little human."

Adam just grumbled, closed his eyes and tried to get some air back into his lungs.

He could hear how the two archangels chuckled at his predicament and he couldn't help but grin at their contagious laughter.

"Hey Adam?"

The human opened his eyes and was greeted by a grinning Lucifer.

"You should see it as an honor to get tickled by two of the most powerful beings in existence."

"He is right kiddo. And besides: I could get used to this."

"And me too Michael."

Adam just rolled his eyes and let his head fall back with a resigned sigh…

**_The End_**


	4. Brotherly Moments

_Do you know this feeling? You have an awesome dream and you don't want to wake up?  
Well this was one of those dreams. Had it last night and was pretty pissed when something outside woke me up XD  
_

* * *

**_Brotherly_** **_Moments_**

It was already late and Dean just wanted to get some sleep.

It had been a long day and a long case and he was exhausted.

A feeling he didn't like at all, but he couldn't change this.

He needed to rest and he had undressed himself to his boxers and a white T-Shirt only.

The moment he let himself fall into the soft bed sheets a small, weak smile graced his features and he was sure: This is how heaven must feel.

The motel room was already dark, he could hear rain outside but he didn't care.

His brother Sam was still in the bathroom, but Dean knew he would be back in a few minutes.

His soft smile became a small grin.

He had to share a bed with his little brother again and he knew how much the younger hunter hated that. He always said Dean would kick him in his sleep. Oh this would be fun, Dean was sure about that.

The bathroom door opened and Sam entered the room, his eyes were fixed on the huge king size bed in front of him and his own lips twisted into a small smirk.

Dean on the other hand pretended he was already asleep.

He lay flat on his belly and had his face was buried deep into his soft pillow.

His eyes were closed and he felt how he slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

His body relaxed more and more and he could almost hear the angels sing a song for him to make sure he would fall into a peaceful sleep when suddenly something heavy landed hard on top of his back, startling him so much that his eyes shot open and a small shriek left his throat which mixed with the highly amused laughter of his "attacker".

"Dude! What the hell?!" Dean grunted as he had calmed down and he managed to turn his head around that he could look over his shoulder. He was promptly greeted his grinning brother who didn't even think about of getting off of his back.

"Hello Dean~."

Dean snorted and a small smirk spread across his own face.

"Who are you? Castiel?"

Sam's own grin widened.

"Do I look like him?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then I am not him."

The older hunter shook his head in mocked disbelief as he let his head fall back.

"Go to bed Sammy. It's late and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"I am in bed already."

"I am not the bed Sam. Move your ass off of me. Now!"

"But I don't want to~."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed silently. His brother was worse than a little kid sometimes.

But…when he thought about this…Sam never acted like a little kid. He was always the serious one…

Something inside the hunter flipped as realization hit him hard: What if this wasn't his little brother but someone completely else?

Before he could think further about this he suddenly winced as he felt how fingertips traveled up and down his sides and ribs, pressing into his shirt and making him snort into the pillow.

"S-Sam! The hell you are doing there?!"

He tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, didn't want to show weakness in front of his brother or whoever that was as he balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth when those mean fingers came a bit too close to his underarms.

Sam's response was that he pressed his fingers deeper into his sides and wiggling them around, tickling him on purpose now. His grin never left his lips and a soft chuckle made its way out of his throat when two strong hands tried to grab his own to stop the playful attack. He could see how Dean's shoulder twitched with silent laughter, could feel how he started to squirm around under this assault and he could hear how Dean's feet hit the mattress when he started to kick his legs out.

"Dude NO! S-Stop it!" he squeaked when his brother brushed over a sensitive spot right above his hip bones. He slapped at the tickling hands, small huffs of laughter already escaped his lips and he tried to muffle those embarrassing sounds when he buried his face deeper into his pillow.

As much as Sam loved to see his brother's strong facade crumble like this, but he wanted to see and hear more and he wasted no time and slipped his hands underneath Dean's arms.

Almost immediately the elder shrieked before loud laughter poured over his lips as he clamped his arms against his sides, trying to protect this sensitive spot as good as he could but he only trapped his brother's hands underneath and had to endure a full round of tickle torture now.

All the while he could hear Sam's amused laughter over his own and he could feel how his face burned with embarrassment. He wanted to stop laughing but he just couldn't because those mean fingers were wiggling in a rhythm that drove him almost up the wall.

He tried to escape by bucking his hips up like a wild horse, trying to kick his brother, to squirm around so much he would lose the contact to his body, but it was like Sam's evil hands were glued to his underarms by now. And all the while he was laughing and shrieking like the little kid he used to be. But not even in his childhood he could have laughed like this.

His father had been strictly and happy times like this had been rare for Dean…

His thoughts took a sudden end when the evil fingers attacked the sweet spot right underneath his armpits and Dean threw his head back with a roar of laughter and inwardly he hoped that nobody would hear him in this very moment.

"My, my. Still so ticklish Dean?" he heard Sam's teasing words and oddly this made him laugh even more if this was still possible.

"Shuhuhut uhuhup y-you ahahahass!"

"Oh so now I am an ass to you? For real Dean? That's pretty rude, don't you think? I think some punishment is required."

But before Sam could strike his brother gathered all of his remaining strength, raised his hands up above his head and slipped them underneath his pillow. Within seconds he managed to roll onto his back, pushing his brother off of him in the process and before Sam could attack again Dean splashed some holy water right into his face.

Suddenly there was dead silence in the room for a few seconds before Sam burst out laughing. He laughed so much that he had to wrap his arms around his belly after not even ten seconds.

"Dude I am not a demon!" he laughed as he whipped a mirthful tear out of his eye.

"I can see that now Sherlock! But what are you then? An angel?"

Sam smirked as he straddled his brother's thighs.

"An angel? Why thank you for the compliment honey."

Dean blushed deeply with embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant and you know that Sam!" he snarled, trying to push the younger hunter off of him again, but Sam was stubborn and wouldn't move an inch.

"Since we have made it clear that I am not a demon or an angel… where we left off? Ah yes: Tickle the snot out of Dean."

Dean's eyes widened almost comical when fingers dug into his belly and the tickle attack started again. But this time he would fight back. He dropped the bottle of holy water carelessly on the floor and used his now free hands to fight back. He dug into Sam's own stomach, getting him by surprise and with a yelp the younger Winchester fell back and Dean took his chance and tried to crawl away. But Sam was back on his own knees only seconds later, wrapping an arm around his brother's torso and pressing him against his chest. Without another word to lose he dug his fingers under one arm and used the other hand to tickle his stomach.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and cackled almost like a hyena when the ticklish sensation crawled up into his brain and he threw his head back against Sam's shoulder and laughed so much that the younger hunter was sure he would be hoarse afterwards.

"Sahahaham nohohoho! AHH! S-STOP!"

"How in the world can I stop when you're having sooo much fun?"

Dean managed to growl between fits of laughter and twisted so much in Sam's iron grip that he fell back onto the mattress, but the tickling never stopped, because there were two hands all over him again, sending him back into hysterics.

"I-I will kihihihill you Sahahaham!" he laughed as he squirmed around so much that their bed already looked like a mess.

Sam just smirked and kept up his tickle attack.

"I am sure you will Dean."

And when skillful fingers found his hips Dean knew he was screwed…

**_The End_**


	5. Fun at the Renaissance Faire

Wow this story took me a while to write. Almost three weeks to be exactly.  
And this one wasn't easy to translate at all. I hope it's okay though :).

**Summary:** _Sam, Dean and Charlie visiting a Renaissance Faire. Dean's __not __thrilled but Sam and Charlie don't care._  
_They just want to spend a nice and monster-free day on this fair...with unexpected surprises for Dean..._

* * *

**_Fun at the Renaissance Faire_**

"I still can't believe that you two have persuaded me to go to this place."

"Now, don't be like that Dean. This will be fun."

With a broad grin on her face Charlie got out of the black Impala, closely followed by an also grinning Sam and a grumpy-looking Dean Winchester, who didn't play with the idea of just getting back into the car, starting the engine and then disappear at full throttle from this place for the last time that day.

But on the one hand, he didn't want to hurt his friend Charlie, and on the other hand he was happy for his brother and for the joy that would bring him this day. Long ago, the brothers wanted to do something together again and now the best opportunity had come for it. However, Dean's imagination of a perfect day differed quite from those of his brother and Charlie. If it had been Dean, they would be sitting in a roller coaster. Instead, they had to push through crowds of weird dressed people in a muddy field, on which took place a large medieval market today.

And whose brilliant idea was this again?

Of course, the idea had come from the only fantasy nerd among them: Charlie.

The young woman had been so excited and enthusiastic when she had heard that a medieval market should take place in the area, that Dean had not even had the slightest chance to protest against it. Of course, he had tried it, but with his little brother and especially Charlie he had fallen on deaf ears, and now he was here and it had not even been two minutes since he was already playing with the idea of just quietly sneak off and returning to the bunker.

A renewed growl rose in Dean's throat as he thought of Kevin, who was probably sitting with a permanent grin on his face in the bunker and made himself a nice day. Dean had protested because Charlie hadn't have objected that the young prophet would stay in the bunker. She had just said "But Dean, someone has to take care of the bunker" and with that the discussion had ended.

And so Dean had just accepted his fate, because he couldn't even expect help from his brother Sam. On the contrary, because the younger of the two brothers had been quite pleased when Charlie had talked about this goddamn medieval market and the two had such a strange look in their eyes...

Shaking his head, Dean tried to forget about this and pushed himself further through the quaintly dressed people and followed Charlie and his brother. The faster they had this market behind them, the faster they could disappear from there.

As much as he hated this place, Dean tried to make the best of it and his green eyes wandered over the place. There he saw women's in tight-fitting, medieval clothes. Some were dresses like a peasant girl, others like the daughter of a noble king. There were proud knights on magnificent horses who fought in a part of the square with lances. On the other side a fierce sword battle was fought, which was cheered loudly by the visitors. And all around him he could smell wonderful scents that gave hope for a festive meal, which brought Dean's stomach to rumble.

If he thought about it, then this market was not as bad as he had initially thought.

His thoughts took an abrupt end when he was running into someone. He wanted to nag and already opened his mouth, but then he looked right into Charlie's wide grinning face.

"What? What is wrong Charlie?"

The young woman looked excited like a little kid at Christmas and her eyes began to sparkle as she looked over to the stand, which was seen in front of them.

"Archery? Seriously?" Dean growled, who could comment on all this with only a roll of his eyes as the redhead already ran to said stand and took a bow.

"Calm down Dean and let her enjoy this. We've been through a lot and we all really need a break and should enjoy ourselves."

"On a medieval market? Here where nothing is happening? Sam, look around us. Here is nothing exciting."

Strangely these words made Dean's little brother grin and the older Winchester couldn't get rid of the feeling that Sam concealed something from him and when he thought back to Charlie's strange facial expression and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, it made the hunters spine tingle. These two were up to something, that's for sure.

He tried to forget about the fact that his brother and Charlie were up to something and he concentrated all alone on the computer nerd among them, and watched her as she shot arrow after arrow at the target. Dean was surprised when he watched how good Charlie was and inwardly he played with the idea that they might take her to a hunt. A woman with such a talent would be a born Monster Hunter and Charlie had already proven that she was not afraid of monsters, when they had to deal with the Leviathans. Even when she seemed a little crazy sometimes, Charlie was a good soul, and would certainly be a good hunter too...

Almost imperceptibly Dean's lips curled into a warm smile and he didn't even notice how Charlie returned happily to him and Sam, in her arms a large plush dragon which she had won. Sam laughed and couldn't resist to take a souvenir photo with his cell phone before the two turned around to Dean, who seemed to be still trapped in his daydreams. Only when Sam nudged him in the side, the older hunter was back in the real world again and immediately the smile faded from his lips and the sullen expression returned to his face.

"Oh man Dean, have you looked into the mirror? I think even Lucifer would shit his pants when he would see you like this," the young woman grinned and again mischief sparkled in her eyes.

Dean tried to ignore it, rolled his eyes again on that day and trudged silently past her and his brother. He just wanted to get this day behind him somehow, no matter what. He just was not the man who could allow himself to have a bit of fun without thinking of the many Monsters and other scumbags that killed innocent people in that time.

The three moved on, visited various stands, watched the Knights in their games, and even Sam ventured into one of the many games and won at throwing Axes.

Even the owner of the stand was amazed when Sam had hit every target with the ax and he congratulated the young hunter and let him choose his price. Sam had chosen a wooden sword that looked like a real sword. It had been processed with silver color and some details had been added here and there. With this came a belt on which a scabbard was attached, which Sam tied around his hips. Again a photo was shot as a reminder and as so often on this day Dean rolled his eyes. But again, his lips twitched a little upwards, because it was a long time since he had seen his brother so carefree and happy as on this day.

The next stop was a big grill on which wonderful meat and sausages sizzling in front of them and just waiting to be eaten. Sam, Dean and Charlie ordered some food and sat down on one of the large wooden tables to eat in peace. While Sam and Charlie talked about the festival, Dean silently nibbled at his chicken thighs and looked rather absent. His thoughts went back to past events that simply didn't want to let him go. He should be happy to see his little brother in such a good mood, but instead he was worried about him because he didn't know when the next blow would come which took his little brother away from him.

Only when Dean heard his name, he was brought back from his thoughts and he raised an eyebrow when Sam and Charlie began to giggle and avoided eye contact with him. Moreover, the two had lowered their heads and seemed to be amused by something magnificent and the older Winchester had the uncomfortable feeling that it had something to do with him, because the two behaved pretty strange since their arrival.

Eventually, it was Dean who let his chicken legs fall back on the plate with a growl and glared darkly at Sam and Charlie, earning shocked looks from both of them, probably because neither of the two had expected such a reaction from him.

"Okay, enough! What is wrong with you? Is there something in my face, or why are you laughing every time you two look at me?!"

Dean was not in the mood for jokes in this moment, which Sam and Charlie also noticed very quickly, but the two just couldn't stop giggling, no matter how hard they tried.

"You know, Dean, you really should loosen up a bit."

Oh yes, of course he had to hear just something like his coming out of his little brother's mouth, who was worse than Castiel on a bad day!

"Sam is right Dean. It would do you good if you're not always so grumpy. Relax and have some fun at least today. That's why we're here."

"It was not my idea to come here Charlie. It was your idea and yours alone."

Sam and Charlie grimaced almost at the same time.

"Listen Dean. We spend time together and that's what counts," Sam tried to help but his brother seemed to be deaf.

"We could have spent time with each other when we would have stayed in the bunker. Instead, I push myself through crowds of dressed people who fight against each other with wooden swords, watching both of you throwing axes, shooting arrows and eat a tough, old chicken! If we had stayed in the bunker we could have spent some time with Kevin, but no! Instead, I'm here!"

"Kevin is also very well without us Dean. In addition, Cas later wanted to keep him company. Calm down and try to loosen up and enjoy the day at least a little bit," Sam tried to continue to calm his brother down and his words seemed to show effect, because the Elder ran a hand over his face with a resigned sigh and looked at the other two with a look that said "Fine, you have won. I give up."

"Maybe we should provide some distraction, don't you think Sam? After all, Dean is the only one who has done nothing today, except to complain. We should change that now don't you think?"

Again, a wide grin appeared on Charlie's face and not long afterwards, Sam's mouth twisted into an almost diabolical smile. And again the older hunter felt an unpleasant shiver running down his spine.

"Forget it! I will definitely not play any of these kids' games! I am out of this age."

Of course Dean had to start complain again, but that wasn't able to cloud the good mood of the other two at all. Quite the opposite, because it seemed the two were still very amused by his reactions.

"We aren't talking about kids games Dean."

"Oh no, Charlie? What is it then?"

The young woman and his brother grinned at him nasty and this time the Elder started to feel uncomfortable around them.

"A test of courage."

Almost Dean would have laughed, so absurd sounded Charlie's words in his ears, but her existing grin made him almost back away from her.

"A test of courage? What kind?" He ventured to ask and he had to pull himself together to let his voice sound monotone, as to show that he wasn't bothered by that at all. But inside he was worried about that...damn he was very much worried about that!

Who knew what kind of mean stuff Charlie and his brother had in mind for him?

Although...of his brother, he would not expect anything like this.

It was not Sam's way, as he was always the one who took it all too seriously.

But Sam has behaved pretty unusual the whole damn day. Dean hardly recognize him anymore and he just didn't like the way that situation was going.

But he tried to act as cool as ever.

But inside him it looked quite different, because there he wasn't as cool and calm as usual anymore. Inside him he already imagined the worst scenarios these two had in mind for him and Charlie confirmed his suspicions with her next words, when she pointed behind her to a place where various instruments of torture had been built up and her grin took on sinister proportions.

"Do you see this over there? Wanna bet you are not brave enough to let yourself strap down on one of these devices?"

The amusement in Charlie's voice made Dean's stomach do somersaults and it was already bad enough for him when he only looked at these devices.

Torture Racks, Stocks, Iron Maidens (but without the deadly spikes.), an evil looking Iron Chair (Dean didn't want to know how they have used this thing) and several other atrocities were built there and the spectators shuddered already from watching. And from somewhere Dean could hear the anguished cries of a young woman which also came from the direction of this place and he shuddered. Had he known at this moment why the woman screamed like that he would immediately run to his Impala and drove away from this place, but instead he looked at Charlie and his brother challenging because a Dean Winchester would never give up.

No matter what terrible things it was.

Dean knew no fear!

"Oh please, Charlie. I'm not afraid of a few ridiculous dummies. We both know that no people here are tortured for real, so what I have to lose?"

Perfect, Charlie thought.

That was exactly what the young woman and Sam had been waiting for.

Dean had a bite and swallowed the bait and now there was no escape for him.

"If you think you're strong enough to do so, prove it to us."

The older hunter narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to prove anything to you. I will not be a part of this kids' stuff."

"Coward, coward," sneered his brother with a big grin on his lips.

"Shut up Sam! I'm not a coward and you should know best, after all, we've fought against Lucifer."

"Well then this should be child's play for you, you old blowhard."

"Charlie!" Dean growled and slowly he felt that this situation was hopeless for him.

There was no way out of this one…

These two would not give up that easily and before this conversation would end up in an endless discussion Dean surrendered to his fate with a grunt.

Charlie and Sam grinned satisfied and the two also lost no time, grabbed Dean by his arms and walked with quick steps towards the square on which the instruments of torture had been built.

The screams that Dean had heard earlier had stopped by now and had made way for laughter of the crowd and before the three had reached the scene, they saw a young woman, walking into their direction. Her cheeks were flushed, but a laugh was on her lips and Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly.

For someone who just came back from a torture rack, this woman made a much too cheerful impression and almost imperceptibly Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes again on that day. He had known it: All of this was just a show to entertain the crowds. He'd soon see it with own eyes, and yes, he would do it to make sure Charlie and Sam would finally leave him alone with this stuff. He just wanted to get back to the bunker...

However, a shiver ran down Dean's spine and goosebumps raised on his skin at the sight of the many instruments of torture and his body shivered harder as he thought of what these devices had been used in the Middle Ages. Even demons wouldn't be that sick!

The three finally reached their destination, in which a new crowd of spectators were now eagerly hanging on the lips of the "executioner", who was about to explain the use of a torture rack.

Sam and Charlie could no longer hide their glee as they stood in the first row and Dean just wanted to run away to escape the humiliation that was about to happen.

But he would not give up now. Oh no. He would prove that nobody could force him to his knees with such a thing and that he was strong enough to be strapped down on one of these hideous devices. He had been through far worse after all…

But the mere sight of the executioner and his assistants, who had positioned themselves around the torture rack, let Dean's blood freeze, and the masks they wore didn't make it better for him. And then one of the executioners asked of volunteers and the hunter's heart almost stopped beating when Sam and Charlie nudge him not very gentle that he staggered a few steps forward that he became an involuntary volunteers, and he could almost feel the nasty grin under the mask of the executioner as he turned in his direction and looked at him.

"How nice, a volunteer," he said, and Dean had to gather all of his remaining self-control not to throw a sassy comment into his direction.

Only reluctantly Dean let himself drag to the rack by two strong men and he growled as they laid him down on the wooden bench not very gently and tied his arms over his head with some thick ropes. His legs were put in wooden stocks, which were located at the foot of the rack and when said stocks closed, his fate was sealed, because now there would be no escape for him. He shivered again as he had to listen to the executioner when he started to explain the use of this rack.

"Torture Racks were used in medieval times as one of the most popular methods of torture. They were brutal, fast and efficient. The arms and legs of the condemned were tied to the ends of the rack as you can see here."

He paused for a moment and the crowd moved closer to the rack.

Solely Charlie and Sam had eyes only for Dean and something diabolical was in their eyes.

"In our case, we have a foot pillory at the end of the rack, which ensures that the legs remain immobile. If we would turn the rotating device, the arms would stretch until the joints dislocate or the muscles tear."

Dean shuddered and it didn't get better for him when one of the executioners thought it was a good idea to give some object lesson, because as soon as the words of his colleagues were spoken, he made use of the mechanics and began to pull up Dean's arms. Of course, only to a certain degree, but the hunter could not help but to grit his teeth, since the position in which he now was, was anything but comfortable and yes, in this very moment he could really good imagine how the victims had felt on such a thing back then.

It sure wasn't a nice feeling…

"As you can see now the body of this young man is now at the mercy of the executioner."

Something about the tone of his voice Dean didn't like at all.

"We could do the most terrible things to him now in order to elicit a confession because he can hardly move in this position. Another very popular method of torture was the rat cage. They put a rat on the bare belly of the victim, clapped a cage over it and then ignited a fire above it. In their panic, the rat then would eat a way out through the belly of the victim."

This time not only Dean shuddered as he imagined it.

This image he would never get out of his head ever again.

"We could also distribute hot coals on his torso or use pliers."

A growl rose in Dean's throat and he glared at the speaker, but got back only a grin. And when he looked at Sam and Charlie, his face darkened even more because Sam had already pulled out his phone again to capture all of this on video. He also tried to stifle his laughter and even Charlie had already clung to the younger Winchester to keep her growing laughter in.

Oh how much he wanted to kick these two in their ass at this moment, and then he would...

"AHHH!"

His thoughts took a quick end, when something ice cold hit his upper body and the loud and not very masculine shriek had left his throat before he could prevent it.

And now Sam and Charlie could no longer hold themselves back and even the rest of the crowd followed suit and it was not long until everyone started to laugh. At this moment the hunter just wanted to sink into the ground, but at the moment he had a very different problem that consisted of a small mountain of ice cubes on his belly and chest.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had not even noticed that someone had pulled up his shirt, only to pour these fucking cold ice cubes on top of him!

Goosebumps plated his entire body and the shock was still written on his now red face and he glared at Charlie and Sam and then also at the executioner, who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat in front of him.

"Instead of hot coals we rather use a few ice cubes. That's much more amusing."

Oh how Dean wanted to kick his ass as well in this very moment!

But he couldn't even move properly on this damn torture rack!

And slowly these ice cubes became damn uncomfortable because some of them had already melted so much that the ice-cold water slowly but surely groped its way into his pants...

The executioner then seemed to be merciful, because they removed the ice quickly and wiped the remaining water off of his body with a towel.

But his relief did not last long, because he winced and his eyes widened as he could feel how someone worked on his boots. When he raised his head his heart nearly stopped beating when he looked into the nasty grinning faces of two executioners who clearly had their fun to pester him a little more and pulled off his boots slowly from his feet.

When the boots were off and have been carelessly thrown on the floor the two then took off his socks as well. Movement fell into his body as he had an inkling of what would happen next and the crowd around him laughed even louder because they probably shared his thoughts.

"There were also methods that provided more humiliation of the condemned as the pain. One of them, we want to show you now."

The glee was audible in his voice and Dean started to pull on his bonds, but he could not free himself.

Damn!

He couldn't even free his feet. He could just turn them a little back and forth, but even this luxury was taken away from him when he felt something was tied around his big toes and then he couldn't even move his feet anymore.

Shit!

He was now at their mercy and his cheek turned into a bright red and they haven't even started yet. This would be embarrassing, he just knew that!

Dean let his head fall back, closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and accepted his fate.

He tried to ignore the amused laughter of the crowd, sent Sam and Charlie to hell inwardly and he winced when he felt something soft and fluffy brushed against his soles.

Up and down and up and down…

His hands clenched into fists, he bit down onto his lower lip so much that it hurt, but the stupid grin he couldn't hold back any longer when this soft little things (which clearly were feathers) on his toes moved on. Desperately he tried to move his feet away, to clench his toes, anything to make this miserable tingling sensation stop, but the small bands kept his feet immobilized and stretched, making him all helpless to this torture. And this knowledge alone was enough to send up a fit of laughter in his stomach, but he controlled himself, because a Dean Winchester would never lose his self-control!

His strong will power was put to a more severe test, when the feathers were also joined by a few fingers. They found every little weak spot, making him grin even wider, but still not a single sound of weakness came over his lips. His whole body was already shaking with the force of which he tried to hold his laughter back.

Meanwhile, his face looked as red as a tomato and it seemed that he was about to explode with laughter. The amused yet gleeful laughter of the audience - and particularly that of Sam and Charlie - did not help at all to preserve his self-control.

And then, suddenly, it was over.

The feathers and fingers pulled away and Dean allowed his body to relax and greedy he breathed the fresh country air into his lungs. Even a small, smug grin he couldn't hold back and he opened his eyes and was about to throw a sassy comment into his tormentors direction when his own eyes widened.

"A tough one, huh? We have methods that will break even the strongest will."

Then he turned back to the crowd and they grinned already suspicious and Dean threw all hope overboard to be now freed from his bonds. Instead, he was forced to watch how a guy with a bucket of clear fluid came to his feet and began to rub some of said fluid on his soles.

"Oh no..."

There was a faint whisper which left Dean's lips and he shuddered again when a faint foreshadowing what these sadists now had in mind for him came to his mind. He had read about this kind of torture in the internet and in some books, but that he would experience this himself, he had not expected.

"The tickle torture was also a popular method of torture in the Middle Ages. Mostly feathers or fingers were used, with which the victims got tickled on their feet. But there was also another method that could cause even severe pain with prolonged use. They rubbed damp salt on the soles of the victim's feet and let a goat lick it. The rough tongue could even hurt the skin after a while which caused strong pain."

"No, really..." Dean countered softly and full of sarcasm and again he tried to free himself from his bonds, but still without success.

The executioner ignored him and proceeded to tell all the audience about this exciting method of torture. But Dean tried to ignore him. His gaze was directed to the sky, and almost he was trying to send a prayer to heaven, but this would clearly make his current situation much worse, because when he would pray his friend Castiel would hear it and the angel would want to see with certainty in what kind of "trouble" Dean now stuck again.

No, he couldn't pray and he wouldn't do it.

It was bad enough that Sam and Charlie saw him like that and that his little brother even banned this whole damn situation on video. He certainly didn't need more viewers...

His thoughts took a sudden end, as the crowd around him began to laugh again and he didn't even need to lift his head up to see what could have caused this sudden mirth, because now he felt hot breath under his feet, and only fraction of a second later two goats began to lick his feet with their diabolical tongues.

Dean lasted for a total of five seconds before he opened his mouth and loud laughter broke out of him like an explosion. He was wildly writhing as best he could, tugging at his bonds, trying to pull his legs away, to turn his feet away, but he couldn't do it and his laughter grew louder and louder. When the rough tongues reached his toes he was done for it. He began to roar with laughter and it was not long until the first tear trickled down his cheek and others followed soon.

From far away he heard Charlie and Sam and the amused laughter of the rest of the people around him and he didn't even need to open his eyes to know that Sam and Charlie almost lay on the ground from laughing so much.

And he was right, because Sam could barely keep his phone directed onto the scene in front of him and Charlie was still clutching to his arm with one of her own. The other was wrapped around her stomach and she hid her already red face in his shoulder. The younger of the two Winchesters couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like this. And Dean surely fared similar, although his laughter was rather forced...

It wasn't long until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

He desperately tried to form words between his fits of laughter, but he didn't make it and it didn't look as if the executioners would show mercy, because they were still around him and laughed with him...well...they rather laughed at him and not with him...

When Dean managed to open one of his eyes, he saw how one of the men moved in his direction and he thought the torture would stop now. But he was wrong, because instead to free him from his bonds, the costumed guy decided to torture him as well. Dean eyes shot open and he reared up in his bonds, shouting a loud "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" as the man pressed his fingers under his arms and not long afterwards, a second torturer joined in, sliding his finger under his shirt and wiggled his fingers over the sensitive skin of his belly and the hunter went ballistic under those skillful fingers.

At this very moment, Dean wanted nothing more than Lucifer would swing his ass out of the cage and send those bastards to hell!

However, since this was unlikely and he couldn't expect any help from the others, he had to go through it all alone.

And now he knew why the woman they had heard earlier had screamed so much because the hunter was now screaming himself more than he laughed. Never in his life had anyone dared to embarrass him like this. Not even his little brother had dared to do something like this. Not even when they both had been caught up in one of their many prank wars.

When fingers - probably more by accident - brushed across his hip bones it was all over and his screams of laughter went silent and inside he pleaded with God for forgiveness for all his sins.

And suddenly…it was over.

The fingers withdrew and someone pulled the goats away from his feet and he was finally able to refill fresh air into his lungs. Still, his body was shaking with laughter and vaguely he realized that someone freed him from his bonds, because suddenly he could move his arms again. A little later the stocks also opened and Dean played with the idea to give the guy at the end of the rack a good kick, but he decided against it. Previous experience had taught him to not do something like this if he didn't want to endure a second round of tickling...

He flinched when a hand stroked through his tousled hair almost gently and when he opened his eyes he was immediately greeted by the grinning face of his brother.

He just wanted to wipe this broad grin off of his brother's face or give him a good kick in the ass, but at the moment the Elder couldn't do anything.

He had not even the strength to sit up. His brother even had to help him and to make the whole situation so much more embarrassing Sam lifted him unceremoniously up into his arms, which brought him back the laughter of the bystanders.

A clicking sound was heard and Dean managed to turn his head in the direction of the noise and what he saw made him growl like a hungry wolf.

"Charlie!"

The young woman giggled and put her phone back in her pocket, after she had just captured the scene in front of her on photo.

"I hate you..."

Sam and Charlie just laughed and the three went back to the Impala...

"This was by far the worst day of my life..." Dean muttered and the hunter let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

His face contorted as he heard Sam and Charlie laughing and the redhead turned her head to him and gave him a big grin, which Dean couldn't see because he kept his eyes closed.

"Now don't be like that Dean. I am pretty sure you had as much fun as we had."

Now the hunter opened one of his eyes and he gave Charlie a scowl that made the young woman wince. Would looks be able to kill someone, then she would have turned into a pile of ashes by now.

"Oh yes, of course I had fun Charlie, thanks for asking. To be disgraced in front of everyone is really a lot of fun!"

The words were filled with sarcasm, but Charlie and Sam didn't care, because the two couldn't hold back their amused laughter.

Sam looked into the rearview mirror and he also got the evil look when Dean realized that he was being watched by the driver of the Impala.

"You two are going to regret this!" the older of the two Winchester growled darkly.

"Oh really? And how do you do that? We are two and you are aaaaall alone Deani~," Charlie teased.

But to her surprise Dean's lips turned into a small grin as well when he had remembered something.

"I'll ask Cas for help!"

A laugh from Sam.

"As if Cas would engage in such kiddy games."

"Never say never Sammy. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"If you think so. Until that happens we will show Kevin what he missing today. Sam has it all on video. And by the way, I have also made photographic evidence."

Dean didn't need to look at Charlie to know that she was grinning like a Cheshire cat at this moment, and his little brother fared no better. He could see how his shoulders twitched when he laughed softly to himself.

"If you show him this video, then I'll kill you!" Dean growled, but inside he knew that he couldn't intimidate these two and the amused laugh that echoed through the car just seconds later, confirmed him this assumption.

With a resigned sigh, the hunter closed his eyes again and let his head fall back against the cold leather of his seat.

He let the last hours go back through his head and yes, if he thought about it, he had fun.

A lot of fun even though he would never admit it out loud, certainly not in front of these two devils Sam and Charlie, who still made fun of him.

If the public "torture" had not been, Dean would have enjoyed this day. No matter how he turned it, but it had felt good, because it was too long ago that they all laughed and were able to have fun, as on this day.

A small smile played on Dean's lips, and without thinking about it (he didn't know himself why he did that) he grabbed Charlie's plush dragon, put it on his legs and stroked his fingers through the soft fur with a satisfied look on his face.

_Click!_

Immediately the hunter tore his eyes open in horror and the last thing he saw was how Charlie put away her phone with a broad grin on her lips.

"How cute~. I bet Kevin and Cas will love this photo as well."

"CHARLIE!"

If he thought about it right now, then Dean hated that day and he would rather forget about this forever.

"The next time _I_ decide where we're going!" he growled, threw the plush dragon to the side, folded his arms across his chest and snuggled into the farthest corner of the impala.

"The next time we go to an amusement Park..."

**The End**


	6. I want a real smile

_It's 2 AM over here and I have nothing better to do than to write this XD  
A very spontaneous idea that came to my mind an hour ago and this is what came out.  
This has no real plot to be honest. Just some fluffy tickles between Dean and Cas :3._

* * *

**_I want_** **_a real smile_**

"Dude, are you even able to smile?"

The question came so fast that Castiel didn't know what to answer and with a confused look he lifted his head up, only to look into the face of Dean Winchester who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

The angel furrowed his forehead and tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" he asked monotone as always and Dean was so sick of it!

"Can you at least give me and Sam a real smile?"

This whole situation got weirder and weirder…

"I smile all the time Dean. Why do you ask me this question?"

Dean sat down on the bed, next to the angel, never losing eye contact to him.

"That's not a real smile Cas. On the contrary: I am pretty sure Sammy suffers from nightmares already when he sees your version of a "smile".

The little smirk at the end of his sentence Dean couldn't prevent and it confused the angel even more if this was still possible.

"What do you mean?"

"Give me a smile Cas."

God's warrior still didn't understand this situation at all but he did what Dean asked him to do and he smiled. Well at least he _tried_ to smile, but next to him Dean only grimaced.

"See? That's what I mean," he said.

"What?"

"Your smile. It never reaches your eyes Cas."

"What?"

"When you smile it has to come from your heart. When you smile…well your lips may smile but your eyes don't. You always look so…so stoic and monotone and I am sick of it! We need to change this Cas, don't you think?"

"I am not a human Dean. I am not supposed to feel any feelings."

"But you are with me and Sam now and that means: Being happy once in a while and it would do you good to be happier, don't you think?"

Dean was right, Cas thought.

It certainly would feel better to be a bit happier, but how in his father's name should he smile or even laugh when there was so many bad things out there in this world?

No he couldn't do this…or could he?

As if the hunter was reading his mind, he put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a smile, so warm, that Cas forgot about all those evil things out there for a short time and before he knew what was happening, his lips curled up into a tiny smile.

"Now look at that. The angel _can_ smile."

The words were followed by a playful grin and Dean nudged his friend's shoulder.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No, not at all Dean."

"Heh, but you know what? How about we make sure that this smile of yours widens a bit?"

The angel tilted his head again, his smile faded, making room for a questioningly look.

"How will you do that?"

"Oh I have my methods. Sammy can tell you many stories about those methods when he is back from getting some food, you know? I used to do that to him when he was in a bad mood. Always made him smile and laugh."

"Really? Can you show me this method Dean?"

Gotcha!, Dean though and he wasted no time in pinning the angel down onto the bed, straddling his legs in the process and cracking his knuckled as he looked down at him with the most evil grin Castiel had ever seen on the hunters face.

"D-Dean?"

Cas sounded nervous now and concern was written on his face, but Dean would make sure to replace those looks immediately and he wasted no time and dug his fingers into his friend's sides, wiggling them around swiftly.

Dean didn't know what to expect, because he had never tickled the angel before.

He didn't even know if angels were ticklish or not if he was honest.

The more surprised he was when a loud laugh broke out of the angel's mouth.

He squirmed around wildly under those evil, tickling fingers, trying to pry the hands off of his sides, all the while laughing loudly and freely.

"No way man! You're ticklish?" Dean asked, laughing himself when he looked down at the laughing, squealing mess.

"W-whahahat? Whahahat do you meahahan? I-I dohohon't understahahahand."

"Later Cas. I explain this later to you. Now…laugh for me."

Dean was full on grinning now, running his fingers up and down the angel's sides and even going so far to slip them underneath the white dress shirt to get at the bare skin. The moment his fingers scribbled over his tummy, Cas was lost in his laughter, which sounded almost angelic to Dean. This was the first time he saw and heard the angel laugh. Not a huff or a small chuckle. No. He was laughing loudly and freely. His head was thrown back into the pillow, crow feet had built in the corners of his tightly shut eyes, his mouth was wide open and twisted into the biggest grin the hunter had ever seen on someone's face and this sight alone was enough to make the hunter laugh nearly as hard as the angel and soon both of them had tears of mirth in their eyes.

When Dean tickled his way up to his friend's ribs a loud and very Cas-unlike squeal filled the air and the angel arched his back and shoved against Dean's chest. But he didn't try too hard to escape. Something Dean noticed very quickly and it make him grin like a total goof and it only encouraged him to keep going and he wasted no time and shoved his hands under the angel's arms, after he was done counting each of his ribs one by one.

"AH! N-NOHOHO! DEAHAHAHAN! W-WHAAHAHA…WHATEVER YOU DO…D-DOHOHON'T DO IT THEHEHEHRE PLEAHAHAHSE!"

"What? You mean here?"

And he pressed his fingers deeper into his hollows, making the angel buck and shriek and his back arched off of the bed.

"YEHEHEHES THEHEHEHERE."

"Yes? Yes tickle you here?"

"WHAHAHAT? AHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO! DEAHAHAHA…DEAN STOHOHOHOP PLEAHAHAHSE!"

He finally begged.

Dean must have found gold when he made an angel of the frigging lord beg for mercy because of a few playful tickles…

"Heh, what's wrong Cas? Can't handle a bit of tickling?"

The answer was more laughter when Dean attacked the sweet spot right underneath his armpits, where his ribs started.

"Poor little angel. Can't even talk when he's being tickled."

Cas opened his eyes and tried to glare at Dean, but he couldn't.

All he could see was the wide, warm smile of the hunter and he felt how he slowed down his…what did he call it?...tickling a bit to make sure he was able to form words.

"There. Now you're smiling a real smile Cas."

And Dean was right.

This time the smile had reached the angels eyes, showing him, that his smile came straight from his heart…

Dean kept tickling him for a few more moments and with a last tweak to his sides (that made him squeal adorably) he pulled his hands away and climbed off of the exhausted and still giggling angel.

"That was fun, wasn't it Cassie?"

Again the angel tried to glare at him but the huge smile sucked all venom out of his evil looks.

"What…what was that?"

The grin never left Dean's face when he started to explain what tickling was to his friend.

"How can a simple touch make a human laugh this much? I don't understand this Dean."

"It has something to do with our nerve endings. If you get touched in certain places you laugh. I don't know why to be honest. No one knows why, but this doesn't matters as long as it is fun, right? And you looked like you had plenty of fun."

And there was it again: The world-famous Dean Winchester grin.

The angel let out a growl and slowly he sat up, brushing his messy hair out of his face.

"Does it work on every human being?"

"Yes."

The word had left Dean's lips faster than he wanted to and he didn't even stand a chance to stop himself from saying it.

In a matter of seconds Castiel's gaze turned from confused to amused, and it didn't take long until he wore a very unlikely grin on his lips.

"Oh really?"

"Cas! Don't. Even. Think. About. It!"

Oh but the angel thought about it…

When Sam later returned to the motel, he and Dean were staying currently he was greeted by a sight he would certainly never forget ever again.

The sight of his laughing brother, who rolled around on the bed, trying to protect all of his ticklish spots with his arms. Above him, a wide grinning Castiel who attacked all of those spots the angel thought Dean would be ticklish.

Sam closed the door behind him, still wearing a huge grin as he approached these two dorks.

"Hey Cas."

The angel looked up, but never stopped wiggling his fingers all over Dean's sides.

"Try his hips."

"FUCK YOU SAHAHAHAMMY!"

Yep, this was going to be a fun evening…

**_The End_**


	7. Anticipation

_Another spontaneous idea of mine :)_

_This has no real plot to be honest. Just some fluffy tickles between Dean, Sam and Cas :3. _

* * *

**_Anticipation_**

The moment Sam's back hit the bed sheets and when a pair of strong hands grabbed his own he knew he was screwed. Especially when his big brother Dean leaned over him, in his eyes the most evil shimmer Sam has ever seen.

He tugged at the hands holding him down, but they wouldn't let him go, no matter how hard he would try to get away or how much he would twist and squirm around once the "attack" had started.

A deep growl left Sam's throat and he first glared at the angel who held him down and then he send a death glare into his brother's direction, who returned his gaze with a wide smirk on his lips.

"What's the matter Sammy? Not in the mood to laugh?"

Dean's voice was teasing and the amusement in each and every word was clearly audible and Sam knew that this wouldn't be over soon.

"That's not funny Dean! We are no kids anymore! Cas! Let me go! NOW!"

"I am sorry Sam, but Dean told me to not let you go, no matter what you tell me," the angel said; his voice as monotone as ever, but Sam could see the confusion sparkling in those blue eyes. He seemed to not understand this whole situation, but the younger Winchester was sure that his brother would bring light into the darkness soon. Great…

"Not funny? Oh but I think it is funny. And I am pretty sure you have something to laugh about soon too Baby brother."

A faint blush appeared on the younger hunter's cheeks at the teasing and he turned his head away from his brother.

"Stop it Dean," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Stop? But Sammy, we haven't even started yet. And Cas asked me about a certain thing I did to you as a kid. You know the thing that starts with a "T" and ends with much laughter. Do you remember this Sammy?"

Dean wore a shit-eating grin as he saw how his brother tensed up and his eyes widened.

Yes, he remembered those times…

"No Dean!"

"No? No you don't remember? Awww what a shame Sammy. Looks like I should refresh your memories, don't you think?"

Meanwhile, Cas watched the two brothers with fascination in his eyes.

It was rare for both of them to let lose once in a while and act like little kids.

Just like now…

Castiel may not understand the whole thing and why he had to hold Sam down, but he was sure that he would understand soon and he couldn't keep himself from smiling at the scene.

Dean had told him he would show him an easy way to make Sam laugh within seconds and he was eager to find out what he meant and when he looked at Sam, he could see a hint of amusement in his eyes too.

"No Dean. Don't."

"Don't what Sammy?"

"Don't do ihit."

Sam cursed inwardly that he let out that short little giggle, but damn he couldn't stand this teasing! And his brother was damn good at it!

Dean knew this too and his grin widened.

"Don't do _what_? You have to be a bit more clearly Sam."

More giggling was the answer Dean got and he couldn't keep his own amusement to himself anymore and laughed along with his brother and even Castiel's lips turned more upwards at this. He could feel how Sam's muscles tensed and he tried to yank his arms down and the angel had to tighten his grip around his wrists. When he looked up he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Dean had raised his own hands above his brother's upper body and wiggled his fingers slowly at him and oddly this made Sam giggle even more and he started to squirm around a bit, all the while trying to free his arms.

"What's wrong with you Sam?" the angel asked with much confusion in his voice, but a wide smile was still on his face. Sam's laughter was contagious, even to a stoic angel like he was…

"Yes Sammy, what is wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" Dean asked with the biggest grin on his face Sam had ever seen and this made the younger hunter giggle even more, if this was still possible. He tried to hide the blush on his cheeks and the wide grin that almost split his face in two by bury his face in his arm as good as he could. He kept his eyes on his brother's hands and squirmed again when they came down just a few millimeters.

"Sammy I think I have bad news for you."

Sam bit his lower lip, trying to keep that stupid grin off of his face, but he failed.

"I think I have lost the control of my hands. It's like they have a mind of their own."

Dean pretended that his right hand was possessed by something and he had to hold it back with the other. The hand came down bit by bit, reaching for his side.

"Oh no Sammy. I think I am not strong enough to hold it back."

Don't laugh! Don't laugh!, Sam thought but damn he couldn't help it.

The whole situation, the playfulness of his big brother…he couldn't take this!

"Do you need assistance Dean? I could help you."

And Cas didn't make it any better with his confusion!

Sam could feel how the laughter bubbled up inside his belly and he bit his lip so hard that he swore to taste blood by now.

Dean ignored the angel.

His eyes were fixed on his brother's face and he felt how his heart jumped a bit at this sight.

That's the Sam he had missed all these years. The little boy he had raised so lovingly when their father wasn't home. And he wouldn't let this Sammy go. Not now, not tomorrow, never.

"Sammy, I can't hold it back."

Castiel still didn't understand any of this.

If Dean's hand was possessed than why in the world was he laughing?

And why was Sam laughing too?

He just didn't get it, but as long as there wasn't any danger he wouldn't do anything against it. And besides he enjoyed the playfulness in Dean's and Sam's eyes. It was rare for him to see the brothers like this…

Sam couldn't control his giggles anymore.

His eyes were still fixed on Dean's hand which crept closer and closer to his vulnerable side.

The closer the wiggling fingers came the more he giggled and it wasn't long until he was full on laughing when he could feel a light tingling sensation on the spot where those fingers were about to touch. Phantom tickles…great…

He was sure the anticipation was killing him.

"Pleahahahase dohohon't," he giggled.

"Don't what Sammy?"

"Y-you know exactly what I meahahan you jeheherk!"

"I don't know what _you _mean bitch!"

Dean's grin was so big that Sam swore it would be painful by now.

But he only had eyes for the mean hand which was about to touch him.

"No, no, no Deahahan pleahahase. Dohohohnt!"

The elder didn't answer, just chuckled at his brother's predicament.

His hand came closer and closer and closer…

"Nohohohoho! AHH! NO DEAHAHAN!"

A finger poked his side and Sam was about to crawl out of his skin.

Even Castiel was full on grinning now.

Sam looked ten years younger and his laughter was like music to the angel's ears.

"I am sorry Sammy, but I can't help it. The Tickle Monster has taken control over my body."

The younger hunter could only laugh when the hand was now inches above his ribs and again he felt the faint tingling under his skin. He prepared himself for another "attack", closed his eyes, squirmed around and giggled as he tried to keep his brother from attacking his vulnerable ribs, but suddenly the fingers attacked his right armpit and his eyes shot open with surprise. He started to laugh loudly and freely as the fingers started to scribble over the thin shirt, tickling him until he had tears in his eyes from laughing way too much.

The way Dean had teased him earlier had kept his nerves on edge and he swore the tickling was now ten times worse than before. He cackled and shrieked and squirmed in Castiel's iron grip, trying to yank his arms down, shook his head from side to side, anything to make it stop, but he couldn't. He could just lay there and take it and if he was honest: As much as it tickled, but it felt good to laugh and let go after so many bad things he and his brother and the angel went through.

They all needed this…

"Oh no Sammy, it's taking control of my other hand too! I can't stop it!"

Sam's laughter shot up and octave and he arched his back a bit, just from hearing his brother's teasing words. The evil grin in Dean's voice was clearly audible and he swore he could even hear Castiel chuckling over his own frantic laughter.

"Thahahats nohohot f-funny guhuhuhys! AHHH! NAHAHA! D-DEAHAHAN! STOHOHOHOP!"

The second hand came down and five more fingers started to scribble over his other armpit.

"Not funny? But why are you laughing than?" Dean asked, grinning down at his brother who writhed back and forth in Castiel's strong grip, laughing louder and louder when the elder drilled his thumbs into the center of his armpits.

"Dean is right Sam. If you don't find this funny than why are you laughing?"

Great, not even Cas was on his side anymore and that bastard was grinning down at him!

Sam wanted to glare at both of them, growl at them or throw a sassy comment at them, but all he could do was laugh and grin like an idiot as those devilish fingers trailed down his ribs and sides, only to grab his hips which made him jump and squeal like a girl. And this squeal broke the dam, because Dean and even Castiel couldn't contain their own amused laughs anymore.

"D-DEAHAHAHAN! STOP IT! PLEAHAHAHASE! TH-THAHAHATS SO NOT FAHAHAIR!"

Yep, and now Sam knew how his brother had felt all those times when he had tickled his hips. Sam's hips weren't as bad as Dean's but it was enough to teach him a lesson.

The tickling before was playful and fun, but the tickling on his hips was rough and full of revenge and he swore to himself that he wouldn't tickle his brother for a long, long time afterwards…

His thoughts got cut off when the mean fingers appeared under his arms again.

And soft lips met the bare skin on his belly where his shirt had ridden up due to all his squirming and kicking and Sam couldn't even plead anymore, because in the next moment he almost exploded in loud but happy laughter when his brother started to blow raspberries on his belly and scratching his blunt nails under his arms at the same time.

Even Cas had slight difficulties in holding the squirming Winchester down and he used a bit of his grace for help, all the while grinning and laughing along with the brothers.

"GUHUHUHUYS PLEAHAHAHSE! AHHH! NO DEAAAAN! C-CAHAHAS LET ME GOHOHOHO!"

But neither Dean nor Castiel were listening to him and Sam knew he was screwed, especially when he could feel how something was poking him in the ribs. When he opened his eyes he looked right into the blue eyes of the angel and…was that mischief in his eyes?

The poking quickly became a rough tickling, the invisible movement definitely trying to copy Dean's movements and damn it was working and only seconds later Sam was reduced to a shrieking, hysterical laughing mess…

Five long, long minutes later Sam lay panting on the bed, with Dean still straddling him and Cas still holding down his arms. But at least the tickling had stopped.

It was quiet in the room. Only the sound of Sam trying to catch his breath was the only sound that could be heard. Dean was still grinning like a Cheshire Cat and he lifted his head and looked at the angel who was too busy at staring down at the younger Winchester.

His features still graced a soft smile and he took a hand away, only to brush Sam's messy hair out of his face. When he looked up he was met with Dean's playful look and oddly said look send a shiver down his spine.

"Dean? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Even Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean and in a matter of seconds he was full on grinning again.

Dean also grinned darkly at his best friend, raised his hands and wiggled his fingers at him.

He pretended to hold his hand back with the other, as if his hand was possessed again.

"Oh no Cas, I think my hand is possessed again. And I think the Tickle Monster has found a new victim."

The angel tilted his head questioningly, still didn't understand the whole situation and that's why he let Dean come closer and closer and closer until…

"AHH!"

A squeak left the angel's lips and a moment later he was gone, only to re-appear on the other side of the room, rubbing his hands over his side with a huge grin on his face.

And Sam and Dean couldn't stop their laughter anymore when it hit them:

The angel was also ticklish…

**_The End_**


	8. The Battle of Pies

_**Summary:** Castiel quickly learns what happens if he lays his hands on Dean's beloved pies..._

_This was a reuqest from a friend of mine on dA :)_

_And on this point I wanted to say a biiiig THANK YOU to all of you.  
Many, many thanks for all the kind comments you send to me :D_  
_I am so glad that you like my sill ideas *giggle*_

* * *

**_The Battle of pies_**

In that moment when Sam entered the bunker, he wished he hadn't done so, because just seconds later he heard the voice of his brother and the angel Castiel and both sounded as if they were once again caught in one of their childish squabbles.

But the small smirk Sam couldn't prevent.

And he thought a fight between him and Dean was bad.

Since Castiel had fallen to human food, especially pies and burgers, life in the bunker had fundamentally changed, and it happened more often that Cas just stole one of Dean's beloved pies.

And apparently this seemed to be on the agenda again today, what the screams of his older brother only confirmed to him and only fractions of a second later a grinning Castiel rushed past him, followed closely by Dean, who seemed to impale him with his eyes.

"Just ignore them Sam. You haven't seen anything..." the younger of the two brothers muttered to himself and he went straight toward the kitchen, ignoring the two brawlers.

He knew anyway, how the whole situation would end and that thought alone made him grin like a Cheshire cat again. As long as he didn't have to serve as the victim, he thought it was funny...

As if on cue there was a loud thud, as Dean had managed to catch up with the angel and to throw himself at him and pushing him to the ground. Of course Castiel could have easily escaped if he had really wanted to, because he was so much stronger than Dean, but where was there the fun in that?

"Gotcha!"

Dean wore a triumphant grin on his face as he turned his friend on his back and made himself comfortable on his hips. When the hunter cracked his knuckles, a wide grin appeared already on Castiel's face and he raised his hands in defense, trying to protect himself and Dean couldn't help but laugh. Reactions like these were previously not occurred, but since Cas had become loose this had also changed.

And when you could ever fool around with an angel of the lord like a small child?

Or like a little brother...

"You know the punishment if you dare to lay hands on my pie, right Cas?"

A nervous laugh rose in the throat of the angel, which he couldn't control.

"What is that? I have not even started yet and you are already laughing? Then I want to see how you look when I'm done with you."

From the kitchen you could hear a fake choking noise from Sam.

"Oh God Dean! Get a room!" It came from a grinning Sam.

"How about if _we_ take a room Sammy huh? Does that sound good?"

"Dean! Oh man these images! I'll never get them out of my head ever again!"

Dean's laughter was the only answer the young hunter got and Sam preferred to take care of his shopping bags. Sometimes his brother had a real sick sense of humor...

While the two brothers were engaged in their "arguments", Castiel took the chance and he tried to free himself from Dean, but this turned out to be harder than he thought, because the elder hunter still sat on his legs and stopped him to move, let alone stand up.

As Dean noticed the escape attempts, he quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them over the angel's head. Green eyes looked now into bright blue eyes and an amused gleam graced both pairs of eyes.

"And where are you going, if I may ask?"

Again there was this big grin on Castiel's face, the crow's feet in the corners of his eyes and the sparkle of pure joy in his ice-blue eyes. A sight for the gods…

"Do you think you could just slip away like that, without that I notice it? Is that what you wanted?"

Every single word made sure that the grin of God's warrior widened considerably and he tried to hide his face in his arms, as best he could.

"And now you're trying to hide from me?"

This time a suppressed giggle escaped the angel.

"What is that? Are you making fun of me now? Don't worry, Cassie, I'll give you a reason to laugh soon enough, count on it. After all, you were the one who stole the last piece of my favorite pie. I always thought angels didn't need to eat anything."

"No, we didn't need to eat…"

The words were muffled because Castiel's face was still halfway hidden behind his arms.

A bright peal of laughter followed, as Dean poked him in the ribs when he had taken one of his hands away and held him down with only one hand.

"I will show you what happens if you lay hands on my stuff!"

"Says the one who constantly lays his hands on some of _my_ stuff," Sam's amused-sounding voice came from the kitchen and Dean growled like a wolf.

"Stay out of this Sammy! This is between me and the angel!"

"S-Sam! AH! Help me!"

Sam could only shake his head, as just moments later Castiel's bright, cheerful laughter boomed through the bunker, as Dean began his attack without warning and his now free hand dug into his soft belly.

"Deahahahahan dohohohn't!"

Cas laughed and squirmed back and forth like a worm on the hook, but he couldn't (or rather didn't want to) stop Dean's hand. The hunter knew this as well, grinned even wider, if this was still in the realm of possibility, and slowly, very slowly, he slid his hand under the white dress shirt of the angel and pressed his fingers into the soft skin of his stomach.

Castiel's laughter grew louder and he arched his back when he felt nimble fingers on his belly and now and then a sneaky finger would slip into his belly button, making him squeal sweetly between his fits of laughter and even Sam had to laugh when he stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked over at the two who were fighting like two little kids.

"You know what Castiel?"

The angel opened one of his eyes and looked up at Dean, who continued to let his hand tickle over his stomach; a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Feels like you've stuffed the whole cake plate in you."

These words were the trigger for a fit of laughter biblical proportions (ironically), because the angel threw his head back and laughed so loud, due to the hunters words, that Dean was afraid his lungs were about to jump out of his throat. However, this fortunately didn't happen and he could go on with his tickling. Even _he_ couldn't stop laughing anymore and when he looked over to Sam, he saw that his little brother fared no better than him, because the young hunter had to clutch his belly with one hand already.

It had been way too long since Dean had seen his brother so happy, let alone heard him laugh like that. Moments like these had become rare. Very rare. It was a good feeling to let loose and laugh, even in dark times like these and Dean was sure: He would never forget this moment...

While Dean was caught in his thoughts again, Castiel saw his chance and with a firm tug, he freed himself from the grip of the hunter and before he knew what hit him, Dean was already flipped over and pushed back to the ground. Immediately the angel pinned one of his arms up above his head and pressed the fingers of his free hand into his armpit and Dean thought he would explode with laughter when he felt the slight tingle under his skin, which additionally teased him.

The little bastard used his grace to torment him!

And the feeling began to spread rapidly, first attacked the one armpit, then the other, before it wandered further, teased his ribs, his sides and finally his stomach where it spread to the entire abdominal surface, swirling in his belly button every now and then.

"C-Cahahahas! Come on man! AH! S-stop thihihis shihihit! Th-this is unfahahair!" Dean protested between fits of laughter and his cheeks turned red when he heard Castiel's amused laughter. Not to mention his little brother, who could hardly keep on his feet while laughing so much.

The hand under his arm wandered further down, wandered to his ribs and played them like a piano before the fingers wandered further, attacked his side and let the muscles twitching wildly. The fingers were crawling further down, over the soft belly of the hunter, who then threw his head back with a shriek and laughed so loud, that it probably had to echo through the entire bunker as the mean fingers dug into his skin and twitching muscles.

"Apparently, you have eaten too many burgers also, Dean," he heard the angel say, and the blush rose on Dean's face, but he couldn't protest, just laugh, laugh, laugh...

"C-Cas...PLEASE!"

More didn't pass his lips, and the next wave of laughter made sure that he couldn't think straight anymore. The tingle under his skin got worse, slowly seeped into his muscles, and even into his damn bones, and the hunter arched his back so much, that it looked painful by now, laughing loudly when the grace came to a hold shortly before his hipbones. He managed to open one of his eyes, looked right into the face of a grinning angel and Dean thought that Lucifer himself was grinning down at him in this moment.

"Please what Dean?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, as long as it was still possible, but before an appropriate comment could come over his lips, Cas concentrated all his powers to a single point: His hip bones.

A loud scream broke away from Dean's throat and the hunter writhed so violently under the angel, that Cas had to hold him down with both hands now, to prevent him from throwing him off of him.

"CAHAHAS NO! AHH! P-PLEASE! STOHOHOP! Y-YOU BASTAHAHARD! STOP IT! DAMIHIHT!"

Cas did stop...but only after another two minutes and only because Dean already had tears running down his flushed cheeks. Then he relented and showed mercy and stopped with his torture. Once he let Dean go, the hunter pushed him away from him, wrapped his arms protectively around his lower body and curled up into a ball. He was still laughing and tears were still running down his cheeks and Cas thought he had overdone it, but when Dean opened his eyes, the angel couldn't help but grin again when he saw the playful glint in his green eyes that told him that he was fine and that he still had fun.

"Are you two babies finally done?"

Almost simultaneously Dean and Castiel lifted their heads and looked for the source of the voice, which had come from the kitchen. Sam stood in the doorway and shook his head with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh man, you should see you now. Especially you look terrible Dean."

Grumbling, the older hunter sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"I love you too Sammy," he muttered sarcastically.

But then a grin crept back on his face and he nudged the angel into the side.

"Hey Cas. At some point you have to show Sam what you can do with your grace. That was pretty mean, even for you."

An apologetic grin was the answer the hunter got, before the two got up again and went over to Sam, but before the two friends could get some "funny ideas", Sam quickly pulled a bowl of fresh cherry pie from one of the shopping bags.

"How about a peace offering?"

Of course he didn't need to tell Dean twice and even Cas looked like he was about to pounce on him and take the pie from Sam, but he was careful not to do that, because he now knew about the consequences that would bring him this action.

Dean, however, quickly grabbed his "prey" and ran away with it, leaving a confused-looking Sam and an eye-rolling angel back.

"It's like predator feeding at the zoo, don't you think so Cas?"

The angel could only laugh with amusement.

What would he be without these two...

**_The End_**


	9. Fun at the Beach

_Some Free Will tickles at a nice sunny beach :D_  
_I have written this story one year ago and I think now is the perfect time to upload this one.  
I mean it's summer after all ;)_

* * *

**_Fun_** **_at the_** **_beach_**

"Dean wait. Not so fast!"

"Don't be a mimosa Cas. We are almost there."

"A…what?"

"Just forget it and move your ass!"

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the scene in front of him.

It was a wonderful day and there were no cases to solve that day.

Meaning: The Winchester brothers could finally take a day off from work.

And Dean immediately wanted to take advantage of that, because they were near a small beach. They were the only peoples there when they arrived and Dean had grabbed Castiel's arm and was now pulling him into the direction of the beach.

The angel didn't understand all of that, but the way Dean's eyes began to sparkle with excitement made even him smile. And Sam seemed to think the same thing.

A broad grin was now on the younger Winchester's lips and he shook his head with amusement, when Dean almost slipped on his way to the beach. Castiel let out an unmanly squeal when he almost fell to the ground as well.

"Dean! Wait!" Cas tried again.

And again he fell on deaf ears.

„Give the angel a break Dean!" Sam tried it as well and it looked like Dean would finally listen, because he slowed down and released his hold around Cas' arm with a small pout.

"But we only have time until sunset."

"Which is in a few hours," Sam said grinning at his brother.

"We have aaaaaall day, so calm down Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes at those words, a small smile appearing on his face and he pulled his shirt over his head to take it off.

Sam raised an eyebrow when his brother hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, kicking his shoes off of his feet as well in the process. When he wanted to do the same with his underwear, Sam quickly grabbed his hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dean?!"

Now it was Dean's turn to raise his eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you think I will go swimming with my clothes on?"

"At least wear your Boxer when you go swimming."

"Why?"

"Because I and Cas will get nightmares when you take it off!"

Dean grinned.

"I wouldn't call it nightmares…"

"Oh God Dean! You're disgusting!"

"Don't deny it Sammy, I can see how much you like it~," Dean teased and his grin widened when Sam blushed.

"I will kick your ass!" the younger hunter murmured and Dean's grin turned evil.

"Oh yes? You mean that ass?"

And he pulled his boxers down a bit, revealing a bit of his bare butt.

"DEAN!"

The elder laughed and wanted to pull his boxer down, but Sam was faster than him and grabbed his hands.

"Stop it!" he growled.

"Don't be such a prude Sammy and let go of my hands."

"No!"

"Goddamn Sammy, what is your problem? You are a guy and Cas is a guy, why do you make such a big deal out of that?"

"Cas is an angel!"

"And?"

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again, when he couldn't find an answer to that question.

"Hey Cas, what do you think?"

The angel shrugged his shoulders.

"See? He doesn't care."

Sam rolled his eyes and finally let go of his wrists, taking a few steps back.

"Fine, do what you want to do, I don't care. BUT…"

Sam grumbled.

"…when my eyes burn, it's your fault!"

Dean only laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair before he took off his boxer shorts as well.

"Hey Sammy!"

The younger Winchester turned around and gave his brother an annoyed look.

"What?"

Dean grinned.

"Catch!"

And he threw his boxer in Sam's direction, making him squeal and stumble backwards.

"DEAN!"

But the elder only laughed, turned his back on him and the angel and moved into the direction of the water.

The moment his bare feet stepped out of the shade and right onto the hot sand he yelped.

"Ow! OW! Shit! Hot! Hoooot!"

Sam shook his head and even Cas looked like he had seen the Devil himself, when Dean started to jump from one foot to the other, all the while cursing loudly. The fact that he was still naked, he ignored, much to the chagrin of his brother and the angel, because both of them grimaced.

"Now I understand what you meant Sam," Cas said when he watched Dean from a safe distance.

"Told ya. This sight is disturbing…"Sam mumbled as he collected his brother's clothes to place them in a pile.

When he was finished he pulled his own shirt over his head, kicking his shoes off of his feet and pulled his pants down.

"Don't give me that look Cas. I won't take off my underwear, don't worry," the hunter said grinning, when he could see how the angel's eyes widened.

Castiel wanted to answer, but the moment he opened his mouth, another loud yelp pierced the air and both Sam and Cas turned their heads into Dean's reaction and both of them couldn't help but laugh, when the older hunter ran out of the water, shouting a loud "Shit! COLD!"

"He is such a dork…" Sam mumbled with an amused shake of his head and even Cas had to smile at that.

"He is your family Sam."

"I know. And you're family too."

Castiel felt how his smile widened and how small tears of joy formed in his azure eyes and he quickly tried to blink them away. Instead of answering, he took off his Trenchcoat and sat down, watching Dean with much amusement, as the older Winchester took a second attempt in going into the water and this time he succeeded.

"It is such a wonderful place…" the angel said as he let his eyes roam over the wonderful beach.

"Yeah. It's been such a long time since any of us has seen a beach. It's a wonderful feeling to spend at least a few hours like a normal family, you know?"

"HEY SAMMY! COME IN HERE!" Dean yelled and he waved his hand at his little brother who simply rolled his eyes at him with a smile.

He stood up and looked at Cas.

"How about you Cas? Don't want to go swimming?"

"No thank you Sam. I stay here and watch you two from a safe distance."

Sam laughed at this.

"If you say so. But watch out for Dean. He has methods to get you into the water. Just a warning."

And with those words, Sam turned around and ran over to his brother who was waiting for him in the water.

Castiel watched the two brothers with a soft smile on his lips and he couldn't keep the soft chuckle to himself that left his lips, the moment Dean splashed his little brother with a handful of water. Sam returned the favor and soon both brothers were laughing as they tried to splash each other or chasing each other through the water.

"HEY CAS! COME HERE! THE WATER IS WONDERFUL!"

The smile turned into a little grin and Cas simply shook his head, trying to show Dean that he was not interested in going into the water, but even from the distance, he could see how the hunter grimaced at him and it didn't take long until he and Sam made their way out of the water and walked back to him.

"What's wrong with you angel? Have some fun. You deserve it, you know? Especially after all you have done for us," Dean said as he pulled his Boxers back on (for what Sam and Cas were grateful) and sat down next to his best friend. Sam sat down of the other side of him as well.

"He is right Cas. Have some fun."

"I'm having fun Sam. And thank you for the offering Dean, but I would like to stay out of the water."

"At least take off your clothes. No one's sitting on the beach and wearing a suit."

Dean pulled on his friend's suit jacket for emphasis and a broad grin appeared on his face when Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, silently telling him "I am not going to take it off".

"Don't challenge me angel!"

"Oh, oh. Careful Cas. He's got that look in his eyes," Sam said with a broad grin of his own and he scooted closer to the angel, who tried to back away. "And I am going to help him…"

Castiel didn't stand a chance, when both Sam and Dean pounced on him, pressing him into the warm sand and trying to take his suit jacket and dress shirt off. Both brothers were laughing when Cas shrieked and giggled and tried to shove them away from him, but he had no chance. A loud squeal broke from his throat, when he could feel poking fingers on his ribs and he jumped and shifted his body to the side when Dean didn't stop.

"No way! You're ticklish?"

There was so much amusement in Dean's voice, that Cas couldn't help but laugh at him and Sam didn't feel any different as he tried to tickle Castiel's other side. And another squeal left the angel's lips at the new, totally unexpected, sensation crawling over his side and up into his brain.

"No, no no! Whahahat are you dohohohing to mehehe?"

Both brothers were laughing loudly now, clearly enjoying the sight of a very confused Castiel, who tried to stop laughing and throwing them questioningly looks at the same time, when he had managed to roll onto his back. He tried to grab those mean and quick hands which where…doing whatever to him right now. He had no idea why his body found this situation so funny and why he was laughing whenever Sam or Dean stroked their fingers over his sides, his ribs, belly or other body parts they could reach due to his flailing and wriggling.

"Looks like someone has never been tickled before, eh? What do you think Sammy?"

"Cleary not."

Dean's grin widened and in a matter of seconds he sat above Castiel's head, grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head and held them tightly with his own hands. Meanwhile Sam was straddling his friends legs, grinning down at him when Castiel stopped laughing and threw him a questioningly look. The Winchesters had to laugh at the confused look and how Cas knitted his brows together.

"W-what was that?"

"It calls tickling Cas. Have you never been tickled before?"

"No…this sensation is new to me."

The angel blushed a little, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation and he experimentally pulled on his hands, but Dean's grip was tight and he wouldn't let him go soon. Sure he could have used his mojo to shove both humans away from him, but this whole situation was funny and pretty interesting in his eyes. He had never felt such a strong sensation before. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. Or was it? He couldn't tell if he liked or disliked the feeling of this…how had they called it?...tickling.

He was brought back into reality the moment Sam started to unbutton his shirt.

A weird feeling started to spread inside his stomach and he could feel how he wanted to giggle, although Sam had not even touched him yet.

"Awww look at that Sammy. He is like you when I tickle you. You haven't even touched him yet and he is already all giggly. Just like you little brother~."

A blush crept onto Sam's cheeks at his brother's words.

"Shut up you jerk!"

"How about I bury you in the sand and tickle your feet until you're blue in the face, when we are done with Cas? Sounds good?"

Sam's cheeks were even redder now and he shuddered at the thought.

"As if I would let you do such a thing!"

"You let me do it when we were kids and when Dad took us to the beach, remember?"

"Yeah and I would love to forget this!"

"Awww but why? I would love to refresh my memories Sammy~. But first off…let us show our little angel what we are talking about. I mean, look into his face. He is so confused. But don't worry Cassie. We will bring light into the darkness. Or rather Sammy will bring light into the darkness. I am just going to hold you down. Don't want you to go away from all the fun, right?"

And this time Castiel couldn't keep himself from giggling in pure anticipation, and he didn't even know why he was giggling in the first place. Maybe it was Dean's playful words or Sam's growing grin? He didn't know it. Especially when both brothers grinned down at him and when he felt how Sam put his fingers right underneath his armpits, slowly stroking his fingers down over his ribs to his sides and then back up to his armpits again. A shiver went through the angles body, Goosebumps was rising on his skin and he shifted his body slightly back and forth, when he could feel this weird but yet so funny sensation again. A smile was tugging at his lips, which he tried to prevent by biting his lower lip. But Sam and Dean could already see how his lips started to tremble, when Sam's fingers brushed down to his belly, slightly wiggling over the soft skin or circling a finger around his belly button.

Cas' breathing hitched and he arched his back a little, pressing his head back into the sand.

A grin spread across his face, got wider the more Sam wiggled and brushed his fingers over his already quivering belly and even Dean had to kneel down onto his arms now to keep them in place, when the angel tried to pull them down, when one of Sam's hands sneaked back up to his ribs.

His touch was light and teasing, as his finger brushed over each rib, paying special attention to the spaces in between. Castiel's whole body twitched and he squeaked, when Sam suddenly changed tactics, using both of his middle fingers to drill them into his ribs.

The vibrating tickling sensation made him buck like a horse and he finally couldn't take it anymore and he opened his mouth to let the laughter flow.

Sam and Dean shared amused and at the same time fascinated looks, because none of them had ever heard the angel laugh so heartily and carefree as in this moment. Sure he had made noises of amusement here and there before, like a small huff or a very short chuckle, but they had never heard or seen him laugh so loud and much as in this one moment.

The sight was heartwarming and so funny at the same time and both brothers came to the same silent agreement: They could get used to a happy, laughing angel…

Castiel still didn't understand why he was laughing in the first place, but he couldn't think further about that, as he heard the Winchesters laugh along with him and another squeak left his throat, when those mean fingers traveled upwards yet again until he could feel them wiggling under his arms. Again the touch was light and teasing and yet so unbearable. He threw his head back and let out loud belly laughs the more Sam pressed his wiggling fingers into his sensitive skin and Dean grabbed at his biceps and tried to hold his arms in place, when he tried harder to pull them down. But not a single time he begged the brothers to stop. No. He just lay there, laughing and squealing, squirming around, arching his back and giving into the fun feeling that spread through his whole body, as Sam skittered his fingers over his ribs and sides and his belly.

"Heh, what's wrong Cas? Did Sammy find your sweet spot?" Dean teased, when Cas was squirming more and trying to pull his arms down more firmly, when Sam had grabbed his sides and was massaging his thumbs into the sides of his belly, occasionally wiggling his fingers at the back of his sides, near his kidneys. He simply shook his head to answer Dean's question and continued to laugh.

"No? Well Sammy, you heard our angel. Let's see if you can make him beg for mercy."

"With the greatest pleasure Dean."

Sam didn't waste any time and he turned around until he was sitting on Castiel's ankles.

He slipped off his shoes and socks and the moment he scribbled his fingers over the surprisingly soft soles, the angel screamed, before dissolving into loud laughter. He twisted his feet back and forth, trying to pull his legs out from under Sam, anything to make this strong tickling sensation stop, when the hunter had started to use his nails on his soles, occasionally teasing his toes from time to time.

"P-pleahahahse stohohohohop."

He finally started begging.

Especially when Dean had started to wiggle his own fingers under his arms as well.

He held Cas' arms down with his knees only, feeling how the tickling weakened the angel enough to get into the fun as well.

"S-Sahahaham pleahahase. Stohohohop thahahahat!"

"What? Do you want me to stop tickling your feet?"

"Yehehehes pleahahahase."

"Okay fine…"

Five seconds later Castiel was screaming and thrashing about so much that Dean had difficulties in holding him down, when Sam had dug his fingers into his thighs.

"NONONO! AHH! STOHOHOHOP!"

"What? You wanted me to stop tickling your feet and I stopped tickling them. But I didn't say I would stop tickling you in general, right?"

The evil grin Sam wore gave Cas the shivers as he looked at his face through tear filled eyes, before he dissolved into loud, booming laughter yet again and he let his head fall back, when Sam started to squeeze his inner thighs.

"Looks like you've found the angel's weak spot Sammy."

Sam didn't answer, because he was too busy laughing himself as he watched Castiel shaking his head back and forth, arching his back off of the ground so much that he was afraid he would snap his spine any second and how tears of mirth streamed down his bright red cheeks.

"PLEAHAHAHAHA…PLEASE STOP! I-I GIVE! HAHAHA PLEASE YOU TWO! I GIVE UHUHUHUP!"

"I am sorry Cas, what was that?"

Sam bend down to blow a raspberry into the center of his belly and Castiel thought he would explode in ticklish agony, as the vibrating sensation rushed through his whole body like a tidal wave.

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UHUHUHUP PLEAHAHAHASE!"

Both brothers were laughing and they looked each other into the eyes, nodding in silent agreement.

"Fine Cas. We'll stop and let you go, on one condition."

"A-ANYTHING SAHAHAHAM! AHAHAHANYTHING JUST STOHOHOHOP!"

"You come swim with us and we'll let you go. Deal?"

"YES! YES I'LL DOHOHOHO IT!"

And in an instant, Sam and Dean stopped and let go of their friend, who quickly curled up into a ball, hugging his chest and trying to stop laughing, as the aftershock tickling still spread through his body.

"Woa calm down Cas. I have stopped tickling you man!" Sam laughed as he watched how his friend rolled back onto his back and glared at him. But the fact that he was still giggling absolutely adorably, took all venom out of his evil looks.

"When you are done giggling like a little baby, you can take off your clothes and come swim with us."

The evil look Dean got for those words made him shiver and he knew he would regret his choice of words the moment Cas found back to his strength.

"I would start running if I were you…" Sam said with a grin as he watched his brother how he scooted away from Castiel, who had started to take off his clothes until he wore his boxers only.

And only moments later, the angel was chasing the hunter over the beach and into the water and when Castiel had managed to wrap his arms around Dean's body from behind and dug his fingers into his sides, loud and happy laughter echoed through the air yet again, mingled with playful cries for help, as Sam watched them from a safe distance and with an amused shake of his head.

These dorks…

**_The End_**


	10. Never mess with the Forest Guardian

_Yay my very first attempt in writing a "Monster-of-the-week" Story aaaaand I think it's a fail._  
_Seriously, I don't even think if this story makes sense at all. _  
_And this one turned out darker than I have planned it._  
_Well: Pretty dark beginning and super silly ending XD_

_Anways, I hope you enjoy it :3_

* * *

**_Never mess with the Guardian of the Forest_**

"This really is the shittiest job we have ever done!"

Snorting like a boar in the bloodlust, Dean Winchester trudged through the magnificent forest, where he is currently staying with his brother Sam.

But he didn't like this forest at all.

The complete opposite was the case, because he found this forest terrible.

A day earlier, there had been a storm and the ground beneath his feet was still muddy and soaked by the rain, which made it difficult to walk. The fact that his shoes and the bottom of his trousers were thus totally dirty, he ignored since hours.

Shortly after sunrise, they had arrived in the forest to investigate a series of strange murders.

Three people had been found dead this week.

There were no bite marks, nor scratches, nor gunshot wounds, or any other traces pointing to an animal or a person who was responsible for their deaths.

The brothers were groping in the dark and because of that the mood between them was anything than good.

Above all, Dean had a problem with this case.

He hated this case, he hated the forest and above all he hated this mysterious something that had killed these innocent people.

Well, innocent was no proper description for the victims, because they all had been hunters. No monster hunters, but hunters who went into the woods and shot helpless animals. Not to consume their meat, no. They wanted to make trophies out of the antlers of a stag, or shoot a bear, to be able to stuff him, so that he would be some kind of nasty decoration, standing around in the house.

Dean could only shake his head and his brother certainly fared not differently.

Humans were still the true monsters...

Nevertheless, the brothers wanted to pursue this case.

Reason alone, because they absolutely needed a break from the demons.

Day in and day out they were dealing with these black-eyed bastards.

A good, old-fashioned monster hunt in Winchester-style was just the right distraction for both of them and exactly what they needed now.

Nevertheless, this case also gave them both a headache, because no one knew, which monster or what God was responsible for these killings.

Sam had read many books and searched the Internet for clues, but his search was unsuccessful. Therefore, the two brothers had gone into the forest to make themselves a picture of the situation and maybe, they would get more information about the mysterious attacker who hunted humans.

But still they found no trace and Sam was sick of Dean's nagging.

Here he complained about mosquitoes, there he complained about giant spiders, that were crawling deliberately on his body, branches that caught in his clothes and even the forest floor itself seemed to have conspired against the older Winchester, because every few feet Dean complained that he would get stuck in the mud.

Sam had since been struggling with some other problems, because he walked behind his brother and the younger of the two brothers couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. Whenever he turned around, he swore he saw sparkling eyes in the protection of the forest, that watched his every move and it gave him shivers down his spine.

"Now come on, Sam, I don't want to stay here overnight!" he heard his brother growl and quickly the young hunter tried to catch up with the elder.

Probably his mind just played him a prank...

Slowly evening was coming and the sun already turned the clouds over their heads red.

And Dean's worst nightmare had come: He and his brother would spend the night in this goddamn forest.

He had so hoped that it would not happen, but now the time had come and yes, this forest was high on his list of the most hated places where Dean Winchester would never return!

It was not long until Sam had managed to set up the tent, where they would sleep that night, and Dean had managed to make a fire.

The sun was not yet gone, but the shadow of the trees grew slowly longer, testified that the night was approaching and it wouldn't be much longer, until the only source of light in the darkness of the forest would be the campfire.

Dean shuddered at the thought to sit in total darkness and hope that the fire would not go out. Just the imagination of what kind of animals roamed through this forest at night...or what kind of monster...gave him the shivers.

"Hey Dean! Look. There."

The hunter almost crawled out of his skin, when his brother placed his hand on his shoulder. With the other hand he pointed next to him and Dean turned his head in the direction in which Sam's finger pointed.

Not far away from them, between all the trees and bushes, stood a magnificent stag.

Proud head held high, he presented the two brothers his mighty antlers. Silently, Sam and Dean looked at him and the deer stared back, from eyes that shone so brightly, as they had never seen on an animal before.

Suddenly it felt as if time stood still.

For a brief moment, there were no monsters, nor demons, nor anything else.

At this moment Sam and Dean had only eyes for this splendid deer, the Lord of the forest, in front of them, who still stood motionless and looked at them. And then, all of a sudden, the animal began to move and walked slowly toward the brothers. Dean winced slightly, when he noticed a movement in the corner of his eyes. Sam stood up and moved slowly toward the deer. His eyes shone like those of a small child and for the first time that day, Dean allowed his lips to curl into a small, loving smile, when he watched his brother, who sat down on the ground, just a few feet away from the deer.

And then...he stood before him and Sam dared, after some initial hesitation, to even reach out his hand and touch this magnificent animal.

Dean's jaw dropped open, as the deer lowered his head and allowed Sam to touch him and a look at Sam's direction confirmed Dean, that his brother was just as surprised as he was.

However, the moment ended as quickly as it had come.

Something cracked in the undergrowth and the deer raised his head, looked around and disappeared with a flowing movement into the forest.

Sam felt his whole body still shaking with excitement, as he stood up again and went back to his brother.

"Did you see that?"

Even his voice sounded like that of a small child, so full of pride and joy and Dean's smile grew and he couldn't resist the urge to tousle his little brother's hair lovingly as he sat down next to him.

"Looks like my little brother is now Doctor Dolittle huh? Has the deer whispered something into your ear Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes playfully and poked the other in the side.

"Stop it Dean."

Dean just grinned.

Perhaps this forest was not as bad as he had thought at first...

When night had fallen and had dipped the forest in darkness, the two brothers had gone to bed. In this darkness you could not even see your hand before your eyes, and the two decided that they would wait with their search until the next morning.

That night Dean was happy to have his brother by his side.

Even if he was already sleeping soundly.

It was Dean a mystery how Sam could find sleep in this tent.

Mosquitoes buzzed around their heads, cicadas chirped in the dark and here and there an animal scurried through the foliage. And Dean was still wide awake, on his side of the camp bed, eyes wide open, with sweat on his forehead and a beating heart in his chest.

It was long ago that he had felt a fear like that night.

This forest scared him and all that dwelt therein.

He had never been a natural person and yes, he was afraid of what had killed these humans in this forest, and he didn't want it to catch him or his brother.

As if on cue a howl rose in the dark, which startled Dean so much that he didn't hesitate to shake his brother rapidly, who woke up with a grumble.

"Dean...it's the middle of the night...go to sleep..." the young hunter murmured completely overslept and he snuggled further into his blanket and tried to fall asleep again, but his brother shook his shoulder again, stronger this time.

"Dean, stop it! I want to sleep."

"Shhh Sammy. Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"This howling?"

"What howling? Dean. There isn't anything out there."

"I've just heard it Sam! It sounded like a wolf."

"A wolf?"

This time Sam turned around to look at his brother's face.

"Are you sure?" he asked, now with a hint of concern in his own voice.

"Yes Sam, I'm sure. I heard a wolf. What if he comes here?"

"Calm down Dean. Wolves are afraid of humans. They will not come here. We are safe here."

"What do we do if there is more than one? Wolves hunt in packs!"

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow and Dean was happy that it was so dark, because then he couldn't see how his cheeks turned red.

"That...that I've seen on TV."

"Dean badass Winchester watches nature documentaries? That's very interesting."

Dean could practically hear the smirk in Sam's voice.

"That's not funny, Sam! We are here in the middle of nowhere with a pack of wolves around us, and who knows what else! Perhaps this monster, that kills people in this forest, has already discovered us as well!"

"Calm down Dean. We are safe here."

"You don't know that Sam!"

"What's the matter with you? Since when are you so afraid of a forest?"

Dean didn't know the answer for that question and before he even made it to come up with an answer, the sound of a howling wolf penetrated their ears again and even Sam winced now.

"See Sam? I've told you it's a wolf!"

Sam sighed and finally sat up and began to squirm out of his blanket.

"What are you doing there?"

"I'll go out and look for that wolf."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you completely stupid Sam? Stay here!"

"Stay calm Dean, I'll stay outside the tent and make him flee if he is near us. It's just a wolf, no reason to panic."

Before Dean could stop his little brother, he had already opened the zipper of the tent and was on the way out.

Outside the tent, it was pitch black.

Only the moonlight lit up small parts of the forest, but Sam's eyes took some time to get used to the darkness. Far and wide, he saw nothing, he also heard no noise and he already wondered, whether he and Dean had imagined the howls, when he suddenly got the feeling of being watched again. And indeed, he could see a pair of sparkling green eyes, staring at him out of the darkness. He saw a flash of white fangs and a growl rose in the darkness, as the Wolf bared his fangs in front of him, and even in the darkness Sam could see how the fur on the back of the animal balked.

But something about the Wolf was different; Sam just didn't know what it was.

The animal just stood there, growled and fixed him with his gaze.

And those eyes...

Never in his life before, Sam had seen such sparkling eyes on an animal...or...yes he had.

The deer, which they had seen before, had had the same sparkling green eyes as this wolf.

But this was no ordinary wolf...

"Sam? Sammy!"

That voice...it clearly belonged to his brother but...it came from the direction in which the wolf stood.

But...a talking wolf?

That was too weird, even for Sam and Dean!

Perhaps he just imagined this?

Sam had gotten little sleep the past few days.

Yes, it had to be just his imagination.

Lack of sleep…

"SAM! DAMN IT SAM! HELP ME!"

The young hunter flinched, as Dean's screams pierced through the night again and this time the voice came from behind him. When the young hunter was back from his thoughts, he could see how the wolf disappeared into the darkness. But now Sam couldn't take care of the animal, because when he turned around, he gasped in shock, when he saw what had happened behind his back.

The tent was destroyed and Dean screamed like a stuck pig, as something tried to pull him into the woods. Something had wrapped around his legs and pulled on them. The older of the two Winchester brothers tried desperately to cling in the ground, but his fingers found no hold in the muddy ground and Sam had to watch helplessly as his brother was dragged into the woods.

Sam still tried to help his brother, but he was not even near him, because suddenly something whizzed down on him and hit him to the ground. The blow was hard and had hit his temple and for a short time, he swore to see stars. He could barely hear Dean's screams anymore and it was not long until his brother was gone. He could hear only as he screamed on and on and eventually even those sounds were silenced.

Sam was alone and his brother was now in the clutches of the thing that killed people in this forest.

"Dean...no..."

Sam didn't know for how long he knelt there in the mud.

It could have been minutes or hours, he didn't know.

Dean was gone, and that was all his fault!

He had left him alone in the tent, had allowed himself to be distracted by a wolf, from which he didn't even know whether it was real or not.

And those eyes…

Sam could swear that he had seen those eyes before somewhere, but he couldn't remember where he had seen them.

Still he could hear the screams of his brother in his head and he could feel how the panic reached her ice cold hand out to him.

He couldn't let Dean down now!

"Come on Sam, pull yourself together!" he reminded himself, and finally he found his strength back and stood up again. He tried to push the panic away from him, focused entirely on the sounds of the forest, but he heard nothing. Not even an animal or the chirp of a cricket he could hear.

It was as if the forest was dead...

Dead...just like his brother would be, if he didn't act now!

Sam took another deep breath, before he set out and searched the remains of the tent for something useful. He found a flashlight, but he couldn't find his or Dean's weapons.

Great!

He couldn't even defend himself against what was lurking in these woods!

The flashlight was better than nothing, and so the young man went looking for his brother.

On the muddy ground, he could see drag marks.

Sam would follow them and so he would find his brother and he hoped so much that he wouldn't be too late...

Goosebumps covered the body of the hunter and the flashlight was shaking in his hand.

He didn't just worry about his brother, because he cared for himself too.

This wolf with the gleaming eyes no longer went out of his head, and what would happen, if he would encounter this predator again?

He had no weapon with which he could defend himself!

And the Winchester had the feeling of being watched again.

As if the whole forest would have focused only on him...

Dean's drag marks led him deeper and deeper into this endless appearing Forest and Sam didn't know for how long he had been on the road, when he stopped.

Before him ended Dean's track and led him straight into a pitch-black cave.

A cave in which Sam didn't want to go at all, but this was about his brother, the last part of his family and that family he certainly wouldn't lose by the claws of a crazed monster!

Slowly the young hunter crept into the cave, the flashlight he held close to his chest.

Only the beating of his heart and the sound of his own blood were the only sounds that penetrated his ears, and he didn't dare to give even a peep from him, in the fear of being attacked by something immediately afterwards.

He went deeper and deeper into the cave, and soon he was afraid that he would never see his brother again, that he himself had got lost in this cave and would never find a way out of there, but suddenly another noise came to his ears.

It sounded very close and Sam thought it was his brother, but...this noise...it sounded less like screaming and more like...laughing?

Sam raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Why in the world should his brother laugh in such a situation?

Or he turned slowly crazy and got hallucinations already?

Otherwise the young hunter couldn't explain the supposed hilarity of his big brother, who was still in the clutches of a hideous monster.

The farther Sam broke into the cave, the louder Dean's laughter got and cries for help mingled with his almost hysterical laughter. Whatever was going on inside, it didn't sound like fun at all, even if his brother was screaming with laughter by now.

And when the young hunter was finally able to catch a glimpse of what was going on, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Dean lay on the floor of the cave and something, that looked suspiciously like vines or roots, had wrapped around his wrists and ankles and held him on the ground and more tendrils/roots had sought their way into his shirt and...tickled him?

Sam had really seen a lot of crazy stuff in his life as a monster hunter, but something like this was new, even for him. And as much as his brother seemed to suffer, but the younger of the two hunters couldn't prevent the little grin that crept onto his face at this sight.

But the grin faded quickly when he saw the creature standing there next to his big brother and looked down at him. The creature was huge, had hooves instead of feet, and the head of a deer, with a magnificent antlers on top of it and sparkling green eyes, which sparkled with glee, as it watched how Dean fall apart with laughter.

Of course!

It was the deer that they had seen the evening before, and Sam vowed that this thing had been transformed into the wolf as well. A monster who could change his shape, quite possible could imitate the voices of other people and who dragged his victims into a cave, where it tortured them cruelly to death...

"A Leshi...I should have known it!"

Before Sam could help it, the words came out of his mouth.

Louder than he wanted and when he realized his mistake, it was already too late.

He felt how something wrapped around his ankles and only seconds later he came down hard on the floor and was pulled alongside his brother. Panic went back to him and his eyes widened when tendrils disappeared under his shirt and started to stroke gently over his skin, while others held his hands and feet down.

"W-Wait! Wait!" he squealed with a much too high for him voice, as the ends of the vines began gently to stroke his ribs and his belly. They paused for a moment and the young men felt a shiver crawl down his back, as the Leshi moved into his direction, knelt beside him and bent his face down to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

Sam risked a quick glance beside him, where his brother still squirmed in his bonds and laughed hysterically. His eyes were already filled with tears and his face was already deep red, that the younger Winchester could see despite the darkness, since the beam of his flashlight lit up the small cave slightly. It was not far away from him, since he had only dropped it, when he had come down on the floor.

He shook his head and focused entirely on the creature that looked at him almost expectantly.

With a Leshi was not to be trifled with, even if what he just did to Dean didn't look particularly bad. A Leshi made a joke of it to annoy visitors of his forest, but when they woke his anger, he cursed them with either a disease, that would be fatal, or he cared personally for the invaders of his forest, dragged them in a cave, where he could be undisturbed with them and tickling them to death.

A Leshi was the guardian of the forest, a God that loved every animal, every tree, every blade of grass, and even every stone and it protected all of that. Sam and Dean were intruders and Dean seemed to have provoked him with his nagging. In addition, a Leshi was able to read minds and Sam knew his brother well enough to know that Dean spent the last night with cursing and burning this forest mentally. Something a Leshi not considered as a joke, but it saw it as a threat to himself and his forest.

Sam on the other hand had nothing against forests.

On the contrary: He liked it and he seemed to prove this to the Leshi last night, as the creature had come in the form of the deer to them. Sam had even been able to touch him, and at night it had visited the brothers again in the form of a black wolf.

The creature knew what Sam and Dean were, knew they would bring death and destruction to his forest and therefore the two brothers now lay here under his claws, receiving the punishment they deserved for messing with the lord of the forest himself.

Sam had to quickly come up with something to save himself and his brother.

They had no weapon that could halt the Leshi, so something else had to help them out of this situation.

"P-please. Listen to me."

The Leshi glared at Sam and seemed now completely focus on him, because the young hunter felt more and more tendrils slid under his shirt and the he tried to suppress a laugh, as he could feel a few teasing strokes under his arms, that made him whimper and grin like a total goof.

Great.

Of all the different kinds of death that existed, it had to be just the most embarrassing of all...

"Okay! Okahahay! You're mad! I understand that too! I-I would also be mad, when someone would simply enter in my house and...and destroy e-everything."

The creature cocked his head and Sam jumped, as an enormous, claw-proven hand lay almost gently on his head, and suddenly he thought he heard a voice inside his head.

"Get out of my forest! And never come back again!"

The words sounded so dark that Sam got goose bumps and had to swallow hard.

And those words were followed by a quick, hard tickle to his armpits, that made the young men howl with surprised laughter.

"ACK! Y-yehehe! Y-yes. We will never come back here and leave you alohohone, but pleahahase. L-let us go. Now. W-we will leave immediately, I prohohomise."

Again, the forest god tilted his head, seemed to be thinking about whether he could trust the boy or not. He knew that Sam and Dean were hunters and he knew that they had come because of him. The older he did not trust, but the younger...

He saw goodness in his heart and he finally let go of the two and Sam felt that he could move his arms and legs again and Dean had stopped laughing and lay now completely finished with the world next to him, eyes closed and gasping for air.

That was really the rescue at the last moment, because Dean wouldn't have been able to stand it any longer.

The Leshi followed their every move, as Sam helped his brother to his feet and slowly walked back to the cave exit. The gaze of the forest God almost burned into Sam's eyes and the young Winchester shuddered again and he and Dean made their way out of this cave and this forest as fast as they could, before the creature changed his mind.

On the way to the Impala, Sam noticed that they were still observed.

He heard the growl of a wolf, heard heavy footsteps of a bear, saw sparkling eyes in the darkness and it felt like that even the trees wanted to chase them out of the forest.

The tent they left in the forest. It was completely destroyed and there was nothing more they could get. They just wanted to get away from this place and finally the black Impala got in sight and Sam would have liked to burst out laughing, because of seemingly endless relief, but he held himself back and instead he and his brother ran as fast as he could to the car.

A few minutes later, the brothers were on the road.

The faint sunshine already announced another new day.

None of the brothers spoke a word, because they appeared to be both caught up in their thoughts.

Until Dean spoke first:

"Sam?"

He still sounded exhausted and Sam risked a glance at him.

Had looks be able to kill then the young Winchester would have crumbled to ashes in this moment.

"When you lose a word about what happened tonight then I'll kill you! Do you understand that?!"

And now Sam couldn't hold it back anymore and soon his loud laughter echoed through the Impala.

Dean on the other hand growled like the wolf they had seen just a few hours ago.

"If you want to, I'll give you a good reason to laugh later, but now you'd better keep your mouth shut!" the elder hunter growled and he crossed his arms above his chest as he blushed madly and sank deeper into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Never ever again we will chase a Leshi! Other hunters can deal with this shit! I am done with this..."

**The End**

* * *

_And that's it._

_I hope you liked it and I have chosen a Leshi because...well I like it...I like it very much :)_  
_I love nature, the Leshi loves nature. Yeah I think we would become best friends XD_


	11. Even Angels love to laugh

_This is the best example to show you what happens when I am sick and when I have nothing better to do than to write silly stories XD.  
I had too much time in the last days due to my stupid stomach aches and this is what happens when I have too much time…_

* * *

**Even Angels love to laugh**

With an amused smile and a shake of his head, Archangel Gabriel watched, as the two hunters Sam and Dean Winchester chased a laughing Castiel through the small forest clearing, where they currently were.

By chance, he had found the three, when they had just taken a little break in this beautiful part of the world. He had heard how Dean has provoked Castiel and it didn't take long, before the two were caught in a playful fight, in which the Angel clearly had the upper hand. Even as Sam wanted to help his brother, Castiel was still stronger than them.

No wonder, because the angel had formidable forces.

Gabriel was sitting on a rock, not far away from the three, and watched them with much amusement in his golden eyes.

Again he shook his head, when his little brother let out a rather unmanly scream and shortly afterwards he lay in the grass and Sam and Dean tried to keep him down on the ground. But Gabriel knew better, knew that Castiel could free himself if he really wanted to. But he also knew that his little brother wouldn't fight against them at all.

Even if the angel would never admit it, but he loved these playful games.

He had loved it when they were in heaven, when everything was in perfect order. Gabriel remembered those times. Times when his little brother was still a young angel. They had often played together and even Lucifer had played with him back then.

Gabriel's gaze clouded of such thoughts.

He missed those days like nothing else in his life...

"Ow! Hey! Castiel! Stop it!"

The Trickster winced as he was pulled back into reality by Dean's surprised shout and it was not long until his typical grin was back on his face, when he saw that his little brother had manifested his wings and now playfully tried to hit Sam and Dean with them, as the two humans continued to try to hold him down.

He could no longer hold back his laughter, as Sam got smashed into his face with one of those powerful wings that he screamed like a girl and this was by far the funniest sound, which the Archangel had heard for a long time.

But his laughter attracted the attention of the two Winchester brothers and his own brother and the three of them looked up at him at the same time.

"Gabriel? Is that you?" It came from Dean and his cheeks blushed slightly of getting caught in such a situation.

"As he lives and breathes Dean-o," the Trickster grinned and he made himself more comfortable on his rock.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Sam wanted to know, and his cheeks were turning slightly red too.

"Long enough to witness the great fall of my little brother at the hands of two humans, Sambo."

Castiel chuckled with embarrassment and hid his face behind his hands to quickly hide his own blush. Gabriel's grin grew at that.

"Like little kids," he muttered to himself as he looked at the three, who were trapped in their playful fight again just a little later. Sam and Dean trying to continue to keep Castiel on the ground and at the same time avoiding his wings, which was anything but easy.

The young angel laughed and squirmed, hit them playfully with his wings, but at the same time he was very careful not to hurt the hunters. He knew how powerful he was and he also knew how frail the body of a human was and that he had to be very careful. It should be fun and he didn't want to harm them.

"What are you doing there anyway?" Gabriel wanted to know.

"We're trying to keep your brother on the ground, or what does this looks like to you?" Dean remarked, without turning around to the Trickster, who rolled his eyes again.

"It looks pretty daft to me, if you ask me," was his answer, and Sam and Dean could hear his glee in his voice. Glee, that was directed at his little brother Castiel, when he thought about something he had done to him all those years.

"Cas is so much stronger than you two, you know? If he wanted to, he could throw you against the next wall or tree with a single movement of his finger."

"But he doesn't do it," Sam said.

Gabriel chuckled softly.

"Yes, because he doesn't want to hurt your brother or you Samantha. You are his friends and he would never harm you. Huh Cassie? You had always had a soft heart."

Castiel giggled even louder and even the redness on his cheeks increased and he quickly hid his face behind his hands again.

"Awww how cute~. Now he's hiding from us," the Archangel chuckled.

"Come on Cas. Give up already! "It came from Dean when he managed to grab his best friend by the shoulders, pushing his upper body on the ground.

"And we won't let you up anymore," Sam grinned, now grabbing onto the wild wriggling legs of the angel and held them down with both of his arms.

Gabriel grinned his typical Trickster grin again.

"You will definitely not get him to give up like that. Cassie's way too stubborn."

Sam and Dean turned turn their heads almost simultaneously towards the archangel, and raised an eyebrow.

"So? And what can we do about it? "Dean asked.

Gabriel leaned back against the rock in his back and folded his arms behind his head.

"Tickle him."

It took Dean and his brother a few seconds to realize these two words and they almost thought they had misheard, but judging by Gabriel's grin, this was not the case.

"What?" it came from a confused Sam.

Meanwhile Castiel giggled even louder than before, writhing in the iron grip of the two humans, who still held him to the ground.

"Tickle him," Gabriel repeated his words and his grin took on sinister proportions.

"Seriously?" Dean asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously Dean-o. You can't even imagine how ticklish my little brother is. Right Cassie? Back then I even got you to squeal when I just said the T-word, am I right?"

The young angel giggled more and more at those words and Gabriel's grin was about to split his face in half.

"Looks like it's still working, huh?" he teased.

Castiel's head almost exploded with embarrassment, but still there was this wide, childlike grin on his lips, which Gabriel had missed so much and a loud chuckle came from the depths of his throat, which didn't get better when Sam and Dean turned their heads to him and gave him a grin which made him shiver.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Dean cooed in his best toddler's voice.

But, as Dean said these words, the warrior giggled even louder and he tried to escape from them, but Sam held his legs in an iron grip and he didn't manage to push Dean off of him, when he pushed his hands against his chest. Of course it would have been easy for him to get away from the two. But he didn't want to. He had fun and the two gave him the feeling of being part of a family again.

And it was too long ago, that he was able to let go and laugh...

"Just try it you two."

Oh how he would have loved to punch Gabriel right now, but all Cas could do in this situation was to be giggling helplessly and he tried to fight back, when Dean grabbed his wrists and tried to pin them above his head.

But he was strong and he wouldn't make it too easy for Dean.

But secretly he would lie to himself, if he would say that he wouldn't be a little bit excited. He loved to laugh and to just fool around again like a young angel. He hadn't done this in an eternity and it was high time that he, his brother and the two humans had a bit of fun.

He struggled not very strong and it was not long until Dean had managed to pin his hands above his head. He took one hand away, didn't even wonder about the fact that Cas didn't try to free himself and put his free hand on his friend's stomach, which made the angel jump and squeak.

"Dean...no ..." He giggled in anticipation and the blush on his face deepened when Dean grinned at him knowingly.

"You know that you can free yourself anytime, right Cas?"

The angel hid his face, as best he could, in his arm, closed his eyes and his giggling slowly turned into soft laughter, when he felt how the fingers on his stomach came to life.

Sam grinned and he tried to hold his legs down as good as he could.

Castiel was about to open his mouth and protest, but to his horror loud laughter was the only thing that came over his lips, as Dean's fingers slowly disappeared under his white dress shirt and started to wiggle over his bare skin.

"Tell me Cas: Where are you ticklish?"

The angel opened one of his blue eyes and succeeded to throw a challenging look into the hunter's direction.

"A-as if I w-would tell you!" he pressed through gritted teeth.

Dean grinned and turned his head to look at the archangel, but Gabriel only gave him a grin that said "find out for yourself."

You didn't have to tell Dean twice and he set to work immediately.

In the moment, when his fingers curled on the sensitive skin of his belly, Castiel's body jumped violently and a loud squeal broke away from his throat before he pressed his head into the soft grass and began to laugh loud and heartily.

Even Sam turned his head to see the angel's face, because neither he nor his brother Dean had heard Castiel ever laugh so heartily and freely, as in this moment. Actually, they had never heard him laugh when they thought about it. The sight of a laughing angel was simply divine and Sam couldn't help but laugh and his brother seemed to not feel different, because he laughed as well and slipped his hand further under the white dress shirt and looked for all these small places that made God's warrior laugh the most and Cas sure had a lot of these spots.

But not a single time he begged them to stop.

Of course, he writhed under this treatment, but Sam managed to continue to hold his legs down and even Dean noticed that his friend didn't put up a fight to free himself, because he could still hold his hands with one of his own and use the other to tickle him.

And how he tickled him!

Dean knew methods that only a big brother knew.

Methods, that he had perfected in all those years he had "tortured" his little brother.

Methods that soon made Castiel shriek with laughter as the hunter found the right places to tickle.

His fingers were crawling over his ribs, played them like a piano, before he wandered up and headed for the underarms of the angel. When he teased the top ribs just below the armpit, Castiel was done for it. His laughter grew louder and louder, he arched his back, tugging violently on his legs which were still held tightly by Sam. But the younger hunter now got difficulties in holding his legs down and even Dean could feel that Cas really tried to free himself by now, because he had to tighten his grip around his wrists as well.

"Ohhh, what's wrong Cassie? So ticklish under your arms?"

Dean's teasing words didn't make it better for him.

Quite the contrary, since the spoken words seemed to make it even worse and he tried again to pull his arms down. Anything to protect his vulnerable armpits from this ticklish treatment…

Even Gabriel laughed as he watched his brother getting tickled to tears by two mortals.

It had been far too long since he had heard and seen his little brother laughing so carefree as in this moment. The sight was heart-warming and Gabriel didn't want it to stop...

"No Deahahan! Dohohohn't!" Cas laughed, as Dean's fingers now began to tease his armpit.

Gently the fingertips brushed over the hairless skin and Castiel was about to crawl out of his human Vessel, because it tickled so bad. And Dean hadn't even begun yet...

"Hey, what's wrong Cas? Did I found the spot where it tickles reeeeally bad~?"

A nod was the only answer Dean got and his grin widened.

"Are you suuuuure~?"

"Ahhh! N-no! NO! Deahahahan! P-pleahahahase dohohon't do thahahahat!"

"Don't do what angel? You mean that?" Dean asked as he wiggled his forefinger right into the middle of his armpit.

"GAH! YEHEHEHES THAHAHAT!"

"Yes? Yes keep doing that? Well if you wish…"

Castiel writhed with laughter, trying to escape those mean fingers that wiggled under his arm. When his human friend also used his fingernails, he went ballistic. With a firm tug, Castiel managed to break free from Dean and he immediately grabbed his wrist and tried to pull the hand, that still stuck under his arm, away. When he tried, he opened his second armpit for Dean and the hunter didn't hesitate and shoved his second hand under Castiel's arm and the angel struggled so much that Sam lost his grip around his legs.

Laughing, the young Winchester rolled to the side, to avoid being hit by the now wildly wriggling legs of the angel, and he decided to help his brother Dean. He didn't wait too long and immediately he dug his fingers into Castiel's stomach, which made the latter buck and shriek through his loud, booming laughter.

His wings beat wildly up and down by now, he kicked his legs out, pressed his arms against his body, but Dean's fingers continued to wiggle in his armpits like they were glued to his skin and Sam now slipped his own hands under his dress shirt and attacked his bare stomach and his ribs. When he grabbed his sides and squeezed and massaged them, Cas arched his back so much that it even hurt from just watching. But he laughed still loudly and heartily and soon the first tears of laughter gathered in his eyes.

"Ohhh look at that Sammy. Such a ticklish little angel. Coochie, coochie, coo Cassie. I hope you have as much fun as we have~," Dean teased, grinning down at his friend who shook his head wildly from side to side by now.

"Hahahaha...G-GABRIEL! B-brother...pleahahahase...help me!" Cas pressed out between his laughing fit and he made it to turn onto his side. He tried to pull his legs against his body to be able to protect, at least a little bit of his body from the ongoing tickle attack, but Sam and Dean still found new ways to tease and tickle him.

Gabriel laughed.

"I'm sorry little brother, but this is a fight you have to fight alone. I prefer to stay out of this."

"Wise decision Gabe," Dean said, grinning at him.

The Archangel narrowed his eyes.

"What does that mean? Do you really think you'd manage to do something like that to me? Please Dean-o. I am an archangel. I'm a different caliber than small Cas down there."

"I-I am nohohohot…s-smahahahall!"

Gabriel's grin widened.

"Oh yes, you are Cassie. Small and incredibly ticklish. Hey Sambo?"

Sam looked up and shuddered slightly when he saw the look in Gabriel's eyes.

"Try his wings, but careful: That always drives him mad."

"GABRIEL!" Cas squealed and he tried desperately to pull his wings away from Sam, but it was not long until he heard the hunter laugh and only seconds later he felt nimble fingers, which sank into his feathers and tickled the soft, sensitive underneath.

And the young angel screamed!

So loud, that the two humans let go of him and covered their ears.

"Damn Cas!" Dean growled, as he could hear reasonably again.

"I'm sohohohorry," the young angel giggled when he turned back onto his back and wiped a few mirthful tears out of his eyes.

"I can stand it everywhere...but not on my wings," he chuckled as he sat up.

Sam and Dean shook their heads, laughing.

The angel looked awful; especially his short hair was a mess.

When Castiel had calmed down, he glared darkly at Gabriel.

"You traitor!" he growled in his direction, but this didn't impress the archangel at all.

"What is it Cassie? I've done you a favor."

Gabriel's expression softened.

"I've missed your laugh, little brother. You should do that more often..."

And right after that, he was gone, leaving his little brother alone with two very mischievous hunters.

Dean turned his head back toward his friend and grinned mischievously.

"I think Gabriel is right."

Something in the eyes of the hunter Castiel didn't like at all and before he could react, he was pushed back down onto the ground by the Winchesters.

"Round 2!"

And for the rest of the day, Castiel's hearty laughter echoed through the forest...

The End


	12. Let us fill these Corridors with laughte

_Just a small thing I wrote a few days ago._  
_I just needed a small smile on my lips and I hope I can make you smile with this as well._  
_I just love these brotherly moments between Sam and Dean so much._  
_And let's be honest: Who wouldn't take advantage of such a situation? *grin*_

* * *

**_Let us fill these Corridors with laughter_**

Loud and desperate laughter echoed through the dark corridors of the abandoned insane asylum that night.

Laughter, which was interrupted by a loud shriek or squeal here and there, mingled with the evil laughter of his tormenter, who seemed to know no mercy anymore.

It had been a case like any other.

A simple salt-and-burn thing and nothing more…

Sam and Dean Winchester had heard about a ghost that had spread fear and terror in this old, abandon insane asylum. It had been the ghost of the old owner of said insane asylum and everyone, who had dared to put a foot into the old hospital like building, had paid with his life.

Many innocent people had died by the hands of the ghost, before Sam and Dean had investigated this case. Of course, not everything went as planned. The Ghost had fought against the hunters with all his might and he had tried to kill them as well.

In the end, Sam had been the one who got caught by the ghost and dragged into the dark corridors, away from his brother. Dean had cursed like there was no tomorrow, while he did his best to rescue his little brother. It had taken him not long anyways to find the remains of the ghost and salt and burn them, to save Sam's life.

After that he had gone to look for his brother.

And what he had found had made him grin so much, that his cheeks had started to hurt after just a few little seconds.

Sam would surely never forget the look Dean was giving him, when he had walked into the room, in which he was held and found him strapped down onto one of the old hospital beds, tied with leather cuffs on his hands and feet. The Ghost had locked him into one of the old cells that were previously used to examine and/or torture the inmates of the old insane asylum. Horrible-looking instruments lay on a small table, right next to Sam and Dean didn't want to know for what they should be used.

It was a horrible place!

But not that night…

Oh no.

In that night, this place was filled with much laughter and a healthy dose of fun.

And why?

Because Dean absolutely had to exploit this situation!

Sam had played him one prank after the other in the last days and Dean was sick of it.

It was rare that Sam acted so playful around him and in the beginning, Dean had found it great that his little brother let go and had a bit of fun, especially after all that bad stuff that happened to both of them. The thing with Jess and their dad and many other terrible things that had happened to both of them still gnawed at them.

But eventually these pranks had gone out of control and the older Winchester just wanted it to stop.

He had tried to get back at Sam. Really. He had tried it. But this leaded to even more pranks, coming from Sam and Dean had given up on getting him back.

Until now…

When Dean had found his brother strapped down on this bed, he had gotten a great idea and he knew how he could get his revenge. And he also knew that his little baby brother would hate him badly for this, when he was done. But he didn't care in the slightest for that…

With the most terrifying grin he was capable of, Dean had closed the door behind him (not that anyone could hear them in there anyways) and he had made his way towards the foot end of the bed.

There had been an impish sparkle in the elder's eyes and Sam didn't like this at all.

He had tried to get out of these goddamn bonds, had tried to free himself with all his might, but the bonds held well. Too well for his taste and the moment his brother had started to slip of his shoes, he knew he was done for it.

That had been five minutes ago and now he lay here on this old, squeaky bed and was laughing his heart out, as teasing fingers glided slowly up and down his now bare soles.

Here they teased the underside of his toes, there nails scratched lightly over the middle of his feet or a finger would sneak between one of his toes, which caused a cute shriek, coming out of Sam's mouth that was quickly followed by deep belly laughs, as he writhed back and forth in his bonds.

And all the while Dean was grinning evilly at his predicament.

That Bastard!

But there was nothing Sam could do against his brother's joy.

No, all he could do was laugh, laugh, laugh…

He could barely remember the last time when he was being tickled by someone.

The last person who did this to him had to be Jess, because he remembered this one day when he came home from a rough day at college and his girlfriend just wanted to cheer him up, wanted to see him happy and wanted to hear this cute laugh of his…

But he'd be lying, if he would say that it didn't feel good to laugh.

Sure being strapped down to a medical bed and getting tickled felt like torture, but at the same time he felt happy, secure…

Dean was very gentle to him, made sure not to hurt him when he used his nails, or overdo it with the tickling in general and he made sure he had as much fun as he had. To Sam it still felt like he was getting the revenge of his life from his big brother, but damn it just felt good to fool around like they were little kids again.

And maybe, just maybe, Sam deserved this ticklish treatment his brother was giving him right now.

"D-Dean! Stohohohohop!" he giggled, when his brother started to play with his toes again and again there was this impish sparkle in his eyes and this big, goofy grin on his lips, as Dean turned his head to look right into his slightly pink face.

"Stop? But I haven't even started yet Sammy. Still need to get those spots, which makes you shriek like a little girl."

The teasing made it so much worse and Sam had the feeling that he would explode from laughing so much any moment. Especially when his brother's fingers started to travel upwards, teasing the tops of his feet, before fluttering over the taut skin of his shins.

Sam didn't even know that he was ticklish there…

When the fingers arrived at his knees, loud cackles filled the small room and the young hunter tried to kick, but the bonds held tightly and prevented him from moving around that much.

The mean fingers wiggled over the backs of his knees and when they started to squeeze the tops of them, Sam felt like he would crawl out of his skin any moment and he pressed his head back into the old mattress and roared with laughter, as his brother tormented one of his most ticklish spots.

"What's the matter Sammy? Still so ticklish on your knees? Poor you~. Bet that must be torture for you…"

Sam could barely speak with laughter and Dean decided to give him some time to catch his breath and he pulled his hands away from his knees. His fingers started dancing over his thighs, keeping him in a giggle fit, but it wasn't as bad as before and the younger Winchester was able to fill his lungs with well-deserved air again.

"C-come ohohon Deahahan. Y-you had your fuhuhun. Now…untie me!"

His brother gave him another devilish grin and started to squeeze his thighs and inner thighs playfully and that made the younger hunter jump and squeal, before ticklish laughter poured over his lips yet again.

"Just starting Sammy. I still need to get you back for all those stupid pranks you pulled on me, remember?"

Somehow this made Sam laugh even more and he tried his best to hide his red face in his arm.

"Oh, you still think this is funny huh? Well, since you love to laugh so much…"

The mean fingers went up again, scribbled over his hips, making Sam shriek between his fits of laughter and buck like a wild horse.

"Nononono AHH! D-Deahahan! P-PLEASE! NO!" he squeaked when his brother's fingers played with the hem of his shirt.

The elder scooted closer to his brother's massive body, grinning like a shark and finally he slipped his fingers under his shirt to tease the bare skin of his shaking belly.

"No! NOHOHOHO!"

"Oh yes!"

And the fingers started wiggling over the soft skin.

And Sam lost it!

He threw his head back, arched his back and howled with loud laughter.

He shook his head back and forth and the first tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, when the felt how a sneaky finger circled his belly button. The other hand squeezed his right side and Sam's body jumped with every ticklish squeeze.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle Sam~."

"Y-YOU BASTAHAHARD! NOHOHOHO! N-NOT THEHEHERE PLEAHAHASE!"

The finger finally dipped inside his navel and wiggled around and if Sam wouldn't be bound to this bed, he would have jumped through the ceiling in that very moment.

It tickled so bad; especially when his big brother decided to play dirty, by rolling up his shirt and blowing a fat raspberry right above the little hollow.

"GAHHAHAHA! DEAAAAN! NOHOHO! PLEAHAHASE! NOHOHOT THAHAHAT!"

"Awww what's wrong Sammy? Too ticklish for that?"

And another raspberry was blown.

"Y-YOU JEHEHEHERK! STOP IT!" he shrieked as fingers joined the raspberry tickling on his tummy. The fingers wiggled over the sides of his belly, before traveling upwards and playing his ribs like a piano.

"Not my fault that you're so ticklish you bitch!" Dean laughed against his skin, before blowing a final raspberry on his belly button.

"Y-YOU'RE BEING CH-CHILDISH!"

"Childish? Really Sam? You're the one who's laughing like a little kid here. Not me."

His fingers traveled further upwards before they finally started teasing the horribly ticklish armpits of his little brother and Sam _screamed_!

"Aaaaand gotcha' little brother," Dean laughed as he watched how Sam shook his head wildly from one side to the other, arching his back, pulling desperately on his bonds and all the while he howled with laughter as his brother tormented one of his worst spots.

"PLEAHAHAHAS DEAN! N-NOT THEHEHERE! I-I BEG YOU PLEAHAHAHA…"

"Awww, you begging me? Are you so ticklish under your arms Sasquatch?"

"O-OBVIOUSLY!"

"Wow, if you still can say that, I must be doing my job wrong."

Again there was this evil grin on Dean's face.

"Maybe I should try it somewhere else huh? How about here? Or here? Or…here?"

He switched from tickling his ribs, to tickle his belly, his sides, his underarms, his hips, neck, collarbone, ears, friggin everywhere at once!

Sam couldn't keep track of his tickling fingers and he was quickly reduced to a shrieking, laughing mess.

"M-MERCY! DEAHAHAN! PLEAHAHASE! HAHAHAHA H-HAVE MERCY ON MEHEHEHE!"

More he couldn't get out anymore, because the elder drilled his thumbs into the middle of his armpits and his laughter went silent.

And that's when Dean finally stopped and pulled his hands away.

Sam was still giggling, even after the tickling had stopped.

He dared to open an eye and was greeted by his brother's wide grinning face and he could see how his green eye sparkled with much amusement.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Sammy. Or do I have to continue?"

When Dean wiggled his fingers at him, Sam's laughter rose and he quickly shook his head.

"Nohoho mohohore Deahahan. P-Please. No more tihihickling. I am so sohohorry for pranking you."

Dean chuckled and reached his hand out to him.

"Good boy," he said and he wanted to pet his cheek, but Sam just growled and tried to bite the hand, when it was in reach.

Dean quickly pulled his hand away and his eyes visibly darkened.

"You little…"

Sam's eyes widened and a huge, goofy grin was already on his face, when his brother bend his head down to his neck.

"No! No, no, no Deahahan…AHHHH! PLEASE! NOT AGAHAHAIN!"

Dean ignored him and buried his face deeper into his neck as he started nibbling playfully on the soft, sensitive skin and simultaneously brushing his fingertips over his exposed underarms.

"I can bite back little brother!" he growled into his ear and Sam knew that this was going to be a looooong night for him…

**_The End_**


	13. Like a Human

_This was a request I got from a friend of mine on dA._  
_I hope you like it (and I hope it makes at least a little bit sense^^)_

* * *

**_Like a Human_**

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Excuse me little brother, but who was the one who got a tantrum? Certainly not me!"

"Oh yeah? I had my reasons for all my actions! And may I remind you that you were the one who tried to kill me, just because daddy said so?!"

"It was Father's will. And his will be done!"

"Ohhh how cute~. Are you always doing what daddy tells you?"

With a long sigh, Dean ran his hands through his face.

He couldn't take this anymore!

Since these two fighting cocks were back and had to be send to them, bickering and fighting were at the daily planning. And Dean had thought a fight between him and his own little brother was bad. Oh how wrong he had been!

All of this had started a few days ago.

The message that Michael and Lucifer were back and out of the cage was a shock for the Winchester brothers and their heavenly friend Castiel. They had fought so hard to lock these two in the cage and now they were back.

And it was all God's fault!

Yes. It had been God who had freed both of them.

Why?

Dean almost huffed out a short laugh, when he thought about the ridiculous reason why he had done that.

God had freed these two bickering angels to make sure they would see the world with other eyes now and to make sure they would learn how to behave. To make sure these two wouldn't do any more danger to this wonderful world, he had taken away their grace.

And to top it he had sent these two to the Winchester brothers.

Dean clenched his jaw and his fists, when he thought about this and there was one question that burned inside his brain: Why always them?

He and his brother had enough problems already!

And now they should play the babysitter for two of the most powerful celestial beings in existence that had nothing better to do, than to bicker like an old married couple…

But it doesn't mattered how often he cursed inside his head or complained about it, the situation remained and with it his never ending problems.

When he turned his head to look next to him he could see that his little brother Sam fared not differently, because the young Winchester had buried his face into his hands and Dean could see how he shook his head in disbelief, when Lucifer and Michael kept up their bickering.

The oldest Winchester had to admit that it had been pretty funny with these two in the beginning, because since they had no grace and thus no heavenly powers, they had to learn how to behave as a human. Not even the simplest things they had done right.

A small smirk spread across Dean's face and he was sure he would never forget the befuddled lock on Michael's face, when he had tried to make a toast for him and his little brother Lucifer. He had looked from the toast to the toaster and back again for minutes.

Dean remembered how he had frowned at that and the Winchester had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing and finally, what felt like an eternity, he had snatched the toast from Michael's hand and had put it into the toaster. But when he had thought it was over, he had thought wrong and he couldn't contain his laughter anymore, when Lucifer almost fell off of the chair he was sitting on, when the toast was ready and jumped out of the toaster. Both Archangels had glared fire arrows at the laughing hunter, but he hadn't cared in the slightest. He knew they couldn't do anything to him, since they were more human than angel.

And then the bickering had started…

And he just couldn't take this anymore.

"Dean…do something. Make them stop…" he heard Sam mumble into his hands.

Oh how he would love to make these two annoying angels stop, but he had no idea how he should do that. Or…

His smirk grew when he finally got an idea and without hesitating he closed his eyes, send a prayer into heaven and only moments later he heard the all too familiar fluttering of wings behind his back and only seconds later a "Hello Dean."

But before Castiel could say more, his eyes went wide when he saw Michael and Lucifer, standing not far away from the sofa Sam and Dean were sitting on.

"They are still fighting?" he asked and he got only a grumble from Sam and Dean as an answer.

Dean nudged his brother into his side and when Sam lifted up his head he shivered slightly, when he could see the almost devious smirk on his older brother's face. A smirk that never meant something good…

"Do I want to know why you are grinning like that, or shouldn't I ask?"

The elder chuckled and pulled his brother onto his direction and whispered something into his ear and while he was talking, Sam's own lips twisted into an almost sinister grin.

"That's a great idea Dean."

"I know."

Both brothers stood up, shot a smirk into Castiel's direction, who still didn't understand any of that and before the angel could ask, the two Winchesters made their way toward the door to leave the small motel room.

"H-hey. Where do you think you're going?"

Castiel tried to stop them, but before he could say another word, Dean turned around to him, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the direction of his two big brothers.

"They are your brothers Cas and you should take care of the problem. Don't worry, they are more human than angel. They have no grace to harm you."

Dean could hear how the angel mumbled a "They have other ways to harm me, even without their grace…" and he avoided eye contact to the hunter. Said hunter decided to not ask what Cas meant. He just wanted to get out of there. His ears needed a break and when he looked at Sam he knew that he needed also a break from these two fighting cocks.

"I don't care how you do it Cas, but make sure they will shut up! Try to cheer them up or something like that."

"What? How in the world should I do that?"

"Do I look like I would know the answer for that question? I don't care Cas! Just do it! You are their little brother. You will find a way to cheer them up."

"Yes. Have fun with them Cas."

Both Winchesters shot another smirk into the angel's direction and before Castiel could complain again they were out of the door, leaving him all alone in a room with two pissed off Archangels.

For almost an eternity (at least it felt like that for Castiel) he stared at the closed door in front of him. He hadn't even noticed that it had become quiet in the motel room.

When he could practically feel the evil grins in his back, he knew it was already too late.

Slowly, very slowly, he turned around, until he faced his two grinning brothers.

He felt how shivers went down his spine and he knew that these two were up to something.

Something he wouldn't like at all, because he knew these looks all too well.

"Have they left you all alone Cassie?" Lucifer asked and something evil twinkled in his eyes.

Both archangels approached their younger brother slowly and Castiel took a few steps backwards.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun with you Castiel," Michael said, grinning and right after that they pounced on the young angel, who squealed as both of them pinned them down to the ground…

A good hour later Sam and Dean returned to the motel and the first thing they heard, when they stood right in front of their closed motel room door, were the cries for help, coming clearly from their heavenly friend Castiel.

"No! NO! PLEASE! S-SAM! DEAN! AHHH! H-HELP ME!" the angel cried with a huge amount of despair in his voice.

Without hesitation Sam and Dean opened the door, mentally preparing for the worst.

They had left him alone with Michael and Lucifer and the latter was the friggin devil after all!

And since Castiel had helped locking them into the cage, both archangels surely were pissed at him as well.

And two highly pissed off archangels were two highly dangerous archangels…

But to their surprise, no horrible bloodbath awaited them on the other side of the door.

On the contrary: It was a sight of pure happiness and Sam and Dean didn't dare to trust their eyes, when they watched the spectacle in front of them.

There was Castiel, lying on one of the motel beds, shrieking and laughing, legs kicking in the air and hands pushing desperately against two strong chests. His brothers kneeled above him and both archangels' wore mischievous grins as they dug their fingers mercilessly into their victims flesh, tickling him to tears. And…they were laughing while doing that. But it was not an evil laugh that left their lips. No. It was a happy laugh, coming straight from their hearts and when Sam and Dean looked at Castiel, they could see how much fun he himself had. Of course he could have just zapped himself out of the room and his brother's wouldn't be able to follow him, because they had no grace to do that, but it looked like Castiel didn't want to flee from both of them. No. He just lay there, mouth wide open as he laughed freely and heartily and let his brother's tickle him.

It was a sight, so heartwarming and funny at the same time that both Winchesters couldn't help but smile at them.

Who would have guessed that Michael and Lucifer, the two most powerful celestial beings in the history of creation, could be such big softies?

The bickering from before was forgotten and only the joy and laughter mattered in this little moment of peace.

A loud shriek, followed by almost hysterical laughter, brought both brothers back to reality and this time they couldn't hold back their own amused laughter anymore, when they watched how Lucifer pulled Castiel dress shirt up to blow a raspberry onto his quivering belly. And all the time Cas pushed his hands against Lucifer's head to shove him away, all the while laughing his little angel heart out. Even Michael threw his head back and let his laughter flow, the moment Lucifer blew another a big raspberry onto his little brother's belly.

"N-NO! STAHAHAHAP! P-PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE! S-STOP IT!"

His back arched off of the bed when a third raspberry was blown on his belly.

Small, mirthful tears trickled down his cheeks and he managed to roll into his side, but this didn't stop his older brother from "tormenting" him and he blew another raspberry onto his side, right below his ribs and that had the young angel in stitches. And when he felt Michael's fingers teasing behind his ears, his laughter turned silent and that's when both angels stopped in their playful torture to give their little brother a break.

And when Castiel laughter died down, Michael and Lucifer noticed Sam and Dean, because the humans were also laughing at the whole situation and with huge grins they approached the playful angels.

"Having fun?" Dean asked and amusement was audible in his voice.

To his surprise Lucifer and even Michael gave him a grin as well and oddly this made the older hunter shiver and when he looked to his brother Sam, he could see that he fared not differently. Something was definitely in the air. They could feel it…

"Yes, we had, thank you for asking Dean," Lucifer said and he stood up from his position on the bed and Michael did the same and both archangels approached the brothers.

"And while we spend some time with our little brother Cassie over here, we got some very interesting information about you."

"W-what do you mean?"

Sam's voice was shaking slightly, when he had asked this question and he took a few steps backwards. But it was already too late and before Sam and Dean knew what was happening, they got tackled to the ground by two now evil grinning archangels.

Lucifer pinned Sam down and Michael pinned Dean down.

"H-hey! Get off of me you angel dick!" Dean hissed and he squirmed around under Michael, but he couldn't free himself. Michael may had lost his grace, but he was still stronger than the hunter and he used this to his advantage now.

"Watch your words Dean. You shouldn't insult me."

To Michael's surprise Dean just grinned at him when he stopped his squirming.

"Oh yeah? And when I don't want to? What are you going to do about that huh? Use your angelic powers against me? No? Ohhh yes, I am so sorry. I have forgotten: You don't have your powers anymore. Such a shame, huh?"

And that did it now and without a warning, Michael pinned Dean's arms above his head, holding them down with one of his own. With his free hand he immediately started poking at his rib cage. The hunter yelped, but quickly bit down on his lower lip to keep from laughing or any other embarrassing sounds.

Next to him his little brother Sam was already laughing loudly and freely the moment Lucifer shoved his hands up under his arms. The young hunter clamped his arms to his sides, only trapping the devil's fingers underneath, which still wiggled around under his arms.

"Awww what's wrong with you Sammy? Does this tickle? Are you ticklish under your cute little arms? I bet you are and do you want to know how I know that? Because you are laughing when I do that?"

Sam's laughter rose when Lucifer dug his fingers deeper into the soft flesh of his underarms, making him buck and snort.

"Or that?"

His fingers teased the sweet spot on his upper ribs and that had Sam wriggling around and shrieking with loud laughter.

"STAHAHAHAHAP PLEAHAHAHASE!" he managed to get out between fits of laughter, but he knew Lucifer wouldn't stop. And when he looked into the devil's face through tear filled eyes, he could see the big, evil grin and that's all he needed to know that he was doomed…

Michael watched the two with a small laugh of his own, before he turned his attention back to Dean who already had a huge grin on his face, when the angel's fingers traveled down to his belly. Fingertips slipped under the hem of his shirt, teasing the bare skin underneath and Dean couldn't help but snort when a finger teased the rim of his belly button.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you Dean?"

The hunter shot a glare into his direction, but the goofy grin on his face took all venom out of his evil looks.

"But that's okay. I was expecting this from my Vessel…"

Michael's own grin turned devilish and his eyes began to sparkle.

"But I know how I make you laugh!"

And the evil finger slipped inside his belly button…and Dean shrieked and bucked, before he erupted into loud laughter when the finger wiggled around inside his navel.

"Heh, Castiel was right: This makes you laugh all the time, right Dean? Are you too ticklish here?"

"F-Fuhuhuhuck youhuhuhu you a-asshohohohole!" Dean laughed and he arched his back when the fingers now attacked the rest of his belly.

"My, my, so rude. I think I need to teach you some manners…"

Michael formed a claw with his hand and vibrated it all over the humans belly and Dean almost hit the roof at that. And now he knew how Sammy had felt, whenever he had used this technique on him and boy did it tickle!

Meanwhile Castiel had recovered from his own tickle attack and he sat up again and brushed a hand through his messy hair. With a smirk on his face he watched how his brother tickled his two most favorite humans to tears and he had to chuckle, when Sam let out an honest to god shriek, when Lucifer had reached behind him and attacked his knees. And Dean couldn't even talk anymore after Michael had found out how ridiculously ticklish his hips were.

Castiel was happy that his brothers had stopped their fighting and bickering and he was glad that they behaved like two normal brothers, just like the old days, back in heaven, when everything was still alight, when Lucifer wasn't evil, when Michael was a big, lovingly brother and not a merciless warrior. Times like these had become rare and for Castiel it felt like an eternity, since he had seen his brothers so happy and since they had this much fun.

He fell back with a big smile on his face and he closed his eyes to concentrate only on the loud, happy laughter of his human friends and his big brothers.

And on this day, they were no enemies.

No.

They were one big family…

**_The End_**


	14. Big Brother Balthazar

_Another request is done and the person who requested this story, wanted to have a cute little baby!cas and baby!gabe Story in which Balthazar is taking care of these two :) _

_I hope it turned out okay^^_

* * *

**Big Brother Balthazar**

It was one of those beautiful days where you just couldn't be in a bad mood.

The humans were fine and they were all happy.

Only one of them was in a bad mood that day…

Balthazar didn't know how and why it had happened and he didn't care for it in the first place. The fact was, however, that he had now to take care of the problem.

Said problem...or rather problems...were hopping around on the shabby bed, which his hiding place offered him.

His brothers Castiel and Gabriel were with him in the room, which would haven't been particularly bad for him, if it were not only the problem that his brothers weren't adult angels more.

He had heard that the two of them had messed with a pair of witches and both had lost the fight and thus both angels had been transformed into kids.

Balthazar had been a bit gleeful, when he thought about it, that his big brother Gabriel, the king of prankster himself, had lost to a pair of ordinary witches.

But the smug grin quickly disappeared from his face when Castiel and Gabriel had started dancing around on his nose. No matter what he had done with them, these two he just couldn't satisfy. And to make things even worse for him, Gabriel seemed to found it funny, to wrestle with Castiel. And that's what both angels were doing since long ten minutes.

Of course, it came as it had come.

Gabriel was still older and more experienced than Castiel and it was not long until the younger angel was in a crying fit, because Gabriel had not very gently pushed him onto the bed. Of course, the revenge was not long in coming and now Castiel pushed Gabriel, who almost fell off the bed in the process.

"Oh no. Not you too Gabriel," Balthazar grumbled, when he saw how big tears gathered in the eyes of the otherwise so cheerful Trickster and only seconds later, the young Archangel started to cry as well.

And in this moment Balthazar would have preferred to plug each feather separately from his wings.

Playful and over excited angels were one thing, but sad/crying angels?

That he had never endured long...

Although he would never admit it out loud (his pride was just too big), but he hated it to see his brothers so sad. It broke his heart and he just wanted it to stop.

He wanted to see them smile again...

"Come on you two. Stop crying."

Balthazar sat down on the bed, right between them in order to keep them apart, since the two were still quarreling.

"But...but he started this!" Gabriel cried and he pointed this with his finger to Castiel, who then cried even louder.

"Not true! You started it Gabey!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and could barely suppress a growl.

Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around the two angels, who were so surprised at that, that they squealed loudly and even stopped crying.

"I don't care who started it. I'll finish it!" he growled and he pressed the two angels closer to his chest.

"Let go Balthy!" Gabriel muttered and the little Archangel tried to free himself from the iron grip of his not so little brother, but in his current state, he was too weak to do so.

Balthazar grinned and turned his attention to Gabriel.

His wings manifested and began to stroke teasingly over the neck of the little Trickster, which Gabriel commented with a twitch and a loud squeal. His feet started to kick out, much smaller wings began to flutter wildly, when his brother didn't stop his playful attack.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Gabe? Could you repeat that again? I didn't understand that."

The little angel was too busy in trying to escape the clutches of his brother and the feathers that swept mercilessly over his neck and his ears, that he didn't manage to respond to the teasing words. And it was not long until he laughed loudly and hearty.

Balthazar now turned his attention to Castiel, who started giggling from just the anticipation.

"What is wrong with you Cassie? Is there something in my face, or why are you laughing?"

Even louder laughter was the only answer the older angel got and with pleasure he saw how his little brother tried to escape from him, but didn't make it, because he was not strong enough to break free from his grip around his middle.

"Are you laughing at me Castiel?"

A sweet squeak left Castiel's throat as his brother squeezed his side briefly and made him wince.

"NO!" he squealed, and he kicked his legs out and struggled so much that Balthazar freed him, laughing. And Gabriel made it to free himself also after a few moments and the two brothers didn't need words to talk, because they thought the same thing and it was not long, until Balthazar lay on the bed laughing, as his brothers had pounced on him and began to tickle _him_.

And how they tickled him!

With a knowledge only a little brother could have, they attacked all his weak spots. Gabriel sat on his legs and had stuck his hands under the gray shirt and attacked his belly and Castiel took care of his neck, which brought Balthazar to squeak between his fits of laughter and he twisted his head back and forth, all the while laughing loudly. But not once he tried to push his brothers away from him. No. He just lay there and laughed and let them tickle him.

At that moment he felt back in time, back to where everything was in order, where there had been no war in heaven, but only him and his brothers. It was a wonderful feeling, and he didn't want it to end so soon. Gabriel and Castiel had fun and even Balthazar fared no differently.

His laughter grew louder, his voice higher and tears gathered in his eyes and when he opened one of his eyes briefly, he saw how Gabriel grinned and how he crawled up to his head. Castiel had sat down on the other side, next to his head and the two angel kids grinned at each other knowingly.

"ATTACK!" they roared and Balthazar almost exploded in happy laughter, as his two brothers buried their faces to either side of him in the crook of his neck and began to blow raspberries against the skin. The attack came from both sides simultaneously and the older angel didn't know what he should do, so he wrapped his arms around the two angels and held them pressed against him and laughed so loud that the light flickered in the small bedroom. He kicked his legs out, flapped his wings wildly and squeezed his eyes shut, while laughing loudly, but nothing could make these two little devils stop.

P-PLEASE! HAHAHA C-CAHAHAS GAHAHABE! AHH! S-stop! T-TWO AGAHAHAINST ONE IS NOT FAHAHAHAIR!" he laughed, but Gabriel and Castiel seemed to be deaf to his pleading.

When Balthazar couldn't stand it anymore, he turned around with the two together and pressed them into the soft bed sheets. With a malicious grin on his lips, he pinned both of their arms above their heads with his own.

"You two want to play?"

His grin widened and the giggling of both angels grew louder and they tried to free their arms from his grasp, but they didn't make it. They writhed back and forth, as the larger angel pushed their shirts up with his wingtips to expose their bellies.

"Let's see who can squeak the loudest..."

Shortly afterwards, the bedroom was filled with angelic laughter again, when Balthazar bowed his head down to them and alternately blew raspberries on their bellies.

And internally the angel decided to wait until tomorrow to look for a spell that would reconvert the two...or maybe for the day after tomorrow...

**The End**


	15. Tickle it out of him!

_Another request for a friend of mine :)_  
_This was so much fun to write._  
_I was giggling the whole time while writing this._

* * *

**Tickle it out of him**

Michael didn't know how he had come into this seemingly hopeless situation.

It was just embarrassing.

He, the most powerful angel created by God, had not even managed to prevent two humans from taking him prisoner.

Oh how the mighty has fallen…

He had to make sure that his brother's should never find out about this!

Especially not Zachariah!

All the time Michael had accused the Seraphim that he didn't do his work correctly, that he couldn't even make Dean Winchester say the all-important "yes", because he was too incompetent and too weak and now he was here, tied to a rancid, old bed.

And Sam and Dean Winchester stood before him, and the two brothers looked down to him with an ice cold gaze.

He could understand their anger, because he had taken their little brother Adam as a human Vessel, and Sam and Dean wanted to have their little brother back, but no matter how many times Michael told them that this was not so easy, they wouldn't stop "asking him" to leave Adams body!

"Get out of him," Dean growled for what felt like the hundredth time and Michael's response was still the same: "I can't!"

"You can and you will!" the older Winchester snapped at him and he was about to pounce on Michael and cut him out of Adam with his knife, but Sam was faster than him, grabbed his arm and pulled him back, before he could do anything stupid that he would regret later.

"No Dean! Stop! Do you want to kill Adam?!"

Sam was right.

But he still couldn't restrain his anger, but he stuck the hunting knife back into the holster, which was hidden under his shirt. His eyes seemed to almost impale Michael, but the Archangel looked at Dean calmly and almost stoic.

"How about a deal?"

The two brothers raised their eyebrows and looked at the angel questioningly.

"A deal? From an angel?" Dean asked and he narrowed his eyes, because he already knew what was coming and he was right, because Michael's lips twitched a little bit upwards.

"I give you your brother, if you say "Yes" to me Dean. That's a fair trade, don't you think?"

"You Bastard!"

Fire blazing in Dean's eyes and he had to hold himself back in order not to throw himself on top of the Archangel and cut his throat, as he grinned at him cheekily.

Oh how he would have loved to wipe that grin off of his face!

"Calm down Dean," Sam tried to curb his brother, but he didn't make it and so he had to watch helplessly as his brother grabbed the collar of the Archangel.

Dean grabbed Michael/Adam at the collar of his shirt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Leave our brother's body, do you understand me?!" he snapped at him and the fire in his eyes became an inferno.

"What than Dean? Huh? What will you do if I don't? Do you want to kill me?"

The smugness in Michael's words made Dean growl at him and his knuckles turned white with the force with which he clutched at his shirt.

"You're nothing Dean! Nothing! A weak human who will serve me as a Vessel, do you understand?! And now...UNTIE ME!"

To Michael's surprise, the two humans grinned at him as they watched how he writhed in his bonds, trying to break free from them. But he wouldn't, because these bonds were previously burned by a sacred flame. The only way to hold an angel of God, no matter how strong he was. If they stood in a ring of holy fire or wore shackles that were burned in holy fire, they were powerless.

Equally powerless as Michael was at this moment and he hated it!

"I don't think we'll untie you. Leave Adams body and we forget about all of this, otherwise we leave you here to rot!"

Michael wanted to say something, but to his horror only a loud, high-pitched squeal left his lips, which even startled Dean so much that he almost fell off of the bed and he quickly pulled his hands away from the Archangel.

"What the hell was that?" he asked with much confusion in his voice.

Michael couldn't answer, because he was too busy in trying to bite down on his lower lip. The nasty grin Sam gave him he ignored as well and he started to squirm in his bonds, as the young Winchester continued to drill his forefingers into his vulnerable sides.

"Are you kidding me?" it came from Dean when he turned his head to his little brother and watched what he was doing there behind his back.

Sam's grin widened and he waggled his eyebrows as he looked at his brother.

"Do you remember how you've done that to me when I didn't want to do what you told me? Apparently it even works on angels..."

Where before that anger could be seen, now spread a knowing grin, which grew wider and wider, and an evil laugh left Dean's lips as he watched Michael in how he tried to restrain himself and keep his laughter in as Sam tickled up and down his sides.

"God's mightiest angel can't stand being tickled? Sammy, I think today is Christmas, Easter, and our birthday all together, don't you think so?"

Sam laughed and he brushed his fingers over the abdomen of the angel, before his fingertips disappeared beneath the thin fabric of his shirt and teasing his bare skin underneath. As one of his long fingers found his navel and dipped in, all hope was lost for Michael. He threw his head back into the pillow and started to laugh loudly.

Even Sam and Dean could no longer restrain themselves and laughed along with him.

Michael would have loved to sink into the ground, because he was so ashamed of his weakness right now.

He wanted to stop laughing...just had to, but he couldn't.

Self-control! He had just to bite his lips and...oh no! No, no, no! Not the ribs! Not there! Just not there!

He arched his back, balled his hands into fists, pulled at his bonds, trying to control himself, only to explode it in a renewed fit of laughter, when he felt a second pair of hands under his arms.

The tickling was maddening!

He hadn't been this ticklish before!

Why in the name of his father was he suddenly so ticklish?

A look at Adams soul solved the riddle fast, because the soul of the boy shone brightly with laughter, which probably was because the boy felt the tickling as much as Michael himself...or rather the contrary, since _he_ was in Adams body.

Great!

The boy was the ticklishness in person...

"P-PLEAHAHA…PLEASE! S-STOP! STOHOHOHOP!"

Oh how far he had fallen, that he begged two humans for mercy?

But he couldn't take it anymore, but Sam and Dean didn't look as if they would stop.

Quite the contrary...

A loud scream, that shook the entire room, broke out of Michael's throat, when Sam pulled his shoes and socks off his feet and let his fingernails glide over the soft soles.

"NOT THERE! AHHH! NOT TEHEHEHRE! PLEASE! N-NOHOHOHOHOT MY F-FEET!"

"What's wrong Mike? Is the oh so mighty Archangel Michael a bit ticklish under his footsies?" Dean teased him when he had straddled his hips and had shoved his hands under the shirt in order to tickle his bare torso.

A bit ticklish on his feet?

Michael had the feeling he was about to crawl out of his human Vessel, because Sam's long, nimble fingers tickled SO bad!

He would have left Adams body here and now, but thanks to the shackles he couldn't do this and his pride was just too big. He wouldn't give up. Never! A bit of tickling would not defeat him, and he wouldn't...By his father and everything that was holy! Not this little spot behind his rib cage!

That was pure torture!

"AHHH! S-STOHOHOHOP! NO MORE! NOHOHO MOHOHORE!"

Michael's laughter was interrupted by a loud screech and here and there Enochian words left his mouth, which Sam and Dean didn't understand.

Judging by the wording of it, it wasn't nice though...

"Ohhh what's wrong, Michael? Can't you free yourself? Are you too weak? Such a pity~," Dean cooed in his best baby voice and he pressed his fingers even more in this one small spot, which he had found behind the rib cage and Michael went almost insane with laughter.

Sam didn't make it better for him when he played with his toes or teased the tickle spots between them.

"Coochie, coochie, coo~. Awww what is wrong? Does this tickle~?"

Michael would had given him the right answer for that, but all he could do at that moment was laugh, laugh, laugh and Adams soul fared no better than him. His soul shone as brightly as he hadn't seen it for almost an eternity and it made him happy in a way that was almost creepy.

But he had already arrived at the point where he could no longer stand it.

"O-Okay! OKAY! I-I GIVE UHUHUP! D-DO YOU HEAR THAHAT? I GIVE UP! HAHAHAHA PLEASE! ENOUGH!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other with a broad grin.

They had just broken heaven's most terrifying weapon with a bit of tickling!

"Okay fine, we will stop...in ten minutes..."

And Michael swore to himself that he would keep a distance to the Winchesters from now on...

**The End**


	16. Tricked Trickster

_I have written this story last month (in german first) and finally found the time to translate it into english :)_

_It was a lot of fun to write. I just love writing these angel family stories :3_

* * *

**Tricked Trickster**

It could have been such a wonderful day of rest.

A day he had truly earned, because life as a powerful archangel was anything but easy. Especially since he was one of the most powerful of them.

On this day, God had promised him a quiet day and he had wanted to rest a little bit...until the cry for help of his little brother had reached him.

Since then, Lucifer trudged sullenly through the forest, looking for his lost brother.

He didn't seem to be lost at all, because it didn't take Lucifer long to find him and as soon as he could see why his brother, the Archangel Gabriel, had called him for help, the Lightbringer could no longer contain himself and soon his loud, bell-clear laughter echoed through the forest.

The reason for this spontaneous laughing fit hung in front of him...literally, because Gabriel hung upside down from a tree. A noose was tied around his right foot that kept him tied to a tree branch. The remaining foot hung uselessly next to it. And his wings were tied by ropes too, so that he couldn't take flight, to be able to free himself from his bonds. Only his hands were still free and God's messenger seemed to be grateful for that, because he was wearing a kilt only on this day and he had great difficulty in holding said kilt with his hands, to make sure it wouldn't slip up, exposing him. And to top this sight, here and there some Enochian insults left his mouth.

And Lucifer couldn't stop laughing!

Shamelessly he pointed with one hand to his brother, as he held his stomach with the other and he already fell to his knees, because he was laughing way too hard.

His little brother didn't find this funny at all and he let him know that, because Gabriel glared at him darkly and growled, but his big brother just keep laughing at him.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" he growled and he could feel how his cheeks became hot, as the shame slowly crept into his face as he blushed deeply.

His big brother wiped some mirthful tears from his eyes, before he looked at him with a wide grin, leaned against a tree and folded his arms across his chest.

"Whoever has done this, he deserves my respect. He has managed to trick the Trickster."

The pun made Gabriel growl again and again he tried to free himself from his predicament, but his attempts continued to remain unsuccessful.

"You are yourself a Trickster and something like this never happened to you!"

Lucifer's grin widened.

"That's because no one dares to play a trick on me."

Now it was Gabriel who was grinning at him.

"Yes, because they all know how mean you can be."

"You should know best, little brother," the elder Archangel smiled and he strolled slowly toward the tree on which his brother hung, who became even redder at his words, if this was still in the realm of possibility.

"Okay, okay, I am quiet. Come on Lucifer. Get me down from this tree."

"And why would I do that?"

"Please~?"

Gabriel tried it with his strongest weapon.

A weapon with which he could even force the Archangel Michael to his knees:

His saddest eyes!

And even today they had their effect, because Lucifer sighed resignedly, spread his snow-white wings and flew far up until he could sit on the branch on which his little brother dangled.

With a spiteful grin, he looked down at him.

"You know, Gabriel, if you wanted to hang out a bit, why didn't you just ask?"

The messenger angel growled again and sent him a look, dark as the blackest night.

"Very funny, ha, ha, ha," the younger Archangel said with much sarcasm in his voice.

"Indeed funny. Nice that we agree with each other Gabriel."

Slowly, the messenger angel appeared to lose his temper, because he began anew to tug at his bonds and swung back and forth, but nothing could loosen the rope which held him.

"Come on Lucifer. Free me!" he grumbled.

"My, my Gabriel. Where are your manners?" his brother teased him and he made himself as comfortable as he could on the branch.

"If I were you I would watch my words, because you're not in a good position for being sassy, you know?"

To emphasize his words, he stroked his forefinger teasingly over the mere sole of his brothers shackled foot, which made the young angel squeak in surprise and his free foot kicked into the air uselessly, which made Lucifer laugh in amusement.

"Still as ticklish as then, huh? Do you remember those times Gabriel?"

"How could I forget that..." the young angel murmured embarrassed and he turned his face away from his brother.

Memories of bygone days crept into his head.

Memories that he wanted to forget...

"LUCIFER!" he squealed, as the finger slid over his sole again and the word was followed by a cute giggle.

"You should relax a bit Gabe. Where is the little brother with whom I could always fool around and laugh together huh? Where is the little Trickster, who has played even Michael pranks?"

"Th-this Gabriel i-is no longer," the young Archangel giggled and he covered his face with his free hand. The other still held his kilt in place which made Lucifer roll his eyes.

"Okay Gabriel, first: Let go of your kilt. I know that you wear something underneath there! And secondly…"

Lucifer's grin was right back on his face, when he started to tiptoe his fingers over the soft sole of the captured foot.

"...are you sure that this Gabriel is no longer? To me it looks a bit differently. It looks like the sweet little brother, who used to always liked to play with me, is still around."

Gabriel didn't answer, because he was too busy in trying to stifle his laughter, when more fingers joined and tickled him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hold back the cheerful giggle that slipped over his lips and which grew louder and louder. He swung back and forth as he tried to defend himself against those mean fingers and he tried to free his foot, but the rope held tightly.

Lucifer's serene and at the same time amused laughter sounded in his ears, and that alone almost broke the wall he had built.

"Awww Just look at you Gabriel. You're so cute when you laugh."

And that was now the drop that broke the camel's back and it was not long until Gabriel's vociferous, cheerful laughter broke the silence of the forest.

Lucifer's face split almost in half, as he looked down at his laughing brother who swung back and forth now and he used both hands to hide his already red face from him. With his free foot he tried to kick his brother, but Lucifer just laughed and grabbed the floundering limb and held it with one hand. With the other he kept tickling him, switching back and forth between the two ticklish feet.

"What's wrong Gabriel? Did I do something funny, or why are you laughing so much?"

The young messenger could practically hear the grin in the voice of his brother and if he would have been capable of doing, he would have growled again at this moment.

But he could only laugh, laugh, laugh...

"L-LUCIFER! S- stop thahahat!"

But his brother didn't think about stopping at all.

Oh no. He kept tickling him, using his nails to scratch the sensitive skin gently and that made his baby brother shriek between fits of almost hysterical laughter.

He loved to see and hear his little brother laughing like this and he didn't want it to stop.

However, the tree seemed to be thinking differently than him...

When he heard the loud creak, it was already too late.

"Oh no…"

More Lucifer couldn't say, as the branch broke under his weight and Gabriel's wriggling.

The morning star desperately tried to intercept his fall, but he couldn't spread his wings out to their full span because of all those tree branches around them.

Fortunately the branch, on which he had been sitting on, hung not too far up and he and his little brother didn't have a too hard impact. With a quick wave of his hand the Lightbringer ensured that the branch didn't hit him or his brother.

Next to him was Gabriel and the archangel had to hold his stomach with laughter and all concern left Lucifer's face, when he saw that his little brother was well and it was not long before he laughed along with him.

For several minutes the two of them lay there and laughed, before silence returned to the forest.

Gabriel was cuddled against Lucifer's side and he still had this big grin on his face, which he would keep for the rest of the day. And Lucifer himself fared no better.

He had put one of his arms around his brother and held him close.

His gaze was directed to the sky and the broad smile on his face made his cheeks hurt.

To him only this moment mattered and he wished that this moment would never end.

"Lucifer?"

Gabriel's voice tore him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to him.

"Hmm?"

"Will you help me with my wings?"

A chuckle broke away from the throat of the Lightbringer and he sat up with Gabriel.

He was about to get the rope off of the wings when he paused.

"Lucifer? Everything okay?"

Gabriel shuddered, as he could feel the sinister aura that emanated from his brother.

"Do you know what I just remembered Gabriel?"

A nervous flutter spread in his stomach and before Gabriel was given the opportunity to flee, two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Again that sweet giggle came over his lips as he was pressed against a strong chest.

Soft lips pressed against his ear and he could almost hear the grin in his big brother's voice as he spoke.

"I've never paid you back that you once dyed my wings pink..."

Moments later the loud, cheerful laughter of two angels echoed through the forest yet again...

**The End**


	17. The Guinea Pig

_This is by far the longest tickle story I have ever written._  
_And I am honestly glad that I am finally done with it. It took me some weeks to write AND translate it._

_This is a "little" Thank you for all my followers on tumblr._  
_But I wanted to share it with you guys too :)_

_I hope you like this super silly idea of mine^^_

_And I am so sorry for mistakes._

_This story was a pain in the butt to translate from german into english -_-_

* * *

**_The Guinea Pig_**

In the moment, when the last knot was tied, Sam wished that he would never have agreed to this "experiment".

His brother Dean had had the brilliant idea to use him for an experiment as the guinea pig and he had him unceremoniously tied to the bed, after Sam had given his consent.

For what, that the young Winchester didn't know.

He trusted his brother blind and he knew that Dean would never hurt him.

Nevertheless, he couldn't resist the little shudder, when Dean bound a tie around his eyes with a big grin and thus robbed him of sight. With the other two ties he had bound his arms above his head. Only his legs were still free to move, but Sam knew that this would probably change over the next minutes.

"Dean? Sam doesn't look like he would like this."

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Of course he didn't like this whole thing at all, thanks Sherlock!

"Don't worry Cas. He will like it. Trust me."

"Dean!" came the warning response from the youngest Winchester and he tugged at his bonds. But his bonds were too tight and he wasn't able to free himself.

Oh great, so there was no escape for him, no matter how much he would try to get free.

Whatever Dean was going to do with him, it wouldn't be anything good...

While Sam was caught in his thoughts, Dean looked down at his work with a satisfied grin on his lips.

His brother was sprawled out on the bed and with his hands tied to the bedposts.

He wouldn't even see what awaited him through the blindfold and thus the older hunter had the element of surprise on his side.

He grinned wider and could barely swallow a small, mean chuckle that wanted to slip out of his throat.

He had promised Castiel to teach him more about the human body, because the angel was asking too many questions for Dean's taste, which he couldn't answer without showing it to the angel. The hunter was secretly glad that Cas just asked innocuous questions and no questions that went below the belt. He wouldn't show him this of course, because Cas should find out on his own. Maybe Dean would take him to one of the many brothels again, like he had done before.

He would probably never forget this.

He grinned even wider at these memories and decided to refocus on his original plan. Sam didn't know what he had let himself in and Dean knew that he would never have agreed, if he had known from the beginning what was about to happen. And he was sure that his little brother would kick his ass when they were done. But all this didn't matter right now. He spent time with him and Cas and the angel would learn a little more about humanity and they all would have a lot of fun.

It was a "win-win situation" for all of them...

"Sit down Cas, then we can begin," it came from Dean when he sat down at his brother's side.

The angel did the same and sat down on the other side of the bed.

His eyes wandered from Sam to Dean and he tilted his head questioningly.

"Dean, would you please tell me what's going to happen here?"

Again Sam pulled at his bonds and again he couldn't free himself.

Great...

"So Cas. Since you constantly ask me why Sam begins to laugh when I touch him on certain parts of his body, I thought I'll show you. I am sure that you will thereby better understand it," Dean said, who ignored his brother's words.

Something inside Sam's head made "click" and when he knew what was about to happen to him, it was already too late. He was already tied up and helpless.

"No! Not that! Dean! I kick your ass if you do, what I think!"

The young hunter began to squirm and tugged as hard as he could on his bonds, but he couldn't' free himself!

Why was his big brother so good at tying knots?!

"Dean, I thought that Sam would like that. Didn't you say that to me? He doesn't look as if he would enjoy that. Quite the contrary..."

Dean's grin widened so much that his cheeks started to hurt.

"Don't worry Cas, he likes it. I as his brother must know best. Am I right Sammy~?"

On Sam's face now spread also a wide grin of pure anticipation and he tried to free his arms again, but still without success.

"Dean, pleas ...n-no..."

A small giggle slipped over the lips of the young hunter and he winced, when Dean let his fingers walk from his sides upwards until they halted under his arms. He could feel Sam's muscles tensed. No wonder, because his fingers just lay under on one of his most ticklish spots.

"Please Dean. Don't do it. Please," the younger pleaded and his grin widened, as he tugged at his bonds, when Dean teased the soft skin under his thin shirt.

Castiel watched the two men taciturn and even on his otherwise stoic face grew a small, gentle smile. Sam's grin was contagious, just like his childlike giggles, as Dean teased him, brought him to twitch and squeal. But...why Sam begged him to stop when he had so much fun?

The angel had learned that a human felt good when he laughed. Sam grinned wider than a Cheshire cat and giggled carefree and full of joy, yet he tried to squirm away from the teasing touches and begged his brother to stop with what he was doing.

Humans called it tickling.

A sensation which made them laugh, if sensitive areas have been affected, but Castiel had never understood it.

Why should a simple touch cause a fit of laughter?

Exactly at this question it went at this experiment and he remembered the vile grin that Dean had given him, when he had asked the hunter for help. Dean had agreed to help him almost immediately and now his little brother was sprawled out in front of them and squealed and giggled...and Castiel still didn't understand why. But Dean had promised to explain it to him.

"So Cas. Let's start at the top and work our way further and further down. From head to toe."

Dean's chuckled, as Sam tensed because of his words.

The angel hung at his lips, as Dean continued.

"The first thing you should know, are the most ticklish spots on the human body."

"How do I know these places?"

"That's easy Cas."

Dean leaned over his bedside table, opened a drawer and pulled out two black feathers.

He let the tips of them brush over Sam's neck, teasing the sensitive skin just a little bit, but it was enough to make the younger hunter wince and giggle.

"Humans are ticklish everywhere, where important organs or arteries are. You know Cas, the reactions that are triggered with tickling, are meant as some kind of defense."

"Defense? But why makes it humans laugh?"

"There is still no concrete answer for this question. I know that these reactions are intended to show other people that the one who is tickled, sees no danger in these contacts. I don't know how to describe it. I'm not a neurologist."

Now a wide grin spread on Castiel's face as well.

"Then why don't you just show me?"

Sam's protesting giggles and squeals of "No!" made the two friends grin even more.

"This is a great idea Cas. All right then, let's start. Sam has an insanely sensitive neck. No wonder, because there are important blood vessels in the neck, throat and other vital organs that need to be protected. These body parts are very sensitive to pain and you have to be careful that you don't hurt him accidentally. But with two feathers that shouldn't be a problem, right Sammy~?"

The moment those soft feathers started to brush over his neck, Sam squawked and wiggled and squirmed under his brother, who had way too much fun right now. He started under his ears, brushed down to the area where the neck met the shoulders and he let them wander further downwards, brushed the soft tips over the sensitive skin under his chin and even teased his collarbone.

Sam tried to restrain himself, tried to keep his laughter in, but he didn't make it and it was not long until he threw his head back and forth, laughing and trying to escape those mean feathers that tickled him.

"AH! D-Deahahahan dohohon't! N-NO! S-stop! P-please!" he pleaded, as the feathers suddenly jumped to his ears and teased them, until he started to squeak between his fits of laughter.

"Ohhh has small Sammy ticklish ears~?" his brother teased him and he tried to slide the tips of the feathers inside his ears, but this was difficult, because Sam still threw his head back and forth.

Sam replied with a bite, but missed Dean's hand only by a hair.

And he regretted it promptly, when he heard the elder growl. The feathers withdrew and suddenly ten fingers appeared in their place that took care of his neck and ears, using a technique only a big brother knew...

Sam laughed so loudly within a few seconds, that Dean and Castiel couldn't restrain themselves any longer and they started to laugh along with him.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" his brother teased him and he chuckled when his fingers went to his brother's ears and tickled them in every way possible.

"Hey Cas?"

The angel looked up, wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye and gave Dean a grin.

"Look and learn."

A little later Sam screeched, as his head was pushed to the side and only fractions of a second later, soft lips vibrated against his sensitive skin, when Dean blew a raspberry.

Over and over again, until Sam's stomach started to hurt slightly and until he could only gasp for air. Only then Dean stopped and pulled away from him.

"I hope you have learned your lesson!"

Sam could only nod and giggle helplessly.

"Good. Then we can go on."

Even the angel slid a little closer to the other hunter to get a better look at him.

He watched Dean, as he straddled Sam's hips and gave him a questioning look.

"Just to be on the safe side Cas. We now come to the really ticklish places."

As Dean lay his index and middle fingers on his brother's wrists, the younger Winchester began to squirm under him, kicked with his legs and giggled cutely, because he knew what was coming next.

"No Dean. Pleahahahase!" he pleaded, but his brother seemed to be deaf, because he started to walk his fingers gently and slowly down until they reached the edge of his T-shirt sleeve.

"A very ticklish spot can be found under the arms. Here are also important organs that the body has to protect. Sammy here is incredibly ticklish under his arms. Am I right Sammy? I always get you to scream when I tickle you here, right?"

Sam flinched and squealed loudly, when Dean let his two index fingers glide through the armpits teasingly. When he stayed in the middle and scratched the skin through his shirt gently with his nails Sam shrieked and he threw his head back into his pillow, opened his mouth and began to laugh loudly.

Then, when the other fingers came to help, the younger Winchester screamed more than he laughed. And at that moment, Cas and Dean were glad that no one could hear him. They were the only people in the bunker. Sam could scream and laugh as loud as he wanted...

"Heh, what's the matter with you Sammy? Is something funny or why are you laughing so much?" Dean teased his little brother, as he watched how he wildly threw his head back and forth, arched his back, tugging at his bonds and trying to escape those mean fingers under his arms, but they were like stuck to his body and they just didn't stop with this unbearable torture.

"S-stop! PLEASE!" he still managed to press through his laughter and wouldn't he wear this blindfold, his brother and his friend would have seen the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes.

"What is this Sammy? A big, strong hunter as you are, can't take being tickled?"

"N-NOHOHOHO!"

Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.

"No? Well, that's too bad. Perhaps we should change that and train this a bit? What do you think Cas? Should we do that? I mean, it would be impossible to imagine what would happen if any demons would catch Sammy and tickle him. He'd immediately divulge anything and we can't risk that, right?"

Cas knew what Dean meant and as much as he would have said yes, but he saw that Sam had reached his limits and that he couldn't take any more tickling.

"Dean, give him a break. He can't take anymore," he said in a quiet, albeit very amused, tone.

The older hunter looked into his brother's face and he had to agree with Cas, because his little brother looked like he needed a break. His hair stuck out in all directions, on his forehead and the rest of his body sweat had formed and he knew that Sam literally cried with laughter at that moment, so he pinched this one little spot under his arms, that would make him jump to the ceiling, one last time, before he pulled his hands away.

While Sam was trying to get his breathing under control again, Dean raised the tie that he had given him as a blindfold. He waited patiently until his little brother's eye opened, which he had uncovered and looked at him.

"Everything okay with you?"

Dean sounded worried and his concern was reflected in his eyes.

Sam didn't want his brother to be worried and if he was honest, all of this wasn't that bad. They spent time together, laughed and had fun. Although he would never admit it, but he had as much fun as Dean and Castiel had, so he nodded to the question and grinned cheekily at the elder.

"W-was that all you got?"

A clear provocation!

First Dean was surprised, but when realization hit him he was grinning again.

"Heh, you hear that Castiel? Small Sammy wants me to continue. Am I right Sam?"

The younger Winchester blushed, grinned sheepishly and nodded shyly with his head.

Even the angel was surprised.

"I have told you that Sam loves it. He just wants to never admit it. Well since we don't want to disappoint you kiddo..."

Sam's vision was taken away from him again and only seconds later, he felt how two index fingers began to stroke gently and teasingly over his ribs.

Up and down and on and on until he squirmed back and forth, but this time he bit his lower lip to hold back his laughter. But the fact that he couldn't see anything, made it so much worse, because he didn't know where his brother would tickle him next.

"Hmm, I've always wondered how many ribs you have Sammy. Maybe I should count them?"

To give his words more power, the hunter scratched his nails gently over the lowest ribs, because he knew how ticklish his little brother was there. And he was rewarded immediately with a hearty laugh and another wince of his body.

"Dean, my father gave you all the same number of ribs."

Dean rolled his eyes.

That was so typical Cas...

"You party pooper," he muttered, an amused grin still on his lips.

Cas winced as he saw the look he got from Dean and the growing grin chased a shiver down his spine.

"Maybe I should count _your_ ribs Cas. Not that your daddy has forgotten one..."

For some unknown reason, the angel felt a tingling sensation spreading in his ribs that made him grin like an idiot. It was no better when he imagined Dean's finger on said body parts. Especially when he looked at Sam, whose laughter rose more and more and how he squirmed under those nimble fingers, as his brother still tortured his ribs.

"I'll keep it in mind Cassie," Dean grinned and he winked mischievously at the angel, which made him giggle in anticipation and he wrapped his arms protectively around his ribcage. He had never known the feeling of being tickled, but when he looked at Dean, he knew that this would probably change soon...

"But first I take care of Sammy."

His eyes went back to his brother, who was still laughing loud and hearty and squirmed like a worm beneath his tickling fingers.

"Well little brother. Having fun?"

To Dean's surprise the young hunter nodded with his head.

"Really? Well then I think I can continue."

The fingers pressed a little more into his ribs and crawled quickly and accurately up and down.

"Hmm, your shirt is in the way Sammy," the elder said, feigning disappointment as he played with the hem of Sam's T-shirt.

Again this wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"But I already know what I can do against this..."

"Deahahan pleahahahase!" Sam giggled when he felt teasing fingers slowly, very slowly, slid under his shirt and headed for his bare ribs.

"What please? Please tickle me? With pleasure Sammy..."

Castiel watched curiously how Sam squirmed under Dean's finger and laughed even louder than before, as the fingers met bare skin.

Dean used all his fingers, pinching the protruding ribs, scratching gently over the skin in between the bones with his nails, drilled his middle fingers into them, that made Sam nearly jump out of his skin and raked them up and down his entire ribcage. Then he sat his index finger on the top ribs and began to count.

Of course, he always slipped here and there and had to start all over again.

He stopped only, when Sam's laughter went silent.

Only then he let go of him and pulled his hands back out of his shirt.

Sam couldn't remember the last time when he had laughed so much as on this day. It just felt good. There were no demons or anything else in this world. Just him, his loving big brother and the angel who couldn't stop laughing himself anymore.

"Okay Cas, now we get to the really interesting places."

Again Sam felt how a shiver went down his spine, when he heard these words, and he couldn't get rid of the wide grin that spread on his face. He winced and gave a short laugh, when he felt a warm hand on his stomach.

"In the stomach there are a lot of major organs that needs to be protected at all cost. Therefore people are often very ticklish there."

Castiel gave Dean a look that made the hunter shiver.

Especially when he saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes...

"C-Cas? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The grin of the angel grew wider and Dean had to gather all of his remaining self-control to not back away from him.

"Are all humans as ticklish as your brother?"

Oh, he knew what the angel was up to, but he would certainly not fall for this trick.

"Well, there are also people who are not ticklish, you know? That depends on it..."

"On what?"

"Many people are only ticklish when they are tickled by a person who is very close to them and which they like a lot."

"Like you and your brother?"

"Yes."

"Hmm we are very close too. Didn't you once told me that you already see a brother in me?"

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Cas! I am warning you!"

But his best friend gave him only a soft smirk and a wink.

Great, what he had just begun...

He preferred to concentrate back on his brother, who was giggling again. But this time his amusement had a different origin. Apparently, he also knew what Castiel was up to and that seemed to amuse the young Winchester immensely.

"Are you laughing at me Sammy?"

To Dean's surprise his brother nodded his head.

"Oh really? Well, fine. You really ask for this..."

Sam felt how his brother pushed his shirt up to his chest to reveal his soft belly, that was already shaking with mirth. When two strong hands grabbed his sides, the young hunter winced and squealed, before he again broke out in a cheerful giggle fit, while the elder did nothing but just holding him down.

"How about if I show Cas how I can make you scream like a girl within a few seconds huh? Does that sound good?"

Sam shook his head and his giggling got louder and louder. He knew what his brother was up to and he also knew that he couldn't stand it. Dean had always done this, when they were children. Whenever Sam had been unhappy or even sad, Dean had done this to him and he had always end up with tears in his eyes and begging him for mercy and he knew that the same thing was about to happen here.

Even the angel couldn't wait to see what Dean would do to him.

He scooted even closer to the two humans, a wide grin on his face and he was beaming with pure joy.

And then it happened.

Dean's head rushed down, his lips pressed onto his brother's stomach and stayed there without doing anything. And Sam could no longer contain himself and he almost exploded with happy laughter. He squirmed back and forth, pulled at his bonds, laughed, squealed, kicked out with his legs and arched his back and all because Dean had pressed his lips against his stomach.

The older of the two grinned against the soft skin and he himself could no longer hold back his own laughter. He loved to see his brother so happy and carefree as in this moment.

He had missed his smile and the sound of his laughter so much.

Sam had been through terrible things in recent months.

He deserved at least one day where he could let go...

"DEAAAAN! P-PLEASE! N-NO!" Sam shrieked, when Dean started to pepper teasingly kisses all over his belly. The most attention certainly got his belly button.

The young hunter laughed and squealed, trying to turn away his lower body, but since his brother continued holding him down by his sides, he didn't make it and all he could do was lay there and take the playful torment his brother inflicted on him.

Dean paused and grinned again against the skin of the other.

"Dean? Who's that kiddo? You are here in the clutches of the tickle monster! And it wants your laughter!"

Sam crawled almost out of his skin, when Dean even went so far and gave his navel a few teasing licks with his tongue. Until the young Winchester reared up in his bonds and began to laugh loudly.

"NO! NO! AHH! P-PLEASE NAHAHAHAHA! DEEEE! S-STOHOHOP!" he laughed, as the elder began to gently nibble on his skin while growling like a hungry wolf. Here he bit playful in his side, there he buried his face in the middle of his belly, shook his head and let his stubble do the rest, which made his brother laugh even louder. And then the soft lips pressed down on his navel and Dean blew as hard as he could...and Sam would have jumped through the ceiling, wouldn't he be tied to the bed, because it tickled so bad!

"D-Dean! PLEAHAHAHSE NOHOHOHO! AHH! NO! NOT THAT! NOT THAHAHAHT! PLEAHAHASE! S-STOP IT! STOP IT! AHHH! NAHAHA! OH GOHOHOHOD! DEAHAHAHAHAN! STOHOHOHOHOP!"

But Dean didn't stop!

Again and again he blew against his navel and whenever Sam screamed like a girl between his fits of laughter, Dean had to stop for a short time, because he was laughing too much himself, that he had tears in his own eyes soon. And even Castiel couldn't stop laughing as he watched the two in their childish games.

In this moment these two didn't look like two icy monster hunters, but more like two small children who just enjoyed having some innocent fun and it filled Castiel's heart with a long forgotten warmth.

"AHHHH! NOOO! DEAN! M-MERCY! PLEAHAHASE! MEHEHERCY!" Sam shouted between his hysterical laughter, as Dean additionally sent his fingers wandering.

Here they tweaked his sides, there they massaged his ribs, only to slip under his shirt and under his arms. And all the time Dean blew raspberry after ticklish raspberry onto his stomach, teased his navel with his lips, his teeth or his tongue or buried his face in the soft skin and let his stubble do the rest.

And all the time Sam squirmed like a worm on a hook under this torture, shrieked, laughed and squealed like a little child, kicked out with his legs, arched his back as much as he could, pressed his head into his pillow and begged him over and over again for mercy, but his brother was merciless!

He had way too much fun to stop now…

"Y-YOU ASSHOLE! AHHH! STOHOHOP! DEAHAHAHAN! AHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE! STOP IT!"

Sam felt how his brother grinned against his skin again and a laugh broke away from Dean's throat.

"Stop? How can I stop when you have soooo much fun Sammy?"

"I KIHIHILL YOU DEHEHEHE!"

"I don't think so Sammy. Coochie, coochie coo~."

He felt fingernails under his arms and soft lips on his navel and the young hunter couldn't take it anymore and slowly he reached the end of his limits.

There was only one thing left he hadn't tried yet…

"C-C-CAHAHAHAHAS! AHHH! C-CASTIEL! P-PLEASE! HAHAHAHA HELP ME!"

The angel had to wipe the tears from the corners of his own eyes that had gathered during his own laughing fit, before he was able to respond to Sam's cry for help.

Still a huge grin graced his lips as he looked into the face of the young Winchester. He'd never seen him so carefree and had never heard him laugh so much and so freely as on that day. The same was true for Dean. The sight was heart-warming and Castiel didn't want it to end, but when he saw how red Sam's face already was, he chose to intervene. He gently put his hand on Dean's shoulder and he needed no words to say, because the older hunter knew what his friend meant. With one last evil laugh he blew his last raspberry against Sam's belly, which made him scream loudly and then he stopped.

This time he removed the tie around his eyes and used it to wipe the tears of laughter out of them and his cheeks, before he threw it on the ground.

When Sam opened his eyes, he looked in two evil grinning faces.

"Are you...done now?" he asked while gasping for air, his eyes fixed on those of his brother.

"Can't you take it anymore?"

The question was not mocking. It sounded sincere and again Sam saw concern in his brother's eyes. And even on the face of the angel he saw a hint of disappointment. Apparently Cas had as much fun just from watching Dean tickling him.

With a resigned grumble, Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back in the soft pillow.

"It's actually not that bad..." he mumbled and his mouth twitched upwards.

Even Dean's face brightened up at these words.

"Does that mean I can go on?"

The eyes of the younger reopened and he shot his brother a warningly glare.

"All right. But keep your mouth away from my stomach!"

A loud laugh broke away from Dean's throat, before he turned his gaze back to the younger Winchester and grinned at him knowingly.

"What Sammy? Got a too ticklish tummy?" he teased him and he emphasized his words by wiggling his index finger inside his belly button and Sam squeaked and jumped in his bonds.

"DEAN!" he shrieked and he squirmed so much back and forth, that he almost threw his brother off of him.

"Okay, okay, I stop," the elder laughed and he pulled his hand back and slid down a bit until he was sitting on his legs. Then his eyes fell back to the angel who looked at him with a broad grin.

"Hey Cas, look at that," Dean grinned and he didn't wait for an answer, but moved his finger slowly back to Sam's bare belly and made tickling motions with his fingers, but without touching the soft skin. That alone was enough to make Sam laugh. Not for a second, he turned his eyes away from those mean wiggling fingers, laughed and squealed now and then, when the fingers came a little too close to his skin and all the time he squirmed like a worm, sucked his belly in and tried to escape.

"I don't understand...why is he laughing? You don't even touch him?"

The older man chuckled and continued teasing his brother.

"This will only work if he can see my fingers. His brain is already preparing for the touch and sends signals that make him laugh before he gets touched. Like a Hyena, right Sammy? You sound like an old Hyena."

"N-not true!" the young hunter giggled and his grin grew even wider at the teasing words.

"Totally true," his brother grinned and he briefly poked him in the ribs, before he withdrew his hands, only to pull his pants down a bit to get at his hip bones. Then he turned his head around, grinning at the angel.

"The hips are another place where some people are very ticklish."

"Yes, like you!" Sam took him the word with a wolfish grin and his big brother couldn't help but blush deeply, when he could feel Castiel's evil grin on him.

"Shut up, Sam!" he muttered, and to underscore his words, he renounced further explanation and started his attack immediately. His thumbs pressed gently, but effectively in the protruding hip bones and began to massage them. Sam was not as ticklish on his hips as his brother, but it was enough to make him shriek after only a few seconds.

Moreover, he bucked like a wild horse, when his brother found all the small places where it tickled pretty bad and it was not long until the younger Winchester had tears of laughter in his eyes yet again, and Dean was forced to stop.

With a devilish grin on his face, Dean slid down until he came to sit on the shins of his little brother. With a wide grin on his face he put his hands on top of his thighs, making his little brother giggle in pure anticipation again.

"Oh man, look at you Sammy. I haven't even gotten your worst spot yet and you're already done with the world."

"I'm nohohohot!" the young hunter giggled and his legs began to struggle against the fingers, when Dean let his fingertips walks up and down his thighs.

"The legs are another, very ticklish spot Cas. In the legs there are many important blood vessels that need to be protected by the body. Watch and learn..."

And when his fingers began to knead and massage his thighs, Sam bucked and started to laugh loudly. His brother seemed to know no mercy, because he worked over his inner thighs with a technique that made his laughter go higher and higher and the moment those evil fingers found his knees, his laughter went silent.

"Sam really seems to be very sensitive on his knees," Cas said and in his eyes reflected concern again, as he watched Sam how he began to gasp for air.

The older man laughed, tickled him behind his knees for a few seconds, before he pulled his hands back and let his little brother catch his breathe.

"Knees are a killer. He can't stand it. Isn't that right Sammy? Your knees are waaaay too ticklish~."

Lovingly his brother ruffled through his hair at his words and laughed as he got a murmur and a deep blush as an answer.

"We are almost done little brother. Just one more spot, and I stop."

Sam could hardly stop giggling when his brother turned around and sat on his shins and motioned for the angel to do the same. Together, the two sat on each one of the legs of the young man and held his feet pressed against the mattress, so that Sam could no longer move.

Castiel cocked his head questioningly, as he watched Dean rubbing his hands together in anticipation and with a more than nasty grin on his lips.

"What's wrong Cas? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure that you will get a reaction from your brother, when you get his feet? I mean, you humans spend your whole life on them."

Dean's grin widened and he nudged the angel's shoulder.

"You really need to learn a lot Cas. The feet are a very, very sensitive area and many people can't stand being tickled there. Just like little Sammy here."

Sam giggled even louder and began to squirm around, when his brother put his index finger on his right sole.

"Look," Dean said to the angel and he brushed his forefinger painfully slow over the socked sole, which made his little brother squeak and twitch and he wiggled his toes as the tickling sensation took over his poor foot.

His entire body shuddered and he tried to pull his foot away from the finger, but all his attempts were futile and he could just lay there and giggle. His giggles quickly turned into cheerful laughter, as more fingers joined and slowly began to tiptoe over the sole. Beginning with the heel, they walked up to the toes and Sam squealed again, when Dean tried to tease the sensitive skin below the toes, but the young hunter clenched his toes quickly and scrunched up his sole to prevent him from doing that.

"Heh, what's wrong Sammy? Too ticklish for that?"

As the Elder turned his head and looked at his brother, Sam quickly hide his face in the crook of his arm and tried to hide the redness on his face.

Shaking his head with much amusement, Dean turned his attention back to Castiel.

Encouragingly he nudged his side.

"Come on Cas. Give it a try."

The angel still didn't understand all of that, but he did what Dean told him and slowly, almost shyly, he brushed his index finger over Sam's left foot. The result amused him immensely, and a grin crept onto his own face, when Sam violently jerked and squealed and laughed all together and he tried to free his foot from under Castiel's butt, but still he didn't make it.

He was totally helpless and when Dean tickled more forcefully, it was too much for him and his hitherto erected wall of self-control collapsed in on itself, like a house of cards. His pent-up laughter broke out of him like an explosion. He wriggled and laughed, even screamed between his fits of laughter and arched his back, but no matter how hard he tried to defend himself, he couldn't do anything against this torture.

Then the socks came off and he heard his brother and even the angel chuckle and when he opened his eyes again and looked at the two, he could only see how Dean picked up something from the floor, and when he realized what it was, the wide grin almost split his face in two.

He shook his head and laughed and stammered "No feathers, no feathers, no feathers ...", over and over again, but he couldn't do anything against it and he almost jumped to the ceiling, as the fluffy feathers began to brush over his soles.

Up and down and up and down and it almost drove him mad!

"Try it Cas," he heard Dean say and just seconds later he squealed with laughter, when the feathers brushed back and forth between his toes of the other foot as well.

And at that moment Sam's hysterical laughter went silent and all he still heard was the amused laughter of his brother and the angel, as both of them tickled him until he had tears streaming down his bright red cheeks again.

A loud scream escaped him and his back arched off of the bed, as his two tormentors turned the feathers around and used the pointed quill to gently scratch the skin of his feet and that drove him absolutely wild with laughter!

"NONONO! AHHH! NOHOHO! S-STOHOHOP THAHAHAT! I-I HAHAHAHATE YOU, YOU B-BASTAHAHAHARDS!"

Laughter was the only respond he got from the two.

For Sam, it felt like hours, when the two finally stopped and freed him from the bonds, and if he would have had the strength to do so, he would have kicked both of them in the ass in this very moment, but he could only lay there on the bed, panting heavily and trying to stop his giggling.

"Th-that was so mean!" he giggled and he curled up into a ball.

"Oh come on Sam. You would lie if you would say that you hadn't had fun."

Again, the younger hunter blushed and he quickly hid his face in his hands.

"Fine you Jerk. I admit that I had fun..." he muttered under his breath.

Dean grinned even wider, if that was still in the realm of possibility.

"See Cas? I have told you that he likes it."

Even the angel laughed and shook his head with amusement.

When his eyes went back to Dean, he shuddered when he saw the look in the green eyes of the human.

A look that didn't mean anything good...

"W-what's wrong with you Dean? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dean's grin grew even bigger and at that moment he looked like Lucifer himself.

"Do you remember what I wanted to do with you, when I'm done with Sam?"

Oh no…

Before Castiel could respond, a squeak left his lips as Dean threw himself on top of him and pushed him onto the bed. His hands went immediately under the white dress shirt of the angel, who then started laughing bright and clear and squirmed around under the teasing fingers that were unerringly "attacking" his ribs.

And now he also knew why Sam had tried to get away from the tickling.

It felt like little electric shocks that went through his whole body and right into his brain.

An overwhelming sensation…

"Let's see how many ribs your father has given _you _Cassie..."

**The End**


	18. Wakeup call alla Charlie

_I so wanted to write something with Charlie and this is what came out.  
I have written it last night and yes it seems that my writer's block is almost gone._

_I hope you will like it and again I would appreciate feedback vey much^^._

* * *

**Wakeup call** **alla** **Charlie**

Silence.

That was the only thing that was in the bunker this morning.

No nagging, no yelling, no wild chases, only silence.

It was almost too quiet...

The only one who was already awake at this hour was Charlie.

The Fantasy Fan had been awake for an hour and a look at her clock showed her that it was just after sunrise. So it would still take some time until the other sleepyheads would be up.

How boring…

After nearly half an hour, the young woman had no desire to sit in her room, which Sam and Dean had prepared for her visit and she decided to stood up and take a nice walk through the bunker corridors.

Unerringly she walked out of the room and stepped out into the still dark corridor.

Still there was silence in the whole bunker...or... was there a noise that came from the kitchen?

The sound of clattering crockery reached her ears and the redhead followed the sound to its source. More surprised she was when she saw that she was not the only one who was awake at this hour. Dean was also awake and, humming softly to himself, scurrying around the kitchen.

A small grin crept onto Charlie's face, when she saw that Dean was about to make breakfast.

This old softie!

Otherwise he always pretends to be the icy monster hunter, but inside he had a soft core.

And Charlie liked this side of him very much.

Dean could be really heartily and lovingly when he wanted to be.

"Good morning, Dean."

Immediately the hunter stopped in his movements and Charlie almost laughed out loud when she saw the shocked look in his eyes when he had turned around to her.

He looked almost as if she had caught him in the act.

When she looked pass his body and on the countertop it seemed to be true that he was making breakfast. Bacon, toast, cheese, sausage, milk, eggs; Dean had everything he needed for an awesome breakfast. And in this moment Charlie could no longer hide her knowing grin.

"What is that? Dean Winchester makes us a sumptuous breakfast?"

The hunter grumbled something into his nonexistent beard, turned around and looked back at the Bacon which sizzled in the pan.

"It should be a surprise. I wanted to make breakfast and then wake you. But I think I can forget about that now," he muttered and Charlie's grin widened a little more.

Softie...

"Why forget? I am awake now and if you want, I'll help you."

The older Winchester snorted, turned back to her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to cook now?"

Charlie laughed and poked him in the side.

"No silly, I prefer to leave the cooking to the chief. But I could offer you to wake the others."

Now it was Dean who had to grin and he looked at her defiantly.

"Good luck with that. To wake my brother is one thing but Cas? He sleeps stronger than a stone since he must sleep! Kevin usually wakes up by himself. But the other two..."

"I can wake the other two as well, trust me. I have my methods."

"So? Which methods? The bucket-with-cold-water-method?"

The young woman grinned again.

"If the other method won't work, then yes."

Dean rolled his eyes playfully, but couldn't resist his own grin.

"Then I wish you good luck Charlie."

With a chuckle on the lips the Fantasy Fan disappeared in the corridor and around the corner, as she made her way to Castiel's room. She chose to wake him first. Although they knew each other not too long, but that would change with the time too. And when the fallen angel didn't want to make the first step, then Charlie would do it.

Again, this grin appeared on her lips as she arrived at the door to his room and opened it carefully and quietly. She looked into the dark room and could clearly hear the soft snoring which confirmed that the former angel was still sleeping.

Life for him was no longer as easy as before and since he had to eat and sleep, it became even harder for him. But he had good friends who supported him and today another friend would get added...

"Castiel?"

Charlie's voice was low, almost a whisper.

She didn't want to startle him and therefore she spoke very quietly, but as to be expected, the angel didn't react at all. Charlie shook her head with a grin, stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, before she turned on the light. But even that didn't wake him up and the red-haired woman had to bite her lip firmly when she saw the position in which Castiel was lying in his bed.

He lay on his back, snoring slightly.

One arm hung off the bed, on the other side it was his foot, which already almost touched the ground. His face was turned to the ceiling, his short dark hair stood in all directions and his pajama shirt, which he had borrowed from Dean, was also hanging on half past seven, revealing half of his stomach and even the blanket had slipped and only covered his legs.

A sight for the gods and Charlie pulled out her cell phone to be able to shoot a photo, before she began to move and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Castiel? Hey, Castiel. Wake up," she whispered softly, while she stroked her hand through his hair gently, but the only thing she then got in response was a low murmur and movement fell into the young man's body, as he turned away from her hand. He turned over on his stomach, pulled the covers up under his chin and snuggled back into his pillow.

Grinning again, the redhead stood up and grabbed the blanket and pulled on it, but Castiel kept it in his iron grip and grumbled again. Apparently he seemed to resist waking up.

"Come on, you sleepyhead. Dean has a surprise for you. Get up!"

But Castiel didn't want to.

Surprise or not, in his nest of pillows and a cuddly soft and warm bedspread it was still the most beautiful.

However, he had not counted on Charlie's stubbornness, because he felt the mattress sink a bit, when the young woman sat beside him. She leaned over him, shaking gently, but firmly on his shoulder. But Cas still didn't respond to her efforts. Oh no. He was almost back asleep.

At least he tried it.

When something naughty tickled him on his neck, his mouth turned into a small smile and he quickly pulled the blanket completely over his head.

Behind him he heard Charlie's amused laughter.

"No way! You're ticklish?"

Again a murmur, louder this time.

His grumbling turned into suppressed giggling as fingers started to poke him through the bedspread. Every time they hit a ticklish spot he flinched. His muscles tensed, his jaws were pressed together to not make a sound. A finger caught his ribs and a sweet squeak could be heard under the blanket, followed by the wince of his whole body. Charlie laughed and continued, poked him whenever she could before she turned her head and smirked when she saw a pair of bare feet poking out of the blanket.

"Last chance Cas, or I get serious!"

When the former angel didn't answer Charlie slid down to the foot of the bed and just seconds later a loud squeaking noise filled the whole room again when the young woman stroked her finger over one of the surprisingly soft soles. She giggled herself when Castiel couldn't hold back any longer and movement came again into his body when he started to squirm against the mean tickle attack. He tried to protect one foot with the other, but Charlie moved repeatedly back and forth between them and laughed when his whole body winced as she seemed to have probably found a particularly ticklish spot and stayed there. Desperately he dug his toes into his soles and scrunched them up to protect the skin below from her tickling fingers and mean nails, but Charlie pulled the toes back with one hand and tickled underneath them with the other hand.

And that was the point at which he could no longer bear it and Cas pulled his feet away from her and he quickly hid them under the sheets, so that Charlie could no longer tickle them.

"Chahahaharlie p-please...dohohohon't," he giggled and he freed his head out of the blanket and looked at the young woman, who gave him an equally wide grin.

"Do you get up?"

When Cas didn't answer and wanted to lay his head back into his pillow Charlie growled playfully and she slipped her hands under the blanket. In the moment when her fingers found the soft skin of his belly, Castiel's angelic laughter echoed through the small room once again, which quickly mingled with Charlie's own laughter, because his was contagious to her. Especially since he now frantically squirmed from one side to the other and grabbed her hands and tried to push them away from his stomach.

"Okay! okay! S-stop Chahahaharlie! P-please! AH! I get up! D-do you hear thahahat? You win! YOU WIN!" he laughed.

Charlie continued tickling him for a few more moments, enjoying the sound of his joyful laughter, before she let go of him.

Grinning, she watched him as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, still giggling cutely.

"Tickling? Really Charlie? You play dirty!"

Her grin widened and she laughed.

"Apparently it worked. Or are you still not awake enough?" she asked and she wiggled her fingers at him, which immediately made him giggle.

"All right, all right. I'm awake," he muttered and to show it to her he swung his legs out of bed and sat up. He stroked his now wildly protruding in all directions hair back and gave her a grin back.

"You have previously spoken of a surprise?"

"Yes."

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I tell you, then it would no longer be a surprise," Charlie said with a soft smile on her lips.

Then she got up and waited for him to do the same.

"How about if we go wake Sam next? Will you help me?"

The ex-angel grinned mischievously and he stood up.

"Count me in!"

And at this moment Charlie was sure that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

**The End**

* * *

_At first I was thinking about writing a second part with Sam, but I decided to leave this to your imagination ;)_


	19. Helpless Angel

_Oh man, I just had to write something silly and funny after I have written so much dark stuff in the past week and this is what came out._  
_I hope it isn't too silly ugh. _  
_Please lean back and enjoy it._  
_And I hope there aren't too many mistakes._  
_This was a one hour thing I have written :3_

* * *

**Helpless** **Angel**

He didn't know how it happened, didn't know how a demon had been able to take him, an angel of the lord, prisoner.

But it had happened and now Castiel was here, in this old abandoned warehouse, with his arms tied above his head. The demon had used shackles, scorched in holy fire to make sure Castiel wouldn't go anymore anytime soon.

The angel growled and one last time he pulled on his bonds that held his arms tied above his head, but again he had no success in freeing his arms and he finally gave up his attempts.

Another growl left his lips, deeper and more threatening this time, as he lifted his head and looked right into two pitch black eyes. The eyes looked at him, his owner grinned at him and a hand petted his right cheek.

"Poor little angel. Can't you escape these bonds? Such a shame~. And here I thought you messengers of god would be all high and mighty and strong. Looks like I was wrong, huh? You are weak Castiel. Weak and pathetic!"

Oh how he would have loved to punch the demon's face for these words right now, but he couldn't' do anything against it and his kidnapper knew this all too well.

The big, knowing grin on his lips confirmed that.

Castiel wanted to say something, but before he even got the chance to open his mouth, a loud noise was heard, not far away from the warehouse. The noise rose, screams of pain and death mingled with it and now it was Castiel's turn to grin, as the demon's grin faltered, made space for shock and fear. Not even a few seconds later the door to the warehouse opened and Sam and Dean stepped in. Blood covered their clothes and pure anger was written on both of their faces as their eyes caught the demon, who tried to back away from them. But he seemed to have forgotten about the angel who was still behind him and Cas saw his chance and used his still free feet to give the demon a kick into his back that made him fall to the ground. When he looked up he looked right into the faces of the Winchester brothers and in this moment he knew that this was the last thing he saw before death would reach his hand out to him.

Moments later the demon knife pierced through his flesh and he died with a loud scream.

After that silence returned.

Silence, that was only broken by the heavy breathing of the two brothers.

"Cas, are you alright?"

Dean was the first who broke the silence and he walked over to his friend and gave him a worried look.

The angel's lips curled up into a small smile and he nodded his head.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for the rescue."

"The rescue wouldn't have been necessary if you would have taken better care of yourself Cas!"

"Dean, don't be so hard to him. We all make mistakes sometimes."

Cas send Sam a thankful look, but inwardly he had to agree with Dean.

He should have been more careful.

To be an angel didn't mean to let his guard down…

His thoughts took a sudden end when he felt how something poked him in the side and he flinched away from the touch.

Dean had already opened his mouth to say something, but closed it the moment Cas flinched away from him and…was that a quiet _squeak_ coming from his mouth?

He had just wanted to tell him something, but this…this was more interesting and when he looked at his brother, who had raised his eyebrow questioningly at the weird reaction of their friend, he seemed to be thinking the same way.

"Dude, what the hell was that? Did I hurt you?" Dean asked with slight concern in his voice.

"N-no, you didn't hurt me."

Castiel's voice sounded weird and a faint blush rose on his cheeks and he avoided eye contact to both of them.

Something poked him again, this time coming from the other side and again he squeaked and flinched away from the touch.

"S-stop!" he yelped.

Another poke was the answer he got.

Dean raised his own eyebrow and looked at his brother.

Sam wore a shit-eating grin on his face and now it seemed to dawn in Dean's head as well.

Second later his lips curled up into a big grin as realization seems to hit him.

He took his hands away from the shackles he wanted to open a few moments ago.

This action caught the attention of the angel and Cas turned his head to him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please…release me," he begged and Sam and Dean could hear the shaking in his voice.

Both brothers looked at each other with big grins on their faces and after he made sure that they were alone in the warehouse, Dean looked back at Sam and waggled his eyebrows at him.

Moments later a loud shriek echoed through the warehouse, which was quickly followed by loud booming laughter as both brothers dug their fingers into Castiel's sides, tickling him.

The attack came so fast and surprisingly that the dark-haired angel didn't even get the chance to suppress his laughter. It had broken out of him like an explosion!

He yanked hard on his bonds, squirmed back and forth, lifted one of his legs to be able to protect at least one of his sides, but the mean fingers would spider up his side, over his ribs and right into his armpit and his laughter rose in volume and pitch at that. A second hand quickly appeared under his other arm and his loud laughter mingled with Sam's and Dean's highly amused laughter as they tickled the living hell out of the still tied up angel.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEAHAHAHASE!" was all Cas could get out before another wave of ticklish shocks went through his whole body and up into his brain as two other hands slid under his white dress shirt to get at the bare skin of his stomach.

"Stop? But why Cas? It looks like you're enjoying this. I mean look at how much you're laughing when I do this," Dean teased.

A finger wiggled inside his belly button and the angel had the feeling he would jumped to the ceiling!

"Yeah or when I do this," Sam grinned and he scratched his nails gently over the soft skin under his arm, laughing when Cas tried to pull his arm down and practically _roared_ with helpless laughter.

"Let this be a warning to never ever let your guard down again Cas," Dean said right into his ear and the angel could hear the evil grin in his voice, but all he could do was laugh and shriek and squirm around, as those mean fingers kept tickling him until he had tears running down his fire red cheeks.

"C-COME OHOHOHON! S-STOHOHOHOP PLEAHAHASE!" he begged through his laughter and he threw his head back and shrieked again when the hands on his stomach went up to his ribs.

"But why Cas? Can't god's worst weapon endure a little tickling? Is this too much for you?" Dean teased him and to give his words more power he drilled his fingers into the middle of his armpits and Castiel's laughter went silent for a moment.

The angel wanted to give him the right answer for that, but only laughter came out of him, which gained volume again when Sam pulled his hands out of his shirt, only to attack his neck and collarbone with wiggling fingers, laughing along with him when he scrunched up his shoulders, or at least he tried to do that, but the position he was in prevent him from doing that.

"Y-YOU ARE G-GOHOHOING TO PAHAHAHY FOR THAHAHAT!"

Sam and Dean grinned again at those words.

"Oh really Cas? We are going to pay for that? Well, if that's the case we should give you a real reason for payback huh? What do you think Sammy?"

Sam just grinned at him and waggled his eyebrow.

Seconds later Cas' laughter went silent and he could only mouth "Please" and "Stop" over and over again when his two tormenters started to knead the muscles on his thighs.

Oh yes, Sam and Dean would pay badly for this the moment he would get out of these shackles!

Revenge was coming and it would be merciless…

**The End  
(Or to be continued?)  
**


	20. Vengeful Angel Part 1: Sam

_And here is the sequel for my story "Helpless Angel"__And man I had sooooooo much fun writing these stories. _  
_Especially the sequel was so much fun to write._  
_I was grinning like a total goof while writing this XD_  
_And sorry for Cas being pretty OOC in here, but I couldn't help it: _  
_I loooooove teasing~._

_Part 3 will follow soon. Still need to write it down, but I already know how Dean's Turn will look like *grin*_

_And again feedback is much appreciated by me and at this point I wanted to thank all those awesome people who have commented on this collection of ticklefics._

**_THANK YOU GUYS, YOU ARE THE BEST:D_**

* * *

**Vengeful** **Angel  
Part 1: Sam's Turn  
**

Pleased with himself and the world, Sam let himself fall onto the cozy sofa, which stood in the bunker library and he yawned loudly, before he grabbed his book, placed his feet onto the armrest on the other side of the sofa and began to read.

The last days had been exhausting for both brothers.

Since they had rescued the angel Castiel from the clutches of a demon, they had to deal with a whole pack of these black-eyed bastards, not far away from the warehouse in which they had found Cas. The fight had been long and exhausting and both brother's had been wounded. The wounds weren't that bad, but still unpleasant. Especially for Sam, since he had gotten the most wounds.

But the youngest Winchester didn't complain at all.

He had been through far worse in the past and he just wanted to enjoy the free time he and his brother had right now and what could be better than to spend the day on a sofa with a nice book and a beer and without any demons on their verses?

Right: Nothing.

A small smile graced his features.

A smile, which faded as quickly as it had come when he remembered something.

"Dean?"

His brother was in the kitchen, not far away from him and he stuck his head out of said room to look at his younger brother.

"What is it Sammy?"

A shiver went through Sam's whole body.

"Do you think Cas is still mad at us?"

Dean stopped in his doings to think about it and now a shiver went through his own body when he thought about that.

"You mean the tickle attack in the warehouse?"

Another shiver; stronger this time.

"I don't know Sammy. But...maybe he has already forgotten about this little incident? I mean, it was just some harmless tickling. We weren't hurting him, right? I am pretty sure he isn't resentful."

A raised eyebrow was the answer he got and before Sam could say something, Dean turned around and disappeared in the kitchen again.

"If you say so…" the youngest Winchester mumbled quietly to himself, before his attention went back to his book and only minutes later he was lost in the story…

Hours past that day and still there wasn't a single sign of life of their heavenly friend.

Only god alone knew what Cas was up to and Sam had the feeling that Castiel was resentful. After all he had told them that they would pay for what they had done to him.

But Sam didn't want to think about that on such a beautiful, calm day.

He tried to focus all his attention on the book in his hands.

His brother had disappeared an hour ago and had left him alone in the library.

He sure was in his room, doing God knows what.

Sam didn't care.

As long as he had his rest, everything was in perfect order…

The reading and the alcohol of the beer made him drowsy and it wasn't long until fatigue reached its hand out to him. He put his book onto the small coffee table that stood in front of the sofa; put his empty beer bottle aside as well, before he made himself even more comfortable. He stretched his body one last time, before crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

Not even five minutes later he had fallen asleep.

The dark figure standing behind him, he no longer noticed…

It could have been hours or only minutes, before Sam woke up.

The first thing he felt was that he couldn't move his arms or his legs at all.

The second thing he felt was panic that started to creep into his body.

His heart started to pound hard against his chest and ribs, his eyes were wide as saucers as he started to look around in the room and sweat had gathered in small drops on his forehead. He expected to see a demon or another of these nasty monsters standing right in front of him. He expected to feel the sharp blade of a knife or claws on his skin that would tear him apart, but nothing like this happened.

It stayed quiet in the library and only the sound of his own breathing was the only thing that Sam could hear.

Apart from the noise of his own rushing blood in his ears…

He pulled on his arms, wanted to bring them down, but he couldn't.

They were tied together behind his head and his feet were also tied together and to the sofa to prevent him from moving at all.

Great, whoever did this to him made sure he wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon.

He felt anything but comfortable in this position; being vulnerable like this…

He could see a movement in the corner of his eyes and before he got the chance to turn his head, he heard an all too familiar voice next to him and the sudden "Hello Sam" startled him so much that he had the feeling that he would crawl out of his own skin any moment.

"Goddamnit Cas!" he growled, before he turned his head to the angel who stood next to him.

Castiel's expression was cold and stoic as ever, but Sam could see something in his eyes.

Something he had never seen before and something that made him shiver.

Something evil…

"Cas please, get me out of here. Someone's or something's in the bunker. We have to warn Dean! Release me!"

But Cas didn't move at all.

He just stood there and looked down to the tied up human and again something sparkled in his eyes.

"Come on Cas! Help me!"

"There is no need to help you Sam. Not yet at least…"

Castiel's lips twitched upwards just a tiny bit, but Sam had seen it.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I wanted to say was that there isn't anyone in the bunker Sam. Just you and me and your brother and I sure will find your brother sooner or later too. Bet on it."

An ice cold shiver went down the young hunter's spine and when realization hit him he tried again to break free from his bonds, but they held tight and he wouldn't be able to break them.

"It was _you_ who tied me up, right?"

The angel was now full on grinning as he made his way toward Sam's bound feet.

"What gives you the hint?"

Sam couldn't believe his ears anymore when he heard those teasing words, coming out of the mouth of most stoic person he has ever seen in his life.

"Oh you bastard!" he growled as he narrowed his eyes at the angel, who had reached his socked feet by now.

"I would choose my words wisely if I were you Sam. You are in no position to be cheeky."

Slowly but surely Sam got a slight idea what Cas was up to and he could already feel the feeling of pure anticipation bubbling up inside his belly. His lips quirked up into a tiny, forced smile when the angel stretched his hands out to his feet. The closer his fingers came, the wider Sam's smile grew and he desperately tried to pull his feet back and away from the approaching hands. He clenched his toes and scrunched up his soles, the muscles in his body tensed and he never lost eye contact to those mean hands, coming closer and closer. And now those damn fingers started wiggling around, but without making any skin contact and god it was killing him already!

"Nononono wait! C-Cas…buddy…please wait a second!" he stammered and the wide smile on his face was about to split his face in two.

"Doesn't feel good at being unable to get away, right Sam?"

"S-stop teasing mehehe. Th-this isn't funny…ACK!"

Two index fingers swept quickly over his soles as a warning that had Sam giggling and squirming within seconds.

"You're laughing so it must be funny and you haven't answered my question Sam," Cas said calmly and he had to gather all of his will power to not smile at how cute Sam looked while he was giggling like a little child.

Humans were simply adorable when they laughed…

Sam tried to hide his already flushed face from his friend while turned his head to the side and he tried to bury his face into the small pillow, all the while giggling absolutely cutely.

Fingers started poking his soles and each and every poke made him squeak and jerk and his giggling gained volume and pitch. His toes started to hurt already from the force with which Sam clenched them to be able to protect at least a little bit of ticklish skin. But those poking fingers didn't stop and his giggling slowly turned into bright laughter and the angel hadn't even started tickling him yet. He was still teasing him…

"Cahahahs c-come ohohohn. Stohohohp thahahat!" he giggled helplessly when the fingers went from poking to lightly scratching.

Why? Oh why had his feet to be so ticklish?

"Answer my question Sam!"

When the fingers started wiggling all over his scrunched up soles, digging into his socks, the young hunter lost it and soon his bright laughter echoed through the bunker library.

And at that moment Sam knew that this was about the tickle attack he and his brother Dead had inflicted on the angel in the old warehouse and now he knew that Cas was more than vindictive!

He had warned him, had said that revenge was coming and now it had come and for the love of everything that was holy did it tickle!

Cas knew exactly which buttons he had to press to drive the young hunter into ticklish agony and Sam had no idea where he had learned that. He only knew that it tickled horribly, even worse than if his brother had tickled him all those years. And it was just his feet which got tickled. Sam didn't want to find out what would happen the moment those skilled, tickling fingers would reach other, even more sensitive spots…

He squirmed around in his bonds and laughed his head off, all the while he pulled hard on his bonds and tried to yank his feet back and away from Castiel's reach, but the bonds held tight and wouldn't allow him to flee from this mean tickle attack.

Inwardly Sam had to admit that he deserved this, after all he and his brother had done to Castiel.

But he still wished it would stop!

And his wish came even true, because the tickling stopped and Cas pulled his hands away.

Sam stopped laughing and his body relaxed and he put his feet back onto the armrest of the sofa, before he opened his eyes.

What he saw he didn't like at all: An evil grinning Castiel who looked like Lucifer himself…if not worse!

"Man…Cas…do you want to…kill me?" the young hunter asked between gasps.

Castiel's gaze softened a bit.

"Sam, I would never harm you and you know that."

And then that evil grin was right back on his face.

"And you still haven't answered my question."

Sam chuckled and let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

"Okay, fine Cas. You sadist! It sucks to be in this position. Not being able to free myself or fight back while getting tickled simply SUCKS. There. Satisfied?"

"Halfway."

The young hunter tore his eyes open in slight panic when he felt how a warm hand grabbed his right ankle to hold his leg in place and how a second hand started to slowly pull off his sock.

"Oh you can't be serious! I though we are even now! No more payback!"

Castiel's grin widened.

"Payback? That wasn't payback Sam. That was just having some fun with you. Payback's coming next…"

The first sock was off and the second followed soon afterwards.

"W-wait! Wait Cas! Y-you can't do this to me!"

The angel raised an eyebrow at this and dragged one of his fingers ever so lightly over one of the soft, bare soles, making the hunter twitch and giggle and he tried to pull his foot away again.

"Oh yes Sam, I can do this and I will do this and there is nothing you can do to stop me, because you are aaaaall tied up and helpless."

Fingers started to wiggle lightly and teasingly over his soles, he clenched his toes again to protect the ticklish skin underneath, pulled desperately on his bonds and giggled like a little kid.

"C-Cahahas come ohohon mahahan! This isn't fahahair! I-I haven't even tickled your feet!"

Cas seemed to think about Sam's words for a moment, before he stopped his wiggling fingers and moved to his side.

"You are right Sam, maybe I should concentrate on other spots. What do you think? I remember how much fun you had when you tickled me…here!"

Fingers immediately started to squeeze the muscles on his thighs and even inner thighs and Sam screamed out in surprise before he erupt into loud, booming laughter, squirming back and forth and yanking hard on his bonds. He threw his head back and almost roared with laughter when he felt ticklish shocks coming right from his knees.

"NOHOHOHO CAHAHAHAS! AHHH! SHIHIHIT! N-NOT THERE! NOT THERE! PLEAHAHASE!" he screamed through his uncontrollable laughter as those fingers squeezed his kneecaps mercilessly and in the most ticklish way possible and a look into Castiel's face proved it to Sam: That bastard knew exactly what he was doing to him!

His evil grin spoke more than a thousand words could do.

"Not where Sam? Here?"

Fingers squeezed rapidly at his kneecaps, throwing Sam into hysterics.

"Or do you mean here?"

Wiggling fingers behind his knees.

"S-STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Oh, but Castiel wasn't thinking about stopping.

Quite the contrary, because his fingers tickled their way from his knees up over his thighs, before stopping at his hips, squeezing the protruding bones for a few seconds, before his hands disappeared under the dark blue shirt the hunter wore. Hands grabbed his sides and squeezed them, thumbs massaged into his lower ribs, making him shriek between fits of hysterical laughter and here and there a sneaky finger would dip into his belly button, tickling him there, before all ten fingers started a full on tickle attack on his stomach that made the muscles under his skin spasm and that turned his laughter silent for a few moments.

"I could do this all day, you know Sam?" Cas grinned down at him as his fingers traveled further upwards, poking and prodding at his ribs, before his fingers massage each and every one of them until Sam arched his back with another cute shriek of laughter.

"I think now I understand why you and Dean did this to me in the warehouse. This is indeed a lot of fun. Watching you squirm around under my fingers, hear you laughing…yeah I could get used to this."

Sam wished he could wipe that smug grin off of his face, but all he could do was laugh and shriek and squirm around, just giving into the tickling feeling and cheerful laughter that poured over his lips. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and his cheeks flushed in a deep red. But if he was honest: This was the best feeling he had in months! Just giving into the fun, laughing loud and carefree and just letting go. The angel seemed to recognize this too, since his tickling became less merciless and more playful. He ran his finger gently up and down his ribs and sides, before walking them upwards until he stopped right underneath Sam's armpits.

He waited patiently for Sam to calm down, still grinning like a total goof when his human friend opened his eyes and grinned up at him as well.

"A-are you done now?" Sam asked and there were still some giggles coming out of his mouth.

The angel chuckled and mischief sparkled in those blue eyes of his.

"I've heard no apology from you Sam and as long as you won't tell me how sorry you are for tickling me I am going to keep tickling you."

Sam's eyes widened and his giggles got louder.

A cute squeak left his lips and his whole body twitched when Cas moved his fingers, slowly wiggling them right underneath his armpits to tease him even more. And apparently it was working.

"Nononono Cahahahas pleahahahse. AHHH! NOHOHOHO! Not there! P-Please Cas! I-I am sohohohohorry hahaha s-so sohohohorry!" Sam giggled and he squirmed around in his bonds like a worm on a hook the more Cas wiggled his fingers. He moved them slowly upwards, teasing his armpits more and more and still with this huge grin on his lips.

"Really Sam? Are you really sorry for what you've done to me? Because I can't take you seriously when you are laughing like this, you know? How about you stop laughing and try it again?"

At this moment Sam was sure to kill Castiel afterwards…

He didn't even get the chance to answer, as those mean fingers wiggled right into the middle of his armpits, driving him almost up the wall. Again loud laughter poured over his lips as he threw his head back and squirmed around so much that Cas thought he would break the ropes every second. And it wasn't long until the angel couldn't hold himself back anymore and he started to laugh along with the hunter.

He enjoyed every little second of his revenge.

He enjoyed Sam's loud laughter, enjoyed the dimples in his face, enjoyed the big smile on his lips, enjoyed the feeling of his tensing muscles underneath his fingers and he enjoyed the way Sam tried to yank his arms down to protect one of his most ticklish spots.

"I think now you know how I have felt when you've tickled me here, right Sam? Doesn't feel good to get tickled under your arms when you can't move these body parts, huh? Does this drive you crazy Sam? I am sure it does," the angel teased and he tickled him more and more by scratching his blunt nails gently over the soft and way too sensitive skin of his underarms or drilling his thumbs right in the middle of them. All the time he switched from gentle, almost playful, tickling to torturous tickling to keep him guessing; all the while laughing along with him.

Sam tried everything in his power to free himself from his bonds, but he couldn't and slowly he lost his strength to even try it. One hand disappeared from his left armpit, only to re-appear on his neck.

With satisfaction Cas watched how Sam tried to scrunch his shoulders up to protect his sensitive neck, his laughter was now interrupted by soft and cute squeaks here and there and he shook his head from left to right when the angel switched sides. Cas chuckled, pulled his other hand out from under his shirt, only to use it for his neck as well.

"This was another favorite spot of you to tickle me, am I right Sam? Let's see how you like the taste of your own medicine."

"C-Cahahahs pleahahahse…s-stohohohop thahahaht hahaha h-have mercy on me pleahahase."

"No mercy for you!"

Sam managed to growl between his giggle fit and he tried to bite the tickling hands, when they came a bit too close to his face.

Cas immediately pulled them away with a growl of his own and before Sam recognized his mistake, Castiel's hands were right back under his arms, digging into his shirt and making him scream out in ticklish agony.

"First, you tickle me to tears and now you're trying to bite me? Oh now you're going to get it Sam!"

Sam could barely hear the voice and words over the sound of his own, frantic laughter and he didn't know what he could do to save him from this torture.

Except…

"D-DEAHAHAN! HAHAHA DEAN! W-WHERE ARE YOU? H-HELP ME! HAHAHA PLEAHAHASE HELP ME!"

Castiel laughed with pure amusement upon hearing Sam's cries for help and his grin turned evil again.

"Yeah Sam, call for your brother. At first I wanted to tickle you until you tell me where he is, but this is a much better idea. I am pretty sure he's already near us and watching us. Do you hear me Dean? Look at your brother. Look at what's going to happen to you when I find you!"

And Cas was right!

Dean was indeed watching the scene from the distance and inwardly he was so glad about all those Enochian sigils on his ribs that prevented Castiel from finding him here and now.

The door to the library was open just a little bit and the older hunter peered through the door gap. An unpleasant shiver went through his body as he watched how his best friend had turned into a tickle monster and was practically tickling his little brother to death.

He wanted to help Sam at first, but then he had thought about it and he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't stand a chance against Castiel. Before the angel would notice him, Dean turned around as quietly as he could and disappeared from the door.

He would hide in the dungeons in the hope Cas wouldn't find him there.

"Sorry Sammy. Gotta save my own ass…" he mumbled to himself and a little later he was gone, leaving Sam to his fate…

**To be continued…**


	21. Just Relax - SamXReader

_Okay I really, REALLY don't like writing XReader Stories, but I just had to write this one down.  
This is based on a dream I had last night and yes I was pretty pissed when I woke up and the dream was over. XD  
_

* * *

**Just relax**

A pained growl rises from my throat as I let myself fall onto the soft bed and close my eyes.

The day had been tiring and I now pay my tribute to my very first Monster Hunt.

Go out on a hunt with Sam and Dean Winchester was anything but easy.

I had to learn this the hard way and all I want right now is my bed.

Dean is out for a food run and I don't know when he will return.

No one knows where Castiel is; maybe in heaven?

No one knows.

Only Sam is here with me in this old, crappy motel room.

He went under the shower ten minutes ago…or was it fifteen minutes ago?

I can't even remember and I don't care as long as I can lay here and get some rest.

I am about to close my eyes in the hope of falling asleep right here and now, but the sound of an opening door makes it hard for me to concentrate and another growl comes out of my throat.

I can hear someone chuckle behind my back – Sam certainly – and the old mattres sinks slightly when someone sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?"

Another growl and inwardly I roll my eyes at this question.

"For real?" I murmur without looking at him or opening my eyes.

He chuckles and I can feel how he comes closer to me.

"Awww someone's tiered? Looks like this hunt was a bit too much for you hm?"

I snort into my pillow and a small grin spreads across my face.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam. You and your brother should give me a real hunt and not a boring ghost. How about we fight some demons next time?"

"You think you're ready for a demon hunt?"

"Yes,"

I growl again when I try to change my position and when the pain floats through my body like a tidal wave.

Gosh my back is killing me!

Sam seems to notice this too, because I can feel two warm hands on my back just a few seconds later and I immediately tense up.

I can hear him chuckle yet again.

"Relax~."

"I _am_ relaxed Sam."

"No you are not. Your muscles are harder than a stone. Here, let me help you."

The moment his hands starts to massage my back I just want to melt into the mattress.

And I can't prevent the soft smile that spreads on my lips when I can feel how he massages all the tension out of my back. His fingers are gentle and they find every painful spot and get rid of it.

It's just an amazing feeling and I can feel how I relax with each and every stroke or squeeze with his fingers.

"Sometimes you are even more stubborn than my brother, you know?"

I just grin into my pillow as I shove my hands underneath to make it even more comfortable for me.

"Oh, you think this is funny?"

His fingers slowly trail down and when he pinches my sides I let out a surprised yelp and my whole body twitches, which seems to amuse him a lot, since I can hear his amused laughter moments later and he does it again.

"Dude, stop it!" I growl when he pinches my sides one more time.

"What's wrong? A bit ticklish?"

I blush and I quickly hide my face into my pillow without answering him.

Only seconds later my body begins to shake with silent laughter when I can feel his fingers on my ribs, wiggling ever so lightly over my shirt covered skin. Goosebumps rises on my skin and I grab at the edges of my pillow as I try to contain the laughter that starts to bubble up inside my stomach.

This isn't happening, this isn't happening…

Fingers under my arms and I can't help it but bite into my pillow when ticklish shocks go through my body and my arms start shaking.

Again I hear him chuckle and his hands move further, move to my back and I think the massage finally continues, but nope. I am sooo wrong. When his thumbs massage into the space between my shoulder blades I can't even hold my laughter back anymore, doesn't matter how hard I am trying. I try to swat at his hands but I can't reach them and when I start to squirm around he straddles my butt and keeps tickling the hell out of me.

I can hear his laughter over my own and my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment.

"Thahahat's nohohot funny Sahaham! Stohohohop!" I press out between fits of laughter.

"Nah I don't think this is funny…I think this is _hilarious_. You're like Cas."

He bents his head down to me and I can practically feel the grin on his face when his lips press against my ear, making me blush even harder and my laughter rises in pitch when his long hair is tickling me too.

"Is there something you didn't tell me or Dean?"

I try to look at him, but I can't.

"Wahahaha-what do you meahahan?"

His grin widens.

"Maybe you're an angel? Only angels have such ticklish shoulder blades. Ask Cas. It's true."

Oh man, just the imagination of a hysterical laughing Castiel is too much for me and soon my loud, almost hysterical laughter echoes through the whole room and mingles with Sam's laughter.

I don't know for how long Sam's "torturing" me, but eventually he stops and pulls his hands back after we hear the flutter of wings.

"What are you two doing?" I hear a confused voice asking from the other side of the room and when I turn my head I can see Castiel standing next to the door, giving us confused looks.

I turn my head to Sam as good as I can and we grin at each other, when we both seems to get the same idea.

"Would you like to show me what you told me a few minutes ago Sam? I would loooove to see if your theory is true."

Sam laughs and mischief sparkles in his eyes.

"With pleasure."

We turn our heads back to Castiel who frowns at us.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I grin as I stand up and walk towards him, Sam next to me and with the same, wide grin on his lips and the same mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh you will find out soon enough Castiel…"

**The End**

* * *

_Of course I had to wake up before the REAL fun begins *grumble*_  
_I am so or so a bit confused why I had a Supernatural related dream when I was watching almost 3 hours of The Walking Dead before I went to bed O_o_  
_I was expecting a dream with Rick or Daryl or Zombies, but not that. _

_Well a surprise I like *grin*_

_Fluffy Supernatural-Dreams ROCK!_

_And I hope this turned out okay. Like I said: I am not a fan of writing XReader Stories and this is my...I dunno third XReader Story?_  
_I don't write them often and I am sorry if there are time mistakes_


	22. Vengeful Angel Part 2: Deans Turn

_And here is the third and the last part of my little series :3.  
I wanted to upload this before I go to bed. I hope you will like it._

_And again feedback is much appreciated by me._

* * *

**Vengeful Angel**

**Dean's Turn**

Sam's laughter still echoed through the dark corridors of the bunker and for the young hunter it felt like years, before Castiel finally stopped tickling him. His skin was still tingling and his body was still shaken by the aftershock tickles that went through his body and that still had him giggling like a little boy. Even when Castiel freed his arms, he was still giggling and grinning like a total goof.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Castiel said, grinning himself as he looked at Sam and how he wiped the tears of mirth out of his eyes.

"That was so meahahan Cahahs," he giggled as he let his head fall back.

The angel grinned cheekily at him as he made his way towards his still bound feet again.

"What was that? You want a second round?"

Finger brushed teasingly over his overly sensitive soles and the hunter yelped and tore at the rope that still held his feet in place.

""NO! C-CAS! Come ohohohon! I have learned my lesson! No more! PLEASE!" he shrieked and his friend just laughed, before he pulled his fingers away from his feet.

"Okay I think that is indeed enough for you Sam. In addition, I have other plans for your brother. So if you don't want to get a second round of tickling I would advise you to stay out of this. Do you understand me?"

Before his fingers could touch his feet again, Sam pressed out a "YES! YES I UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE MADE YOUR POINT!" between his hysterical giggles and Cas pulled his hands back with another wide grin on his lips.

"It looks like we understand each other."

And with those words, Castiel turned around and made his way out of the room to find Dean…

The older demon hunter had made his way into the dungeons of the bunker.

Here, deep down in the darkness, he was hiding and hoping that Castiel wouldn't find him.

He had seen what his friend had done to his little brother and he shivered when he thought about those skilled fingers wiggling all over his most ticklish spots. Cas had been merciless and Sam wasn't even the one who had started all of this. No. It had been Dean's idea in the first place and something deep within his mind told him, that Cas wouldn't know any mercy anymore when he would find him.

_If_ he would fine him…

A small grin appeared on Dean's face.

The Enochian sigils on his ribs would prevent the angel from finding him here and now and so he had to look for him in the old fashioned human way.

And it would take him some time until he would find him, right?

The door to the dungeon swung open and all hope was lost for Dean when he heard footsteps entering the darkness. Footsteps that made their way into his direction and the hunter shivered again and he pressed his back against the wall behind him to make sure he would stay hidden where he was.

"Oh Deeeeeeaaaaan~. Come out, come out wherever you are ~."

Castiel's dark, and unusual teasing voice was the creepiest thing Dean had ever heard and he could feel how his heart skipped a beat.

But…how in the world had he found him that fast?

As if on cue Castiel answered this unspoken question for him with the words "Sam told me that you would hide yourself down here and I think he was right. I can feel your soul in the darkness. Make this easier for yourself Dean and come out of your hiding place. The faster you show yourself the faster it will be over. Sooner or later I will find you."

A nervous flutter started to spread in his stomach and the hunter tried to back away.

He didn't know where Castiel was, since he couldn't see him but his teasing words were already enough to fill his body with panic. As quietly as he could he moved away from his current hiding place. His eyes were directed in the direction from which the voice of the angel came. He slowly went backwards in the hope that his friend would not see or hear him.

"It's funny how this situation develops here, don't you think so Dean? The hunter becomes the hunted. You are the mouse and I am the cat…"

Chains brushed his shoulders and Dean almost yelped when his head spun around.

His eyes caught the shackles that hung from ceiling and the rattling noise of the chains let him get goose bumps.

These shackles hadn't been there before!

What the hell was Cas?

A freaking Trickster, like his brother Gabriel?!

Without losing eye contact to these chains, the hunter backed away again…until his back crashed into a strong chest, right behind him.

Arms wrapped themselves around his own chest and warm lips, that twisted into a cheeky grin, pressed against his ear. Hot air began tickling him, which made him shudder and the next words made his heart drop.

"…and the cat finally caught the mouse."

Before Dean could answer, the angel raised his arms high above his head and with a quick motion of his fingers the shackles closed around his wrists.

And so his fate was sealed…

"No way man! No fucking way! Cas! Release me! Immediately!"

Castiel ignored the bleating human and walked around him until he stood right in front of Dean and looked at his work with a cheeky smile on his lips.

The human was growling and cursing, twisted his body back and forth and tore hard on the chains that held his arms above his head. And if looks could kill Castiel was sure he would be dead the moment Dean looked at him. But none of this could scare Cas. Oh no. Quite the contrary, because it amused him very much…

"What's the matter Dean? Too uncomfortable for you? Ohhh I am so sorry~."

Another deep growl and another dark gaze!

"Oh you will be sorry for that Castiel! Just you wait until I will get out of here! I am so going to kick your ass!"

There it was again: The typical Dean Winchester stubbornness.

But soon Castiel would make sure to get rid of it and replace that scowl with a much happier expression.

And soon Dean would know to never ever mess with an angel of the lord again.

"I've said it to your brother, and I will also tell you now: You aren't in a good position to threaten me, so I highly advise you to keep your mouth shut or I am forced to teach you some manners. I am an angel Dean and you should treat angels with respect."

The human snorted before he gave the angel a toothy grin.

"You want respect from me? Free me and I will give you the respect you deserve Cas. Much laughter involved."

Of course Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut and Castiel would be lying if he would say that he didn't want Dean to sass him. On the contrary, because he was waiting for the right opportunity to strike!

"Oh you want to laugh Dean? Why didn't you say anything? I'm happy to oblige."

And before the Winchester could get another sassy word out, two strong hands grabbed his sides and started to squeeze them rapidly, immediately throwing him into a hysterical laughing fit, because he wasn't expecting Cas to attack so soon. And to be stretched out like this made this all so much worse, because he couldn't move that much, couldn't bring his arms down to protect all those vulnerable ticklish places he had and to just know that he was completely helpless and at the angel's mercy made the tickling feeling on his skin ten times worse!

"FUHUHUHUCK YOU CAHAHAHAS! AHHHAHAHA S-STOHOHOHOP THAHAHAT YOU BASTAHAHARD!"

Oh but Cas didn't think about stopping…at least not until Dean let out a painful yelp between his laughing fit, startling the angel so much that Cas immediately pulled his hands back and looked at him in shock.

Dean tried to get his breathing under control and glared daggers at his friend, while he still tried to free himself.

"What was that?" the angel asked with much concern in his voice.

"What was what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and stepped closer to him.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. Did I hurt you?"

"No…"

"You're lying Dean! And I don't like it when you lie to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Now it was the angel who growled, because he just couldn't stand this stubbornness anymore and before Dean got the chance to protest, Cas yanked his shirt upwards, only to reveal a long nasty looking wound that started at Dean's side and ended almost in the middle of his stomach.

"You call this "nothing" Dean? Seriously? You are bleeding and this wound looks quite painful. Why didn't you tell me about that? I have healed Sam's wounds and I would have done the same to you if you had just told me!"

The hunter tried to step backwards as he still glared at Cas.

"I don't need your help Cas! I can take care of myself. I have done this my whole life, taking care of me or Sammy. Sure the wound is bleeding and it hurts, but I will survive this!"

Castiel's gaze softened and a sigh came over his lips.

"Dean…you don't need to suffer from pain when I can heal you within seconds. And you don't need to be so stubborn about that. I know that you're a good hunter and I know how much you care for your brother, but if you get the chance for a quick recovery you should say something. I am your friend and friends are supposed to help each other and you know that. So please. Let me take care of your wound."

Dean seemed to hesitate at first, but Castiel's pleading eyes did it and with a sigh of his own he gave up, muttering something to himself Cas couldn't quite understand and he also avoided eye contact to the other man.

A soft smile appeared on Castiel's face as he lifted his right hand that started to glow in a soft, blue light and pressed it gently onto the wound. The first few seconds it hurt, but after some moments the pain vanished and Dean could feel how the wound closed. He relaxed, even dared to close his eyes and enjoy the nice feeling that was spreading into his whole body and he knew that Cas did this on purpose. But he wouldn't complain. He would just be silent and enjoy it.

The nice feeling of Castiel's grace remained for a few more moments, until it started to change. It started with a tingle that slowly spread from his side to his stomach. The tingling became stronger and stronger, turned into a soft tickling sensation that felt like feathers brushing over his skin and Dean had to bite his lip to not burst out laughing again, because the weird feeling attacked every sensitive spot on Dean's stomach it could find.

The hunter opened his eyes to glare at the angel who wore this big grin again.

That bastard knew what he was doing to him!

But Dean wouldn't give in.

Nuh huh.

Never!

He was a strong hunter and a strong hunter would never ever surrender to something as childish as this and…ribs! Now it was seeping into his ribs, teasing the bones with soft touches that had him twitching in his shackles and the rattling of the chains echoed through the dungeon. But not a single sound came over his tightly shut lips and he also squeezed his eyes shut when the angel's grace moved further upwards, right into the direction of his armpits. The feeling was still teasing and playful, but Dean couldn't take this. The soft touches were already driving him mad and he just wanted to open his mouth and let his build up laughter flow, but his pride wouldn't allow him to do something like this.

Tickling was something for little children…or little brothers and angels, but not for a strong hunter like he was!

It was stupid, childish…and right now it was twirling under his arms that Dean had to throw his head back with a wide, stupid grin on his face.

"What's the matter Dean? Is something funny?" the angel teased, still with this huge grin on his lips. His hand still lay on top of his stomach and was sending pulses of ticklish grace through his body, even twirling inside the hunter's belly button that had his muscles spasm.

The older Winchester ignored his words, biting down on his lip as the tickling sensation in his armpits increased. His arms began to shake with the force with which he tried to pull them down and his cheeks flushed in a deep red. But still he wasn't laughing at all.

"S-stop that, C-Cas! Enough!" he pressed through gritted teeth.

"Enough? I don't think so Dean. I want to make sure that you are fine and that your wound will be gone."

"I-it is…gone!"

"The big wound? Yeah it is gone by now, but I think I have seen another wound right…here!"

The angel's hand slipped under his shirt, moved to his ribcage and the grace attacked immediately and this time it felt like fingers tweaking and poking at his ribs or brushing over the skin in between the bones.

"NO! STOP!" Dean shrieked in surprise and he kicked his leg at his friend, but Cas was faster than him, moved to the side to avoid getting kicked by the hunter and laughed as he looked right into the human's bright red, grinning face and he continued to tease him with his grace. He added his fingers into the mix, wiggling them slowly over the bare skin and rubbing the pads over the protruding bones.

And that did it now!

Dean opened his mouth and almost exploded in a wave of loud laughter, twisting his body from left to right, tried to kick and he yanked so hard on his bonds that it looked painful by now.

Castiel's grin turned evil as he used his second hand on the other side of Dean's torso, digging his fingers into his ribcage and letting his grace vibrate against the bones and muscles underneath the sensitive skin. He never lost eye contact to the hunter, because he enjoyed every little reaction of him. He loved the way his eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed, loved the way he shook his head from left to right, loved the way how he tried to free his arms and yank them down to protect all those vulnerable tickle spots of his and he loved the way he shrieked between his fits of laughter whenever his fingers or grace brushed over an extra ticklish spot.

Dean looked ten yours younger now; looked like a carefree young child and not like the ice cold demon hunter he was.

"Y-YOU FEATHERY A-ASSHOHOHOHLE! AHH! OH GOD! NO! NOHOHO! STAHAHAHAP!"

Only his vocabulary testified that he was not a little boy anymore.

Castiel chuckled as he tickled his way up and into Dean's armpits, wiggling his fingers in a manner that had Dean almost screaming with laughter and he stamped his feet on the ground over and over again.

He couldn't take this!

"Careful Dean, because this "feathery asshole" knows where to tickle you to make you scream!"

The angel leaned closer to him until his lips brushed Dean's ear again.

"Don't make me use my wings on you," he whispered and Dean felt how a shiver went through his body at these dark words.

He tried to shoot a death glare into the angel's direction, but he couldn't.

His best friend's fingers were still working their magic under his arms, driving him insane with wild laughter and he could feel how tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and how the muscles of his stomach started to burn.

He managed to gather all of his remaining willpower, lifted his left leg and kicked at Castiel when the angel came a bit too close to him and he even managed to hit him, because his knee collided with the other man's stomach. The angel growled and stopped tickling the human to wrap his arms around his stomach, stumbling a few meters away from him.

When he lifted his head, Dean swallowed hard when he looked into two bright blue eyes and he knew he was screwed, especially when he saw the dark mass of feathers right behind the angel that was slowly unfolding.

"You asked for it Dean Winchester!"

The moment fingers dug into his hips and pitch black feathers slipped under his shirt to get at the bare skin, Dean wished that he had never messed an angel of the lord…

Sam was just on his way to his room, when he heard the loud screams of laughter coming from the dungeon.

Screams of laughter mingled with loud screams for help…

"SAM! SAHAHAHAMY HELP ME! AHH! NO! HAHAHA C-CAHAHAHS STOHOHOHOP THAHAHAT! THIS IS TORTURE AHAHAHAHA! OH GOD PLEAHAHAHASE!"

Sam had to grin at that and decided it was better to leave these two alone.

He wouldn't even think of helping Dean and getting in Castiel's way, since he knew what the angel was capable of and he didn't want to get another round of merciless tickle torture alla Castiel!

In addition, his brother had not helped him when he had cried out for help himself…

"Have fun Dean…" he said to himself and chuckled and moments later he walked around the next corner and was gone, leaving Dean to his own, ticklish fate…

**The End**


	23. Can you feel the Christmas Love?

_This is a gift for a wonderful friend of mine._  
_I hope you like it sweetheart :3_

_Angel Family Stories are the best :D_

_And yes I know it's a bit early for a Christmas Story :P_

* * *

**Can you feel the Christmas Love?**

The Christmas season was probably the most peaceful time of the year.

Everyone was happy and satisfied and forgot about their problems for a short time.

Only family, joy and love mattered in this time of the year.

At least it was like that when it comes to humans.

Angels on the other hand…

How many times he had already rolled his eyes Archangel Michael no longer knew.

His brothers constantly gave him a new reason to roll his eyes at their childish behavior.

Especially one of them would drive him crazy if he wouldn't stop teasing him all the damn time!

Michael didn't know what God was thinking when he decided to open the cage and let him and Lucifer free.

Or what he was thinking when he decided to put all of them together into a big house.

And with all of them he meant Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel.

The latter had been as confused as Michael when he had suddenly found himself in the middle of his big brothers, with a face full of colorful wings.

Especially Lucifer had given him a fright when he had seen him, but the morning star had ensured Cas that he had changed and that he wouldn't do anything bad to him or the others.

Whether Michael believed him?

Not really, because he knew his little brother all too well.

But hours past and Lucifer seemed to stick to his word.

Sure he teased his little brothers here and there, pulled a small harmless prank on them (and Gabriel was happy to help with that), but all in all he was true to his word.

But still Michael stayed where he currently was: On the big couch, far away from his overexcited brothers, practically wrapped up in his own, fluffy white wings.

No one had asked him or Lucifer questions about their time in hell; in the cage.

The only thing that mattered now was being together, having fun, getting the feeling of being a family back…

Michael loved to watch his brothers play around like little fledglings, loved to listen to their joyful laughter and he loved to see every one of them smile. But he didn't want to get involved in any of their games or pranks and that's why he kept his distance to them.

He had always been a stoic angel and sometimes it looked like he wouldn't allow himself to let loose once in a while and have some harmless fun with his brothers and sisters.

Instead, he behaved like a warrior; always ready for a fight, always stoic and ice cold.

And his brothers were sick of it!

It was Christmas for God's sake and their father sure had a good reason why he had put all of them together into a big house, full of Christmas decoration and a big tree in the corner of the big room they currently were.

But no matter what they had tried, Michael's face remained stoic.

But Lucifer knew his brother was watching him and the others and he sure had seen the little twitch of his lips, when he had managed to make Balthazar laugh until he had tears running down his cheeks, when he had pranked Gabriel by turning his nose into a bright red and making him look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer with a way too big Santa Hat and some antlers on his head.

Heaven and Hell even Castiel couldn't keep that stupid grin off of his face anymore and sometimes this angel could be even worse than Michael!

"C'mon Mikey, stop being such a grumpy angel and join us!" Lucifer tried it, but his older brother just rolled his eyes at him…AGAIN!...and a soft growl rose in the Devil's throat.

"Old spoilsport…" he mumbled before his attention went back to his other brothers and the grin was right back on his face, as he fixed his little brother Gabriel.

"I am going to play with you then Gabe. Come here!"

The messenger angel shrieked and tried to flee, but Lucifer was faster and so much stronger than him and not even five seconds later the younger Archangel lay on his back; Lucifer above him, who immediately dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him playfully and making him squeal flail about.

"No tickling! No tickling! LUCY! No tihihickling!"

Lucifer grinned as he straddled the smaller angel's legs to prevent him from escaping and raked his fingers over his ribs, before shoving them underneath Gabriel's arms.

"Oh you know you love it Gabe," the morning star teased, never losing eye contact to the laughing mess under his nimble fingers.

Gabriel felt the burning of his cheeks as he blushed deeply at the teasing words and he tried to shove his brother away from him, but the moment he lifted his arms up just a tiny bit, his brother wiggled his fingers faster and with a shriek the arms came down again, trapping the Devil's wiggling fingers underneath.

"Fail! Try again Gabe."

Lucifer slowed down just a little; giving Gabriel the chance to lift his arms again and again he dug his fingers deeper into the hollows under his arms, when Gabe tried to push him away.

"And another fail~. Poor little Gabriel. Are you too weak to escape from me?"

The teasing made it so much worse for him and soon the Trickster had tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing so much.

Michael watched the whole thing still from a safe distance and his gaze wandered from Lucifer to Gabriel and then to Castiel and Balthazar and the two young angels couldn't stop laughing at their big brother's predicament and Michael had to gather all of his will power to not smile at this heartwarming sight in front of him. It had been way too long since he had seen and heard his brother's laugh like this and slowly he started to understand why humans loved the Christmas time so much. It was this time of the year when everything seemed to be okay, when everyone seemed to be happy and where only laughter filled the air and where joy and love filled human and angel hearts alike…

"Desistere Lucifer hahaha PLEASE!"

"Latin Gabriel, seriously?" Lucifer asked, grinning so much that his cheeks started to hurt and a few moments later he couldn't hold his own laughter back anymore and soon he was laughing along with his younger brothers. He still kept tickling Gabriel, but slowed his attack down a bit, since the angel's face was already bright red and he didn't want to torture his little brother. He pulled his hands out of the other angel's armpits and started poking and pinching random spots on his body. Here he poked a single finger into his side, there he pinched the fleshy part of his stomach and there he drilled his finger into the spaces between Gabriel's ribs and all the time the younger archangel slapped playfully at his hands, kicking his legs, flapping his golden wings widely, but he never tried too hard to get away. He had fun and he showed Lucifer this by looking into his eyes and laughing cheerfully at him.

"Come on Lucifer, get him!"

The morning star grinned as he looked at Balthazar and Castiel and both angels returned his grin.

"Yes get him!"

God's second strongest angel chuckled and shook his head and he also stopped tickling Gabriel for a moment to let him catch his breath (not that he needed to breathe, but still…)

"And humans call _me_ the Devil here…You two should get the name and not me," he said, grinning at the two other angels who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe it's because you are just plain EVIL!"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and slowly, veeeery slowly, turned his head back to look at Gabriel who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh you haven't said that for real, haven't you?"

Gabriel grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him.

He was so asking for it!

"Are you going deaf you old angel?"

Yep, he was totally asking for it now.

"Old angel?"

A deep growl followed Lucifer's words and before Gabriel knew what was happening, fingers wiggled into the soft feathers of his wings, making him scream with loud laughter and soon he was squirming around like a fish out of water and all the time he shoved desperately against his brother's chest while laughing his little angel heart out.

"Who are you calling an old angel here huh?!"

"Y-YOU!" Gabriel shrieked, before he dissolved into loud laughter again and shaking his head wildly from left to right when soft wingtips flicked over his ticklish ears.

The older archangel wanted to give him a proper answer, but the sound of deep, almost majestic laughter distracted him and he stopped tickling his little brother, only to turn his head around to look at Michael, who was making this quite unusual sound of amusement.

Even Castiel and Balthazar had stopped laughing and were now looking at their big brother with wide eyes.

It had been so long any of them had seen Michael smile, let one heard him laugh.

Lucifer smirked as he watched his big brother how he wiped a little tear out of his eyes.

"Now look at that. And here I thought my big brother has forgotten how to laugh."

Michael send a small grin into his direction, which confused Lucifer for a short moment and before he could ask him what was so funny, he was tackled to the ground and two sneaky angels – Balthazar and Castiel – grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms above his head.

At the same time his little brother Gabriel (who was still trying to catch his breath after such a mean tickle attack) straddled his legs and cracked his knuckles before grinning down at him.

"Revenge!"

"In your dreams!" Lucifer snarled before bucking his hips up and trying to throw his brother off of him. At the same time he pulled hard on his trapped arms, trying to free himself, but his two younger brothers were surprisingly strong.

Gabriel lost his balance a short moment later and landed on top of Lucifer's chest, laughing loudly and freely and before the morning star knew what was happening he was already laughing, as he felt nimble fingers on his sides and soft lips pressing against the side of his neck.

"Gotcha'!"

He could practically feel the smug grin on his little brother's lips.

"S-Stop it!" he _squealed_ when Gabriel had found this one little tickle spot on his lowest ribs and lingered there, stroking his fingers gently over this spot over and over again, making his brother jump with each and every stroke.

God's messenger lifted his head up to look into Lucifer's laughing face.

"What? Can't take what you dish out?" he teased, earning a growl from the other archangel and a scowl, before Lucifer's face softened again and soon his bright laughter filled the room when Gabriel's fingers walked over his ribs and wiggled in the center of his armpits.

"For someone who is getting called the devil you are quite ticklish," Balthazar said, grinning down at the laughing mess that was his big brother.

"Indeed. I should have told Sam and Dean about that. We would have stopped the apocalypse with ease."

Great, not even Castiel and Balthazar were on his side anymore.

These little traitors!

"I-I hahahahate all of you!"

His brothers – including Michael – laughed at that.

"Nah, that's a lie Lucy. You still love us. Otherwise you wouldn't allow us to tickle you, right?"

Gabriel's teasing words followed a playful pinch to his nose that had Lucifer throwing his head back in loud laughter.

"See? You don't even try to fight back. You could free yourself easily. Sure Cas and Balthy are strong, but they would never be able to hold you down like that if you didn't want to."

And that was indeed right.

Of course Lucifer would never ever admit something like this out loud, but inwardly he loved these silly games, loved to have an excuse to laugh and to fool around with his brothers like little fledglings. And slowly he started to fully understand why humans loved Christmas so much. It were moments like this where he could feel alive and loved and were he could let loose and laugh and just sharing some fun moments with his brothers; his family...

That was until Gabriel's fingers went from tickling his stomach to tickle his wings and movement came into his body, since his wings were his most ticklish spot and Gabriel and the others knew this damn well!

He roared with laughter, kicked his legs, bucked his hips and pulled so hard on his arms that the other two angels had to let him go. But when Lucifer thought it would be easy now, he was wrong, because Castiel and Balthazar dug their fingers into his body as well, tickling him until he had tears running down his bright red cheeks.

In the middle of the playful fight the morning star had managed to throw Gabriel off of his hips and was now rolling around on the floor and laughing and squealing, as thirty fingers tickled him to tears.

"NO! NO! AHH! NOHOHO! PLEAHAHAHASE! STOP!

But he fell on deaf ears.

"C-COME OHOHOHN! ENOUGH!"

"Hmm let me think about this…nope!"

And Gabriel's fingers were on his knees, squeezing them rapidly and making the devil _shriek_ with laughter.

"M-MICHAEL! PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE! M-MIKE…HELP ME!"

It were moments like these, were Michael felt like he was back in heaven.

Back when Lucifer decided to prank his little brothers and when his plans had backfired and when he had come to help him.

Back when everything was okay…

"Do you really think Michael will come and safe you? I don't even know if he still knows how to tickle someone, since he is always acting so cold and stoic."

And Balthazar knew he had made a big mistake when those words had left his mouth.

He could almost _feel_ the dark aura behind his back and before he could do anything, it was too late. Michael was behind him in a matter of seconds, grabbing him with one arm and Castiel with the other and soon both angels were pressed against Michael's body and nimble fingers started their evil work.

"If I were you I would watch my words Balthazar. You see what happens then."

Even Lucifer and Gabriel stopped with their playful fight for a moment to turn around and look at the scene in front of them. The sight was heartwarming and so funny at the same time. Castiel and Balthazar practically crying with laughter and Michael with the biggest, goofiest grin on his lips Lucifer and Gabriel had ever seen and both archangels couldn't help but laugh along with their brothers.

"MICHAEL! I didn't do a-anything to you!" Castiel squealed and he tried to get away from those mean fingers that spider all over his belly.

God's oldest angel chuckled and bent his head down to his youngest brothers, pressing his lips against his ear and making sure that his breath would tickle him also.

"I know, but it's been way too long since I have heard you laugh little brother. I have missed this so much. Come here!"

"No! NO! AHH! NAHAHAHA PLEAHAHASE! MIKEY!"

Castiel's last word went under in a loud, mirthful shriek when his big brother buried his face into his neck and blowing a playful raspberry into the skin, making sure the stubble of his Vessel's skin would tickle him also, when he rubbed his face over his neck before he pulled away and repeated the whole thing on Balthazar and soon both angels had tears running down their cheeks and were begging for mercy…

Shortly afterwards, silence had returned and the five angels still sat on the ground with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh man, that was fun," Gabriel said, grinning at his brothers as he brushed his messy hair out of his face.

"A lot of fun," Balthazar agreed and even Castiel and Michael nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucifer chuckled and all heads turned to him and Michael could feel how a shiver went through his body when his little brother gave him _that_ look.

"But do you know what would be even more fun?"

His brother's shook their heads; only Michael tensed up.

"How about I play you my favorite Christmas song?"

Lucifer looked at his big brother and Michael narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't!" he said warningly, but he knew that he couldn't stop his little brother anymore and in a matter of seconds Lucifer was by his side, pinning him down on his back and pressed his fingers immediately into his ribs, playing them like a piano and producing the sweetest sound of laughter that has ever come out of heaven.

"Yes, _that's_ my most favorite song ever…"

The others laughed at that and soon Michael was surrounded by his brothers and colorful wings and suddenly there were fingers almost everywhere on his body, tickling him so much that he couldn't think clearly anymore.

But he wasn't trying too hard to get away, which would have been easily for him, but he didn't want to, because this was just the best feeling in his father's world.

_This_ was the feeling of being part of a family again.

And this was what mattered the most on Christmas…

**The End**


	24. Paradise - GabrielXReader

_And another XReader Story from me that is based on a dream I had last night.  
Maaaaan. Best. Dream. EVER!__ :)_

_I hope it is okay, since this was a big pain in the butt to translate._  
_I have written this one in german first and translated it into english afterwards._

* * *

**Paradise  
****GabrielXReader**

I just couldn't have been happier.

And the reason was sitting right in front of me...literally.

Gabriel – also called "The Trickster".

One of the most powerful beings I have ever met in my time as Demon Hunter.

Of course, there was still Castiel, but against Gabriel even Cas looked small and almost weak.

No wonder, because Gabriel was an archangel after all.

Sam and Dean had already warned me several times before the Archangel, as they hadn't made any particularly good experiences with him in the past.

Gabriel could be really mean, if he wanted to.

But I couldn't say that about him right now.

How could you talk bad about someone, when you sat in a huge villa, in a huge and wonderfully soft bed, a picture window in front of you and looking at the beach and the sea?

And I had just "prayed" because I didn't know what to do with my day.

Sam and Dean were on a hunt that they had classified as too "dangerous" for me and Castiel I had not heard from for a long time also. Probably he was in heaven again and doing God knows what.

So there was only Gabriel and after I had send a prayer to heaven, the Archangel had appeared a few seconds later behind me. Of course, with his usual broad grin on his face and when I told him, I was bored, all it needed was only a snap of his fingers and I had landed in paradise.

And now we both sat on the big bed; I was leaning with my back against the headboard of the bed and Gabriel made himself comfortable on the opposite side with a pillow in his back. He held a book in his hands which he read for nearly an hour. I had put my book away half an hour ago and I had decided that this wonderful view and the beach outside were far more interesting than my book. I loved watching the waves or the palm trees, moving in a gentle breeze.

But even that became boring after a while.

"C'mon Gabe, it's boring," I grumbled and to give my words a little more emphatically I wiggled his toes, because his feet were right next to me.

"Do something; then you're not bored anymore," was all he said without showing an emotion, but I knew that he was inwardly grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I just knew how much he loved to tease and mess with me, but the satisfaction I would not give him today. Oh no. I would just sit here and getting on his nerves until he would do something with me.

But...when I thought about it I could feel how a shiver went through my body, when I thought of the consequences that would come if I would tease him and overburden my luck.

I had to remember _who_ sat across from me here...

But I just couldn't resist, and secretly I knew he would never do anything bad to me or even hurt me.

Under this tough facade Gabriel had a soft core.

You just had to get it out of him.

And I also knew exactly how I would do that.

Gabriel loved games?

I would play with him then...

I waited until he was completely engrossed in his book, before I went to "attack".

Slowly I let my index finger brush over one of his bare feet.

No reaction.

But I knew better, knew how ticklish he was on his feet and he was probably just busy with biting down on his lip and hoping I would stop tickling him when I wouldn't get a reaction out of him.

Well my dear Gabriel, think again!

When I used the rest of my fingers for help and started to wiggle them over the soft sole, a huge grin spread across my face, because I could see how the leg began to tremble and I distinctly heard a suppressed giggle which came clearly from behind the book the archangel was hiding now.

"What's so funny Gabe?"

Yes, I was so asking for it…

A snarl was the answer I got then, and I pressed my fingers just a little harder into his skin, when his fingers closed around my left ankle since my own feet were right next to him.

I immediately withdrew my hand, followed by a (very dignified) squeal of my own.

"Okay! Okay! I stop!" I squealed and I tried to pull my foot away, but he wouldn't let me do that.

He peered out from behind his book and his crazy grin made me shiver.

"That was fast."

In response, I stuck my tongue out at him, before I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest with a grumble.

Of course, I was not serious at all and he knew that as well.

We just loved these childish games.

It was always a nice change to our terrible lives full of monsters, demons and angels, who wanted to tear out our souls.

"Can I have my foot back?" I growled at him, because he still held my ankle with one hand. With his other hand he held the book and pretended as if he was reading it. But I knew better. He probably read the page for the tenth time by now, without even knowing what he was actually reading there.

"No," was his terse reply and the grin swung practically in his voice.

Again a growl broke from my throat and my fingers shot out and tickled him again under his foot. He twitched and squealed and I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

Especially when I got the evil eye from him.

"Oh man Gabriel that was awesome. I didn't know you can scream like a girl." I smirked and I wiped a small tear from the corner of my eye.

His golden eyes narrowed to thin slits and instantly my laughter stopped.

"G-Gabe?"

"You think this is funny, huh? Let's see how funny you find it, when I'm done with you!"

Oh, oh. These words wouldn't mean anything good and I already squinted, thinking his vengeance would come immediately, but all he did was to raise my foot and...that's it.

I raised one of my eyebrows, but he ignored me again and had already directed his eyes back to the book in his hand.

But I knew that he was up to something, just what was it?

The answer I got faster than it was dear to me, because suddenly I felt how something slowly, very slowly, began to stroke my bare sole and made me wince, but when I looked at my foot, Gabriel still held in his hand, I couldn't see anything and I was playing with the thought to have imagined it, but shortly after the movement repeated under my foot, became stronger and made me grin stupidly.

Shit, it tickled like hell and I didn't even know what it was!

I knew only one thing: It got stronger and was moving faster, the more I tried to defend myself against it, and soon I was laughing loudly and writhing in the pillows and Gabriel - this cursed rat! - grinned at me.

"G-Gabriel! AH! GAHAHABE! S-Stop it!" I shrieked, but it was no use.

The Archangel eventually put his book aside, but only because I was about to kick my free foot against his head. With one smooth motion, he also grabbed this foot, set it up a little and a little later I felt those damn tickling movements there too!

"Damn it Gahahahabriel! W-What the hell is thahahahahat?" I managed to say between my fits of laughter.

I heard him laugh and finally the tickling under my feet slowed down a little, so I could stop cackling like a goddamn chicken and could fill air into my lungs again. Despite everything, it still tickled, what kept me trapped in a fit of giggles, but it was not as bad as the laughter from before.

"What do you think makes an angel out of me?"

The question came as such a surprise that I initially didn't realize it and I managed to shot a questioning look into his direction.

"W-what?"

His grin widened.

"What do you think makes an angel out of me?"

"I-I don't knohohow!" I giggled helplessly and I covered my face with my hands, since I had stopped fighting against my laughter.

"Okay, then I try it this way: What do you feel right now?"

Now it was me who gave him a dark look, if that was possible.

"S-seriously?!" I growled.

"Seriously," he countered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I decided to play along with him.

"I-I don't quite know...s-soft and fluffy...feathers perhaps?"

His grin was so wide that it looked like it would tear his face apart.

"Correct. And where do you think I have feathers?"

I laughed out loud again, this time because of the banal answer.

"These are your wings?" I laughed and he nodded his head and I felt how the invisible feathers stroked my toes, which made me shriek briefly.

"Yep. These are my wings."

And finally he stopped and gave my feet free again and I immediately pulled them up to my body and I sat back and had to wipe tears of laughter from the corners of my eyes.

"Why can I not see them?"

"Hmm, because I don't want it?"

I pouted and this time it was real, which made Gabriel laugh in amusement.

"Don't pout," he teased and I felt how feathers stroked the skin under my chin to elicit a smile from me.

"May I see them?" I dared to ask him.

"Hmm I have to think about that."

This time, he was just teasing me.

"Please Gabe. Only this once."

He sighed theatrically.

"All right, fair enough, I show them to you. But that remains our little secret. Promised?"

"Promised"

"Good."

He closed his eyes, focused and just seconds later I saw them:

Two huge powerful wings.

The most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life (and I had seen a lot).

His feathers were golden and shining in the glow of the sun, which shone through the huge window, let each feather sparkle when he moved his wing a little bit. And they looked so soft and fluffy that I would have liked to bury my hands in them immediately, but I knew that I was not simply allowed to touch his wings. Touching an angel's wings was one the most intimate things you could do with an angel and immediately I blushed deeply when I only thought about how that must have sounded.

And if he would be able to read my thoughts, he laughed and looked at me mischievously.

"I think I know what you are thinking right now."

The heat in my face got even stronger, if that was still in the realm of possibility, and before it could get even more embarrassing, the angel stretched one of his wings out to me and I thought I was hallucinating.

"It's all yours."

No, I wasn't hallucinating.

The Archangel Gabriel just offered me his magnificent wing and allowed me to touch it.

Could my life be even crazier?

Probably not!

Slowly, I reached out my hand, but stopped before my fingers cold touch his feathers and I searched his eyes with mine and after our eyes met, he gave me a nod and his silent consent and I put my hand on his wing.

Never in my life had I been able to touch something so wonderful like Gabriel's wings.

The feathers were softer than silk, the skin underneath was warm, the muscles hard and strong. Slowly, carefully, my fingers stroked the huge flight feathers, wandered upwards to the base of the wing and I could feel the enormous bones, which were hidden under the many feathers and skin. Then I even went further and stroked the super soft downy feathers...and Gabriel threw his head back and moaned. Loud and unabashedly and I thought my head would catch fire at any moment and faster than a comet I pulled my hand back.

"Oh God Gabriel! I-I didn't want that! I am so sorry. I just wanted..."

In mid-sentence, I paused, because he turned his face to me again.

And again he gave me his big trickster-grin and a little later he almost collapsed with booming laughter and I knew that he had just fooled me!

"Damn it Gabe!" I growled and I threw my pillow in his face, which only made him laugh even louder and he let himself fall backwards into the pillows.

"Y-you should have seen your face...hahahaha...red like a cherry!"

Again a growl left my throat and I threw myself on top of him, pushing him against the pillows and dug my fingers into his stomach, causing him to almost explode with laughter. But he also was not idle, because his fingers shot out, grabbed my sides and soon we both rolled around on the huge bed, laughing.

Until I managed to get the upper hand in our little tussle!

Of course, I knew that he let me win on purpose. He would need to move only his little finger and the fight would have been decided, but I could see how much fun he had, and I felt the same as he did.

I managed to push him face down on the mattress and sat down on his butt.

Actually, I had wanted to attack his ribs, but his wings were in my way, and through his wiggling it came as it had to come: Instead of his ribs my fingers dug into his wings and I thought his voice would make the windows shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" I laughed and before he could reply I wiggled my fingers in his plumage and I thought he would die of laughter here and now!

I now had to be careful not to get hit by one of his wildly flapping wings, because apparently he couldn't stand the tickling on his wings, which is why I preferred to stop after less than a minute.

It should remain fun for both of us...

Through his wild wriggling, some feathers had fallen from his wings, and it has given me a brilliant idea and without waiting for Gabe to gain his strength again and was able to turn the tables, I grabbed two long feathers, turned around and sat on his shins, brushing the soft feathers over his bare feet and scrunching toes over and over again.

His toes curled, his feet wiggled and his laughter turned into high pitched giggling.

The cutest sound I have ever heard…

"Let's see how you like the taste of your own medicine Gabe," I grinned and I could not help but laugh along with him and when I turned around, I couldn't believe the sight in front of me: Gabriel, one of the mightiest creatures created by God, who was trying to hide his face in his pillow, laughing and squealing and let himself voluntarily be tickled by me.

Yes, my life could not be crazier.

But we had fun and I would promise him that this would be our little secret.

No one would ever find out about our little personal paradise.

A paradise that would be filled with angelic laughter for the rest of the day...

**The end**


	25. Smile, it's Christmas Day!

_And this is my contribution for St. Nicholas Day :3  
I hope you'll like it and I wish all of you a very happy St. Nicholas Day._

_My first T-Story with Kevin :3_

* * *

**Smile, it's Christmas Day!**

Christmas had come; the most beautiful time of the year.

Everyone was happy and spent this wonderful time with their loved ones. 

Even in the bunker the Christmas spirit had arrived.

The aroma of Christmas cookies filled the air, Christmas decorations could be seen and even a large Christmas tree stood in the living area of the bunker.

Even the Winchester brothers and their heavenly friend Castiel were happy.

It could have been perfect if there wouldn't be one grumpy person…

Kevin wasn't a fan of all this Christmas stuff.

He had been through so many bad things already, had been tortured by Crowley, had been chased by angels and other cruel things…

He knew no longer the feeling of Happiness.

There was only fear, pain, anguish…

All the things that didn't count on Christmas, but he couldn't help it.

Every night he suffered from terrible nightmares.

Nightmares in which he was chased by demons and hellhounds and crazy angels!

Nightmares in which Crowley tortured him until he woke up from the fake pain!

Nightmares in which hellhounds chased after him and tore him apart bit by bit!

Nightmares of angels who stabbed him with their angel blades or burned his eyes!

And every night he woke up screaming and sweating.

And he hated it!

Hated it to be the weakest of the group, hated to be the one who had to stay in the bunker day and night and he hated it to be the one who needed protection from the Winchesters and an angel of the lord. But he also knew that there was no way for him to change all of this. He wasn't a fighter like Sam or Dean or even Castiel.

He was Kevin Tran, a Prophet of the Lord; someone who needed protection, if he liked it or not.

And even today, on Christmas Eve, he couldn't stop thinking about all those things, couldn't keep that scowl off of his face and he knew that he was pissing Sam and Dean off with his behavior. They never told him, but Kevin just knew it that both brothers were sick of his behavior and he knew they wanted to change his mood to the better.

Sam had come to him hours ago and had asked him if he would like to help him in the kitchen, since he wanted to make dinner for all of them, but Kevin just shook his head no, had turned his back on Sam and had disappeared into the living area of the bunker, where he had thrown himself onto the big sofa, had grabbed a book and had started reading.

An hour later Cas had tried it and he had asked him if he wanted to spend some time alone with him, since the angel wanted to go to the neighboring town to get some things for Christmas eve, but again Kevin just shook his head and had ignored the angel afterwards.

And now Dean was looking at the Prophet with a frown.

Sam and Cas had told him what was wrong with Kevin and Dean hated it to see him like that.

Heaven and Hell it was Christmas after all and on Christmas people had to smile and laugh for God's sake!

But Kevin did the complete opposite of said things and it was pissing Dean off!

He wanted to change it, but didn't know how he should do that and so he made his way to the kitchen where Sam was still busy with the cookies he made. Castiel had left a few minutes ago to drive to the town for some "surprises" he wanted to get for all of them and Dean wasn't so sure if he really wanted to know what kind of surprise this would be.

He shook his head, tried to banish these thoughts since Kevin was more important right now.

"Hey Sammy," he greeted his brother as he made his way through the door.

"Hey Dean," Sam answered and without turning around.

"What's up with Kevin? I swear this guy is worse than the Grinch and Ebenezer Scrooge at once!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Dude, that's not funny! We need to do something about this or I will go crazy! It's Christmas Eve and Kevin needs to get rid of that scowl!"

This time Sam turned around to look at his brother's face.

"Dean, I and Cas…we already tried to change his mood, but it doesn't matter what we do, it's not working. He keeps ignoring us and I really don't know what we could do to change this."

The older brother thought about it and suddenly a small grin appeared on his face when he got an idea.

"Sammy I think I know how we change little Kevin's mood."

"So? Tell me about it."

"With pleasure little brother. Come here."

And when Dean whispered his plan into his little brother's ear, a wide grin spread across Sam's own face.

This plan could even work…

Kevin was so engrossed in his book that he noticed Sam and Dean only when both brothers sat down next to him; Sam to his right and Dean to his left.

The young prophet looked over the edge of his book, looked at Sam first and then at Dean and he just knew that these two were up to something.

Great, more stupid attempts to get him into a better mood…

"Hey Kev, what are you doing?"

"How does it look like Dean?" the young boy grumbled without looking at the older of the two Winchester brothers.

"Oho, look at that Dean. It can talk," Sam said and Kevin could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"_It_ would like to be alone and read this book if this isn't too much for you two," Kevin snarled.

"My, my. Someone's a sassy little boy, isn't he Sammy?"

"Indeed. And you know what happens to sassy little boys, right?"

"Indeed I know Sammy."

Before Kevin could react, he felt how two strong arms wrapped around his middle and how he was lifted off the sofa for a few seconds, until he was pressed against a strong chest, when Sam let himself fall onto the sofa, Kevin now between his legs and with his back pressed again his chest.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" the young Prophet hissed and he squirmed around in Sam's way too strong grip.

"Nothing Kevin," Dean said with fake innocence in his voice and he lifted the boys legs up, sat down and placed them back on his lap. With one hand he held the legs in place, with the other he started to pull off the sock of his left foot very slowly and now it seemed to dawn inside of Kevin's head.

His eyes widened and he tried to free his legs, but Dean simply wrapped his arm around them and put his feet into an arm lock, with the still free hand he started to peel the other sock off as well.

"No! Dean no! Don't even think about it!"

The elder chuckled and turned his head to look at the prophet's face.

"Relax Kev. I just want to open my Christmas present."

Oh he couldn't be serious!

This wasn't happening!

This just wasn't happening at all!

But the rumble of Sam's chest, when he started to chuckle at him, and the sneaky finger, that dragged ever so lightly and slowly over his now bare sole, was prove enough for him that this was indeed happening and that he couldn't escape at all.

He bit down on his lower lip, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to free himself, but the more he tried, the more Sam wrapped his arms around him to keep him in place and Dean did the same to his legs. He was trapped and he knew that and just the thought alone made this so much worse and he could already feel how hard it was to keep his laughter in. A soft whimper made its way out of his mouth when Dean changed tactics and when he dragged his nail slowly over the surprisingly soft sole of the young prophet and a smirk appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Kevin? Got ticklish footsies?"

The boy growled again and he wished he could kick his "ticklish footsie" right into Dean's face, but all he could do was shaking with silent laughter and balling his hands into fists when Dean found the right spots to tickle.

"Just let it go Kevin. Laugh," Sam whispered into his ear and he made sure that his breath would tickle him as much as Dean's finger did right now.

When Kevin still refused to laugh, Dean had enough of his teasing and he went in for the kill and he let his fingers flutter over the prophet's feet. He paid special attention to the clenching toes and every time he brushed his fingers underneath or over them, a soft squeak would make its way out of Kevin's mouth and the demon hunter could feel how the boy's legs began to tremble with the force with which he still tried to keep his laughter in.

Suddenly Kevin jumped and shrieked and finally his laughter filled the air and Dean turned his head around to see what had happened and he couldn't help but laugh along with the boy when he saw how Kevin had thrown his head back against Sam's shoulder and how he was shaking with laughter and squirming around in the strong grip of his little brother.

Sam was wiggling his fingers over the boy's sides and ribs as best as he could and it seemed he had found gold where he was currently tickling him, because Kevin was practically wheezing with loud laughter!

When Dean went back to his foot tickling Kevin was sure that he was in Hell right now!

Great, trapped in hell with two overexcited tickle demons…

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" he begged over and over again as he laughed and shrieked and squirmed around under his tormenters merciless fingers.

"Stop? But why Kevin? How can we stop when you have sooooo much fun?" Sam teased and he dug his fingers a bit deeper into his sides, getting another shriek from him and more frantic laughter.

"There is no way in hell we will stop this right now Kev! You have been a grumpy little bitch all day long. It's about time you let loose and laugh for us."

And when Dean started to rake his nails all over his feet, Kevin's laughter went silent for a moment and he arched his back. He could feel the shaking of Sam's chest when he laughed along with him, could also hear Dean's laughter over his own and somehow this made him laugh even more and…it made him feel good?

Each stroke of those nimble fingers under his feet or on his sides made him lose his mind more and more. He forgot about the nightmares, forgot about Crowley and he forgot about all those bad things that had happen to him.

Left was only joy, laughter and the feeling of being a little brother right here and right now and if he was honest: _this_ was the best feeling in the world!

And suddenly…it stopped.

The fingers disappeared from his feet and the fingers on his sides stopped moving and he could stop laughing.

When he opened his eyes, he looked right into Dean's wide grinning face.

"Just a break Kev. Your face was turning into an interesting shade of red."

While he was talking he stood up and made his way to the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. He bent down and grabbed something, which Kevin couldn't see, since Dean was hiding it from him. Then he made his way back to the sofa and this time he carefully sat down on Kevin's shins to keep his legs pinned and in place.

The moment he set to work, the Prophet started giggling again.

"W-what a-ahh! D-Dean! What are you…dohohoing?" he asked, giggling as he could feel how the older Hunter wrapped something around his big toes and tied them together.

Dean was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and he couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"Hold still Kev. I am just trying to wrap my Christmas present up again," he teased and he wrapped another strand of golden ribbon around Kevin's big toes, before he bind it to a small loop.

With satisfaction he looked at his work and his grin widened so much that his cheeks started to hurt slightly.

"That looks nice but I think there is still something missing…"

He grinned and grabbed the other thing he had taken with him.

Then he turned his head around to look at his brother.

"Hold him firmly Sammy."

Before Sam could answer, Kevin threw his head back against his shoulder again and _screamed_ with laughter!

He twisted his body from left to right, tried to pull his legs out from under Dean's butt and he tried to escape from Sam's iron grip. But he couldn't do any of this. He could just lay there and laugh and laugh and laugh as this…thing on his feet tickled him to tears!

"My god, Dean! What the hell are you doing to him?" Sam asked, laughing himself as Kevin let out another shriek of loud laughter and arched his back under this torment.

"D-DEAN! DEAN! OH GOHOHOD! DEAAAAN! AHH! S-STAHAHAHA…STOP IT!"

Dean could hardly stop laughing himself and he kept tickling Kevin's feet with the small Christmas tree branch he had taken with him. The soft needles of the branch seemed to tickle like crazy and it produced the sweetest sounds of laughter Dean has ever heard coming out of Kevin's mouth. He didn't want it to stop ever again and when he used the small branch in between the Prophets toes (of course he was very careful not to hurt him), Kevin's laughter went silent and that's when the hunter stopped.

Kevin was still laughing when he slumped back against Sam's chest, using his shoulders to wipe the mirthful tears from his eyes, since Sam still kept his iron grip around his upper body.

When he opened one of his eyes, he looked right into Dean's wide grinning face.

"Feeling better now kiddo?" he asked him with so much playfulness in his voice that Kevin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes. I feel much better now…but my stomach hurts, thanks to you!" he growled playfully, but the grin on his own lips betrayed him.

Dean chuckled and his eyes went back to the pair of feet that were still trapped underneath his thighs. Then his gaze wandered further until it stopped at a much bigger foot right next to Kevin's feet and the evil grin was right back on his face.

Kevin could feel Sam shudder and a wide grin spread across the young Prophet's own face when he knew what Dean was up to.

"Look at that. Another ticklish footsie~," Dean cooed.

Moments later Sam's loud, booming laughter echoed through the bunker that mingled with Dean's and Kevin's highly amused laughter…

When Cas came back later, he found the three laying on the ground of the living room, tickling the living daylight out of each other and he decided it was better to leave them alone and he quickly turned around and left the room, before any of them could get "funny ideas", involving him.

These dorks…

But that was what Christmas stood for:

Joy, laughter and the feeling of being a family…

**The End**


	26. Let me show you Humanity

_I am kind of excited now, because this is my very first Story with Hannah :3.  
I have to admit that I haven't planned to make the story that dark and emotional.  
I am sorry. But all in all I like how this story came out :3  
And I hope I did an okay job with Hannah, since I am still watching Season 10 and this character is still kind of new to me.  
But I really like her. And I like seeing her interact with Castiel. But I see them more as Brother and Sister rather than a love couple. ;)_

* * *

**Let me show you Humanity**

Since her fall, Hannah's life had fundamentally changed.

In the moment in which she had fallen to earth, not only the world around her had changed, but also her body.

Suddenly she felt emotions that were previously unknown to her.

And the strongest emotion was sadness.

A feeling, she couldn't endure until today.

When she had felt it for the first time, it had come over her like a tidal wave.

At first she didn't know how to react, and she had been completely overwhelmed by it.

Moreover she was completely alone; no other angel was at her side at that time and she thought she would die from her feelings; so overpowering they were.

Sadness, pain, despair...this had been her only companion.

Until the day on which she had met the fallen angel Castiel!

He had helped her, had taken care of her and showed her the beautiful sides of life on earth and Hannah greatly appreciated this.

And then there had been Sam and Dean Winchester.

Hannah was honest, because although she appreciated the efforts of the two humans very much, but she liked to spent her time much more with Castiel.

A new sensation had spread in her body, had taken away the sorrow, the pain and despair for a short time, had come over her whenever she looked at the black-haired angel and it had been stronger than any feeling she had already felt.

The feeling of love...

But Castiel had made it clear that there wouldn't be more than deep friendship between them, and even if she had been disappointed, if not even hurt a bit, she was glad that he had stayed at her side and that he had not left her.

No.

Castiel was still at her side, had taken her by the hand and had showed her the wonderful world of humans, had explained the feelings she now felt as best as he could and he had told her about his past. From the time when he had fallen and when he had to deal with the feelings of humanity.

And just like he back then, Hannah was still making the same mistakes.

She still didn't really understand the human humor or sarcasm, and here and there she took some things much too literally which had amused Castiel so much that he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

Hannah's crimson face and the subsequent pout, however, had made sure that he stopped to make fun of her and laugh at her.

Yet the smirk remained on his face and he had told her that she should not take everything so literally, and to ensure that she was doing better, he had told her of his own mistakes, and how much Sam and Dean had laughed about him when he didn't understand some things. That had even elicited a small smile from Hannah, but more hadn't come afterwards.

Still Castiel could see the sadness in her eyes whenever she looked at him and he still felt her pain whenever she was alone.

And Castiel was tired to see her like that.

He wanted that she was happy, wanted to see and hear her laugh, because she deserved that after everything she had been through.

The Fall could destroy an angel of the Lord, because not every angel could deal with it.

Hannah has always been good and loyal to her father, until Metatron had let everything go down the drain. Because of him, the angels had fallen and if Castiel thought about it, he was not entirely innocent in the matter, because he had unknowingly helped the scribe of God with his devious plan.

And now heaven hated him as much as they hated the angel Metatron.

But Hannah harbored no grudge against him...not anymore...

She had seen that he had learned from his mistakes, had seen that he had a good heart and in recent weeks he had shown her how beautiful this world was more than once, when she had traveled with him, even if he was feeling bad. He still hadn't found his grace, still used the grace of another angel, but said grace already vanished slowly from his body, made him weaker and weaker with each passing day and wouldn't he find his own grace soon, he would die.

And perhaps it was this certainty, that he would die, that had pulled Hannah down, because Castiel knew how she still felt for him, that she loved him and that she couldn't bear to see him suffer so much.

The young angel tried anything to pretend that he was fine, but Hannah could see it every day. He tortured himself, seemed to have pain whenever he moved around too much and he had become weak. She feared for his life, because she didn't want to imagine what would happen, if they would encounter another angel, or equal to a whole group of angels who wanted only one thing from Castiel: His death!

All these thoughts wouldn't get out of Hannah's head.

She and Castiel had found shelter in a small motel, because the Seraph needed a break and needed to rest.

Hannah had sat down at his side and waited until he fell asleep and still she sat next to him and watched him. When he slept he looked so innocent, didn't look like the icy warrior he should be, but he looked more like an innocent angel child. But Hannah knew better, knew the bad things Castiel already went through and she also knew that he had probably told her not everything. She knew from the time when he had worked with Crowley, knew from the time when he was a god, knew from the time when the leviathans had taken over his body and yet she had stayed by his side, even when he had betrayed his brothers and sisters and even their father with his actions.

Hannah had seen how much the past events had made him suffer and she saw it continue with every day that passed. But no matter how hard heaven hated him, Castiel had stood up again and had fought. For himself, for heaven and for the love of his father, because he didn't stop to believe in the good and he would keep fighting for it.

He only wanted what everyone else wanted: Peace.

His love for his brothers and sisters was strong as ever, no matter what would come.

And Hannah secretly wished that she would be as strong and courageous as he was.

But she wasn't even able to deal with her Fall from Heaven or the new feelings she felt.

Had she been at Castiel's place, she would have grabbed her angel sword and would have ended it here and now...

Something touched her arm, made her flinch and she was rudely torn from her dark thoughts. She turned her head, looked at her arm and frowned when she saw the hand that held her arm gently clasped and her eyes wandered further upwards, until they met a pair of bright blue eyes that looked at her.

Castiel had woken up, was watching her with concern in his eyes and he slowly sat up, didn't interrupt the eye contact with her.

"Hannah? What's wrong with you?"

She heard the concern in his voice and that alone made the whole situation worse for her, because she didn't want that he was worried about her.

He had enough problems already and he certainly didn't need more.

Therefore Hannah sat on a small, slightly tormented smile and looked at him.

"It's nothing Castiel. Don't worry about me. Please...go back to sleep."

But sleep was out of the question.

All alarm bells began to ring and Castiel just felt that the feelings in Hannah threatened to break her and wouldn't he help her now, then no one would.

Before Hannah could protest, Castiel already wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against his body. With one arm he held her pressed close to him, with the free hand he pressed her head gently against his chest and stroked her gently through her hair. He felt how she tensed the muscles of her human Vessel and how she tried to defend herself against his grip, but the Seraph didn't give in and held her still pressed tightly against his body.

"Shhh calm down Hannah," he whispered softly toward her and he pressed his face into her hair and closed his eyes.

And then he felt the tears how they wetted his shirt, as the angel in his arms forgot all her pride and started crying like a child.

"That's right Hannah. Let it go…"

And she wept!

It almost broke Castiel's heart, when he listened to her sobs and felt her tears.

She dug her fingers into his back, pressed herself even closer to him and let all her grief and despair out of herself and wept, as she hadn't done it in an eternity.

Castiel didn't know how long they had sat there, but after what felt almost like an eternity, silence returned to the small motel room.

Hannah's heartbreaking sobs stopped, her tears stopped and her fingers slowly let go of his shirt. The Seraph could feel how she relaxed more and more and when he was sure that all the tears had dried, he leaned a little away from her, lifted her head up with his hand and looked into her eyes.

"Is everything alright Hannah?"

She nodded, wiped away the remaining tears with the sleeve of her shirt and looked at him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," she whispered softly and she wanted to look away from the other angel.

She was embarrassed that Castiel had to watch how she had been crying.

Cautiously her face was turned back and before she could say anything, a pair of soft lips pressed against her forehead and this little tender gesture sparked a warmth in her heart she hadn't felt for a very long time.

All her worries from the past suddenly seemed to fall from her, made space for the warmth in her heart and the feeling of safety.

Castiel gave her a warm smile as he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes that seemed to sparkle now.

"Now I want only one thing from you, Hannah."

The sparkle in her eyes turned to a quizzical look.

"Give me a smile."

Immediately her eyes clouded over again and she would have scooted away from him, if he wouldn't continue to hold her, so she turned only her eyes away from him, and this time Castiel let her do that.

"I can't Castiel."

It was only a whisper that left her lips, but the Seraph had yet heard it.

"Yes you can," was his terse reply and he turned his head a little, trying to look into her eyes again, but she didn't dare to look at him.

"Come on, Hannah. Only a small smile. Do it for me. Please."

At last she raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes and only fractions of a second later, her lips curled into a small smile.

A smile that made Castiel shiver…

"No Hannah. I want a real smile from you and not that."

"It's a smile."

"No it is not. But…"

Hannah raised her eyebrow, as Castiel gave her a small smirk and before she could ask him what suddenly was so funny, she felt his fingers at her sides and she suddenly had the urge...to laugh?

"... this is a smile," Castiel ended his sentence with a contented grin on his face when he saw how Hannah's lips involuntarily twisted into a big smile and she began to squirm against his teasing fingers, trying to shove his hands off her body and at the same time to scoot away from him and all the time she looked into his face and gave him questioning and confused looks, while at the same time trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong Hannah? What's so funny?"

Oddly Castiel's playful voice and his teasing words increased the need to laugh even more and Hannah noticed how her lips turned into a small grin and she fell back into the soft cushions; Castiel directly above her, his fingers didn't stop with what they were doing. Quite the contrary, because they wandered to her stomach and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. The dam broke and soon Hannah's laughter echoed through the motel room, which was mingled with an amused laugh from Castiel.

Feelings like these had hitherto been unknown to Hannah and she didn't know what she should do about it. She couldn't do much. Actually, she couldn't absolutely do anything. She writhed like a worm under Castiel's fingers, laughed, kicked her legs, playfully swatted at his hands, tried to curl up into a ball, but the Seraph always managed to turn her back on her back. Hannah knew that she couldn't do much against this "attack", because she didn't want to hurt Castiel. She was still a full-fledged angel and currently even more powerful than Castiel. Just one wrong move and the black-haired angel would be hurled against the wall.

Castiel meanwhile was under no worries about his well-being.

Oh no.

He couldn't get enough of the sight in front of him.

Hannah looked so happy when she laughed; like the little angel child she had been a long, long time ago. The sight and the sound of her bell-like laughter warmed Castiel's heart to the core and all the time he was infected by her cheerfulness and laughed along with her while teasing her incessantly. He made sure he didn't exaggerate it, that everything remained in the range of what is tolerable, because all these feelings were completely new to Hannah and he remembered very well the time when he had himself felt these feelings for the first time.

And Sam and Dean hadn't been as considerate as he was now...

A slight shudder went through his body at these memories and he tried to quickly banish them and tried to re-focus on the laughing angel under his nimble fingers.

However, he could no longer tease her that much, because Hannah managed to grab his hands and push them away from her body.

With a laugh on the lips Castiel let her push his hands away and it was not long until silence returned to the little room again.

Hannah looked like she was completely finished with the world.

Still giggling, she looked up at Castiel, who still gave her this big grin, freed one of his hands from her grip and wiped a small tear from her eye with his thumb.

And this time it weren't tears of sorrow...

"Are you okay?" he asked her, still with much amusement in his voice.

She nodded her head, but didn't break eye contact with him and her muscles were still tense, as if she feared he would "attack" her again at any moment.

"What was that?" she dared to ask him.

His grin widened.

"A good way to make you laugh and it looks like it worked perfectly on you."

Hannah felt her face heat up because of the words and she turned her face away from him and muttered something in Enochian that made Castiel laugh.

"Well I think it was very amusing," he teased her, for which he earned the evil eye which made him laugh again.

Still with a big smile on his lips, he leaned down to her and pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"It's nice to see you happy again Hannah."

She smiled, leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek, which now made _him_ blush.

"Thank you Castiel…for everything."

To Hannah's surprise the angel over her grinned mischievously at her and something sparkled in his eyes.

"Don't thank me too soon…"

Before she even got a chance to ask him what he meant by that, it was already too late. Castiel's lips twisted into a silly grin and his hands wandered back to her belly and all the time he kept his forehead pressed against hers, watching every little emotion in her face.

He loved to see how her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, loved the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes when she began to laugh again, and he loved the sweet smile on her face and of course the sound of her wonderful laughter. And this time she fought hardly against his tickling fingers, which surprised him. When Sam and Dean had tickled him the first time, the two were successively hurled against the wall, when he no longer could control his heavenly forces. For Hannah it seemed to be different. No wonder, because Castiel was still careful not to overdo it. It should remain fun for both of them.

His fingers danced up and down her sides, before going to back to her stomach, wiggling gently but effectively over the shirt covered skin, making the muscles underneath twitch and her shriek.

"Life on Earth is not as bad as you thought, or am I wrong?" he teased, and he doubted that she had understood his words at all, so much she was laughing by now.

And Hannah really didn't know where her head was.

The tickling sensation of Castiel's nimble fingers was overwhelming and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard, as at this moment.

It just felt good to let go after all these terrible events and to be able to laugh and for that she was more than grateful.

Despite everything, she always tried to turn away from his tickling fingers or to push his hands away, but she couldn't. And as his fingers went from her stomach to her ribs and then wandered upwards to her armpits she couldn't take it anymore.

A shrill scream broke away from her throat. So loud that the light of the motel room flickered. Then her laughter went silent for a few seconds. She pressed her arms tightly against her body, but the other angel could still move his fingers underneath them.

She heard Castiel chuckle and when she opened her eyes she just saw how he bent his head down to her, still with this big, playful grin on his face.

"Let's see how you like that."

When he buried his face into the crook of her neck she squealed loudly and winced.

The fingers under her arms stopped moving around so fast, only teasing her a little here and there so she could calm down from her laughing fit and she just lay there and giggled. She tried to push away his head with her own, as he rubbed his nose teasingly over her skin, and the stubble on his cheeks didn't make it better for her, turned her giggling into soft laughter again and her fingers clawed at his shirt.

"C-Castiel...stohohop," she giggled when he was placing playful and teasing kisses on her neck.

She could feel how his lips curled into another grin and she heard him laugh against her skin.

"Too much?" he asked her and she nodded and squealed loudly, when the fingers under her arms moved briefly and when one last kiss was placed on her neck, before the Seraph pulled away from her and looked into her face again.

"I'm sorry if I've overdone it."

To his surprise, she gave him a gentle smile, which he loved to return.

"You didn't Castiel."

Again he grinned.

"I am relieved to hear that and you know what Hannah?"

"What?"

His grin became devilish.

"Then it's still enough time for the other side."

He didn't even wait for her answer and buried his face immediately afterwards into the other side of her neck and the whole game started all over again. The fingers under her arms awoke to life and when he blew a raspberry against her neck, a loud and surprised scream broke away from her throat and the light bulb above their heads shattered into a thousand pieces and enveloped them both in darkness.

Immediately Castiel stopped and withdrew his hands and sat up.

Both Angels looked at the broken lamp and then at each other.

Only seconds later, both broke out in loud laughter.

They laughed so much that they lay side by side on the bed after a short time and had to hold their bellies.

And this day proved it once again:

Laughter was simply the best medicine.

And it even worked on mighty angels of God...

**The End**


	27. Let's fill Heaven with your Laughter

_This is a little christmas surprise I have written for a very good friend of mine._  
_I hope you'll like it sweetheart :3_

* * *

**Let's fill Heaven with your laughter**

For the young Archangel Gabriel there was nothing more beautiful in his father's world, as the free time he could spend with his big brothers.

Then, when the Archangel Michael, the great warrior of heaven, wasn't busy to train the young angels in the art of combat…

Then, when the Archangel Raphael, the healer of Heaven, wasn't busy to take care of those who had suffered a small bruise during training sessions with Michael…

Then when Lucifer, the most beautiful angel created by God and the radiant Morningstar wasn't busy to let that light shine on his father world…

Then, when peace came over heaven and God's angels also sat down to rest, even if it was only for a few days.

Gabriel loved this time like nothing else, and sometimes he wished that this time would never pass, but he knew that this would not happen, and so he took advantage of the time he had with his brothers as much as he could.

Today was one of those days, the young angel loved so much.

And today he had decided to spend this wonderful day with his big brother Lucifer.

Of course he loved his brothers Michael and Raphael as well, but these two angels had become stoic, almost cold-hearted and sometimes they instilled Gabriel so much respect (and sometimes he was even a bit scared of them) that he just wanted to throw himself into his father's arms to hide from them.

Lucifer was different.

Of course, he also seemed formidable to all other angels of heaven, but he was neither stoic nor cold. He was playful and here and there he loved to prank his brothers a little here to make sure they would loosen up a little and there and Gabriel was happy to help him.

He could very well remember the last time he and Lucifer had pranked an angel. Back then, when they had frightened Raphael so much, that his feathers were so fluffed that he looked as if his wings had exploded.

Lucifer and Gabriel had hardly been able to keep from laughing...and Raphael hadn't made it better with his subsequent "punishment".

He had tied the two to his sleeping place and had tickled their feet with his feathers until the two archangels had tears running down their flushed cheeks and until they had begged for mercy and until they had promised him that they would never scare him like that ever again. Only then God's healer had showed some mercy and had stopped tickling them and had freed them from their bonds.

How Raphael had managed to captivate Lucifer was still a mystery, because the morning star was so much stronger than the healer angel would ever be and probably Lucifer had just let his younger brother tie him up, so Gabriel didn't have to go through the "punishment" all alone.

This thought made the dark blond angel smile.

He was just on his way to his big brother and he was looking forward to spend the day with him.

If Lucifer had received no tasks from God, he loved to spend his free time alone in the woods on a small lake, but he had no objection if one of his little brothers or his sisters visited him and spent some time with him.

And especially Gabriel he loved, because the young messenger shared his sense of humor and they always had a lot of fun together.

Gabriel found Lucifer, as expected, sitting at his favorite place.

He was leaning against a small tree, which stood at the edge of the lake and had dipped his feet in the crystal clear water. His arms were folded behind his head, his snow-white wings were folded neatly against his back and his eyes were closed. A soft smile graced his face whenever a gentle breeze brushed through his short, black hair and tickled him tenderly.

Apparently he seemed to not notice anything in his environment, which made Gabriel grin when an idea came to him.

He had never tried to sneak up on his big brother and frighten him, as they had done it with Raphael.

This was his chance and God's messenger wanted to take advantage of it.

Slowly he crept up to the Archangel, careful to not make any noises.

Closer and closer he came, was getting ready to pounce on him, tensed the muscles under his skin, stretched out his little golden wings and then...

"Hello little Brother!"

As fast as the strong arms of Lucifer wrapped around his body and pressed him against a warm, strong chest, Gabriel couldn't look and before he realized what had just happened, it was already too late.

"Gotcha'!" he heard his older brother tease with great amusement in his voice and this alone made Gabriel giggle.

When he put his head back to look up, he was greeted by the big grin of the second strongest angel of heaven.

"Nice try Gabe, but you have try harder, if you want to frighten me," the Lightbringer grinned and he loosened his grip around the other angel and leaned back against the tree and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"But I almost did it!"

"Almost," Lucifer said, smiling and his words were accompanied by a gentle laugh when he saw the pout Gabriel gave him.

Again Lucifer ruffled through his hair, hugged him and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

"One day you will Gabe. When you're big and strong…just like me."

The young Archangel grinned and giggled and flapped his golden wings with excitement.

How he loved it when his big brother said such things to him.

Words like these made him the proudest angel of heaven.

"But until that happens, I would be careful with whom I mess around. Do you remember what Raphael did to us when we frightened him?"

Gabriel chuckled and wrapped his arms around his torso as he remembered and nodded his head.

Lucifer's grin turned evil and he angled his legs, so his little brother couldn't escape and leaned toward him; in his eyes a mischievous twinkle.

"I'm much, much worse than Raphael. Do you know what I would do to you, Gabe?"

Gabriel's sweet giggles turned slowly but surely into bright laughter as he shook his head and he tried to lean backward, away from Lucifer, but his legs made sure that he didn't get far.

"No? Well then I'll tell you...or should I show you?"

Another shake of the head and Gabriel's grin split his face almost in two.

"Awww too bad Gabe, because _now_ I want to show it to you~."

The young messenger would be lying, if he would now say that he wouldn't like what was about to happen. He loved these childish games and Lucifer was damn good at it to tease him and to make him laugh until his stomach hurt...without even touching him!

"I would start here..."

Lucifer tapped his finger against the left side of his neck, which made Gabriel twitch and squeal and he hunched his shoulders up.

"...and then I would continue to work down to your sweet little toes. And do you know what I'm gonna do with them?"

Again the younger angel shook his head, giggled even louder and a tingling sensation spread through his stomach.

"I would eat them!"

A loud, surprised scream cut through the air, followed by loud laughter as Lucifer's hands instantly shot down, clutching the ankles of the young archangel and lifted his feet up. Soft lips pressed against the soles of his feet, just below the toes and the Lightbringer blew a raspberry against the skin, which made his little brother almost crazy with laughter.

Gabriel had always been incredibly ticklish on his feet and Lucifer loved to take advantage of this knowledge from time to time; just listen to this sugar-sweet laughter that filled the air whenever he tickled him and which would have been able to melt ice.

Gabriel laughed and squealed and shrieked with pure mirth and struggled so much that he unceremoniously slipped from Lucifer's body and landed in the grass next to him and the tickling on his feet finally stopped, because the Lightbringer released them and laughed himself, before he grinned down at the still giggling angel and bent over him to gently wipe the little tears from the corner of his eyes.

"That was mean, wasn't it?" Lucifer asked, still grinning as the Younger looked at him.

A nod followed in response and the grin on his face widened.

"Do you know what is even meaner?"

Gabriel shook his head, biting down on his lower lip and quickly pulled his feet away from his brother's hands; just in case.

Gabriel began to laugh loudly again and Lucifer had just grabbed the edge of his white robe and wanted to pull it up to expose the belly underneath, but Gabriel tried to push his hands away and he laughed so loud that Lucifer thought he would explode any moment.

"Gabe, calm down. I haven't done anything to you yet," he laughed and he himself had already tears of mirth in his eyes as he watched his little brother wriggling around and squealing and how he tried to push his hands away that pulled his robe up to expose a quivering belly.

"No Luhuhuce! D-Don't do ihihihit!" the young Archangel said, laughing and he covered his face with his hands.

"Don't do what, little one? Do you mean that?"

The Morningstar bent his head down and placed a teasing kiss directly on the navel of the laughing messenger angel, who twitched and then squealed and immediately Gabriel's fingers dug into his hair and he tried to push his head away. But he was not strong enough.

"No!" the Younger squealed and his back arched slightly when he felt his brother grin against his skin.

"No? Well, what about…this then?"

Lucifer teased the sweet navel with his tongue and he was laughing himself, when his little brother winced violently. His knees hunched up, pressed against his chest and his body shook with laughter.

He gently pushed Gabriel's legs back down, grinned and chuckled against the skin of the young angel, when he again pulled at his hair and thereby threw his head wildly from one side to the other.

"Not that either? Hmm what could it be then? Perhaps...this?"

Gabriel thought he would burst with laughter when Lucifer buried his face into his stomach and gently nibbled on the skin, while shaking his head; so much it tickled. He arched his back, shrieked as his brother reached his ribs and he pressed his hands against the head of the other, but it didn't stop him.

"LUHUHUHUCE! AHH! S-STOP THAHAHAHAT!" the messenger shouted through his laughter and Lucifer even stopped, but let his face where it was.

He waited patiently until Gabriel had calmed down.

When the younger angel's body fell back into the grass and his fingers loosened their grip on his hair, Lucifer grinned against the skin of the other again.

"I think I know what I shouldn't do..."

Gabriel's eyes widened when he heard his brother took a deep breath and before he got even the chance to protest, Lucifer pressed his soft lips on his belly button and blew!

And Gabriel full on _screamed_!

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" he shouted over and over again when his brother didn't stop to blow those mean raspberries and his fingers dug back into his hair and he tried to push his head away from his belly, but Gabriel was too weak and he could only lie there, trying to take the playful attack. He wriggled and squirmed, flapped his wings in ticklish agony, trying to turn on his side, but whenever he tried to do that the Morningstar started to nibble at his sides or blew against his ribs and when the young messenger turned back on his back, he buried his face into his belly again and blew as hard as he could against his navel.

"STOHOHOP! HAHAHA L-LUCE! PLEAHAHAHAHSE! I-I CAHAHAHAN'T…"

Lucifer laughed before he blew another raspberry.

"You can't _what_?" he asked with a grin.

"I-I CAHAHAN'T STAHAHAND THIS!"

"You can't stand it? Awww but Gabriel...that's why I am doing that."

And once again he blew against his stomach and Gabriel pulled so hard on his hair that Lucifer briefly stopped in his tickling, growling darkly. Without further ado, he grabbed Gabriel's wrists and pinned his arms over his head. He rested his forehead against his brother's and looked into his tear filled eyes that still sparkled with joy as he opened them and looked at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Are you so ticklish on your little belly that you have to rip the hair out of my head?"

Gabriel giggled and felt how his cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

"Sorry Luce", he said, giggling.

A gentle smile and a kiss on his forehead followed in response.

Then the wide grin was back on Lucifer's face, as he had remembered something.

"Do you know what I just recollect Gabe?"

The young angel shook his head, still giggling.

"Our little brother Castiel has told me that you always begin to laugh whenever someone touches your ears and he wanted to know why you start to laugh then."

Lucifer leaned down to Gabriel, until his breath tickled his ear.

"I would also like to know that..."

And for the rest of the day Gabriel's vociferous and joyful laughter echoed through heaven.

On the day when Lucifer found out how insanely ticklish his ears were and he only stopped when Gabriel had tears running down his cheeks and his laughter had become silent.

And Gabriel swore to take revenge someday.

Then, when he would be big and strong!

Just like his big brother Lucifer…

**The End**


	28. Don't be afraid of the Devil

_This one definitely belongs to the longest T-Stories I have ever written._  
_I had a lot of fun with writing this story :3_

_I wish all of you wonderful start for 2016 :3_

* * *

**Don't be afraid of the Devil**

Adam had never expected to end up in hell.

He had always been a good boy, had been good in school and had never been mean to his mother and despite everything, it all ended in hell now.

That he would end up in Lucifer's cage made it all so much worse for him!

Not for the first time he wished he'd never met those goddamn Winchesters.

Those who claimed to be his brothers!

Great brothers they were; just forgot him in hell!

And Adam was not only locked up in this cage with Lucifer, ohhh no.

It was much, much worse, because the Archangel Michael was also locked up in the cage with him.

In the first few days, where he was in the cage, Adam had to fight with an indescribable fear, because he had seen how the two archangels had gone off on one another in their rage.

The fighting had been long and brutal, but at some point they had stopped.

Then, when the two most powerful angels created by God had no strength left to fight.

When the fighting had ended, silence had returned in the cage...well, if you could speak of silence in hell, because the anguished screams of the damned souls Adam couldn't ignore, no matter how many times he had tried.

But the screams were his smallest problem, because he was afraid that Michael and Lucifer would now focus their anger on him.

But nothing had happened.

Quite the contrary, because to Adams surprise Michael had protected him from every torture attempt by Lucifer (and there had been quite a few attempts...).

Nevertheless Michael behaved rather distant and ignored him and he seemed to take notice of him whenever Lucifer approached him; with chains in his hands to tie the poor boy up and torture him. Only then Michael noticed him, made sure that his little brother would stay away from the boy and often these small bailouts ended often in another fight, which was over as soon as it had begun.

In such moments Adam was just glad to be kind of invisible to the eyes of the two archangels.

But even the merciless battles had eventually ceased and now the archangels sat in each corner of the cage and did...absolutely nothing.

They just sat there, just looking into the distance.

But Adam could see how Michael threw a look into his direction here and there.

No wonder, because the boy was shaking with fear whenever Lucifer got up and walked around in the cage. From red sparkling eyes he looked at him like a predator, which was only waiting for the right opportunity to attack and kill his prey!

But Michael had a watchful eye on Adam and whenever Lucifer came too close to him, he rose from his seat and glared at his brother from bright blue eyes, spread his powerful wings out to act more threatening and that was all he needed to keep Lucifer at bay.

Despite everything, Michael still felt the fear in the body of the boy.

He had an indescribable fear of Lucifer and Michael couldn't even blame him.

Lucifer was a beast that even killed his own brothers and sisters...

The sight hurt God's oldest archangel and he wished there was something he could do to lift Adams mood a bit. The boy didn't deserve to sit here with them in the cage. No. He deserved absolutely nothing of the things that had happened.

But he couldn't change any of them.

But he also didn't want Adam to continue to be afraid of him.

He wanted that he knew that he was safe, that Lucifer was no risk for him as long as Michael was with him and the angel wanted to show him that even Lucifer could be different, if he wanted to be.

Without further ado, he decided to change something to make life in the cage a little more bearable for all of them and thus the mighty warrior rose from his seat and walked over to the human, who raised his head and looked at him with fear in his eyes as soon as he noticed that Michael came into his direction.

Even Lucifer watched his big brother, as he sat beside the completely frightened human and gave him a gentle smile.

A smile that the morning star hadn't seen in an eternity...

And Adam could hardly believe it himself, when he saw the gentle smile on the face of the archangel, which clearly was meant for him.

He still was not used to seeing the two angels in their true form and now and then he had to turn his eyes away from them, so overwhelming was the sight of their incredible power.

But this happened only when the two brothers where in a fierce battle against each other…

When the fighting stopped, the sight of the two angels was not as bad as if they put their whole strength on display. But still Adam couldn't believe his eyes whenever he looked timidly to one of the two brothers.

Michael looked like the gentlest soul that Adam had ever seen and despite everything radiated an incredible power. Long, golden curly hair was on top of his head, his face graced slightly feminine traits (but not too much of that). His eyes were fulfilled of a blue, which the young man had never seen before. The white robe he wore made him look even more powerful. The upper part of his clothes revealing a part of his upper body and whenever the angel moved, Adam was able to see the strong muscles moving under the skin, and it bore witness that you better not mess with him. The under part of his clothing looked like an old warrior skirt, which warriors have worn in the Middle Ages. The skirt went to his knees and his legs looked just as strong as the rest of his body. Shoes or something like that he was not wearing and Adam wondered how he could walk around in the cage with bare feet without hurting himself. His wings were huge and seemed to shimmer in a light shade of blue whenever a small light was reflected in them.

Michael's appearance was a breathtaking sight, but there was one who could even top that.

Lucifer!

His appearance was the most beautiful, yet most frightening thing Adam had ever seen. His body adorned the same warrior skirt that also decorated Michael's body. The upper body was completely bare and revealing his strong muscles. His head was adorned with a tuft of black hair of medium length, his face...whenever Adam looked at his face it made him blush hard, for he had never seen a more wonderful face before. But his eyes...When the anger burned in them, his eyes seemed to impale him and whenever he looked at him they seemed to sparkle in a glowing red. His wings were white as snow and seemed almost more powerful than those of his brother Michael. And now the boy understood why Lucifer was known as the most beautiful of God's angels...

"Your name is Adam, right?"

The human flinched violently when Michael suddenly addressed the word to him, tore him from his thoughts and more than a shy nod he couldn't give him as an answer.

The Archangel stroked a few strands of his long, golden hair out of his face, folded his huge wings behind his back and his blue eyes twinkled slightly as he still gave Adam a gentle smile.

"I've been watching you all the time."

Oh, great it was getting better and better...

"You don't have to be afraid of my brother. As long as I am here, he will not hurt you."

How reassuring...

But Adam knew better than to give him a sarcastic remark, because he knew with whom he would mess here and he wasn't that stupid.

Still the fear was gnawing on his body.

Fear, that even Michael would be against him and he would end up on the torture rack.

But just as the archangel smiled at him, Adam doubted that he was up to something.

No, that smile was genuine and sincere, and the boy felt an almost forgotten warmth in his heart.

Until his eyes wandered to Lucifer, who seemed to almost pierce him with his eyes and...was that a hint of jealousy Adam was able to see in his eyes?

But...this couldn't be.

No way!

Why would the Devil be jealous of an insignificant human?

A warm hand that lay on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts and Adam turned his head to the side and looked directly into the face of the oldest archangel of heaven, who still gave him this gentle smile that made Adam blush slightly.

"You don't need to be afraid of him. He will not hurt you," Michael tried to calm the human.

He could still see the fear in Adams eyes and he also felt it in his soul whenever he looked at Lucifer. And he couldn't blame the boy. Lucifer had done terrible things and still he filled the young human's heart with fear whenever he looked at him with his piercing gaze.

But Michael wouldn't left his side, would protect him from Lucifer's rage and he would make sure that nothing bad would happen to him.

"I should be afraid of you both..."

This small sentence ripped Michael brutally from his thoughts and he felt his heart clench.

He was not like Lucifer and he would never be!

Although he was the most powerful angel of heaven and a born warrior, but at the same time he was also one of the gentlest angels.

Without thinking about it for too long he put his arm around Adam's shoulders and pulled him against his side. He briefly raised an eyebrow, because of the human's face that took on an unnatural red color, but he decided to no longer think about it and so he stroked Adam gently through his short hair.

"You don't have to fear me, Adam. I'd rather tear my wings out as to harm you."

"Says the one who took my body by force..."

Another stab in his heart and Michael turned his face away in shame.

The boy wasn't entirely wrong...

"It is clear to me that I shouldn't have done this Adam, but there was no other way. I never wanted that you will be pulled into all of this."

Adam growled, trying to free himself from the grip of the angel, but he didn't make it.

"And anyway, I'm here now, in hell; detained with the two biggest assholes of heaven!"

The words had come out of his mouth before Adam could have prevented it and he already squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for unspeakable agony, as he felt how Michael's body winced because of the words.

But nothing came.

No sinister growl, no sharp pain, nothing.

Carefully he opened one of his eyes and dared to look Michael in the face again.

He saw the guilt in his eyes and in some way Adam now felt bad that he had said those words to God's most powerful angel.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that..." he muttered under his breath and embarrassed he turned his eyes away from the angel who gently squeezed his shoulder in response.

"Maybe you are right. I haven't been very good, haven't behaved very…angelic when I came to earth and tried to force Dean Winchesters to give me his body."

Adam couldn't help but grin.

If Michael said such things it just sounded so damn strange!

"Are you making fun of me?"

Adam should have stopped grinning immediately and anxiety should fulfill his body, but the unusually playful tone of the mighty warrior angel made him only grin wider. But still he avoided direct eye contact to him. Especially when Michael pressed him more closely against his body, so he couldn't escape.

Something was about to happen, because Adam knew this playful tone too well.

The last time he had heard it from the mouths of his half-brothers and a few moments later he had been on the bed, laughing loudly and freely while Sam and Dean had been above him who had tickled the living hell out of him, and on that day he had promised them to never ever make fun of them again.

Now he had done it again and this time his "opponent" was the most powerful archangel of Heaven.

Even if he couldn't imagine that the same thing would happen here.

But still Adam should choose his next words wisely...

"And if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

...or not.

Michael couldn't believe his ears when he heard the sassy words from the mouth of the human child and the grin on Adams face made it perfect.

This kid was asking for it!

The mighty warrior had a hard time not to grin too, because this whole situation reminded him of his past.

Times when everything had been good in heaven, as there had been no war and when Lucifer was still a little angel. He remembered very well how Lucifer had messed with him and had teased him with one cheeky comment after the other. Eventually it became too much for Michael and he had pulled his little brother unceremoniously into his arms, held him pressed against his chest and had tickled him with the other hand until the little angel had howled with laughter. But even then he had not stopped tickling him. It had simply been too much fun to watch the young angel in how he had curled up from sheer joy and only when God himself had showed up, the elder Archangel had finally stopped tickling him.

Adam reminded him at the time that had long since passed, and he couldn't resist playing along with him.

For several minutes absolutely nothing happened and Adam thought he would have escaped his "wrath", but he had thought wrong, because he felt how the arm around his stomach pulled him even closer to Michael's chest and how the fingers at the strong hand began to move. Only slowly and teasingly, gently tickling over his stomach and the boy could hardly believe what was happening here!

He sat here in hell, in Lucifer's cage and Michael, the archangel, had pressed him against his chest and was tickling him; grinning like a Cheshire cat as he did so.

His life couldn't be crazier...

When he briefly glanced at Lucifer and noticed the jealous glance again, he was sure that it could be indeed crazier!

The fingers now moved faster, pressed themselves into the fabric of his shirt and left his abdominal muscles twitching whenever the fingertips stroked over a particularly sensitive spot, and Adam had to gather all of his willpower to not giggle. But he already felt how his lips began to tremble, and how his body started to fight against the tickling movements, because he braced himself against the arm that held him and tried at the same time to protect his stomach by squirming back and forth, but nothing was helping him. He was helpless against this attack and so it didn't take long until the first giggle slipped over his lips.

"M-Michael...Stop it!" he squealed, as the second hand of the archangel joined the first and attacked his left side. Gently but effectively the fingers grabbed at his side and massaged it, which made the boy laugh out loud and wince violently when naughty fingers slipped under his shirt, tickling the bare skin.

And finally he laughed.

Noisy and hearty and that was certainly the sweetest sound that had ever come out of hell.

"You want me to stop? And what happens then? You're being sassy again?"

Adam could practically hear the playful grin in the angel's voice, and strangely enough, it reinforced the tickling sensation almost tenfold. And it didn't get better when the warrior bent down to his face, so that his golden locks tickled his neck and his breath tickled his ear.

"Small sassy children must be punished so that they learn to respect higher beings like me and since you'll find it apparently extremely amusing to laugh at me, this should be the perfect method to punish you, don't you think Adam?"

In response, Adam arched his back, threw his head back against the Angel's chest and shrieked with laughter when a finger dipped into his navel. He tried desperately to shove the hand away from his stomach, clutched at the other hand, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the strong grip and so he let himself go and laughed and if he was honest, it just felt awesome to laugh this carefree after so many bad things that had happened to him.

The Apocalypse, Lucifer, hell...all of this was forgotten for a few moments and only joy was left and even Michael himself felt how the warmth returned to his heart, when he looked into the already crimson face of the human. The sound of his laughter was like balm for him and every mirthful screech and squeal amused the Warrior Angel so much that he soon laughed along with him.

But there was still this dark aura that he could feel and when he looked at his little brother Lucifer, he knew where this dark aura was coming from.

It came from him, because the Devil looked at them with so much hatred and so much envy at the same time that even Michael felt how a small shiver went down his spine that even reached his wing tips.

"Mike, come ohohohn! S-Stohohohop it!"

And Michael was sure that his little brother was bursting inside when Adam called him by his old nickname.

A nickname, which he hadn't heard in ages and this time it came from the mouth of a small human, and not from the mouth of an angel...

But on the one hand, Lucifer's jealous glances showed him that he hadn't forgotten the good times they had shared together in heaven and that he apparently wished these times back.

And maybe Michael could now use this to his advantage and banish the monster from the heart of his little brother and get the angel back that he once had been.

Even if it would be only for a moment!

He just wanted to have his little brother back...

But first he focused all his attention on Adam, who had slipped down to his thighs and writhed beneath his fingers, all the while howling with laughter.

Just as Lucifer had done it back then...

Still the human pushed against the hand that continued to tickle his belly; the other arm the angel used to the give the human support and to prevent that his body would slip down to the cold floor of the cage.

He could no longer turn his eyes away from Adams face.

The boy laughed as freely and carefree as Michael had never seen it before.

The sight was heartwarming, the sound of his laughter was like balm for his angelic soul and he loved the dimples that danced on his face, loved the little crow's feet at the corners of his eyes and he loved it when Adam threw his head back and roared with laughter when Michaels fingers found a particularly ticklish spot (and he had a lot of these spots!).

Here and there the oldest Archangel threw a brief look at his brother and saw with pleasure how Lucifer tried to turn his back on the scene, but he couldn't do it.

And Michael could have sworn to see how Lucifer's lips twitched upward briefly, when Adam let out a loud squeal, when a finger dipped into his navel again.

Lucifer seemed to find the whole situation as amusing as Michael himself and the oldest Angel grinned at the thought.

If this really was the truth, so he knew now how he could lure the Devil out of his reserve.

He wanted to be jealous?

Michael would give him a reason for that...

"Oh Gohohohod! HELP ME!"

A laugh broke away from the throat of the warrior angel and the broad grin was right back on his face.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Adam, but God can't hear you down here..."

His grin was slightly vicious and he bent his head down to the boy and lifted Adams head a bit to be able to whisper the next words into his ear.

"...But I can hear you. What do you want from me, little one?"

The boy was already in tears and laughed even more at the teasing words, kicked his legs out and clung to the hand that was still hidden under his shirt, tickling him.

"S-Stop! You hahahave to s-stop! PLEASE!"

The last word ended in a squeak and the boy arched his back so much that it already hurt from just watching, as the finger in his navel began to wiggle around. The remaining fingers pressed into his muscles, leaving the young man roar with laughter yet again.

"Stop? With what shall I stop? Do you mean this?"

The finger in his navel wiggled faster, made Adam screech loudly.

"NO! NO! NO!" He pressed out between his fits of laughter and he threw his head wildly from one side to the other.

"No? Alright...and what about this?"

The fingers wandered from his belly to his side and then up to the ribs.

Gently the nimble fingers tapped each rib, before the nails attacked the spaces in between the bones and Adam pressed his arm against his side, but that didn't bring him much, because the fingers were still moving and played his ribs like a musical instrument!

"NAHAHAHAHA!" was all he got out and he squeezed his eyes shut so much that two little tears were running down his crimson red cheeks.

Michael grinned even wider at that and chuckled slightly.

"Not that also? And what about this?"

When the fingers pressed under his right arm and wiggled around in his armpit, Adam thought he would die with laughter here and now!

His surprised scream echoed through the cage and neither Michael nor Lucifer weren't sure if not at least one demon wouldn't have heard that scream outside the cage. Then his hysterical laughter filled the cage and he writhed so wildly that Michael now got serious difficulties to hold him. The angel laughed with him, watched him all the time and when the boy opened his eyes and looked up at him, a glorious heat filled the body of the archangel. The cheerfulness sparkled in Adam's eyes and this was certainly one of the most beautiful sights for half an eternity and Michael didn't want that this moment would ever stop.

But Adam didn't seem to think like him, because it seemed to him that this situation would be extremely embarrassing for him, because he turned halfway to the side, clawing at the white robe worn by the archangel, pressed his face into Michael's stomach, trying to hide his face.

And the archangel felt that the boy was at the end of his strength, so he teased him only once more under his arm by firmly pressing his finger a bit deeper into the skin and Adam screeched again, before he drew back his hand completely.

The boy continued to laugh for almost one more minute, before his body went limp.

When he opened his eyes, he looked directly into the broadly grinning face of Michael and if his face would not already be deep red, he was sure it would have exploded with embarrassment at this moment.

"That was mean!" he growled and he underlined his words by carefully punching the archangel in the abdomen, which made the mighty warrior laugh.

"We are in Hell Adam. Torture and meanness are on the agenda."

"Dumbass!"

And once again the Archangel was punched in the stomach.

As fast as Adam was lying on the cold floor of the cage, Michael above him, he couldn't look and a shiver ran down his spine when the angel looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not a Dumbass and if you punch me in the stomach again I'll show you what real tickle torture is!"

Oddly Michael's words made the human laugh so much that he had tears in his eyes within a few seconds.

To hear words like these from the mouth of the mightiest warrior of Heaven was so ridiculous that he could just laugh about it. And when he opened his eyes and briefly looked to the side, he thought he would see a grin even on Lucifer's face.

But that could also have been just his imagination.

"Oh you think this is funny, huh? Well, I show you funny..."

A squeal escaped Adams throat as two strong hands cupped his sides and an invisible force pushed up his shirt to expose his belly. The Archangel gave him a big grin, so that a chill ran down his back once more and his laughter increased when Michael leaned his head down to him, till his long hair tickled his now bare belly.

"Come on Adam. Make some more fun of me! I dare you!"

The boy laughed and shook his head, pressed his hands against the head of the warrior and squirmed like a worm beneath him, as far as Michael's hands would allow him that.

"Not that! Not that!" he squealed, laughing loudly and he arched his back slightly when the heavenly warrior gently blew some air against his navel to tease him.

"Oh, yes, that. Unless you apologize for your naughty behavior. Then I might give you mercy. But...should you refuse..."

"NO!" the kid screamed when the Angel pressed his lips against his navel and remained there.

"I am sorry! I'M SORRY!" the boy yelled through his laughter and he clung to Michael's lion's mane and he could feel the Angel grinning against his skin.

"I can see it: We two understand each other. But...just to make sure..."

Adams's eyes widened and before he got the chance to protest, the angel blew a fat raspberry against his navel and wouldn't he hold the boy down, Michael would have been sure that the kid would have jumped through the ceiling at this moment.

When he pulled back from Adam, the boy was still laughing and curled up into a ball and quickly pulled his shirt back down; not that the Archangel would get the idea to tickle him like that again.

Michael gently put a hand on his back, which made Adam squeal and wince violently, because he thought he would tickle him again, but his hand only stroked his back gently and soothingly.

"Relax, kid. I won't tickle you. At least not now."

The grin was practically audible in his voice and the human could only hum softly, but he relaxed noticeably as he realized that Michael was true to his word. When he turned back onto his back, he was immediately greeted by a big smile and inevitably he had to grin also.

Michael could pretend to be so cold and emotionless, as he had done in the past few weeks, but Adam knew better now, knew that under that icy facade was hidden a real softie…and a big loving brother…

"I am pretty sure that you aren't afraid of me anymore, right?"

Adam smiled, sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No. I am no longer afraid of you. But…"

He needed no more words, because Michael had followed his gaze to see that he was referring to Lucifer, who still sat in his corner and was watching the two with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Don't worry about Lucifer. He was not always the cold monster, which he pretends to be. At that time, in heaven, before the war broke out and when he was still a fledgling, he had loved to play all those silly games like all the other angels did. Especially when _I_ was the one who had played with him."

Michael's gentle smile was transformed back into a small, impish grin.

"And I remember very well that he loved it whenever I tickled him."

A deep, sinister growl filled the cage, which clearly came from Lucifer and when Michael turned his head to him, he saw how the Devil was looking at him from red sparkling eyes. But the scowls left the warrior cold. He continued to grin and his eyes began to sparkle as well.

"Come on, little brother, you know I'm telling the truth."

"Don't be ridiculous Michael!"

"Do you want to say that I would be lying?"

Michael rose from his seat and spread his wings out and Adam was afraid, the two would start fighting again, but nothing happened.

Lucifer rose to his feet as well.

And the human could have sworn he'd see how Lucifer's cheeks had taken on a pale pink.

But as soon as the soft bush had come, it vanished from his face.

His cheeks resumed to a normal color and the sinister expression returned to his eyes.

"As if I would have ever found it great whenever you have disgraced me in front of the other angels!" he snapped.

The words should have hit and hurt Michael, but the older angel just grinned and began to move; exactly into his brother's direction, who then began to slowly back away until his back crashed against the wall behind him.

"Disgraced? I don't think so. I can still very well remember how much you provoked me sometimes so I tickle you. What do you say to that, little brother?"

"Lies!"

"I don't think so..."

Adam looked silently and with fascination in his eyes between the angels back and forth.

Lucifer looked as if he would explode at any moment, because his face was bright red. He tried to escape, but his big brother had quickly pushed him into a corner and then cut off his escape route.

And the human knew Lucifer easily could have escaped if he had wanted to...

"Michael stop and get out of my way!" he snarled, but Michael ignored him, only grinned wider and stretched out his hands after him.

"You want me to stop? But Lucifer~. I haven't even started yet."

Two strong hands wrapped around Lucifer's middle and lifted the totally perplexed Devil up and before the morning star was able to say a word, he lay on the ground; Michael directly above him who tried to grab his hands and pin them to the floor above his head. But the Lord of hell was fighting hard against him. He wriggled wildly under the warrior angel and now and then he even tried to bite him which made Michael and even Adam laugh.

The latter shuddered heavily, as Lucifer gave him stabbing glances and Adam knew that he should rather shut up and don't mess with the Devil.

While the Lightbringer was busy with throwing Adam scowls, Michael saw his chance.

Above Lucifer's head lay chains that were connected to the wall and as fast as he could, he grabbed the hands of his brother, pinned them over his head and tied them to the chains.

"Michael!" the younger Archangel growled darkly and he tore at the bonds that held his arms in place, but he soon realized that he would not be able to get out of them.

These chains were made to even hold mighty angels like him.

"Gotcha!"

Michaels grin was about to split his face in two.

His brother could growl and grumble all he wanted; he would not release him.

Not before he had his little brother back...

"Let me go Michael! Immediately!"

God's oldest Archangel bent over him until his long hair tickled his face.

"Oh I'm going to untie you Lucifer. Then, when I'm done with you!"

Those words made even the Devil shiver and his cold facade began to crumble, while his brother had not done anything yet.

Michael straddled his thighs and cracked his knuckles.

Not for a second he let his little brother out of sight and again this thick grin crept over his face when he saw how Lucifer already chewed on his lower lip. His attempts to free himself he had given up and they had not been very strong from the beginning on.

His brother knew how much he had loved it to play with him and fooling around and tickle him, because he always had an excuse to laugh loud and carefree. But Michael also knew that Lucifer would never admit this out loud.

But he could indeed help him out with that...

And that's what he would do now.

"Michael don't do it!" the younger Archangel snarled and he began to squirm in his bonds, when his brother positioned his fingers above his bare upper body and they steered unerringly toward his ribs.

"I swear to Dad Michael! Do it and I will kill you! I am the Lord of Hell! I should torture _you_!"

The elder paid no attention to his protests and when his fingertips touched the soft skin, the Devil jumped and a suppressed squeal broke away from his throat and immediately he had his lower lip between his teeth again and tried to control himself not to smile now, or even to grin. The fingers were now exactly on one of the places that was one of his weak points; just below his armpits.

"Ahh! NO!"

When Lucifer let out a loud and very unmanly squeak, not only Adam was shocked, but even Michael, because this sound he hadn't heard from the mouth of one of his brothers or sisters for an eternity.

The fact that this sound had come out of the mouth of the Devil himself made this even better!

The older angel had briefly curved his fingers and Lucifer had a feeling he would immediately jump to the ceiling. Since so many millennia nobody had tickled him and he almost had forgotten the feeling. All the more he felt it now and when his big brother didn't cease to wiggle his fingers gently and slowly against this one little spot, he was done for it. No matter how hard he bit his tongue, no matter how much his arms tore at his bonds and no matter how strong his body trembled, he couldn't keep himself from giggling like a child.

His giggles quickly turned into bright laughter when the warrior was moving his fingers faster and faster and when his nails were used Lucifer knew he was doomed.

He twitched and laughed, squirmed back and forth, flapped his wings wildly up and down, kicked his legs out in ticklish agony, tearing at his bonds and squealed and shrieked when his brother tortured one of his worst spots.

Even Adam scooted closer to the two angels to get a better look at Lucifer.

He could hardly believe when he looked at the Devil and how he squirmed under the nimble fingers of his brother. His laugh was loud and majestic at the same time and it was by far the most beautiful sound the human had ever heard.

Everything about Lucifer seemed to be perfect and his laughter was definitely perfect as well...

And his laughter was too damn contagious and Adam had to bite his tongue in order not to laugh along with him, for he could imagine in what agony it would end for him, if he would dare to make fun of the Devil.

"M-Michael! N-no! NO! AHH! MIKEY! S-Stop it!" Lucifer pressed out between his laughing fit and his laughter increased when the mean fingers slowly walked up and began to tease his armpits.

"NOT THERE! NOT THERE! NOT HERE!" he shouted over and over again, as the fingers began to stroke the soft, hairless skin.

Up and down and up and down and on and on...

And Michael couldn't stop smiling as he looked down to this laughing and squirming mess which he had trapped there under his fingers.

How much he had missed this sweet laugh...

When his fingers started to crawl like spiders over the tender skin of his armpits, Lucifer bucked in his bonds and roared with laughter and even Michael could no longer restrain himself and joined in his laughter.

Even Adam couldn't keep that stupid grin off of his face anymore.

This sight was simply divine!

And when Lucifer full on snorted, it was all over.

Michael and Adam almost exploded with laughter and the oldest Archangel had to withdraw his hands briefly to hold his aching belly.

He couldn't remember the last time when he had laughed this hard.

It had been probably thousands of years ago and he knew his little brother fared no differently.

Since the fall, both angels had been filled with hate and all the warmth and joy had gone out of their hearts. Left were only two cruel angels' that felt no love and no joy...until today.

Today everything had changed, because today the two felt like they were still in heaven, when the war had still a long way off and when they had been just two loving brothers.

And that they were again today: Two loving brothers who loved to mess around with each other.

The fights were forgotten, the hatred had given way to the joy and only the laughter and the cohesion of a family mattered today.

And even Adam seemed to have lost his fear of Lucifer when Michael looked into his laughing face.

This sight spoke more than a thousand words could do it.

The older Archangel had an idea and his grin grew so wide that his facial muscles had to hurt by now. He took Adam to his side and began to tickle Lucifer with the other hand again, which send the Devil back into a new fit of laughter.

First Adam was kind of shocked when Michael pulled him to his side, pressed his lips against his ear and whispered something into it, but as soon as he had processed the words, a wide, wicked grin spread on his face and he nodded silently with his head.

A few seconds later Lucifer began to squirm so hard under his brother that Michael got serious difficulties to keep straddling him. He tore at his bonds, managed to turn on his side and he curved himself so much that even God's oldest angel shuddered at the sight.

„DESISTERE MICHAEL…AHAHAHAHA…DESINE QUAESO! IM OBSE CRO VOS!"

Michael threw his head back and laughed so loud that it startled even Adam.

"What did he say?"

The heavenly warrior had to wipe a few small little tear from the corner of his eyes before he could respond to the boy's question.

"My little brother begs for mercy," he said with a thick grin on his face and he folded his arms across his chest, pleased with himself, when he looked down at the laughing and writhing mess that was his little brother.

"And that's not me, doing the tickling Lucifer. Try again."

Lucifer made it to open one of his eyes after several attempts and...looked directly into the nasty grinning face of the human child, who now sat on his chest and pressed his fingers under his arms and tickled the last bit of dignity out of his body.

"Well Luce? Having fun down there?"

Would the Devil not just laugh like a madman right now he was sure his jaw would hit the ground; so shocked he was.

What was this little brat thinking?!

Treated him like a baby and called him by this ridiculous nickname!

If Michael did it, it was bad, but that a human now dared to do something as disrespectful as this...Not even the Devil could find the right words to describe this!

And he couldn't really fight against it either.

He could only lie there and laugh, laugh, laugh.

"PERCUTIAM TE!"

Michael narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"That was not very nice of you Lucifer! Shame on you!"

And right after that Michael's fingers pressed back into his belly, since the Archangel still sat on his legs.

"What did he say this time?" Adam wanted to know and without slowing down his own tickle attack.

"He said that he wants to kill you."

Shortly a shiver ran down Adams back, but he regained his composure quickly.

He looked the Devil right into the eyes and also the Lord of Hell stared back as best he could.

"You want to kill me Lucifer? Seriously?! You can't even free yourself and believe me: When I and Michael are done with you, then you will not even have enough strength to stand up!"

Lucifer wanted to say something, but only a loud squeal came out of his throat and he arched his back, as Adam's Finger attacked this little spot just below his armpits and this drove him almost insane with laughter!

"Hey Michael? Are there other places where he can't stand it? Or are there any special methods that can be applied to make him suffer really good?"

Michael shook his head, grinning and nudging the boy in the back.

"What are you kid? Lucifer 2.0?"

Even Adam had to grin and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, there are a few methods that my little brother could never stand. I can show you if you want to. Stop tickling him for a moment."

The Archangel and the human pulled back his fingers and Lucifer's body went limp immediately and he could finally stop laughing.

While the Devil halfheartedly tugged at his bonds and at the same time trying to catch his breath, Michael took two of his gleaming white feathers from the ground, because Lucifer had lost a few feathers due to his wild flapping. He handed Adam two large feathers and mischief sparkled in his eyes.

His little brother sure would hate him for that, but it was worth it!

"Use the feathers for his armpits. He can't stand this."

"MICHAEL!" Lucifer growled and he gave the angel and then the boy a scowl, but when he wanted to open his mouth and say something, only vociferous laughter came over his lips as the torture began again. Gently the feathers brushed up and down his sensitive armpits and he thought he would crawl out of his skin here and now; so much it tickled.

And when Michael also bent down and pressed his lips against his stomach, it was all over.

He screamed more then he laughed, cursed and threatened, tore so much on his bonds that it already had to hurt him, but he could neither free himself nor could he get away from his two tormentors.

"W-WAHAHAHAIT UNTIL I GET O-OUT OF HERE! AHAHAHAHA Y-YOU WILL PAHAHAHAY FOR THAHAHAHAT!"

Then the Devil could only laugh and scream as he let himself fall into his loud, joyful laughter.

"Keep dreaming little brother, keep dreaming…"

* * *

Lucifer vociferous laughter echoed through the cage for a long, long time that day.

It was also heard outside the cage and in the rest of hell and some demons stopped briefly in their doings when they heard the noise that was so rare in hell.

Some grinned, some shuddered and some tried to simply ignore it.

Whatever happened there in the cage: None of them wanted to switch places with the Devil.

For a good reason!

Because even the Lord of Darkness couldn't avoid the torture Hell had in store for him.

Not even if it was "just" a simple tickle torture...

**The End  
(Or to be continued?)  
**


	29. Learning by doing

_I have written this story for a friend of mine from dA who wished for a second part of "Playful Hunter" which I have written a year ago._  
_Ugh I am so, so sorry that it took me so damn long to write this story down._  
_I hope you like it anyways :3_

* * *

**_Learning by doing_**

The moment Dean's back hit the mattress he knew he was screwed, especially when his wide grinning little brother sat down above his head, grabbing his wrists and pinning his arms above his head.

His best friend Castiel didn't make it any better with the huge grin he wore.

The angel straddled his legs, never losing eye contact to the hunter who already giggled with pure anticipation.

"C-come ohohon guys. Pleahahase! Dohohon't do thahat!"

"Don't do what?" Sam asked, grinning down at his brother who glared daggers at him.

"You knohow exactly what I mean bihihitch!"

"No I don't know what you mean jerk. Come on. Tell us. Don't do what?"

"Screhehew you Sahaham!"

Even the angel among them had to chuckle at that.

He still didn't understand what Dean found so funny about this whole situation, but Sam had offered to him to show him what Dean had done to him a few days ago. The older hunter had found out that Castiel was ticklish and thus he had tickled the angel to tears. Castiel on the other hand still didn't understand this tickling stuff at all, but Sam had assured him that "learning by doing" would help him understanding it more.

And here they were now…

"Why is he already laughing?" Castiel asked; confusion clearly audible in his voice.

Sam's own grin widened.

"Because he can't wait until it starts."

"SAM!"

"Yep, that's my name. Sounds awesome, right?"

"I hahahate you!"

"Awww I love you too dearest brother~."

The angel watched the playful verbal fight between the two brothers and couldn't stop his own grin. Dean's growing giggling didn't make it any better and the high pitched squeal that left his lips, the moment Sam kneeled down on his arms and poked his upper ribs, the angel lost it as well and soon he was laughing along with them.

"Cas, you're supposed to make _him_ laugh and not the other way around," Sam said, laughing even louder now.

"I am sorry Sam, I can't help it," the angel said as he wiped a tear out of his eye, before he looked back down at Dean, who had also calmed down a bit by now.

"What should I do Sam? I don't know how this…this tickling works."

"It's easy Cas. Just do this…"

"AH! Hey! Sam! Noho! Stohohop!"

Dean was giggling within seconds the moment Sam reached down and wiggled his fingers all over his brother's sides.

"Just wiggle your fingers over sensitive places such as the sides, the ribs, underarms, belly, the soles of the feet etcetera. Makes him giggle almost immediately all the time. Right Dean?"

"Shuhut uhuhp Sahaham!"

"I take that as a yes."

Sam lifted his head up to look into Castiel's face and his grin turned slightly evil.

"Your turn Cas. Make him laugh."

Even the angel had to grin evilly at this and he looked back down at Dean who threw him pleading looks, begging him silently not to do this, but the angel wouldn't give him any mercy.

No.

This was way too much fun and he wanted to learn more about this tickling Sam had called it. Besides he still wanted to take revenge on Dean…

"Don't you dare to touch me Cas! I swear to your father that I am going to kill you if you do it!"

"Now that was pretty rude Dean. I think he needs some real punishment now, don't you think so Cas?"

"I think some punishment is indeed required. I am sorry Dean, but you shouldn't insult me. And you are clearly not in the position to threaten me either…"

Before Dean could answer he squeaked and quickly shut his mouth by biting down hard onto his lower lip the moment Castiel attacked his sides with wiggling fingers. His movements were slightly uncoordinated and even clumsy, but after not even a minute he had found the perfect rhythm and hell did it tickle!

His fingers spidered up and down his sides, digging into his shirt and Dean's whole body winced and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes the moment those evil fingers raked up and down his ribs. For someone who had never tickled anyone before Castiel sure was good at it!

The hunter's lips were trembling by now and he swore that he could already taste blood.

He was trying so hard to keep his laughter in. He didn't want to give Cas what he wanted. No. He would be strong and maybe, just maybe the angel would lose his interest when he wouldn't response to his tickling…

"Why isn't he laughing Sam? Am I doing something wrong?"

Sam's evil grin never disappeared from his face as he stared into his brother's already scrunched up face. He could see how hard he tried not to laugh, could see how much he _wanted_ to laugh in this moment, but his pride wouldn't allow it to show weakness.

Not even in front of his own brother and his best friend.

"No Cas. You're doing it right. Dean's a stubborn one. You have to break him before he laughs. Come on. Try somewhere else."

"N-not…elsewhere…" Dean managed to get out behind gritted teeth and he squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back slightly the higher Castiel's fingers wandered.

He knew which spot Cas would attack next and he knew he was screwed when the angel would find out about this spot and then he would surely…

"AHH! NO! C-Cahahas! NOT THERE!"

"Good Cas. Stay there."

Sam had to hold Dean's arms down by his biceps now, because he was pulling on them like a madman the moment Castiel's wiggling fingers had arrived at his underarms. His underarms were one of his worst spots and Sam knew this damn well and the moment he opened his eyes and looked right into the wide grinning face of his best friend he was sure that the bastard knew it as well now!

Castiel looked like he had found gold and he dug his fingers even more into the shirt.

And finally the dam broke and loud laughter poured over Dean's lips as he arched his back and squirmed around, twisting his body as much as he could from side to side, trying to escape those evil fingers that just followed his movements and never losing contact to one of his most ticklish spots.

He cackled and shrieked and laughed and cursed and yelled but nothing could stop the angel from tormenting him. No. Cas had way too much fun to stop right now. He enjoyed the brother's laughter and he never wanted them to stop laughing.

Dean's laughter was slightly hysterical by now, but he still could hear the pure joy out of his laughter. Sam's laughter was deep and also full of joy and much amusement and a tiny bit of glee and that made Castiel grin like a total goof as he continued to drill his thumbs into the center of Dean's armpits. And the hunter almost hit the roof if Sam wouldn't have held him down in this very moment. And Cas had tears streaming down his own face very fast when Dean let out a high pitched and slightly girlish scream. Right after that his laughter went silent and that's when the angel stopped. He pulled his hands away and sat up straight. Still with this huge grin on his face he watched how Dean tried to calm down. Small giggles still slipped out of his mouth here and there, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were bright red from laughing so much, but the smile never left his lips. Not even when he opened his eyes and glared playfully up at his friend who could only return his grin.

"Not cool man! I thought you were my friend? Friends don't do that Cas."

"Don't do what Dean?"

The hunter narrowed his eyes and a deep growl left his throat.

"Oh come on! Not you too!"

A poke to his ribs was the only answer he got and he quickly shut his mouth to avoid another tickle attack. He tried again to free his arms, glared up at his little brother who just grinned down at him and the little bastard even tightened his grip around his biceps to keep him in place.

While Dean was distracted glaring fire arrows into Sam's direction, Castiel quickly went to work and lifted his shirt up to reveal a soft belly and immediately he attacked. He started slowly but gently brushing his forefinger from one side to the other. Over and over again, grinning broadly when he heard Dean gasped and a chuckle left the angel's lips when the muscles under the skin began to twitch, when he brushed over an extra sensitive spot.

And damn, Dean had a lot of those spots…

"What's wrong with you Dean? Why are you so giggly today? And why can't you hold still? I don't do anything harmful to you, do I? So there is no need to keep squirming around so much."

If looks would be able to kill, the angel would have fizzled into a pile of ash by now…

"You k-knohohow damn wehehell what's w-wrohohong with me you ahahasshole!"

"Tsk, tsk, still so rude. Apparently someone still hasn't learned his lesson. What do you think Sam?"

Sam chuckled as he glanced at the angel and Castiel could see something evil in the younger hunter's eyes.

"I think you should change that Cas. Show him what happens if he messes around with an angel of the lord. You still want to take revenge on him as well, right?"

Cas nodded his head and while he did that he started to knead his fingers into the slight pudge of Dean's belly and the hunter howled with laughter yet again.

"Like this?" he asked, ignoring Dean's growing laughter as he still looked into Sam's face.

"No, no Cas. Not like that. This won't teach him a lesson. You have to get his worst spot. That will make him beg for mercy within seconds, I guarantee you."

"Really?"

"Really. Believe me Cas: I know best."

Now the angel's lips twisted into the most evil grin the Winchester had ever seen and even Sam got the shivers when he looked at him now.

"Where is his worst spot?"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAM!" Dean managed to yell through his loud laughter before his head fell back and he was lost in a world of desperation and pure joy once again.

"Hips."

More Cas didn't need to know and he immediately set to work on the hunters hips.

He pulled his jeans down a little bit, grabbing his hip bones and Dean _screamed_!

Sam quickly got difficulties in holding his brother down.

He tightened his grip around his arms as much as he could, all the time being careful not to hurt him in the process. And it also looked like that even Castiel had difficulties on staying on top of the screaming and laughing mess that was Dean Winchester due to his frantic squirming and bucking.

"STOPSTOPSTOP! AHHH! NOHOHOH STAHAHA…"

He couldn't even finish his sentences anymore as another wave of pure ticklish agony rushed through his entire body and when he managed to open one eye and looked right at this huge, evil grin of the angel he knew he was in hell right now and that Castiel turned into Lucifer himself!

"Woa, what are you doing to him Cas?" Sam asked, raising his voice over the loud laughter of his brother.

"Nothing…" the angel said, trying to sound innocent but Dean knew better because he knew and he could _feel _that this feathery ass used his grace to tickle him into oblivion right now!

"Nothing? Are you sure? I mean look at him: I have never seen him like this. Not even when I got my hands on his worst spots."

Sam's words were followed by an amused laugh as he saw how red his big brother was.

But Dean still refused to give in. He just lay there and laughed his little heart out, all the time trying to throw Castiel off of him and free his arms from Sam's iron grip, but nothing was working and slowly but surely he lost his strength.

Two against one…how unfair…

It took Castiel just a few seconds more until Dean couldn't take it anymore and with his last bit of his remaining strength the hunter shouted a loud, desperate "FINE! I GIVE UP! JUST STOP!" before he dissolved into silent laughter and that's when the angel and his brother decided to have mercy on him.

Castiel pulled his hands and his grace back and Sam finally let go of his arms.

The moment Dean was free again he tried to stop his laughter and tried to get some air back into his lungs, all the while glaring fire arrows at Castiel, who simply grinned down at him.

"W-would you kindly get off of me you sadistic bastard?!" the hunter snapped at him and he tried to shove his best friend off of him, but without success. He was too weak to do that.

"I would be careful if I were you Dean. Cas looks like he would repeat this whole procedure anytime. Watch your words."

"Sam is right Dean. You should respect me a bit more. Or do you want me to continue?"

"NO!" Dean shouted, eyes widened with shock and again he shoved his hands against the angel's chest, but he still didn't move away from him.

"Just…stop…please…"

Sam and Castiel just grinned down at him before looking at each other with a mischievous sparkle in their eyes.

"I am pretty sure now you know what tickling is, right Cas? Or do you need more instructions?"

The angel pretended to think about this by rubbing his chin.

"Hmm I think I know how it works. But just to be sure about that…"

Dean's eyes widened even more the moment Castiel turned around and sat down on his ankles, pinning his feet to the mattress and removing his shoes.

"C-Cas? Buddy? Come on. You can't be serious?!"

"I remember you've done this to my feet too Dean and you didn't stop when I ask you to. And besides I want to learn more about this tickling and Sam offered to help me with that and since we are here now…"

Before Cas could start Dean glared up at his brother one more time, but Sam just shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed his arms yet again and raised them above his head to hold them down.

"Sorry Dean. But this is fun…"

And loud laughter filled the air yet again the moment Castiel's fingers went to work on his feet and Dean was sure: One day he would send his best friend to hell…and his sneaky little brother as well…

**The End**


	30. You want to mess with me little Brother?

_This is a Birthday gift for an awesome friend of mine._  
_I hope you'll like it sweety and I wish you a very happy and fun Birthday :)_

* * *

**You want to mess with me, little Brother?**

To mess with Gabriel has never been a particularly good idea.

Especially not, since he was not only a mighty Archangel, but also a Trickster.

A Trickster who had learned from Lucifer himself...

Sam and Dean knew from experience that they better not messed around with Gabriel.

They had done it once.

Back when Gabriel had played a trick on them one by one.

Since the Archangel was back from the dead, he visited the bunker here and there and he liked to prank the guys and also his little brother Castiel every now and then.

Of course, nothing bad.

Nothing that would hurt his little brother or the two humans.

Nevertheless, he managed to drive those three insane with his childish pranks.

And Gabriel loved it!

In recent years, Sam and Dean and his little brother had to go through so many bad things.

And he didn't want to start with the apocalypse...

These three, especially Castiel, deserved a little break...but not without becoming a victim of a little harmless prank by our favorite Archangel.

And Gabriel was the king of pranks...right after Lucifer of course; but the Morningstar was locked up in his cage in hell and couldn't harm anyone anymore.

But some of his pranks were living on through Gabriel.

Of course only the harmless ones…

But even the harmless pranks seemed to be too much for Sam and Dean by now, because they had tried to take revenge on the Archangel. They had dared it in all seriousness to play a prank on him.

Or rather, they had _tried_ it...

The attempt had been a big fail and Gabriel had unceremoniously turned the tables, grabbed the two, had thrown them onto their beds and then he had showed them what an angel could do with his wings, except flying.

Gabriel grinned when he remembered this day and how much the two boys had laughed.

Especially Sam had screamed through half the bunker with laughter when his shoes and his socks had been removed and the soft feathers had started to dance over his bare feet and wiggling toes.

Gabriel hadn't known that Sam was able to make such noises and when he had discovered Dean's ticklish hips, the elderly had started to scream like a girl.

He was sure that the two had learned their lesson that day and that they would never mess with Gabriel ever again.

But Gabriel had remembered something else that day.

Namely, that he could no longer remember the last time his little brother Castiel had laughed.

That already seemed a lifetime ago.

Castiel had become stoic and behaved more like a soulless machine, than the sweet little angel he had been back in heaven.

And it almost broke Gabriel's heart.

That was not his little brother!

Therefore, the Archangel had decided to lure his little brother out of his reserve and to put a smile on his lips.

Castiel had smiled, even chuckled and Gabriel still couldn't believe it, because the reason for this spontaneous joy he had been himself. Castiel had namely unceremoniously decided to take revenge for all the mean pranks he had played on him and he had tried to play a small prank on his big brother.

Of course this had been a huge fail as well…

Castiel had no experiences with playing pranks and he had clearly messed with the wrong angel.

But finally Gabriel had found a good reason to make his little brother laugh again.

Without further ado, he had grabbed the young angel and had carried him into one of the many bedrooms the bunker offered, where he had tossed him on the bed and had pounced on him. The two had fought for the upper hand for a long time.

Of course Gabriel would have had no difficulty in defeating Castiel, but where was all the fun when it would be so easy?

Castiel had the widest grin on his face, which Gabriel hadn't seen for such a long time and he couldn't get enough of it.

But he wanted to see more...

Therefore, he decided to quit the playing and get serious.

More or less…

Castiel hadn't fought really hard when he had pushed him backwards onto the bed and had sat down on his thighs. No. The young angel had looked up at him and had grinned like a Cheshire cat and Gabriel couldn't help but return the grin his brother was giving him.

Castiel's grin turned into a giggle and then into laughter, when the fingers of his big brother had started their work on him.

First, they had attacked his sides and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh when Cas full on squealed and winced so hard that it nearly swept the Archangel from the bed. Ultimately the Younger had managed to throw his brother off of him, because when the fingers wanted to press into his belly, he had used all his strength and had pushed Gabriel away from him. He immediately had curled up into a ball, but Gabriel was immediately at his side and he had laughed along with him when he had attacked his sides again.

Castiel had laughed and squealed and he had rolled around on the bed with laughter and when he turned back onto his back, he knew that this was the biggest mistake he had made so far, because Gabriel didn't hesitate and he shoved his hands immediately under the white dress shirt of the Younger and ran his fingers over the soft skin underneath.

That had been good ten minutes ago and still the young angel rolled around on the bed, laughing while Gabriel was kneeling beside him, tickling him to tears.

In the heat of battle Castiel had slipped up to the edge of the bed and thus his head hung over the edge, while the rest of his body was on the bed and was exposed to Gabriel's tickling fingers. Laughing the Younger kicked his legs out and gripped the wrists of the Archangel, but he didn't manage to push the tickling hands away from his body.

He was not strong enough…

Gabriel, meanwhile, had his fun to teach his little brother a little lesson and he had not heard this sweet laugh of his for such a long, long time.

He had some catching up...

The grin didn't leave his lips for one second as he looked down at this laughing mess, which writhed beneath his skillful fingers.

He had pushed Castiel's shirt up in order to get at his bare stomach and tickled him to tears. And whenever his fingers 'accidentally' brushed over the protruding ribs, Castiel winced and squealed between his fits of laughter like a fledgling and that was just the cutest sound the Archangel hadn't heard for almost an eternity.

"Brother, please! S-stohohohop!" Cas pressed out through his laughter.

"Why should I?"

The playful and at the same time teasing tone gave Castiel the rest and he let himself completely fall in his loud, mirthful laughter, which grew a few octaves higher when a single finger circled his navel.

"This is the punishment you deserve, little brother. I think now you'll think twice about messing with me and try to play pranks on, am I right?"

"B-but you're constantly playing pranks on us hahahahaha!"

Gabriel stopped his tickle attack for a short time, but he let his fingers lying next to the young angel's navel. He waited patiently until Cas raised his head and was looking at him and a shiver ran down the black-haired angel's spine, when his brother gave him a wicked grin and when his eyes began to sparkle in a soft blue.

"I am the Trickster Cassie. I can play as many pranks on you and our human's friends as much as I want…"

And before Castiel could protest, the finger dipped into his belly button and made him squeal out loud, before his laughter started all over again. The still free hand slid under Castiel's right arm and the young angel thought he would explode from laughing so much here and now.

He writhed wildly under this treatment, shrieked and laughed, kicked his legs out and pressed his right arm against his body and grabbed Gabriel's wrist with the other hand and he even managed to push the tickling hand off of his belly.

But once he had managed to do that, the Archangel bend his head down, grinning and he pressed his lips onto his belly button and blew!

A colorful mixture of curses in Enochian came over Castiel's lips, before he began to laugh like a madman and Gabriel had to stop shortly, because he could no longer hold back his own, amused laughter.

Sounds like this from the mouth of his little brother were so unfamiliar to him...

But he also didn't think to ever stop again and he pressed his lips against his stomach again and he blew another loud raspberry. The muscles twitched, Castiel screamed and his hands clung to Gabriel's short hair, as the Archangel didn't stop with his playful attack and blew raspberry after ticklish raspberry into his belly.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! P-PLEASE! GABRIEHEHEL! AHHH! NO! STOHOHOHOP! T-THAHAHAHAT TICKLES!"

Gabriel grinned against the skin of the other when these words reached his ears.

"Of course it tickles. That's why I'm doing it you goofball," he teased and again he blew against his belly button, which made Castiel arch his back and he was desperately trying to push his big brother's head away from his belly.

"BROTHER PLEASE! AHAHAHA NOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHP THAHAHAT! T-THIS IS CHILDISH! I-I'M NOT...AHAHAHA...N-NOT A BABY ANYMOHOHORE!"

The Trickster grinned again.

"Oh yes Cassie. You'll be forever my little baby brother~."

And again he blew a fat raspberry into his belly to underline his teasing words.

Over and over again!

Until Castiel pleaded for mercy and pulled at his hair, but even that didn't stop Gabriel.

Oh no, he hadn't heard Castiel laughing like this for such a long, long time.

He had missed the sound of his bell-like laughter so much...

"AHAHAHA...S-SAHAHAHAHAM! DEAHAHAHAN! PLEASE! H-HELP ME!"

Gabriel's amused laughter filled the room as his little brother screamed for help and his typical Trickster grin was immediately back on his lips.

"Scream for help as much as you want Cassie. I am sure that Sam and Dean know to not mess with me ever again! I am sure they remember what will happen if they even try..."

And the Trickster was indeed right, because the two brothers sat in the living area of the bunker and listened to Castiel's hysterical laughter, which rang through half of the bunker, as Gabriel tickled the ever living hell out of him.

The two also grinned, because even for them the loud and carefree laughter of their heavenly friend was unfamiliar to hear, but on the other hand they felt a little sorry for him, because they knew how merciless Gabriel could be.

And they wouldn't mess with him ever again.

And they were sure that Castiel had learned his lesson today and that he would never try to play a prank on his big brother ever again.

Because he now knew in what this would end:

In much, much laughter…

**The End**


	31. Don't be afraid of the Devil - Part2

_And here comes the second part._  
_I hope you'll like it :3_

* * *

**Don't be afraid of the Devil  
****Part 2**

Adam had known it from the beginning on.

To mess with Lucifer, the Lord of Hell himself was a damn stupid idea!

But no matter how he twisted and turned it, it had happened.

The wrath of the Devil was awoken and he had already chosen his victim: Adam!

Somehow Lucifer had managed to free himself from his bonds.

His brother Michael had immediately sought his safety in flight and he had brought enough distance between himself and his little brother.

He knew that Lucifer's wrath would turn against him too, but for now it was Adam who was shaking with fear.

Lucifer didn't let him out of his sight and slowly he pushed the boy into a corner.

Adams eyes were rigid with fear when he saw the mad grin on the Devil's face, which was meant only for him. Where fun and glee had sparkled before was now the bare horror to be seen in the boy's eyes. Shortly he threw Michael pleading looks, but the Archangel merely shrugged his shoulders and...was that a small smirk on his lips?

Adam didn't know and he didn't care for that at this moment, because just a few seconds later an invisible power forced him to the ground and the Lord of hell straddled his legs.

Too shocked to do something (not that he could do something in the first place) Adam allowed Lucifer to grab his wrists and tie his hands above his head with the chains, which had held the Devil before.

When the steel shackles closed around his wrists, Adam knew that his fate had been sealed.

There would be no escape for him.

Ohhh no!

Lucifer had him where he wanted him.

And judging by this evil grin of his, Adam knew that he would suffer!

Lucifer would probably burn the flesh from his bones, or he would do God knows what to him.

Things that were so horrible that even Michael didn't dare to go near his brother.

Lucifer's red glowing eyes made Adam's soul almost burst into flames and the boy closed his own eyes and gritted his teeth, when the Devil cracked his knuckles and reached his hands out for him.

Adam tried to prepare himself for the unspeakable torment he would face in the next few seconds and he tensed up. He winced and a shiver ran down his spine when he felt how Lucifer pulled his shirt up a bit to expose his stomach.

He would probably slit his belly open and would feed his innards to the Hellhounds, or he would...

A loud, sharp scream broke away from Adams throat, which was quickly followed by vociferous laughter when he felt how a pair of soft lips vibrated against his belly and how fingers danced quickly over his sides, before they slowly slid under his shirt, played his ribs like a piano, before walking upwards and wiggling into his armpits.

And all the time the Devil's lips pressed all over his stomach and vibrated agonizingly when he blew ticklish raspberries against the sensitive skin.

Over and over again!

And when a warm tongue teased his navel, the poor boy was done for it.

He bucked like a wild horse, tore at his bonds and reared up among this unexpected torment, when fingernails started to scratch at the soft skin under his arms and when the tongue wiggled around in his navel.

Whatever his half-brother Dean Winchester had told him about Castiel and personal space...now he understood it!

This was way too much body contact for Adam's taste, but he could do nothing about it and he just had to try to endure it, no matter how embarrassing the whole situation was for him.

And besides: It tickled like fucking hell!

"L-LUCIFER! PLEAHAHAHASE! S-S-STOP IT!" was all Adam got out between his fits of laughter and he tried desperately to turn on his side.

The answer to his begging and his pathetic attempts to escape were vibrating lips directly on his navel and wiggling fingers on his ribs. Within a few seconds Adam's face was beet red and tears ran down his cheeks and finally the lips disappeared from his stomach.

But if he thought it was over, then he had thought wrong.

Tickling fingers took the place on his belly where the soft lips had been before, pressed into his wild-twitching muscles and kneaded them, which made the boy howl with laughter and he threw his head back and arched his back.

But it got worse, because Lucifer appeared to have been waiting that he bared his neck for him.

When the Devil buried his face into the crook of his neck, growling playfully while he did that and began to nibble, Adam thought he would die here and now from laughing so hard; so bad it tickled!

Michael's tickle attack had been bad, but it was nothing compared to Lucifer's attack!

Michael had been gentle and playful, had only teased him and had made sure that Adam had as much fun as the Archangel himself.

Lucifer was just downright brutal!

He didn't waste any time with teasing and just started mercilessly!

He attacked ruthlessly every ticklish spot he could find on the poor boy and tortured him until Adam had tears of laughter running down his bright red cheeks.

This brutal tickle attack was not a game.

Oh no.

It was pure torture and had only the purpose to teach Adam a lesson which he would never forget.

This attack was accompanied by pure revenge and should ensure that Adam learned to better not mess with the king of hell ever again!

And Adam would never do it again!

No matter how funny it may have been to tickle Satan until he started squealing like a girl.

Lucifer's merciless revenge was not worth it!

The kneading fingers on his belly and the soft lips on his neck were just too much for him!

And when the lips then also vibrated against his neck it was all over.

Adam _screamed_!

And Lucifer laughed, before he blew another raspberry against his neck.

"MICHAEL...AHHHAHAHAHA...P-PLEAHAHASE...H-HELP ME!"

Again the Devil laughed again when the boy begged his big brother for help, but his laughter was neither spiteful nor evil.

It sounded almost...amused?

The lips on his neck wandered up to his ear and even the fingers on his belly finally stopped tickling him.

Almost immediately Adams body went limp and his hysterical laughter transformed into childlike giggles.

He felt how the Devil grinned against his ear and shuddered.

"Scream for help as much as you want. Michael will not help you, because he knows that he is the next on my torture list. Right after you kiddo..."

Adams giggles grew louder, turned into cheerful laughter when Lucifer's breathe tickled his ear and he felt how the Archangel grinned even wider at that.

"Now look at this. Little Adam is as ticklish on his ears as my little brother Gabriel used to be, huh? How cute~…"

The teasing words made Adam's belly tingle and they seemed to increase the tickling feeling even more.

"I'm going to keep that in my mind for later use..." the morning star purred in an almost playful tone.

"Now I will teach you a lesson which you will never forget!"

"B-But you already did thahahat..." the boy said, giggling and he already squirmed slightly in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Oh no Adam. This lesson I haven't taught you yet. Do you remember what you did under my arms?"

The boy shook his head and giggled a bit louder when he felt how Lucifer's hands slid back under his shirt. His forefingers stroked teasingly over the tender skin under Adams arms and the boy laughed and squealed and squirmed like a worm on the hook under this treatment and the whole time he tore at the iron chains that held him, but he would never be able to escape from these shackles...

"You don't remember?"

Lucifer grinned.

This little liar...

"Fine. Then I'll show you..."

Lucifer's hands pulled back, but only to pull his shirt completely over his head to expose Adams entire torso.

Strong hands gripped his biceps and when the boy opened his eyes, his pupils widened when he saw how Lucifer grinned down at him and how he spread his wings out.

"Let's see how funny you'll find it when you feel my feathers under _your_ arms..."

Adam had no idea how long Lucifer had tortured him.

Fact was only one thing: He was overjoyed when the Devil finally pulled his wings away and stopped tickling him to tears.

And finally Adam could stop laughing like a madman.

But even when the soft feathers were finally gone, he thought he could still feel them. His skin prickled and tingled at the spots where Lucifer's soft feathers had brushed over his skin and the boy was still giggling from the phantom tickles that shook his body.

He still felt the weight of the fallen angel on his thighs, felt the wide grin that he gave him and wouldn't his face already be deep red, Adam was sure it was going to explode in this moment!

The boy didn't even dare to open his eyes and to look at the Devil's face. He could only lie there and giggle. His giggling even increased a little, when he felt how Lucifer pulled his shirt down to cover his torso with it and finally the boy opened his eyes.

He was immediately greeted by an amused grin of the angel and he couldn't help but return the grin.

"You goddamn bastard..."

Of course he couldn't resist this insolent comment...

Almost immediately the grin on the angel's face disappeared, made place for mock anger and his eyes narrowed to thin slits and his hands flew to Adams hips which made the human laugh out loud and his whole body jumped.

"What was that?" the Devil growled and he moved his fingers just a little as a warning and Adam had the feeling he would jump out of his skin any moment and his laughter grew even louder and he started to squirm in his bonds again, when Lucifer didn't stop wiggling his fingers slowly and gently, yet very effective and massaged his hipbones.

"No! No! No! S-stop! PLEASE!"

A laugh came from the Devil's throat, when Adams last word ended in a loud squeal and the boy squirmed wildly, trying to escape his fingers, which still did a great job on his hips.

Even Michael could no longer hold back the grin on his lips and he folded his arms across his chest and looked at the two with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Of course he did continue to keep a safe distance to his brother, because he knew he would be the next...right after Adam.

"I am sorry! I AM SORRY! PLEASE!" the boy squeaked, which made Lucifer laugh along with him.

In response, his fingers pressed even more into his hips and Adam reared up in his bonds.

"Oh yes? Are you really sorry?"

Adam could only nod his head, because he was laughing way too much to get some words out.

"C'mon, Lucifer, the boy has more than enough. Stop."

The Morningstar turned his head in the direction from which the voice had come from and he gave his older brother a smirk and he finally let go of Adam, whose body crashed immediately back down to the ground and finally he could stop laughing. And when Lucifer snapped his fingers the shackles around his wrists opened and he was free again and he immediately took advantage of that and wiped the tears from his eyes, before wrapping his arms around his chest to protect himself from further attacks.

"Oh yes Michael. Little Adam has enough. But what about you~?"

Lucifer rose from Adam, spread his wings out and glared playfully at the other Archangel, but Michael didn't bat an eyelash.

He was not afraid of his little brother and Lucifer knew he hardly had a chance against him in battle.

Michael had already proved that to him in the past...

That thought almost made him growl and he tried to banish these thoughts from his mind.

Instead, he focused on his actual intent.

He didn't want to destroy this relaxed atmosphere.

It had been way too long since he'd had this much fun and he knew that his brother didn't fare differently...

Slowly he put one foot before the other, stepped toward his brother, who still didn't back away from him and who looked at him with his arms folded across his chest and an also playful sparkle in the eyes.

Something which Lucifer hadn't seen for almost an eternity…

"Don't mess with me little brother. You know how this will end..."

Lucifer smirked and the sparkle in his eyes grew stronger.

"You forget one crucial thing Michael..."

God's eldest angel raised an eyebrow and even Adam turned his head to Lucifer and looked at him questioningly.

"And that would be?"

An evil chuckle came from the throat of the Lightbringer and he was now standing right in front of his brother, who felt a little uneasy by now.

Of course, he would never admit something like that out loud, but Lucifer had already seen enough.

No angel knew Michael better then Lucifer himself...

"I am a Trickster..."

And then everything happened very quickly.

Michael narrowed his eyes, Lucifer smirked and before the blonde archangel could even react, his little brother gave him a hard shove against the chest, which made him stagger backwards. A surprised shriek broke away from Michael's throat as his knees crashed against something that was not there before, and before he could even realize what was happening, he fell on a medieval looking torture rack, which had appeared out of nowhere.

Lucifer used the moment of shock to his advantage and as fast as he could he grabbed Michaels ankles, pressed his legs onto the table and let the shackles at the end of the rack close around his ankles and thus fixed his legs.

But when he jumped onto the table and straddled Michael's hips, the warrior angel had recovered from his shock. He growled like a wolf when his little brother grabbed his wrists and wanted to press them down on the table, because over Michael's head were also shackles.

Shackles from which he couldn't free himself without help...

And Michael tried everything in his power to prevent that his wrists landed in said shackles and he made it more than difficult for Lucifer to pin him down.

Despite everything, Lucifer couldn't stop grinning like a total goof.

With his whole body, he tried to push his brother down and he tried everything to get his arms over his head, but his brother was stubborn and he fought like mad against it and all the time he threw murderous glances into his direction.

"Lucifer! I'm warning you! Don't do it!"

"Or what Mike? Do you want to kick my butt? Oh yeah. I've forgotten that you can't do that with your legs all tied up..."

Even Adam had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

Lucifer could be so mean, if he wanted to.

He had experienced that before, but he also had to admit that he wasn't afraid of the Devil anymore.

Had Lucifer really wanted to kill him, he would have done it long ago...Again and again and again...

The boy shuddered when he thought about that and therefore he preferred to concentrate back on the spectacle in front of his eyes and not to waste his thoughts to something as horrible as this.

Lost in his thoughts, he was playing with one of Lucifer's feathers, which still lay about everywhere around him and testified that even the Devil could be brought to his knees if you knew what buttons you had to push.

Adam grinned at the thought.

Yes, his life couldn't be crazier by now and he was sure that not even his two half-brothers Sam and Dean had had such experiences.

Sure, they also had an angel by their side, but what was Castiel against Michael and Lucifer?

The two angels, who should fill the hearts of the humans and angels alike with fear and terror and who could still be so gentle if they wanted to be…

Adam had already seen and experienced firsthand that the two archangels both had a soft core hidden under this hard facade.

His grin widened when he got an idea and he grabbed two of Lucifer's feathers, stood up and walked slowly toward the torture table, on which the two angels were still fighting for the upper hand.

Michael pushed himself like a madman against the grip of his little brother, tried to free his hands and at the same time he tried to impale the Devil with his dark glances.

But no matter what he did and how dark he looked at him; he couldn't scare Lucifer.

"Come on, Mike. Give up already!"

A snarl was the answer and the older archangel tried to free his hands again. But slowly he felt how his forces dwindled, because his little brother had already managed to pin his arms beside his head. But he had trouble keeping them there, because Michael still fought with all his might.

"You know that I'm going to win this fight and then you're so going to get it!"

Lucifer had to admit that he had earned the scowl he was getting right after this.

But suddenly the scowl changed and Michael's facial features became softer and a small smile played on his lips and he slowly let his head fall back. His eyes closed, the smile on his lips widened, turned into a slight grin and he tried to hide his face in the crook of his arm.

His brother raised an eyebrow, because he didn't understand what was suddenly wrong with his brother.

A moment ago he had looked at him as if he wanted to kill him, and now, suddenly, he grinned like a little kid at Christmas.

"What's the matter with you?"

Michael didn't answer, just grinned wider and squinted as he tried to hide his face even further in his elbow.

"Seriously Michael. What's wrong with you?"

Lucifer's voice was filled with much amusement and a smile was playing on his own lips when he felt an almost forgotten warmth inside his not so cold heart, when his big brother started to giggle like a young fledgling.

"D-don't..." he giggled and he began to squirm under Lucifer and his giggling turned slowly but surely into soft laughter.

Laughter that could melt ice…

Before the Devil could ask what his brother meant, God's eldest angel threw his head back and began to laugh loudly and uproariously. He tore so violently on his arms that his brother almost lost his grip around his wrists.

"Woa! Woa! Woa! What the hell is wrong with you Michael? I'm not doing anything to you!"

Lucifer didn't understand the whole thing, but he just couldn't keep that wide grin off of his face in spite of everything, when the Elder arched his back and roared with laughter.

"NOT BETWEEN THE TOES! HAHAHA! PLEASE! NOT THEHEHERE!"

The Devil raised his eyebrow again and he turned his head to look over his shoulder and finally he understood the reason for this spontaneous mirth of his brother.

Adam!

The boy had been armed with two feathers and tickled his brother's feet with them.

Ohhh such a mean spot to tickle!

Lucifer could still very well remember that his big brother could never stand it when somebody had tickled his feet.

Especially not between his toes!

The spot Adam now attacked with the feathers in his hands.

_His_ feathers...

The Devil crunched briefly with his teeth, trying to forget his own defeat and instead he tried to focus on the human who just defeated God's most powerful Archangel.

And as if Adam would be able to read his thoughts he raised his head and waggled his eyebrows.

"Heaven's most powerful weapon huh?" he asked with a grin.

"I think Michael should give this title to someone else..." he said and the warrior angel squealed loudly when the boy briefly wiggled his toes with his fingers to tease him even more.

Right after that the fingers were replaced by the feathers again and the young Winchester could no longer hold back his own laughter, when the Warrior wiggled his toes, turned his feet from left to right, tried to pull them away, scrunched them up, or hold the feathers with his toes, when Adam brushed them teasingly all over his soles. Up and down, from left to right under the toes, or he turned them around and scraped the feather quills over the heels, which made the Archangel shriek and he squirmed and flapped his wings wildly, which made Lucifer growl, because he was the one who got hit by them which made Adam laugh spiteful.

Oh sweet, sweet revenge...

"A-ADAM PLEASE...S-STOP IT!"

The boy couldn't help but laugh at this again.

No wonder, because he just made one of the most powerful beings in the history of creation beg for mercy.

_His_ mercy…

"You've started it Michael, so take the punishment you deserve!" was his terse reply and to underline his words he dropped the feathers and wiggled his fingers over the surprisingly soft and slight pink soles of his victim.

Michael's majestic, deep laughter boomed soon through the cage, mingled with Adam's and Lucifer's laughter and slowly but surely the Archangel gave up his attempts to fight back.

Much to his chagrin, because his younger brother took advantage of this immediately and he put all his strength into it to pin his big brother's arms over his head, where the metal shackles closed around his wrists.

And finally the younger Archangel could relax his arms, because his brother was now his prisoner.

The fallen angel sat up and looked down at his work and he could hardly stop chuckling, as he looked at this laughing and squirming mess which he had tied up there on the torture table, which squirmed around wildly under the fingers of a human child; all the while laughing his little angel heart out.

"Ohhh poor, poor Michael. After all the millennia you're still so ticklish on your footsies? Oh how the mighty have fallen~."

The older angel would have loved to kick his brother's ass for these words, but he couldn't even free himself or stop the human from torturing him like that.

Heaven and Hell, he couldn't even stop laughing!

"Adam, pleahahahase...T-that...that was just...some ha-harmless fun...I-I am sohohorry..."

Somehow Adam began to feel pity for Michael and since he didn't want to overdo it, he pulled his hands back for what Michael was very grateful.

Moreover, the angel had indeed apologized for his own tickle attack...

Still giggling he let his head fall back and tried to catch his breath (not that he needed to breathe, but still...).

His stomach ached, his eyes were wet because of the tears and his wild blonde mane covered his red face.

Lucifer brushed his hair gently out of his face and when Michael opened his eyes, he was greeted by the widest grin he had ever seen.

"Ohhh did little Adam make you cry?" he teased as he wiped a few little tears from his eyes.

Michael laughed softly and he took a deep breath before he began to speak.

But even his words were not as powerful as before.

"Come on Lucifer. Let me go. Please. That's enough…"

"Enough? But brother..."

The morning star leaned down to his face and looked deep into his bright blue eyes.

"Do you think I'll let you go just because Adam got his revenge? After all I haven't gotten _my_ revenge yet..."

A small shiver went down Michael's back that even reached his wing tips, because he knew how merciless his brother could be.

And Adam knew that also…

The boy shuddered as he stood next to the table and watched the two angels.

The feathers, which he had used before, he had now clamped behind both ears.

Maybe he needed them again later.

And who wanted to throw away something as beautiful as the feathers of a proud and powerful Archangel?

Said Archangel turned his head to him and the boy swallowed hard, when he could see the twinkle in Lucifer's eyes.

"Watch and learn Adam. Now I will show you how fast my big brother can beg for mercy. You just have to know how it's done. And for that I need those two feathers."

The Devil laughed when he saw Adam's disappointed look and the pout on his lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get them back..."

He gave the boy an amused grin.

"And besides I have a lot more of them," he teased and he spread his wings out and used his wingtip to brush teasingly over the underside of Adam's chin.

Adam blushed madly at that, giggled at the soft tickling and avoided eye contact to the angel, as he gave him the feathers and rubbed the spot where the soft feathers had been a few seconds ago.

Lucifer had fully seen through him.

How embarrassing…

The Morningstar meanwhile focused back on his brother, who had his lower lip between his teeth by now and grinned. His eyes were fixed on the feathers his little brother now held in his hands which he twirled between his fingers.

He knew what he was about to do, because his younger brother had done this to him before.

At that time in heaven when his younger brothers had managed to overpower him…

Four angels had been necessary to keep him on the ground and two of them had been archangels; Raphael and Gabriel, who had held his arms above his head. Ezekiel and Samandriel had held his legs down as good as they could and Lucifer, even then the little Devil, had been sitting on his hips and had tickled him with two small feathers until he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Great!

And now the whole thing repeated...

"You know what's coming next, don't you?"

Michael shook his head, grinning even more when his brother raised his eyebrow.

"No? Hmm, maybe I should refresh your memory a little bit."

The teasing words made him giggle already and he closed his eyes and hid his face in his elbow again, when he felt how his little brother pulled his robe from his torso.

Even Adam had to grin at the sight.

Lucifer truly was the King of Torture...physically and psychically.

The fallen angel leaned down to his brother till his breath tickled Michael's ear and he grinned when he saw how his brother shuddered.

"Adam has done a good job, but he doesn't know the spots and methods that _I_ know."

Immediately afterwards the Lightbringer straightened up again and put the two feathers on Michael's wrists, which made the warrior wince. His giggles grew louder, he began to squirm and he shivered slightly when the soft, fluffy feather tips slowly, very slowly, brushed downwards. First they brushed gently over his wrists, only to move slowly and teasingly downwards. When they reached his biceps, Michael's giggles turned louder and he was trying to shake the feathers off, which he couldn't do. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth to suppress his giggles and he even succeeded. He even dared to open one of his eyes and looking at his brother, who gave him a wicked grin and waggled his eyebrows at him.

"I haven't even started yet and you're already fighting so hard against it? I would have expected more from you brother..."

In response, the older Archangel thrust his hips upward and tried to throw Lucifer off of him, but he didn't make it.

The Morningstar clicked his tongue and as a "punishment" he ran the feathers further down and right into the hairless armpits of his brother, who then jerked violently and arched his back as the soft feather tips twirled in his hollows. His eyes closed tightly and he bit down on his lower lip so much that it already hurt from just watching. In addition, the Devil used his wingtips to brush over his ears and his neck and he needed only a few seconds before Michael started to giggle hysterically. He writhed under this treatment, threw his head back and forth and giggled as sweet as an angel child.

"No! No! No! L-Lucifer! Stohohohop!"

The younger angel chuckled and he pulled his wings back.

But he still tickled his armpits with the feathers in his hands.

Gently he brushed them up and down and then he started to draw small circles on the tender skin.

But Michael still fought stubbornly against his laughter.

Here and there his sweet giggles slipped over his lips, but that was all he did.

But Lucifer would change this soon...

"Brother, please!" the elder squeaked when he felt how the feathers moved further downwards.

They brushed down from his armpits and began to tease his ribs.

They gently stroked from top to bottom and from time to time they changed the course and drew circles on his chest, which made him tugging harder at his bonds and his giggling got louder.

"Please what? Please tickle me more? With the greatest pleasure bro~."

And again the feather tips wandered downwards, teasing his lowest ribs until they brushed over his sides, which made Michael whimper and he tried to squirm, but since his brother was sitting on his thighs he could hardly move.

"I-I dihihidn't mean thahahat!" he giggled and he tried to throw dark looks into his brother's direction, but the broad grin on his face took any venom out of his scowls.

"Ohhh too bad," Lucifer purred teasingly and his eyes sparkled as he (very maturely) stuck his tongue out at him.

From the corner of his eye he could see how Adam covered his mouth with his hands to hide his laughter.

"Oh Adam~. Are you making fun of me?"

Almost imperceptibly the boy winced and he shook his head; still with his hands pressed on his mouth, but Lucifer could see it at the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes that he grinned.

"Good, because if you make fun of me I'm going to get your little footsies later. Let's see if you will still be laughing at me then..."

He heard the boy giggle and saw how he stepped back a few steps and that alone made the fallen angel laugh softly and he refocused on his brother, who still tore at his bonds and fought against the laughter that bubbled up inside his belly. But slowly he lost the fight and when Lucifer then led the feathers to his stomach he lost it.

His deep laughter filled the cage when the feathers started dancing across his stomach.

His muscles twitched, he tried to escape the touch, tried to free his arms, threw his head back and let his deep, majestic laughter flow.

Through his persistent struggling the bend of his warriors skirt slipped a little bit down and exposed a part of his lower abdomen and his hipbones and his brother chuckled maliciously at the sight and he used one feather to sweep it from left to right over his lower abdomen and hipbones. With the second feather he started to draw small circles around the belly button and Michael arched his back and his laughter got a few octaves higher.

He heard his brother's amused laughter over his own and he could almost feel the broad grin on his body.

"Still so ticklish on the belly Mike?" he teased him with an amused undertone in his voice and during his words the feather came dangerously close to his navel.

When no answer came, the Devil dipped the feather into the navel and Michael reared up in his bonds and laughed so loud that he soon had tears in his eyes when his ironically devilish brother twirled the feather inside his navel. The other continued to brush over his lower abdomen and his protruding hip bones, driving him almost insane with laughter.

He could never stand being tickled with feathers…

"This feels funny, doesn't it?"

In response Michael pressed something in Enochian out between his fits of laughter.

Something that made Lucifer growl and in a matter of seconds the Devil dropped the feathers and replaced them with his fingers and wiggled them quickly all over the quivering belly. Here they pressed into his twitching muscles, which produced deep belly laughter, there a fingers dipped into his navel, which made the strongest of God's angels shriek and again he arched his back and tore like a man possessed on his bonds and shortly afterwards two warm hands grabbed his sides and massaged them, before crawling all the way up over his ribs and right into his armpits.

And Lucifer topped his torture by pressing his lips against his brother's belly, taking a deep breath and blew as hard as he could against the skin.

And Adam had to cover his ears with his hands, so loud the eldest of the Archangels laughed.

As the fingers then wandered from his armpits to his wings and when the lips pressed against his navel, he thought he was going to die right here and now.

His laughter turned silent for a moment, only to break out of him like an explosion shortly afterwards.

His laughter was no longer deep and majestic, it now sounded high and shrill and no matter how much Adam tried it, he could no longer hold back his own laughter and Lucifer didn't fare any better, because he was already laughing against his brother's warm belly, as he squirmed around under his fingers like a wild man and flapped his wings so much that the younger angel had to be careful to not get hit by one of them again.

Michael bucked like a wild horse underneath him, doubled over in laughter as good as could, tore at his bonds, arched his back so much that Lucifer and Adam already feared that he would break his spine any moment and his face was deep red within a few seconds and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

And if Michael didn't know it any better, he would say that he was officially in hell now…

„DESINE QUAESO! IM OBSE CRO VOS…AHAHAHAHAHA…L-LUCIFER! MISERERE!"

Lucifer grinned and his eyes sparkled with excitement when his brother started begging and again he blew a fat raspberry against his stomach and shook his head at the same time, which made the other angel scream loudly.

„HIBERENT LUCIFER! AHAHAHAHA! TE AUDIERIT LUCRATUS ES!"

The younger angel stopped, threw his head back and laughed; loud and uproariously.

When he had stopped laughing, he rested his forehead against his brother's and looked deep into his eyes. And there was still this gentle smile on his lips Michael had missed so much.

A smile that was only intended for Michael himself...

The latter opened his eyes and returned his brother's gentle look, all the while panting heavily.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you," Lucifer said, grinning mischievously and his words made even Michael grin.

Adam didn't know what Michael had said (or rather screamed), but he didn't want to ruin the moment by asking what he had said and that's why he wrapped himself in silence.

And at that moment he understood what it meant to have a big brother and to love him above all else, because these two angels proved to him that their brotherly love for each other was stronger than anything else in this world.

And maybe...just maybe Adam should also give his two half-brothers a second chance, if he should ever come back from hell.

If Lucifer and Michael could do it, then Adam could also do it...

His eyes wandered back to the Archangels and a small smile played on his lips when he saw how the two laughed and smiled cheerfully at each other.

If Adam thought back to the horrifying battles these two had fought as they had landed in the cage, he shuddered.

He just wanted to forget these fights and this fear once and for all.

And it looked like that Michael and even Lucifer wanted to just forget about what had happened...

These two seemed to be completely trapped in their own world, because none of them paid any attention to Adam.

The boy didn't mind this at all.

On the contrary, because he was happy that these two shared this wonderful moment together…

God alone knew when they had done this the last time.

These two angels just deserved that...

Michael's sweet giggles filled the cage after a while again, because Lucifer just couldn't leave him alone and he teased him here and there. The younger Archangel still wore this broad grin on his lips as he looked down at his brother, who squirmed slightly under his teasing fingers that were poking his belly and making him squeal and giggle.

"C-come on L-Lucifer…cut thahat out! E-enough with the tihihihickling!"

The younger angel pouted playfully, but didn't pull his fingers back.

Instead he attacked his ribs with poking fingers and Michael's giggles turned into soft laughter and his squirming increased.

"I haven't heard your laugh for almost an eternity Mike. At least let me enjoy this rare moment..."

Inwardly, Michael had to agree with his brother.

It really was a hell of a long time ago, since he had laughed this hard and even if he would never admit it out loud, but it felt damn good to laugh and fool around as if he still was a young fledgling.

Like the good old times in heaven...

And Lucifer seemed to enjoy it also.

The hard expression on his face had disappeared, had made space for the laughter and his heart seemed to have reopened, had let the love in and had expelled the darkness.

Michael's thoughts were interrupted when he began to laugh loudly again, when his little brother buried his face in the crook of his neck and growled playfully while he did that. Here and there he placed ticklish kisses on his neck, nibbling playfully on the sensitive skin and making his brother twitch and squeal and here and there Lucifer blew tiny raspberries against his neck which elicited this deep belly laugh, which he loved so much.

A laugh that couldn't be more honest and which came directly from Michael's heart…

And the Warrior proved to him that he had just as much fun as Lucifer had, because the younger archangel could see that Michael barely defended himself against his teasing.

The Lightbringer grinned against the neck of the other and went so far as to release him from his shackles with a simple snap of his fingers and even then the Elder didn't push him away or tried to escape the tickling on his neck. He just lay there, laughed and squirmed around, hunched his shoulders up as good as he could and he wrapped his arms around his little brother and every time Lucifer blew against his neck, his big brother pressed him even closer to his chest and laughed loudly and full of joy.

And Lucifer thought that his heart would melt away at any moment.

After all the millennia of hatred and war his big loving brother had finally returned.

The angel who had raised him, who had been there for him whenever he was sad or anxious, who had made him laugh, had played with him and who had taught him everything what he needed to know.

This small moment they shared right now felt just like one of those wonderful days in the kingdom of the Almighty.

And Lucifer didn't want that this day would ever end...

But even the best days had to end sometime.

But this day ended differently, than all three of them would have expected just a few hours ago.

Especially Adam had not expected that he would end up here now.

Here, in the arms of the two most powerful beings whom he had ever met and just a day earlier he had been utterly afraid of both angels.

Now he was sitting here in the middle of the two angels who each had put an arm around him and who were smiling silently.

And even Lucifer couldn't be happier now.

Everything bad was forgotten and the love had returned to his heart.

He had even changed his mind about Adam.

At first he had loathed him as much as all the other humans his father had created, but Adam had shown him that humans were not as bad as he had always thought.

The boy had made him laugh, had warmed up his heart to the core and in the end Adam had been the trigger for all the past events and the reason why he and Michael now behaved like two loving brothers again.

The younger Archangel had closed his eyes and a wide smile graced his lips as he leaned his head against his big brother's shoulder who brushed his fingers gently through his dark hair.

Adam had leaned his head against Michael's chest and he was enjoying the wonderful silence around them.

Silence…

At last the tormented screams were gone that had come into the cage from the outside, because Lucifer had taken care of that problem.

Adam didn't know how he had done it, but he also didn't care about it at this moment.

He just wished that this moment would never end and he'd love to sit here forever.

But the urgent need to close his eyes and fall asleep was too overwhelming.

He fought with all his might against it, but he felt that he would lose this battle and Michael didn't make it better for him, when he suddenly started to sing softly.

And how he sang!

His voice was by far the most beautiful thing Adam had ever heard in his life.

Deep, majestic, calm...

Although he didn't understand the words that left Michael's lips, but the song calmed him down and he felt how his eyelids became heavier and heavier…

A hand brushed gently through his short hair and when he looked upwards, Lucifer's gentle smile greeted him.

"Sleep now Adam."

But the boy shook his head and tried stubbornly to keep his eyes open, for which he earned a soft chuckle from the Devil.

"You don't have to be afraid to fall asleep here. We will protect you..."

The words sounded so strange from the mouth of the Lord of Hell himself and Adam almost thought that this was already part of his dream.

If this was the case, then he didn't want to wake up ever again.

Especially not when even Lucifer started to sing along with his brother and his voice was like balm for his human soul.

But at some point he could no longer fight against his fatigue and his eyes closed slowly.

Michael pulled him closer to him and Lucifer wrapped one of his wings around him to keep him warm.

The voices of the two Archangels followed him in his sleep and he thought he heard the two talking about him as he slowly slid into the realm of dreams.

"Look at him Michael. So small and innocent..."

"You're getting soft Luce."

The broad smile was audible in Michael's voice and Lucifer replied with a soft laugh and then he stroked his hand through Adams hair which made the boy smile in his half-sleep.

"Our new little brother..."

Those words seemed to be a part of his dream already, but something in Adam, an inner voice maybe, told him that Lucifer had said these words for real.

And that he had won two new big brothers on this day, which he didn't want to miss anymore...

**The End**


	32. It's boring Guys - DeanCastiel XReader

_Yep another dream of mine I had last night._

_I couldn't remember everything, only this part._  
_But it sure was a super cute part, don't you think? :3  
_

_I love having dreams like this._

* * *

**It's boring** **Guys**

I would never have expected to sit between Dean and Castiel and here I was now.

I wasn't a hunter for too long, but here and there I have helped our boys with some easy cases.

Nothing bad of course.

A ghost here, a vampire there; well, beginner jobs.

The boys keep me away from demons and angels…for now.

They say I would need more experience before they would take me with them on a demon or an angel hunt and I am totally okay with that.

I still need to learn more about demons and angels and Dean had just found the perfect way to make sure I would learn more about the latter.

And Castiel had been my guinea pig in the past weeks.

I like Castiel.

He is a nice guy…well…nice angel.

He is calm and funny…albeit probably unintentionally funny.

Sam and Dean are also very nice and I like spending my time with them.

Just like today.

We decided to take a day off from our dangerous work and I am more than okay with that idea.

Our motel room is small, but nice.

It offers us everything we need: Comfortable beds, a small bathroom, enough space for all of us, a small TV and a good internet connection.

Sam is out for a food run and I am on the bed together with Dean and Castiel.

Dean and Castiel are busy with browsing Youtube for some videos Dean wanted to show the angel and me?

I sit in the middle of them, doing nothing but feeling bored like hell.

Of course I appreciate a calm day like this, but today is just super boring in my opinion.

Sam is out and Dean and Castiel are otherwise engaged and I can't help but feel left alone.

I grumble because of that, but not even then these two dorks pay attention to me.

Seriously?

"C'mon guys. Do something. It's boring~," I whine and to make it even more dramatic I let myself fall back onto my back, looking straight to the ceiling.

"If you feel bored then _you_ should do something," is all Dean says to me and he doesn't even turn his head to me.

Not even Castiel pays attention to me.

How rude!

Again I grumble and my gaze wanders through the room until my eyes stop at something interesting, lying right in front of me.

A small grin spreads across my face when I see a pair of feet in black socks, lying next to me and I think I have just found the perfect way to get rid of my boredom.

_I_ should do something?

Fine Dean, I _will_ do something now…

I lift up my right hand and gently stroke my forefinger over the socked sole and almost immediately the attacked foot twitches and a soft squeak comes from my victim.

And apparently Castiel seems to be my victim.

Nice.

I didn't even know that angels were ticklish…

My grin widens and before the angel gets the chance to protest, I sit up and straddle his butt and without waiting any longer I attack his feet with all ten fingers of mine.

The sounds coming from his mouth are too funny and it doesn't take too long until I am laughing almost as hard as he does and even Dean can't keep that grin to himself as he looks at us while shaking his head and I mean to hear him whisper "these kids".

"What was that Dean? You want to be my next victim? With pleasure~," I tease him with a wide grin on my face and he just grins back at me.

"I would watch my words if I was you sweetheart. Maybe you can take Cas down, but you can't take me down, because I know how to defend myself so think about that."

I want to open my mouth to give him the right answer for that, but before a single word comes over my lips Castiel full on shrieks and he tries to pull his feet back and I have to hold him down with my full body weight. All the while I am laughing and even Dean can't contain his own amused laughter anymore, when I managed to pull Castiel's socks off of his feet and attack his bare soles, making him shriek and giggle hysterically before he erupts into loud, booming laughter.

And when he starts to hit the mattress with his fists we lose it as well.

Our loud laughter echoes through the motel room and I wouldn't be surprised if half of the motel can hear us by now.

But we don't care about that.

Times like these are rare in our lives and the more important it is to take advantage of this time, because no one knows what would wait for us around the next corner.

And besides it just feels good to fool around like this and it's too amazing to defeat one of God's warriors with a few little tickles here and there.

Of course Dean is helping me after a while and together we turn Castiel into a hysterical laughing mess with me tickling his feet and Dean tickling his sides and ribs. But not a single time our heavenly friend tries too hard to get away from our tickling fingers and we both know how easy he could throw us off and into the next wall.

But he doesn't do it.

No.

He just lies there and allows us to tickle him.

And not a single time he begs us for mercy or anything like that…well that was _before_ Dean starts tickling his shoulder blades.

When the older Winchester starts his attack on these body parts it takes not even five minutes until Cas is screaming for mercy and I _mean_ screaming!

Only then we stop tickling him, because the lights in the room flicker already.

We are still laughing when we roll off of him and Castiel is also still laughing with us.

And even when Sam returns we are still laughing.

What a perfect end for a perfect day…

**The End**


	33. You need to laugh more little Brother

_This is an older story of mine which I have written in the end of 2015.  
And finally I have found the time to translate the whole thing from german into english._  
_I hope you like it.  
I just love writing stories about Gabriel and Castiel, since these two belong to my most favorite angels in this show.  
_  
_Cas just deserves to be happy (even if Gabriel needs to help him a little with that), especially after all that's going on with him in Season 11  
(and I still want to kick his ass for that!).  
_

* * *

**You need to laugh more little Brother**

Castiel should have known it.

When his brother Gabriel suddenly stood on the mat, that couldn't mean anything good…

And when the Archangel gave him his usual Trickster grin, Cas knew it was too late for him.

As quickly as he lay in the bed sheets, he couldn't blink.

He wanted to get up, wanted to flee, but his brother seemed to block his heavenly forces and quickly the blond-haired Archangel straddled his waist, grabbed his wrists and pressed them into the pillow and over his head. And the sinister grin on his face made the younger angel shudder.

Whatever Gabriel wanted from him, it couldn't be anything good...

"Gotcha!" the Archangel teased with this typical grin on his lips and said grin widened even more, when his younger brother rolled his eyes.

Castiel pulled softly on his pinned wrists, but he soon realized that he would not be able to free himself. His brother was strong, was so much stronger than he would ever be and so he could only lie there and hope that what his brother had in store for him would be over quickly.

But he knew the Trickster too well and he knew that this would never be a ten minute thing...

Stoic as ever Castiel looked at the other angel and the eyes of the two met.

"Get off me," the younger angel grumbled and again he pulled on the strong grip of the Trickster, but he still couldn't free himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So sassy. It looks like I need to teach you some manners Cassie," the Elder teased and his little brother rolled his eyes again.

"I have no time for your games Gabriel. Let me go!"

The grin of the other disappeared and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

When his eyes turned back to Castiel the mischievous twinkle in his eyes was gone, made place for...concern?

"What happened to the sweet, little brother who always played and fooled around with me? Hm Cassie? What happened to him?"

"I'm not a kid anymore brother and you're not either. We both have a responsibility to take care of. The times of which you are talking about are long gone. This Castiel no longer exists..."

The last words were lost in a whisper and the gaze of the angel became cloudy and he turned his head away from Gabriel, so he couldn't see the melancholy sparkling in his blue eyes.

For a brief moment Gabriel was shocked to hear such dark words from his brother's mouth, but he caught himself quickly and his usual grin was right back on his face. But inwardly he was still worried about his little brother. He could see how much Castiel suffered, how much he missed the times they had shared together in heaven.

He used to laugh a lot back then, had been carefree and relaxed and today?

Today he was only a shadow of himself, a machine that was doing what his older brothers demanded from him.

At least he had done that _before_ his fall…

A look in his eyes told Gabriel that Castiel was overwhelmed with the whole situation; that it slowly became too much for him. The Apocalypse, the eternal war between his brothers and sisters, the fact that their father had left them alone in this cruel world...it was just too much for him.

Castiel became stoic, had taken off all his feelings and hid behind a mask that would hide all of his remaining feelings from the outside world.

But Gabriel could see through this mask and what he saw shocked him.

There was too much cold in his heart, so much pain that tormented him day in and day out, so much suffering that almost drove him insane.

Gabriel could not allow his little brother to give in these feelings that were destroying him.

It was time that Castiel let the warmth back into his heart and who if not his own, big brother knew how to do that?

"You know what little brother? I do believe that this Castiel I was talking about is still there. Somewhere in there, in this stoic little angel, hides my sweet little baby brother. I just need to find him and lure him out of his hiding place."

The teasing words were followed by a finger that poked playfully into Castiel's chest as the Archangel had freed his hands. This action brought him another eye-roll from the younger angel. Still not a single reaction left his face; it still remained stoic and slowly it made Gabriel sick!

"The only thing you should do is getting off of me Gabriel!" Castiel muttered and he pressed both hands against his brother's chest and leaned his weight against him, but Gabriel didn't move an inch, grinned at him mischievously and chuckled at the pitiful liberation attempts by the other.

"What's wrong Cassie? Too weak?" he teased, for which he earned a deep growl.

And once again the Younger tried to push him off of him, but still he was too weak and eventually he gave up his ridiculous attempts.

He had never had a chance against Gabriel.

Neither then nor now.

How frustrating...

"Come on Gabriel. Let me go. I have a responsibility to take care of, just like you. "

"I have a responsibility to take care of, blah, blah, blah," the Trickster mimicked him and his grin was about to split his face in half, as he saw the slightly shocked look on Castiel's face, before he bared his teeth and growled at him.

Once again he braced himself against his brother with all his might and he actually managed to press the Archangel into the sheets. He straddled his waist and pinned Gabriel's wrists next to his head and held them there.

But the Trickster just gave him his usual grin and chuckled.

"See? Now you also had a sense of achievement..."

And shortly thereafter Castiel was back in the sheets with his arms pinned over his head and a facial expression, colder than ice.

Gabriel grimaced when he saw that, shaking his head in disbelief, before he gave his little brother this evil grin again, as he had remembered something.

Something with which he had always made his little baby brother laugh...

"We should really do something against this expression of yours Cassie."

His grin widened and the grip on Castiel's wrists strengthened and the Angel bent his head down to him.

"And I think I know what we could do against it. Do you remember the game we two had played whenever you were sad?" he whispered into his ear and Castiel's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

Oh yes, he remembered this game very well and he didn't like the direction in which this conversation was going.

Not at all…

Once more he tried to free himself and his gaze became even colder if this was still in the realm of possibility and he growled at his brother when he waggled with his eyebrows at him.

"Don't do it Gabriel! I am warning you!"

"Oho, _you_ are warning _me_? Uhhh I'm soooo afraid now~."

The teasing tone of the Archangel made this whole situation so much worse and Castiel's belly already tingled and a small smile was pulling on his lips, when his brother buried his face into his neck.

"Hmm let me think about it. How did we play this game?"

The younger angel felt how giggles bubbled up inside his belly, but he suppressed them quickly, or at least he tried.

But he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against it and Gabriel's next words sealed his fate...

"Oh, right. The left side comes first..."

Oh no!

Castiel didn't even make it to protest when his brother pressed his lips against his neck, took a deep breath and blew hard against his skin.

And the black-haired angel's whole body jumped, he squealed and bit his lower lip so hard that he thought to taste blood; so hard he tried to hold back his laughter, because what his brother was doing there tickled like hell!

Gabriel smiled against the neck of the other, raised his head and looked into his face and gave him the widest grin, which Castiel hadn't seen for so long and the feeling to just let go and laugh became stronger.

The Archangel could be so mean, if he wanted to be...

"Then comes the right side..."

Castiel closed his eyes and grinned already when his brother bent down to the other side of his neck, but the younger angel quickly blocked his way as he turned his head to the right and thus tried to protect his neck.

"Oh come on Cassie. Don't be a Spoilsport!"

Gabriel laughed softly and used one of his hands to push Castiel's head to the other side.

The fact that his little brother wasn't fighting too hard against it he just ignored...

But Castiel still wasn't laughing.

Not even when Gabriel buried his face into his neck again and blew another raspberry; this time on the right side of his neck.

Although the young angel started squirming violently and grinned so wide that his cheeks had to hurt by now, but still he managed successfully to suppress his laughter.

His big brother raised his head and gave him this wide grin again.

"And now right in the middle!"

Castiel threw his head back, pressed it deep into the pillow, gritted his teeth, shut his eyes close tightly, clenched his fists and tried to hold back his laughter with all his might, when his brother now buried his face in his throat and gently but nevertheless very effectively blew another raspberry into the skin there and no matter how much Castiel tried, the small giggle, which crept out of his mouth, he couldn't hold back anymore.

And Gabriel was beaming from ear to ear when he heard this rare sound, coming from his little brother.

But he wanted to hear more, wanted to have the little brother back, with whom he had always fooled around in heaven just as he was doing it now.

With the crucial difference that Castiel had been more relaxed back then...

He raised his head again, looked down at his brother who had stopped giggling, but he still grinned broadly and even his eyes had started to sparkle with mirth by now.

"Hmm apparently that was not right. What do you think Cassie?"

The angel under him said nothing, but bit his lower lip and shifted uncomfortably back and forth, trying to free his arms.

Again, this wide grin appeared on the Tricksters face and his eyes now sparkled so strong that Castiel got goosebumps and his laughter threatened to break out of him at the sight.

But still he was able to swallow his laughter, but he knew that this would change soon.

If his brother had something in his mind, then he pulled through it, until he had what he wanted.

Just like now…

"I think I know what I have done wrong Cas. This is not the middle..."

The feeling to just let go and laugh was now unbearable and Castiel felt like he lost the fight right here and now when his brother waggled his eyebrows again and bent his head down to his belly.

"I think this was the middle I was looking for..."

And he buried his face into Castiel's belly and blew against the fabric of his thin, white dress shirt, which offered him little protection against this mean attack.

The usually stoic angel threw his head back and this time he could no longer hold back the loud squeal and the following giggle fit, no matter how much he tried. But still he resisted to laugh with all his might and his giggles sounded more suppressed than anything else.

Something his big brother didn't tolerate under any circumstances!

The Messenger Angel chuckled into the shirt under his lips before he grabbed the shirt with his teeth and slowly pulled it from Castiel's belly, who reinforced his attempts to free himself at that. But his brother wouldn't let him go, because he could squirm and fight all he wanted. He wouldn't let go of him. Not until he had the old Castiel back!

"Brother, p-please! Don't do ihihihit!" the Younger giggled and he squirmed like a worm on a hook, while the Archangel hadn't done anything yet.

Gabriel paused, looked up and he just couldn't get enough of this sight.

His little brother looked so much younger and so much looser than just a few minutes ago and slowly but surely he seemed to surrender to the feelings the Archangel was giving him right now.

The feelings of laughter, happiness and love…

But Gabriel wanted him to let go completely and without waiting any longer, he buried his face into Castiel's now bare belly and that was enough to make the younger angel shriek loudly.

As Gabriel then took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could against the skin under his lips it happened:

Castiel laughed; loud and hearty.

And his brother started to laugh along with him, laughed into his sensitive skin, which made Castiel arch his back and laugh even harder, because Gabriel's breath tickled him also.

And he didn't want to start with the stubble on his face that scraped mercilessly over his skin when he rubbed his face all over his belly or when he nibbled playfully on his skin...

When his brother sat up again and faced him, Castiel couldn't stop giggling and with sparkling eyes he looked up at his big brother, who gave him such a gentle smile that Castiel felt an almost forgotten warmth inside his heart.

The smile quickly turned into another grin and again mischief sparkled in those golden eyes of the messenger angel.

"One more time Cassie. For old times' sake..."

Shortly thereafter Castiel's childlike laughter and squealing echoed around the room again, when his brother buried his face into his stomach again and this time the young angel didn't fight against it, but let his joy and laughter flow.

He kicked his legs wildly in the air and soon he rolled around all over the bed, as his brother didn't stop teasing and tickling him. Not even when he had managed to free himself from the strong grip and pushed his hands against Gabriel's head and tried to push him away from him.

Ohhh no, Gabriel wouldn't stop anytime soon, because he had missed this sweet, innocent laughter of his little brother so much.

He never wanted it to stop ever again.

Never...

And it didn't stop that day.

Not even when Gabriel had ceased to tickle him.

His heart felt as if it would burst from happiness at any moment when he looked down at his little brother who still rolled around on the bed and who still laughed cheerfully.

And finally Gabriel had his little brother back, and he would never let him go again.

And he would ensure that Castiel would never lose his smile ever again.

Oh no.

He would take care of that personally…

**The End**


	34. Good morning Sunshine

_Wow this is such an old story of mine and I have honestly almost forgotten about it.  
Well that was until I have found it on one of my old USB sticks.  
I remember when I wrote it. That was certainly one and a half year ago.  
I just finished watching Season 7 when I have written this story.  
Good times man, good times. My first "Hallucifer" Story and God is it silly XD._

* * *

**_Good morning_****_ sunshine_**

Sam could no longer take it.

He was sure he would completely go insane, when this whole situation wouldn't change anytime soon.

For several days he had not slept since his hallucinations were getting worse...and especially pushy!

Grumbling, the young hunter trudged through Bobby's house.

His brother Dean had gone along with Bobby in the neighboring town to make a few errands. Dean initially refused to go with him, because he thought it would be best not to leave Sam alone, but the young Winchester had fought against it and told him he could take care of himself. And what could Dean do, when his hallucinations would come back to him?

Exactly: Nothing!

Sam tried not to think about it.

He was so happy to be able to think like a normal person, considered how bad he felt lately.

He was totally fatigued and he shuffled like a zombie through the small house, looking for a quiet place.

His hallucinations seemed to finally leave him in peace today and they seemed to give him a little break also.

And he wanted to take advantage of this break to get at least some sleep.

With half-closed eyes he looked around to make sure that he was not hallucinating again, but he could neither see nor hear anything. No chain rattles, no sinister laugh, not a cage and above all: No Lucifer!

His lips curled into a small smile and happy with himself and the world, he dropped right on the sofa in Bobby's living room. Immediately, he buried his face in the soft pillow and he pulled a small blanket up to his chin. Slowly his eyes closed, his smile grew wider and he found himself more relaxed and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

Almost he felt he could see the little angels, who would now take him by the hand and lead him into the land of dreams.

He would finally get his well-deserved sleep, recharge his power reserves again and then...

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!"

Sam screamed and seconds later he crashed down onto the ground.

Grumbling, he rubbed the back of his head as a gleeful laugh pierced his ears.

A laugh which he had heard far too often lately...

Still muttering softly to himself, the young Winchester climbed back onto the bed, took the blanket and pulled it over his head. But a few moments later, he felt something, or rather someone tug at his blanket and tried to pull it from his body, but Sam held onto it firmly with both hands and growled.

"Go away," he hissed, but it doesn't even begin to sound intimidating, because he was still completely exhausted.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Why are you always so mean to me? I just want to talk with you~."

Sam rolled his eyes and bit back a sassy comment.

Talking? But of course. Torture sounded much more convincing to him...

Instead of answering, he tried to ignore the hallucination and he closed his eyes again.

But sleep was out of the question.

Not with an attention whore like Lucifer was…

But he tried to remain strong, which he also managed...at least until someone grabbed his foot and pulled on it, until he lay on the hard ground again. But this time he didn't even try to get up again.

"Oh Sammy. What are you doing? You're soooo boring today. But I understand that. You're tired, aren't you? You just want to sleep. But I will not let you sleep, right?"

"No shit Sherlock ..." Sam muttered, who kept his eyes closed.

Even when he got rolled back onto his back…

When someone literally opened him the eyes, he was forced to look into the wide grinning face of the devil and he half-heartedly slapped the hand away that held open the lid of his eye.

"You can do what you want Sammy. I am always by your side, no matter what you do. Isn't that great?"

Sam didn't answer, he just tried to ignore him and he slowly sat up and ran his hands through his face. Then he stood up and shuffled slowly into Bobby's kitchen. When he opened the fridge and wanted to get something, the shock almost hit him like a blow as a claw-proven hand grabbed his arm.

An outcry, followed by a loud rumbling, was heard when Sam landed hard onto his butt.

Loud laughter made him growl again, and he glared daggers at Lucifer, if that was still possible in his condition.

"You bastard!" he growled which made the fallen angel grin with much amusement.

With crossed over his chest arms Lucifer stood in the doorway and watched Sam, as he got up again, took a beer from the fridge (after he was sure that no monster lived in it) and shuffled back to the couch on which he let himself fall.

He took a swig from his bottle, before he made himself comfortable, his face hidden in his pillow and he pulled the blanket up to his chin again.

Again a murmur came from his throat, as he felt how someone was tugging at his hair.

"Lucifer! Stop it and let me sleep," he muttered, and he grabbed the pillow and hid his head under it to protect himself from further attacks.

"Oh, this is just the beginning Sammy~," the fallen angel grinned and he let his eyes wander over the body of the hunter, looking for a new place to attack and found it quite quickly in the form of a foot peeking out under the blanket.

Lucifer smirked as Sam tried to kick him, after he had brushed his index finger over the surprisingly soft sole and quickly the hunter had pulled his foot back underneath the blanket with a low growl coming from his throat.

"What's the matter Sammy? Are you a bit ticklish?"

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the hallucination. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to keep calm and he almost thought it would work until...well until he felt a movement under his foot again, when a hand slipped under the blanket and grabbed his ankle.

"Come on Sam, hold still."

"No! Just stop and let me sleep!" Sam hissed and he kicked his legs out desperately in the hope Lucifer would finally leave him alone. But he had sat on the wrong horse, because his attempts were doomed to fail from the beginning on, after all he fought against a fallen angel and said fallen angel was one of the strongest angels God had ever created. And moreover, this same angel was also the ruler of hell.

In short: Sam had absolutely no chance against him.

And the devil let him feel that, as he managed to take his foot in a headlock and nimble fingers started to wiggle over the sensitive sole.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle Sammy~," Lucifer teased and his grin widened when he could feel with how much strength Sam tried to free his foot and how his sole scrunched up when he tried to tickle under his toes.

Sam still tried to control himself, to hold it back somehow, but no matter what he did, he couldn't do it. He felt how his lips began to tremble, how the urge to laugh spread in his belly, but he fought it with all his might. He didn't want to give the devil what he wanted.

Heaven and hell, he just wanted to get some sleep!

But he couldn't do it and a few moments later he almost exploded with laughter, when blunt nails started to rake up and down his sole. He started to squirm, tried to kick, to free his captured leg but no matter what he did, nothing was working.

"Nohoho you bastahahard! STOP IT!" he managed to cry out between fits of laughter.

Lucifer just grinned and kept working his magic on his foot.

"Oh yes Sammy, I think both of us will have a lot of fun today" He said and he started to laugh as well, when Sam let out a very unmanly squeak and he laughed even louder when the angel had found an extra sensitive spot right underneath his arch…

When Dean and Bobby came back half an hour later, their eyes almost fell out of their heads, as they looked at Sam who was now rolling around on the ground, laughing and shrieking, arms hugging his chest tightly and tears of laughter streaming down his bright red cheeks.

He kicked, tried to bite, to hit, anything, but there was nothing with him in the room.

At least nothing that Dean and Bobby were able to see.

Dean couldn't help but grin as he could already imagine what was going on with his brother.

"Either Satan knows some really good jokes or he has found Sammy's weak spots."

Bobby just rolled his eyes and mumbled a quiet "Idjit" to himself…

**_The end_**


	35. Even Archangels need a break

_Uhm is anyone still reading my stuff, because I don't think so since it's been weeks (or even months already?) since I got my last review on here..._

_Well whatever..._

_As for this story:_

_This is an older story of mine which I have written in summer 2015 and finally I have found the time (and patience) to translate this one from german into english. _

_(The german version can be found on my german FF account)._

_Just some cute fluff between Michael, Lucifer and a young Castiel ;)._

* * *

**Even Archangels need a break**

With a contented sigh, Archangel Michael slid down into the grass of the wonderful meadow he was currently staying on and leaning against the tree that was behind his back.

His brothers and sisters were playing not far from him and it made the warrior angel smile softly, as he watched how they playfully chased each other across the meadow.

Even Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel were present and took care of some young angels not far away from him. Their loud laughter echoed across the meadow and Michael smiled even wider at the happy sounds of his brothers and sisters.

Days like these were as valuable as life itself and he loved these moments like nothing else on his father's world.

With a satisfied sigh he leaned against the tree, folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He concentrated entirely on his surroundings, listened to the joyful laughter of his brothers and sisters, the whisper of the wind, enjoying the warmth of the sun, which warmed his skin wonderfully. He stretched out his wings to their full Wingspan to enjoy as much of the glorious warm sunshine as he could.

The stress of the past few days fell away from him, as melting snow from a blade of grass on a beautiful spring day.

At that moment there was only him and the pure joy and nothing else.

Apart from the shrill cries of some angel children, who suddenly came out of the adjacent wooded area and ran past him. A dark, almost diabolical-sounding laughter came from the depths of the forest, followed them and only seconds later an angel broke out of the undergrowth, chasing the small group of angels like a lion.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

The small angels laughed and squealed in delight and tried to run faster, but against an adult angel they had no chance.

Michael rolled his eyes, as he witnessed the spectacle in silence and with a small smirk on his lips.

His little brother Lucifer could be a real softie sometimes, even if he would never admit it voluntarily. He always pretended to be so powerful and strong and yet he loved playing and fooling around with the young angels and to just have some fun once in a while.

Just like today.

With an amused shake of his head and an ever-widening grin, Michael watched how Lucifer caught up to one of the young angels. The little angel squealed and screamed as the Morningstar stretched his hands out to him, trying to catch him, but he escaped him when he quickly spun around. This time he ran towards Michael, whose grin became so wide that it almost split his face in two and he reached his own arms out for the angel.

"Faster Castiel! Come to me!"

The young angel ran as quickly as he could, tried to reach Michael before Lucifer would catch him, but he had no chance against the Lightbringer and it was not long before two strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up.

So close to the finish he had lost the little hunting and now he was here in the arms of his big brother, the second most powerful angel of heaven and laughed and squealed with delight, when he was pressed and held against a strong chest.

"And where were you going?" he heard a deep voice growling playfully and quite close to his ear and the grip around his stomach tightened even more.

Castiel laughed and kicked wildly with his legs, trying to free himself, but he was powerless against an Archangel.

"Michael! Help!"

God oldest angel laughed amused and folded his arms behind his head as he watched his two brothers and he didn't even bother to help Castiel. He wanted to rather stay out of the tussle, because he already knew in what the whole thing would end up.

"Not even Michael can help you now Cassie and do you know why?"

The young angel shook his head, giggling, trying to escape and to avoid the tickling breath on his ear, but Lucifer followed his every move, grinning diabolically.

"Because he knows that I love to eat sweet little angels like you!"

Shortly after Lucifer buried his face in the crook of his little prisoner's neck and made exaggerated loud growling noises that made Castiel laugh and shriek with mirth. The little angel writhed in the strong grip, kicked his legs, flapped his small black wings, but nothing could help him.

Lucifer had to stop after a few seconds, because he himself couldn't stop laughing and looking in the direction of his big brother Michael showed him that he fared no better, because he already wiped tears of laughter from the corners of his own eyes.

One last time, Lucifer buried his face in the crook of his neck and blew a fat raspberry against the skin, before he released him. With a broad grin on his lips, he watched how Castiel quickly took refuge in the arms of Michael and how the warrior wrapped his wings protectively around him to hide him from Lucifer.

"What's wrong Cassie? Why are you hiding from me? Don't you love me anymore?"

A giggle was heard that had Lucifer and Michael grin even wider, if this was still possible.

"Meanie!" the Morningstar heard Castiel giggle through Michaels feathers and even the warrior angel had to laugh, when his brother Lucifer pouted playfully.

"I'm not a meani," he grumbled and he crossed his arms across his chest, which earned him even more laughter from his two brothers.

Lucifer made it to remain serious for full five seconds, before he also joined in the cheerful laughter of the two angels. Shortly thereafter a wide grin graced his face yet again, when he saw Castiel peeking through the feathers of Michael's wings. The young Angel cocked his head questioningly and was about to ask what was so funny, when he also felt how the arms, which were still wrapped around his belly, tightened their grip around him and pressed him against Michael's chest. An anticipated laugh rose in the throat of the young angel, which was exacerbated by Michaels following words as he folded his wings back against his back and released the little angel.

"Maybe you're safe from Lucifer, but you've forgotten something important Castiel," the warrior whispered into his little brother's ear and Castiel could almost hear the grin in his voice and he felt how a shiver ran down his spine.

Desperately, he tried to free himself from the strong grip, but his attempts were doomed to failure from the beginning on. His brother was so much stronger than he would ever be and so Castiel only giggled helplessly, when he was pressed even more against the strong chest in his back and Michael leaned down to him until his breath and his long, golden hair tickled his ears and his neck.

"Not only Lucifer loves to eat small, sweet angels..."

Castiel didn't even get the chance to protest.

When Michael bent his head down, grinning at him, the little angel was laughing loudly already and squirmed in his big brothers strong grip. Like Lucifer before Michael started to blow raspberries against his neck and Castiel thought he would burst any second, because it tickled so much!

But on the other side it was an immense amount of fun to play and fool around with his big brothers like that.

Nevertheless, he tried to free himself with all his strength from the embrace of the warrior, but he didn't make it, because he was too weak. When fingers pressed into his sides, he was done for it. A sharp, loud scream broke away from the throat of the young angel and he struggled so much that Michael had to let him go with a loud laugh of his own.

But once Castiel was on his back, his big brother grabbed his ankles and bend his feet upwards.

With an almost diabolical grin on his lips, he looked at the little angel.

"Now look at these cute little footsies~," he cooed.

His grin widened and Castiel's giggling grew louder.

"I like these the most."

Castiel could only laugh and squeal loudly with delight, when Michael playfully blew tiny raspberries against his soft soles. And not a single second the Warrior left him out of sight.

The sight filled his heart with such a warmth that he thought he would burst. He loved to see his little brother like that, loved the crow's feet in the corners of his eyes, loved the sound of his bell-like laughter and he loved to see how he curled up with mirth. But not once did he beg for mercy, or tried to escape. No. He just lay there, laughed and squealed, and let his big brother tickle him as he nibbled at his soles and toes or blew against the soft, sensitive skin.

A shadow fell over him and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lucifer how he leaned down to him, laughing and he rolled up the white robe he was wearing to expose a soft tummy that shook with laughter.

"And look at this cute little belly Michael~."

Michael stopped with his own "attack", pulled back and laughed, when Castiel pushed his small hands against Lucifer's chest and tried to shove him away, when the Morningstar lowered his head down to his stomach, all the while grinning broadly at him.

"No, no, no...!" the young angel squealed and Michael had to grab his feet to hold them still so he or Lucifer weren't kicked by him accidentally.

"Yes, yes, yes Cassie~," the Lightbringer teased and his hands grabbed Castiel's sides to hold him steady.

"I'll eat you with skin and hair!"

Those were the last words Castiel heard before he began to laugh loudly, when Lucifer buried his face into his stomach and shook his head, growling loudly while he did that. Small fingers dug into his short, black hair and pulled on it, when the Archangel began to blow raspberries against his belly. Over and over again, until Castiel already had tears running down his cheeks, out of sheer joy. Only then God's second oldest angel took pity on him and pulled away from him.

Michael let go of his legs and, laughing, the two archangels watched how their little brother curled up in a ball, still giggling.

"That was fun," Lucifer said laughing, when he leaned against the tree next to Michael and he himself had to wipe mirthful tears out the corners of his eyes.

"Indeed it was," Michael smiled and he helped his little brother into a sitting position.

"Are you angry at us Castiel?"

The answer to Michaels question consisted of a hug that brought both Archangels to laugh again.

Gently the warrior stroked through the short, dark hair of the young angel; with the remaining free arm he held him gently and close to his chest.

"I think that means 'no'," Lucifer grinned, when he looked at Castiel and Michael and when his younger brother looked at him, the Lightbringer pouted playfully at him.

"And where is my hug?"

A little later he laughed again when Castiel crawled over to him and gave him a big hug.

A loving smile spread across Michael's face, when he watched Lucifer and how he ruffled lovingly through Castiel's hair. It was long ago that he had had so much fun as on this day and it seemed as Lucifer fared no differently, what the broad smile on his face confirmed.

Lucifer's cheerful laughter grew louder, turned into high-pitched squeals and only seconds later he lay in the grass and rolled around on the ground, when Castiel dug his fingers into the back of his rib cage with a wide grin.

With a mischievous grin on his face, Michael crossed his arms behind his head yet again and leaned back against the tree, all the while keeping his eyes on his two little brothers.

"C-Castiel! N-No! NO! AHH! P-pleahahahase! Nohohohohot there! NOT THERE! M-Michael...HELP ME!"

Michael's grin widened so much that his cheeks started to hurt and an amused laugh broke away from his throat.

Perhaps he shouldn't have whispered into Castiel's ear and told him of this one little spot behind Lucifer's rib cage that made him beg for mercy within a few seconds...

**The End**


	36. Cheer up big Brother!

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_I remember that someone requested this story last year, but I can't remember who it was ugh._  
_Anyway, I hope you guys like it._

_And feedback is very much appreciated by me._

* * *

**_Cheer up big brother_**

Despair, sadness, powerlessness…

That was all the Archangel Gabriel felt this night.

It had become dark outside and he had settled down in a small forest, far away from his brothers, his sisters…even the humans. He wanted to be alone. He _needed_ to be alone…

All the bad stuff that had happened to him in the last centuries had finally became too much for him to handle and here, in this solitude, he was able to let his grief flow. The grief about his brothers and sisters. The grief about the war in heaven. The grief about the fall of his beloved big brother Lucifer, who had been send to hell to suffer for the deeds he had done.

Gabriel had tried to forget about all of this, had tried to hide all of these terrible things and his grief behind the mask of a Trickster. But now, as he sat here, all alone, listening to the lightly cold evening breeze, all of these terrible things came back to him. And he couldn't handle it. He had tried to banish his memories. Memories of long forgotten times, but he couldn't do that anymore. He just couldn't ignore all of these memories anymore and here he could let his grief and his tears flow.

Nobody would see it…

And so he let his tears flow and his sobbing soon mixed with the sound of the blowing wind.

Gabriel cried like he hadn't cried in a very long time. It was embarrassing in his eyes, showed how weak he was, but he didn't care for that in this very moment. All he cared about was the immense pain inside his fragile body and it wasn't long before he buried his face into his hands to muffle his sobbing.

Seconds became minutes and minutes almost became hours.

For how long he sat there and cried, Gabriel didn't know.

All he could focused on were the hot tears, streaming down his flushed cheeks, the trembling of his body and the sound of the blowing wind in his ears.

And suddenly another sound came to his ears.

An all too familiar sound…

The sound of fluttering wings in the darkness…

"Gabriel?"

The voice was smooth, almost drowned out by the continuing storm but Gabriel had heard it anyways. He would recognize this voice under millions of other voices…

But he didn't answer and didn't dare to turn around.

He didn't want to show the angel his flushed, tear streaked face.

"Brother? What are you doing here?"

Gabriel still didn't answer to the question and he turned his face to the side, away from his brother, as the other angel approached him before he sat down next to him.

"Please Gabe…talk to me."

And to hear his nickname spoken in such a sad voice did it now and Gabriel forgot about his pride and let his grief flow yet again. He didn't even care for the fact that his little brother could see him like that. He just wanted to cry…

Never before, Castiel had seen his big brother like this.

Never before, the Archangel had cried like this and it broke the young angel's heart.

He wanted to see him happy again, wanted to see his smile, wanted to hear his laugh.

He wanted his happy, mischievous big brother back…

Castiel remembered how Gabriel had cheered him up all the time when he had been sad.

He remembered how much he had made him laugh and how happy he had felt afterwards and he wanted to return this favor now. Gabriel was his brother, his family and he wanted to give him something back, for all the good things he had done to him in the past.

And now was the perfect time to do just that and Castiel didn't hesitate and before Gabriel knew what was happening, he felt how a strong arm wrapped around his upper body and how he was pulled against a warm body. Almost out of reflex he leaned against his little brother's body, leaning his head against his shoulder in the process and closed his eyes.

Tears were still trickling to the ground, but a tiny and soft smile started to spread on his face when Castiel's free hand brushed gently through his hair. Just like he had done it to him all these times Cas had felt sad…

Both angels sat there in total silence, just listening to the whispering wind and slowly Castiel could feel how his brother relaxed in his arms. The young angel had to bite back a chuckle when Gabriel leaned closer to him, silently begging him to continue and Castiel happily obeyed. His soft smile turned into a small smirk when he remembered something. A technique Gabriel had used all the time to cheer him up and which had worked all the time and which had made him laugh until his belly had ached. He just hoped it would work on Gabriel too.

There was only one way to find out…

The young angel tried to hide his amusement as he moved his fingers, gently wiggling them over Gabriel's side. His other hand started to tease the back of his neck and Castiel didn't need to wait long, before he got the first reaction in form of a sharp jolt and a few small giggles when Gabriel tried to lean away from those mean, teasing fingers.

"N-no Cas…no ticklihing," he complained, giggling all the while as he tried to grab those teasing hands.

A slightly mean snicker was all Gabriel got as an answer before he felt how the tickling intensified and his giggling quickly turned into bright laughter, when Castiel slipped his hand underneath his shirt to get at the bare skin. His free hand traveled further downwards, teasing his ribs and his sides as good as he could, because Gabriel pressed himself further against his body and clamped his arms down to protect his sides. But he didn't try too hard to get away from it. The tickling was teasing and gentle and Castiel wanted to make sure he had as much fun as he had. And if Gabriel really wanted to get away, he could have easily done that, because he was an Archangel and not an ordinary, weaker angel like Castiel. But not a single time he tried to flee. He just sat there, laughing quietly, twitching here and there as a soft spot was under attack.

"I remember how often you have done this to me when I was younger. Do you remember these times, brother?"

The unusual teasing tone in Castiel's voice made this so much worse for Gabriel and his laughter got louder and louder the more those mean, teasing fingers came closer to his belly.

"H-how could I f-forget about thahat?"

Castiel' grin widened and he leaned closer to his brother until he was able to whisper something into his ear.

"I never got the chance to get you back for all those times you have tickled me or played me pranks. I think this is the perfect opportunity to let you taste your own medicine, don't you think so Gabriel?"

Not even a second later Castiel's fingers made contact with the soft skin of his brother's belly, spidering gently but effectively over all those little sweet spots which made his muscles twitch. A squeak filled the air, followed by loud, happy laughter when a finger dipped into his belly button. Gabriel arched his back and tried to get away from Cas, but the younger angel just chuckled and used his other hand to knead his side and that made the Archangel shriek through his cute laughter.

"Nonono! AH! No Cahahahas! S-Stohohohohop!"

Another chuckle and a few moments later Gabriel shivered as he felt soft lips on his ear yet again.

"Do you really want me to stop brother?"

The Archangel blushed furiously and he was glad that Cas couldn't see how red his face was due to the darkness surrounding them. But it was useless, because Cas already knew the answer for that question.

Instead of answering, Gabriel let himself fall back into the grass.

The other angel straddled his legs, grinning down at him before he renewed his playful attack, poking at his sides, wiggling his fingers over his ribs, pushing up his shirt to scribble over his bare belly and all the while Gabriel laughed happily and freely, never begging him to stop or trying to get away from him and Castiel could feel an almost forgotten warmth inside his heart as he watched his brother laughing and squirming around under him. It had been way too long since he had seen his big brother in such a happy mood. All the pain and sorrow from earlier seemed to be forgotten for a short time and only laughter and happiness was left.

"Having fun?"

There was so much amusement in Castiel's voice that Gabriel's heart almost exploded from happiness and his laughter rose in pitch which made his brother grin knowingly.

But his grin slowly faltered when he could see the mischievous sparkle in his brother's eyes and before he could ask why he was looking at him like that, Gabriel's own hands shot forward, grabbing Castiel's sides and starting to knead the soft flesh.

Almost immediately the young angel started to laugh and pulled his hands back, wrapping them around his own torso and trying to block his brother's mean fingers.

It wasn't long before they switched positions.

Castiel was now lying on his back with Gabriel on top of him who held his arms above his head with only one of his own. His free hand went to town on his upper body like there was now tomorrow, pinching, poking, wiggling, kneading until the other angel had mirthful tears in his eyes from laughing way too much.

"Heh _now_ I have fun Cas, thank you for asking," was all Cas could hear before another wave of ticklish laughter washed over him.

But at least his big brother was happy again and this was all that matters…

**_The End_**


	37. How to teach your brother a lesson

_I am still torn between "I will stop posting my stuff on this site" and "I will keep updating, even if no one cares!"._  
_I think I will give it a last try and see what happens, but if no one cares I will stop posting on here for real and I will stick to my dA account then._

_I mean I do all this hard work with translating most of my stories from german into english and yet __hardly anyone takes the time to write a small review for me to let me know if they like the stuff I am positing or not and this is really hard for me, you know?_

_It takes me hours, days and sometimes even weeks to write and finish a piece of mine and no one takes a few little minutes to write a small comment down and let me know what they think? _

_And IF people write a comment, it's mostly "UPDATE" which isn't a real help for me either, you know?_

_This is the main reason why I want to quit this site, you know?_

_I just wanted to say that..._

_As for this story: This has been a hard one to translate and it took me four days to translate it from german into english.  
It's the second part of my story "Little brothers - Sometimes a blessing, sometimes a nightmare" which you can find on this account as well.  
My real life best friend requested this from me, since she had the ideas for this fic. I just wrote it down as best as I could..._

* * *

**How to teach your little brother a lesson...**

The amused laughter of the other angels followed him into his personal room.

Grumbling and still with a crimson head, he gave his door a good kick and only calmed down when the door was closed and when he was alone.

Gabriel had really done it this time!

Of all the pranks he had played him so far, this was the worst.

And it had not even been a real prank for his father's sake!

Oh no, the little brat had taken revenge on him, for what Lucifer had done to him.

This was nevertheless already an eternity back, but Gabriel was like he himself: A sore loser and so it was only a matter of time until the messenger angel had the courage to get back at him.

And he had also done exceptionally well, since he had never felt so humiliated in his life before!

It was bad enough that Michael and the crowd of little fledglings had seen him as naked as his father had created him, but no, the rest of heaven had also seen him like this and this was just too much for him and he hoped that Gabriel had already begun to pray that he wouldn't get his hands on him, because this time he would know no mercy anymore!

No, this time his little brother would suffer for this nasty prank he had played on him until he had learned his lesson!

But how should he do this?

Lucifer had no answer for this question, had hardly time to think about it, because his brothers and sisters had made fun of him all the way from the lake to his room and he could have only concentrated on that!

The laughter of his family still echoed inside his head and he just knew that Gabriel now sat somewhere and couldn't stop laughing himself and that thought alone made him almost furious.

"You have taken it too far this time, little brother..." he growled as he quickly sought a new robe and to be on the safe side and making sure that Gabriel didn't steal it again, he tied a silk ribbon around his waist, which he knotted before his belly, so that his robe would remain where it belonged to:

On his body!

Then he sat down on his sleeping place and began to think about how he could take revenge on Gabriel.

It had to be something that his little brother would never forget.

Something that would humiliate him so much that he would not even think about playing his big brother such a mean prank ever again!

It should be something that had him so embarrassed that he would wish to sink into the ground and never return, but Gabriel was not a fool. He was careful not to do anything embarrassing in the presence of his brothers and sisters, because Lucifer couldn't remember anything embarrassing his little brother had done in the past and which he could now use against him.

Great!

Maybe he could get back at him by stealing his clothes and let him run through the paradise completely naked?

Nah, that would be childish.

Perhaps he would simply tie him to his bed and pour a whole bag of itching powder over him and see how he would suffer, since he wouldn't be able to scratch himself?

No, that was not a very original plan and it would make Gabriel to play him another nasty prank and that would eventually end up in a prank war and certainly none of them wanted that...and God wouldn't be very fond of that also, because at some point even he would probably fall victim to one of their pranks.

Just the imagination of what would happen if this was the case let Lucifer shudder...

It had to be something that would teach Gabriel the lesson of his life and stop him to mess with him.

A big, wide grin spread suddenly on Lucifer's face when he got an idea.

An idea that would give him his revenge!

And not only him but also his brothers Michael and Raphael, because Gabriel had played some pranks on them also and the two of them were anything but happy about that. But they had never taken revenge on the young messenger, since they didn't know how to do this.

Lucifer would gladly help them and in his head a plan had been forged.

A perfect plan…

A plan he would put into action immediately.

"You have messed with the wrong angels, little brother..." he muttered, before he stood up and stepped out of his room.

When he had found Michael and Raphael, they would search for Gabriel and put his plan into action.

His grin widened and he could feel the anticipation spreading through him.

Oh yes, that would teach this little rascal a lesson he would never forgot...

Gabriel didn't know of the sinister plans of his big brother.

Oh no, because his concentration was on a crowd of little angels that stood in front of him, which he desperately tried to teach the song "Gloria", but either they weren't focused or they laughed more than they sang what usually didn't bother him that much, but today everything seemed to be different.

He felt an inner restlessness, as a feeling as if something terrible was about to happen, but he didn't know what and why it would happen, but it was definitely there and hovered over him like a thundercloud; ready to send a flash to him at any time.

A shudder came over the young messenger angel and he quickly shook his head, trying to banish these dark thoughts from his head.

It was such a beautiful day and to waste such a day with such thoughts was almost a sin.

Not that it really was one, but for Gabriel it felt like it was a sin.

But no matter how hard he tried to focus on the angels and the heavenly song, this queasy feeling in his stomach was still there.

And it didn't get better, when a hand was suddenly put on his shoulder and frightened him so much, that the feathers on his wings lined up and he winced.

His students laughed and he blushed, because he never showed weakness in front of them or any other angel in heaven and when he turned around, he was promptly greeted by a grinning Lucifer, who had his hand still on his shoulder and who looked like that he wouldn't let him go anytime soon.

And the unwell feeling in his stomach began to turn somersaults...

But Gabriel tried to hide his panic from his older brother as much as he could.

He even put on a broad grin as well, when he looked at his brother and he even waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Well look at that. My big brother isn't running around totally naked anymore?"

The grin on Lucifer's lips died away for a short moment and a deep growl rose from his throat, from which Gabriel got goosebumps.

But the grin was back in a second and something evil glistened in the eyes of his big brother, and he squeezed his shoulder a little harder to give his next words more power.

"When we are at the topic: I would like to talk with you, little brother. Do you have some time for me?"

The question made the messenger angel shudder again and he broke away from Lucifer's hand and stepped back from him, but he didn't come far, because he ran against another angel, who quickly wrapped his arms around his torso and pressed him against his body.

"And where are you going Gabriel? Don't you want to talk with your big brothers?"

The deep voice of Michael made sure that the grin disappeared from his face and now made place for fear.

And when even Raphael appeared next to Lucifer, Gabriel knew that something was about to happen.

Especially when Raphael turned to the little angels and told them that they should go to Balthazar and play with him, because they had something very important to discuss with Gabriel.

Gabriel could already imagine what it was, especially when he looked at Lucifer, who seemed to be seething inwardly.

No wonder, because who wouldn't react like that, after being stark naked and run through the paradise like that while everyone could see him?

Helplessly, he watched how the crowd of young angels disappeared a little later and left him alone with his big brothers, who eyed him intently and when Michael let him go again, the three Archangels built themselves up in front of him and spread their wings out to their full span to intimidate him even more.

"What is wrong with you Gabe? Don't tell me you're afraid of us?"

Lucifer's teasing words made the whole thing even worse for him and he would have loved to spread his own wings out and fly away, but he knew that he would never escape these three.

"W-what do you want from me?"

His lips were quivering when he asked this question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucifer asked the counter-question and his eyes began to glow…literally.

He had to be damn mad at him, for he had not seen this look in his eyes for a very, very long time.

Yes, this time he had really exaggerated it with his pranks...

"I-I can understand that you're mad at me, but why are Raphael and Michael here?"

Again there was the hint of a small grin on Gabriel's lips, but it looked kind of forced.

"Or are you afraid to face me all alone?"

A question which he shouldn't have asked him!

As fast as Lucifer pushed him against the nearest tree and held him pressed against it, the young messenger couldn't look and he felt another shiver crawling down his spine, as the older Archangel growled darkly into his ear.

"Don't make the situation worse than it already is Gabriel. I warn you!"

The younger Archangel shuddered heavily.

"All right, all right, I'm quiet."

Lucifer grinned again when he withdrew from him and patted his cheek.

"Good. And to come back to your question: Michael and Raphael need to talk to you too, or don't you remember the pranks you have played them?"

"Oh come on! That was an eternity ago!"

"That may be little brother, but we won't forget something like this and we never made you pay for these pranks," it came from Raphael, whose lips now curved into a small grin as well.

"Until today..." Michael ended his sentence and even in his eyes sparkled mischief.

And Gabriel's belly continued making somersaults...

"I-I'm sorry. I will never play a prank on you ever again. Can't we just leave it at that and just forget the whole thing?" Gabriel tried to save himself, but he quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to negotiate with his brothers.

"It's too late for that little brother. What's done is done and you will pay for it today!"

"Michael's right. Your behavior must have consequences and Lucifer has given us as a brilliant idea."

Even more somersaults!

"Please...don't hurt me..."

Almost immediately the shock was written on the faces of the three Archangels.

Did Gabriel really think they had come to hurt him?

Immediately they moved to his side and Lucifer took him in his arms and pressed his head against his chest and stroked him through his hair to calm him down.

"We would never hurt you Gabriel and you know it. Never!"

The words calmed the young messenger immediately and the Lightbringer noticed this, when he relaxed in his arms.

"But what are you going to do with me then?"

His brothers chuckled and this couldn't mean anything good...

"We thought it would be fun to brush up a few memories."

Gabriel raised his head and gave Lucifer a questioning look.

"What memories?"

"A couple of very special memories," Raphael said, standing now beside Lucifer.

Gabriel didn't like the direction in which this conversation just went.

"Do you remember, when you tried to hold a sword for the first time? You fell on your back and couldn't get up anymore, since it was too heavy for you."

A delicate red appeared on the cheeks of the messenger angel, when he looked at Michael, who grinned at him.

"I was still small and weak back then Michael..." he mumbled embarrassed and he wished he could erase those memories forever.

"Or the time when I have tried to show him a healing spell, which went wrong?"

Lucifer laughed because of Raphael's words as he remembered said spell.

"Your hair stood up, as if you were hit by a lightning strike."

The shade of red on Gabriel's cheeks became even stronger and he wished he would sink into the ground here and now.

He knew what his brothers were doing, because apparently they wanted to humiliate him just the same way as he had done with them, as he had played them all those mean pranks.

Growling he turned to his brother Lucifer and gave him a piercing gaze.

"And what about you Lucifer? With what do you want to humiliate me?" he snapped.

Lucifer was not intimidated by him in the least, ruffled his hair and grinned cheekily.

"I have many memories of embarrassing moments of you Gabe, thanks to Raphael and Michael who helped me remembering them. And here we are at our revenge then."

"What revenge? I thought you're already at it!"

"Oh no Gabe, that was not our revenge, but it comes now."

Another growl and Gabriel didn't let Lucifer out of his eyes.

"What is it?"

"You will try to guess our most favorite memories of you. Can you guess two right, then you've won and we leave you alone and forget about everything."

"And if I lose?"

The three Archangels grinned at him maliciously, which made God's messengers shiver again.

"Can you guess only one right, then you have lost and we will send all these embarrassing memories that we have of you to all the angels of heaven via telepathy. You know yourself how that works."

Gabriel derailed all facial features, but before he even got the chance to protest Michael interjected.

"And as a little bonus we reserve the right to tickle you as long as we want, or until we think that you have learned your lesson and that you never dare to play a prank on us ever again."

"Forget it! I will not do that!"

"If you refuse, then we will send the memories to the angels immediately and tickle you so or so. It's your choice."

"That's not fair!"

"That's the right angel speaking!"

Immediately Gabriel closed his mouth and swallowed the words he had wanted to say.

Raphael was right, because he should keep his mouth shut, since he had started with all of this, when he had played his brothers a mean prank after another and now he would pay for what he had done.

Whether he liked it or not, but he had to go through this now and perhaps he would even win this little game…

He had to guess only two memories correctly and that couldn't be that hard!

"Well, fine. I'm doing it," he muttered and his eyes focused on Raphael.

"I am sure that your favorite memory is when this spell has gone wrong, right?"

"No, little brother. That was amusing, but I still found it super funny when father has ordered you to come to him and when you ran against the door of the throne room, because you thought it was open. Even Father couldn't keep from laughing. And that's saying something."

Gabriel's face looked as if it would explode at any moment; so red it was.

He had almost forgotten this memory!

That had been so damn embarrassing...

His brothers laughed of his mishap and Lucifer grinned at him again.

"You have guessed wrong. The other two must be correct. You know what will happen otherwise."

Oh yes, Gabriel knew exactly what would happen and he wasn't looking forward to it!

He knew how bad it had been when Lucifer had caught him the last time and had tickled him until he had cried and until Michael had "saved" him. But now Michael was not on his side and even from Raphael he couldn't expect any help.

With another murmur on his lips, Gabriel turned his golden eyes to Michael, who grinned at him knowingly.

"Let me guess: Your favorite memory is when I had to save myself on a tree, as I have been followed by a group of young angels who had your sword in hands that they had taken from me a short time before, when I wanted to look at it."

Lucifer and Raphael roared with laughter and even Michael chuckled and nodded his head.

"Correct. This was by far the funniest thing I had seen at the time. The great and powerful Archangel Gabriel chased up a tree by some young fledglings. Gorgeous!"

Well at least that was right and he didn't want to wait any longer and he looked at Lucifer.

He needed to think a bit longer this time, because if he would now guess wrong...he didn't want to think about what would await him then...

"I can still remember very well how much you have laughed at me when a few young angels had managed to tie me to a tree upside down."

Lucifer laughed at the memory, but when he turned his eyes back to his little brother, he grinned so wide that his face must have hurt by now and he could see how Gabriel trembled with tension.

"That was very amusing to look at I have to admit, but unfortunately that is not my favorite memory of you."

"WHAT?! That can't be!"

"Oh, but it can. My favorite memory of you is, when you had gone to sleep, because you have been so exhausted by Michael's workout. Don't you remember how you have looked like when you have woken up again? A couple of young angels found it funny to paint your face and wings, while you were sleeping soundly and you did only notice it when I told you."

By his father!

He had completely forgotten about that!

And that meant...that he had lost!

And he would have to face his punishment now...

Before even one of them could react, Gabriel was already in motion, trying to run away from his brothers.

However, he didn't get that far, because he had to no chances to escape from them.

A loud squeal broke away from his throat, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up and Lucifer's cheerful laughter soon filled the air, when he pressed his little brother tightly against his chest to make sure that he wouldn't escape.

"Gotcha!" he teased, smirking.

His little brother squealed and wriggled around in his grasp and tried to free himself, but Lucifer was too strong for him and he would not let him go.

But Gabriel still fought with all his might against his big brother and even managed to cling to his hair and pull on it, which made the Lightbringer groan in pain.

"Ouch! Gabriel, stop it! That hurts!"

Gabriel laughed maliciously and pulled on his dark, curly hair again.

"Michael, Raphael...HELP!"

The other two Archangels laughed, but decided to come to their brother's rescue and soon they had managed to grab Gabriel's arms and together they dragged the messenger angel away from Lucifer and into the direction of his room.

Gabriel tried to defend himself as best as he could, flapped his golden wings wildly, tried to kick at his brothers, but nothing was working.

A few angels crossed their path and looked at them with big eyes.

"NAOMI! HELP ME!" Gabriel shouted shrilly and said angel looked at him and she shook her head, before she turned around and walked away, while muttering a "how old are these angels?" to herself.

Only a few steps separated Gabriel from his fate and before his brothers could drag him into his room, he spread his wings out, tensed the muscles in them and thus prevented that he was dragged into his room.

"Gabriel, stop that! You only hurt yourself!" Lucifer warned him and concern was audible in his voice, as he looked at the pained face of his little brother, when he tried to fight against Raphael and Michael, who still pulled relentlessly on his arms and tried to get him into the room.

A sigh rose from Lucifer's throat, followed by a roll of his eyes.

Gabriel could really be damned stubborn when he wanted to!

But he knew how he could change this...

A mischievous smile appeared on his face and he only needed to brush his fingertips over Gabriel's sides, before the Archangel flinched and laughed out loud, while he lost the strength in his wings, which Michael and Raphael used immediately to their advantage and pulled him into the room.

When Lucifer closed the door behind him, his brothers had already thrown Gabriel onto his bed and were now trying to hold him down, but the messenger still fought with all his might against them.

He kicked with his legs, flapped his wings wildly, tried to push them away with his arms, tried to get up and run away, but over and over again he was grabbed and thrown back into the sheets and eventually Raphael had managed to grab his legs and to push them down. He sat down on his shins to keep them on the bed, and before Gabriel managed to sit up and to push his big brother off of him, Michael had grabbed his wrists and pulled them now over his head and held them there.

The blonde archangel continued to fight against his brothers, but he quickly realized that he was too weak to win against them. He wouldn't be able to win, no matter how hard he tried it and it was this certainty that gave him an unpleasant tingle in his stomach, which became not better when he saw Lucifer, who looked at him with sparkling eyes and a wicked grin on lips.

"He's all yours, brother," Michael sneered with an eyebrow waggle and a smirk on his own lips.

Like a predator the Morningstar came slowly closer and closer and when he sat down at Gabriel's side, his little brother was already grinning like a Cheshire cat, when he looked up at him.

"What is wrong with you Gabriel? Did I do something funny or why are you grinning at me like that?" he teased and the grin on the face of the young messenger grew wider, if this was still in the realm of possibility.

He knew what would happen to him, knew that he couldn't free himself and he knew he had to get through this now somehow.

Just like the last time Lucifer had grabbed him and had made him pay for his pranks!

But this time it would be much, much worse, because this time it were three Archangels against one.

How unfair…

He couldn't think about it for too long, because Lucifer scooted closer to him and when he raised his hands, it broke out of Gabriel like a volcano, which also made his brothers laugh along with him.

"I haven't done anything to you yet Gabe!" Lucifer said laughing, when he looked down at this laughing and squirming mess, which was his little brother.

"Let me go!" the young messenger demanded, laughing and he gathered all his remaining strength and braced himself against Michaels and Raphael's grips, trying to free himself, but the two Archangels didn't give him free. He tried scooting away, when Lucifer stretched his hands out to him and the closer they got, the louder he laughed and the more he fidgeted.

Lucifer himself could hardly stop his own laughter and his brothers fared no differently and he was teasing Gabriel a little longer, by wiggling his fingers at him and slowly his hands approached the wriggling and writhing body in front of him. Shortly they hovered above his stomach, before they jumped up to his armpits, which frightened Gabriel so much that he winced and laughed even louder at that and he was tugging like mad at Michael's grip and tried to free his arms, but he just couldn't do it!

His big brother played this mean game a few moments longer with him, before he became serious, because he suddenly grabbed the silk belt, which was wrapped around his waist and loosened it to move up the upper part of his white angel robe, to be able to expose his upper body. Of course, he did it very slowly and not a single second he broke the eye contact to his little brother, who was already in tears; so much he laughed, while none of his brothers had touched him yet!

"Okay, okay! I got it!" he yelled, laughing, when Lucifer pulled his robe over his head and then put his fingertips on his bare arms and began to brush them down slowly.

"What did you get?" he asked teasingly and his fingertips lingered right over his armpits.

"N-no more pranks! NEVER AGAIN!"

Gabriel's last words ended in a loud squeal, when the mean fingertips stroked the tender skin under his hairless arms and stayed there.

"No more pranks you say? Well that was fast. Should we believe him?"

Raphael and Michael laughed.

"I don't believe a word of him," Raphael said with a broad grin on his lips as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder and he waggled his eyebrows, when Lucifer returned his grin.

"What about you, Michael?"

Even the warrior among them shook his head, grinning gleefully.

Lucifer turned his eyes back to his little brother's face and his grin was malicious, which made Gabriel shiver.

"Well little brother. Looks like you have to go through this now. I hope you will think twice about with whom you want to mess with in the future... "

Before Gabriel got the chance to say something, he started laughing, when those skillful fingers began to move under his arms. Only slowly, teasingly and then faster and when they moved down and started playing his ribs like an instrument, the young messenger angel arched his back, while laughing loudly and he squeezed his eyes shut so much that two little tears ran down his already pink cheeks, which made his three brothers laugh again.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't understand you Gabe," Lucifer said, smirking when his little brother tried to say something between his laughing fits and he bent his head down far enough that his dark, chin-length, curly hair tickled his brother's face.

"Can't you repeat your words? Or how about you stop cackling like that? Then I could understand you at least."

Gabriel replied by using his wings to hit him with them, which made Michael and Raphael laugh even louder.

This sight was simply divine!

Even Michael had to lean back a bit, to avoid being hit by those wild flapping wings, because Lucifer looked like it would hurt pretty much whenever he got hit by one of them. He had taken his hands from Gabriel's body, trying to protect himself with them now, because his little brother still attacked him and didn't want to stop.

"I-I told you to stop..." Gabriel gasped completely finished, but still with a slight grin on his lips, since he now had gotten the upper hand in this small battle.

His big brother growled, when a wing collided with his head and Lucifer did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment: He placed his palms on each wing and pushed them back down on the bed with all his strength and held them there firmly, for which he needed his full body weight. Gabriel was in spite of everything still strong and made it not easy for him to fully enjoy his revenge.

But he still had his other two brothers by his sides...

"Michael? Raphael? A little help would be nice..." he muttered.

"With the greatest pleasure," it came from Raphael and he positioned himself on Gabriel's shins that he couldn't free his legs anymore and he still had both hands free, which he immediately used to his advantage.

"NO!" his younger brother shrieked, when he realized what he was about to do, but it was already too late.

Raphael had him where he wanted him and he started to stroke his fingertips over the soft, slightly pink soles of his little brother, which made him almost jump through the roof, if they wouldn't have held him down.

Ohhh, sweet, sweet revenge...

Gabriel's slightly hysterical laughter was like music to his ears and soon he and his brothers were laughing along with him again.

The young Archangel squirmed wildly under the skilled fingers of his big brother, laughed and squealed, throwing his head back and forth, trying to pull his legs out from under him, clenched his toes, but nothing could stop Raphael. He always found ways to tease and tickle him and soon God's messenger had tears of pure joy in his eyes and he laughed so loud that his brothers were already afraid that his lungs would jump out of his throat at any moment, but fortunately this didn't happen.

"R-RAPHAEL PLEAHAHAHASE!" he pressed out between his fits of laughter and he continued trying to free himself, but he didn't make it.

"Please _what_?"

"S-STOP IT!"

The Healer Angel grinned and chuckled when his little brother started to squeal, when he took care of his wiggling toes in the most ticklish way possible.

"How can I stop when you are sooo cute when you are laughing like that Gabriel? You're such a cute, ticklish little angel, aren't you? You ever was and you will ever be. Coochie, coochie, coo~."

And the teasing did it now: Gabriel full on _screamed_!

He could never stand being tickled on his feet for too long.

Something Raphael had found out, when they had played together.

Back, when Gabriel had been a young fledgling…

While Raphael was caught in his memories of long gone times, Gabriel got more and more lost in his loud, wild laughter, which was also noted by Lucifer and Michael, who were highly amused by their little brother's cute, funny reactions.

The two Archangels looked at each other and Michael waggled his eyebrows and that was all Lucifer needed to know.

He remembered how Michael had teased him, when he had found out about his own ticklishness.

And he remembered that one of the methods Michael has used on him had also worked very well on Gabriel when he was younger.

Whether it still worked today?

There was only one way to find out...

Since Lucifer still couldn't use his arms, he left them where they were: On Gabriel's wings in order to push them down.

Slowly he bent his head down to his little brother, who was busy with hiding his red face in the crook of his arm and therefore hardly noticed anything of his surroundings.

At least not until Lucifer buried his face in the crook of his neck and growled playfully.

The loud scream, which pierced the air then, let not only Lucifer's ears ring...

"What in our Father's name was _that_?" Raphael wanted to know who had stopped to tickle his brother silly and had turned around to look at the other Archangels, who couldn't stop laughing anymore.

"You want to know what that was?" Lucifer asked him and his grin was about to split his face in half.

Raphael nodded with his head and he grinned as well, when Gabriel looked at Lucifer and could see how his eyes were rigid with (fake) fear, when his big brother bent his head down to him again.

"NO! Nononono pleahahahase! Not thahahat!"

Lucifer simply ignored his begging…

This time he attacked his bare belly, buried his face in the soft skin and growled like a wild animal again and when he shook his head slightly, rubbing his nose over the quivering belly underneath, the young messenger angel shrieked loudly and snorted. And again his scream echoed through the small room and he squirmed around and laughed heartily, when Lucifer didn't stop.

"L-LUCY! NOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOP THAHAHAT PLEAHAHASE!" he begged, laughing loudly and full of joy, but his brother seemed to be deaf to his pleas.

In response Lucifer blew a fat raspberry right into his belly button and Gabriel fought so fiercely against this mean attack that he managed to free his arms from Michaels grip.

Immediately he pressed his hands against his brother's head, when he had freed his arms from his robe, which was still wrapped around his arms and tried to push him away, but Lucifer didn't move an inch. He continued blowing his evil raspberries, laughing against the skin of his brother when he screamed and snorted with laughter, while vigorously pulling on his hair and he kicked his legs so much that even Raphael had to flee to safety.

But his freedom was short-lived, when Raphael and Michael decided to help Lucifer and together they grabbed Gabriel's arms, pulled them back over his head and held them there with one hand. With their free hands they started tickling him as well.

With a knowledge only a big brother could have, they attacked every little tickle spot they could find on him. While Lucifer continued to take care of his stomach, Raphael and Michael tickled his ears and armpits, which were one of his most ticklish places, right after his stomach and his feet and soon his laughter went silent and the three had to stop their playful torture.

Completely finished with the world and still giggling cutely, Gabriel fell back and he had to take a deep breath before he was responsive again.

When he opened his eyes, he was immediately greeted by three grinning faces and he couldn't help but grin back.

"You...you are so...mean..." he gasped, totally exhausted.

"You call us mean? Really Gabriel? And what are _you_ then?" Lucifer asked and he emphasized his words by poking his index finger into Gabriel's belly.

The young Archangel jumped, his wings twitched and he squealed again and his eyes widened when Lucifer put his hand on his stomach and was about to move his fingers.

"Okay, okay, I admit it: I was mean to you, when I have played all these pranks on you and I understood it that I should never do that ever again. Please! I won't do it ever again! I swear!"

The other three angels laughed and mischief sparkled in their eyes again and Gabriel felt how Michael and Raphael tightened their grips around his wrists.

Not a good sign!

"Oh really? So you promise us that you'll never play a prank on us ever again?"

Gabriel felt another shiver, but he nodded his head to answer Raphael's question.

"I don't know how you two see it, but I don't believe him..."

A nod from his big brothers was the answer Raphael got and Gabriel already opened his mouth and wanted to protest, when he already felt wiggling fingers under his arms and soft lips on his belly again and soon his angelic laughter echoed through the room once again.

And it would be heard for a long, long time on this day, for he knew his brothers too well and he knew how mean they could be and maybe, just maybe, he deserved this tickle attack.

Fact was certainly that he would never play his three brothers any more pranks in the future, because now he knew how this would end and he sure had learned his lesson on this day.

Especially when he suddenly felt wiggling fingers under the feathers of his wings….

**The End**


	38. I am not ticklish!

_At first I wanted to say a big thank you for all those people who commented on here lately._

_I really appreciate this :)._

_But I am honestly still pretty un-motived to keep posting my stuff on here._  
_The last time people said they would give me more feedback from now on was only a few weeks ago on my dA account._

_And guess what happened? After the second chapter only two kept commenting on my stuff (And I had 10 people commenting on it before)..._

_And I know it's going to happen on here as well, since I haven't gotten any comments on my stuff for the last months on some of my stories._  
_Stories I have been working on very, very hard and yet people can't efford a few little moments to let me know how they like the story or the chapters I upload and this is what kills my motivation *sighs*. Well I will see what happens here. This is my very last attempt on here._

_And yes: I translate most of my stories from german into english, since I have been asked this a lot lately._

_Anyway I hope you'll like this new story of mine. It won the voting on my dA page and on my tumblr blog after I've asked my followers what they would like to read and almost everyone wished for another cage story and here it is. Pretty silly idea I have to admit, but it was so much fun to write and it just makes me feel better with Adam being in the cage ^^;._

* * *

**I am not ticklish!**

Life in hell and in Lucifer's cage wasn't as bad as Adam had thought.

At least after all those brutal fights between the Archangel Michael and the ruler of hell had come to a stop.

Since then it had become quiet in the cage for a long, long time.

Neither Michael nor Lucifer had dared to talk to each other and none of them had paid attention to Adam as well and the boy was glad about that. He had seen how brutal and merciless these two angels could be if they wanted to, but in the recent months he had also seen a complete different side of them.

A side, which he had started to love.

A side, only a big, loving brother could have…

Sure, Adam had been afraid of Lucifer and Michael in the beginning.

Especially Lucifer had been terrifying to him, since he had tried to torture him all the time.

Michael had been there for him and had protected him and after a few other…incidents Adam had started to feel more comfortable around these two, even Lucifer. And deep inside he knew that even the devil had started to like him. He could pretend to be all high and mighty but Adam knew better, knew that he had a soft core hidden underneath that hard facade of his.

And he showed said soft core often these days.

But there was still a twinkle in his eyes Adam didn't like at all.

A twinkle that made the human child shiver and whenever Lucifer looked at him with said twinkle, he wanted to sink into the ground and never return, because he was afraid Lucifer would turn on him, would forget about his angelic nature and would show him what the devil was capable of.

But nothing bad had happened to Adam.

No, Lucifer had just looked at him with that twinkle in his eyes, before he had leaned to his brother, who had sat next to him and had whispered something into his ear, which had made even Michael grin and Adam knew one thing for sure:

If Michael was grinning, something bad was about to happen!

But the days had passed and nothing bad had happened to him.

Until that fateful day…

When the boy heard Michael talking about him and said "Why don't you just go to him and ask him?" he knew he was screwed!

Especially when Lucifer stood up from his place and moved over to him, never broke eye contact to him.

Adam felt an uncomfortable tingle inside his stomach and he swallowed hard, when the devil came to a halt right in front of him, looking down at him with those red shining eyes of his.

"Relax kid. I won't do anything bad to you. You know that Michael would hurt me if I would do that."

If those words should make him feel better, then they failed to do that!

"I just want to talk to you, that's all."

Without waiting for an answer, Lucifer sat down next to him and Adam had to fight with all his might to not scoot away from him. He felt how his body began to tremble and sweat gathered on his forehead and the devil made this whole situation not better for him, when he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

"I told you to relax kid. I won't hurt you."

"Pfft, yeah right. And my name is Santa Claus."

"Santa who?"

Okay, now the situation went from terrifying to funny…

"Just forget about it and would you kindly let go of me? Or at least ask me for dinner first…"

Lucifer grinned and the twinkle in his eyes became stronger.

"I am an angel Adam, I don't need to eat and that's why we can skip the dinner if you know what I mean," he said with a wink.

Oh great and Lucifer sure knew how to turn the tables and embarrass him.

Adams face became deep red within seconds!

"Shut up man! You are gross!"

The grin on the devil's face widened and he pulled the boy even closer to him to tease him a bit more.

"Hey, you started it little one. It's not my fault that you can't take what you dish out."

The human just grumbled and crossed his arms above his chest and at the same time he tried to hide his deep red face from the Archangel.

Oh sometimes he wished he could kick him right into his ass!

"What do you want from me?" he asked, still grumbling.

The grin was right back on Satan's face and a low chuckle broke away from his throat.

Adam shivered.

"Oh nothing specific. I and Michael were just talking about our childhood and how great the times in heaven had been, when a very interesting question came up. A question I would like to ask you now."

"What question?"

Lucifer's grin became evil and the twinkle in his eyes became so strong that Adam could practically feel it on his body by now.

"Are you ticklish?"

At first Adam thought he had misheard, but when he turned his head around and looked right into Satan's evil grinning face, he knew he had certainly not misheard. He tried to banish the shock from his face and he tried to not show the lord of hell how much this question had brought him out of the concept. Instead he tried to look as stoic as he could and tried to calm his heartbeat down, when he opened his mouth to answer the question with a simple "No".

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at this and tilted his head in mock confusion.

"No? No you aren't ticklish? Are you sure Adam? Because I think you are lying and I don't like liars, you know? Lying is a sin little one…"

"Oh come on man, don't get biblical! You are the freaking devil!"

"And that means _what_ exactly?"

"That means that you should be the number one liar!"

The fallen angel growled darkly at that.

"Contrary to popular belief, I never lie. You can ask Michael."

Adam turned his head to the older Archangel who grinned at them.

"He is right Adam. Lucifer may be called "the devil", but he never lies."

Great, not even Michael was on his side anymore…

"Brother?"

Lucifer looked at the older angel, sitting not far away from them.

"What is it?"

Michaels grin widened and Adam felt how goosebumps was rising on his skin.

"Why don't you just try and find out if little Adam is ticklish or not?"

"That's a great idea brother."

"NO!"

Before Lucifer could react, Adam was back on his feet and tried to flee.

"Are you serious Adam? You try to flee from me in my own cage? How cute~."

The boy ignored him and ran as fast as he could, but he clearly forgot that Lucifer was still an angel, was still so much more powerful then he could imagine and in a matter of seconds he stood right in front of him. He had his wings spread out and wore the most terrifying grin Adam has ever seen on his face.

"And besides, if you aren't ticklish, why are you trying to flee form me huh?"

He didn't even give him the chance to answer, because he grabbed the boy's shirt and pushed him belly first onto the ground and pinned him down by straddling his butt, facing his feet.

"No, no, no, no! Get off of me!"

The human was struggling as much as he could and tried to kick the fallen angel, when he wanted to grab his flailing legs.

"Nah it's quit comfortable here Adam, so I don't think I will get off of you anytime soon. Besides I have a theory to test…"

The boy's eyes widened when he felt how Lucifer finally grabbed his ankles and bend his legs up. He held them pressed against his chest with one arm, with his free hand he started to undo his shoe laces. Slowly, veeeeery slowly, he started to pull one shoe, then the other from his foot. When he was done, he tossed the shoes carelessly to the side and grinned down at the socked feet in front of him.

"I bet these are as ticklish as they look like, eh Adam?"

The boy blushed again at these teasing words and struggled harder, tried to free his feet from the angel's grasp, but he couldn't do it.

"Don't you dare Lucifer! Don't do it!"

"Don't do _what_ Adam? That?"

A finger brushed teasingly over the socked sole and Adam had to bite his lower lip to keep that little shriek to himself, when the ticklish sensation rushed like an electric shock through his leg and up into his brain. But he couldn't stop that little flinch his body did when Lucifer did it again.

Of course the devil saw that too and his grin widened, but he pretended to not have seen it.

"Hmm it looks like that this doesn't work on you huh? Let's try something else. How about that little one? Does that tickle?"

Adam gritted his teeth and pressed his hands onto his mouth to keep quiet, when he felt five wiggling fingers on the soles of his feet, wiggling fast and effectively over the socked covered skin. With every stroke of these damn fingers the urge to laugh grew stronger and stronger inside his belly, but he tried to keep his laughter in with all his might.

He wouldn't give in, wouldn't laugh and give the devil what he wanted.

No!

He would stay strong and maybe, just maybe, Lucifer would start to feel bored if he wouldn't get a reaction out of Adam and maybe he would let go of him then, or…

…he would just stop tickling him to peel his socks off of his feet.

"NO! Damn it! Stop that!"

The Morningstar ignored him, grinned and tossed the socks aside as well and looked at the now bare soles in front of him.

And Adam shut his eyes tightly and waited for the attack to start, but nothing came.

No wiggling fingers, no ticklish sensations that would rob him of his mind.

Nothing!

He thought it was already over, but a look into Michael's direction told him otherwise, because the older Archangel was still grinning and he was looking at him with the same twinkle in his eyes he had seen in Lucifer's eyes before, which meant that it wasn't over yet.

And then he felt it: Something soft and fluffy started to brush over his right foot.

Slowly it brushed up and down his entire sole and his whole foot scrunched up at that and he heard Lucifer laughing softly to himself when he did that and Adam couldn't hold back that stupid grin anymore that started to spread across his face, when this fluffy something got closer and closer to his clenching toes.

He wiggled his foot around, tried to free it from the devil's grasp, but it didn't matter what he was doing, the soft thing was following all of his movements.

"What's wrong Adam? Why are you suddenly so quiet? Don't tell me that tickles!"

"N-no it doesn't!" the boy managed to get out behind gritted teeth and slowly he lost the fight, because he could feel how the laughter started to bubble up inside his belly and threatened to break out of him.

"No? Are you sure? Not even angels can resist the tickling with angel feathers. Did you know that angel feathers tickle sooo much more than normal bird feathers?"

Fuck yes!

They tickled like crazy!

But Adam still tried to keep quiet and he buried his face into his arms and bit the sleeve of his shirt and giggled quietly into it, when the mean feather attacked the tops of his toes, before it went back down and brushed over the rest of his sole. He flinched again when the fluffy feather switched feet and repeated the whole procedure on his other foot and the boy's giggling grew a bit louder.

"What is that? Is that a giggle I can hear there?" the fallen angel teased and he chuckled when the human giggled a bit louder just from his words.

"N-no it isn't!"

"No? My ears must have deceived me then."

"Yeah b-because you becoming an old ahahangel!"

"Ohhh you didn't say that for real, didn't you?"

"Wh-whahahahat? Cahahan't take the truhuhuhuth Luhuhucy?"

That had even Michael laughing and the devil just growled, before he pulled the feather away from Adam's feet.

"Lying to me is one thing Adam, but being sassy is a complete other thing! I should teach you some manners, don't you think? And I think I know exactly how I will do that. But…you don't have to be afraid Adam. You aren't ticklish, right? So this shouldn't even bother you…"

Before Adam could ask what he meant, a loud shriek pierced the air and he pressed his hands onto his mouth again and gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw started to hurt.

Something sharp was scratching at the arch of his right foot and it was driving him nuts already!

He didn't even stand a chance against this mean attack and in a matter of seconds he was laughing loudly.

"NONONONO! AHAHAHAH NOHOHOHO! GODDAMIT HAHAHA W-WHAT ARE YOU DOHOHOING? STOHOHOHOP THAHAHAT!"

"So much for "not ticklish" huh? You little liar you…"

Adam couldn't even string a sentence together anymore, as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

And Lucifer?

He was grinning like a madman and kept tickling the boy mercilessly.

He had manifested his fingers into claws and was tickling Adam's foot with one of them.

Claws with which he could tear the boy's flesh apart in a matter of seconds!

But that's not what he wanted to do with them today.

Ohhh no, he had other plans with them…

Carefully not to hurt him, he scratched the sharp claw gently over the middle of the trapped foot, relishing in the laughter it produced behind his back and he had to hold tightly onto the human's legs, because said human was struggling heavily now.

When he switched feet, Adam shrieked and his whole body jumped, before his laughter grew a few octaves higher and he started pulling on his own hair to distract himself from this strong tickling feeling. Especially when the devil used the rest of his claws on his feet, scratching them gently but very effectively over the now slightly pink soles of his victim.

"OH GOHOHOHD YOU BAHAHASTARD! AHHH! S-STAHAHAP THAHAHAT!"

Lucifer simply laughed as he turned his head around to look over his shoulder.

Adam was laughing so hard already that he pounded his fists onto the cold cage floor, shaking his head wildly while doing that. His feet wiggled around in his grasps, his soles were scrunched up, but the devil's sharp claws still found ticklish places which he could torture and Adam sure had a lot of them.

"My, my. Now look at those ticklish, little footsies~," he cooed.

"I think I will never stop tickling them ever again, what do you think?"

"F-FUCK YOU AHAHASSHOLE!"

"Careful little one, don't forget with whom you are talking here!"

To prove his point, Lucifer used his grace to hold the humans feet in place and he now used all ten fingers on the poor boys toes and that made Adam scream with loud laughter and the devil had to spread his wings out to keep his balance, because his victim was struggling so hard underneath him that he thought he would threw him off any second.

Soon the two angels were laughing along with him and Adam thought he would die here and now from laughing so hard!

"MICHAEL! AHHH! MICHAEL PLEASE! HELP ME!" he managed to get out before he was caught in another laughing fit, hitting the fist of one hand onto the floor, while burying his deep red face into his other arm to hide it from the Archangels.

God's oldest angel just crossed his arms behind his head and was watching the whole spectacle with a big grin on his own face and he chuckled when Adam lifted his head up again and managed to open one of his eyes to look at him pleadingly.

The warrior angel couldn't help but feeling a bit sorry for the boy, when he could see the tears of laughter in his eyes and he decided to help him a bit by pointing at Lucifer's own bare feet with his head, which were right next to the human.

Adam didn't waste any time and his own hands flew to his tormentor's feet and he tried to turn the tables, but the moment he wiggled his fingers over Lucifer's own, soft soles, the fallen angel shrieked and quickly pulled his feet away from Adams fingers, before he growled darkly. He let go of the humans legs, turned around and in a matter of seconds he dug his fingers under his arms.

And Adam _screamed_!

His arms slammed down against his sides, but he only trapped his tormentor's fingers underneath and he started to laugh like a maniac, because Lucifer's claws still did a damn good job on his ticklish body (without hurting him of course)!

"Rule number one: Never ever tickle the devil!" Lucifer growled darkly into his ear before he buried his face into the crook of Adams neck and blew a fat raspberry against the skin…

He only stopped his torture after Adam's laughter had gone silent and when he didn't even have enough strength left to beg for mercy.

Only then he pulled his hands back and rolled himself off of the boy's body, for which Adam was more than grateful.

He gulped in as much air as he could, still giggling a bit from the aftershock tickles that rushed through his body and he quickly pulled his legs against his body; just in case Lucifer would get any ideas.

His whole body flinched, when he could feel a hand on his shoulder and he shrieked at the contact.

"Relax kid, I won't tickle you anymore," he heard Lucifer say with a soft laugh of his own.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a wide grinning devil and if his head wouldn't already be deep red, he was sure it would have exploded at this moment.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

Adam could only grumble and he closed his eyes again and tried to relax.

But not before muttering a soft "dumbass …" to himself.

"What was that?" the Lightbringer asked and to give his question more power he, poked the boy's side.

"Nothing!" he squeaked and he quickly wrapped his arms around his upper body to protect himself from further attacks.

"Good. I am sure you know what's going to happen to you if you dare to be sassy or to lie to me again, right?"

Adam could only nod with his head.

"Good."

That was the last thing Lucifer said to him, before he stood up and walked over to his brother, who was still grinning and the boy could hear them both talking about him and he swore he could hear Lucifer teasing his brother with "I should try this out on you some day, what do you think Mike? Bet you can't stand this!" and he could see how Michael grinned wider at that and pulled his feet against his body and clenched his toes, at the thought of feeling those damn claws on his own feet.

And not even Adam couldn't keep that small grin off of his face anymore.

This day had proven it again:

The devil had indeed a soft core hidden under this ice cold facade of his.

And Adam liked this side of him.

The side of a big, loving brother…

**The End**


	39. Play with me Michael!

_At first I would like to thank all of you for the kind feedback you have given me._  
_I was speechless when I saw how many of you actually read those stories of mine and how much you like them._  
_This flatters me very, very much, especially when I see that I make all of you smile and laugh with this or cheer you up,  
because is exactly the reason why I write all of these silly stories :). I want to make people laugh and happy and apparently it is working^^.  
(And some of your reviews made me blush SO HARD over here in the most positive way possible! No joke!)  
_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS! :)_

_And now I hope you will enjoy this little story here as well._

_It had been a pretty spontaneous idea of mine._

_At the moment I am addicted to write Angel Family stories :3._

_I hope my english is still okay, since I translated this story from german into english, which wasn't very easy I have to admit._

* * *

**Play with me Michael!**

Life as a high-ranking Archangel was certainly not easy.

Something Michael learned with every new day.

Especially, if he had to take care of a little brother and all of his duties all at once.

Since God had given him a little brother, his life had become more strenuous...and also sweeter, because no matter how exhausting it could be on some days, his little brother was the reason why he never lost his smile.

Day by day, he made him smile or even laugh.

Something he hadn't done for a long time, which even his father had already indicated frequently.

Lucifer made it to make him laugh over and over again.

But there were days, where Michael just wanted to be alone and have his peace and such a day was today.

He had spent the whole day teaching his little brother how to fly.

Even if he knew that Lucifer was still too young for it, but no matter how many times he had tried to explain this to him, the young Archangel had not wanted to listen to him and had practically _begged_ him to teach him how to fly.

And this was exactly what Michael had done today...all morning and all afternoon and now, at evening, he was completely exhausted and had lost his strength.

It was the first time in an eternity that he felt the need to just throw himself into his bed, close his eyes and fall asleep.

Normally Angels didn't need sleep and should it be the case, the angel had to be already at the end of his strength.

And Michael had lost his full strength today...

He was finished with this world for today and all he wanted now was to throw himself into his bed and to sleep and maybe his father would give him some nice dreams.

A smile played on his lips of such thoughts and he closed the door behind him, after he had stepped into his room and he took off the white angel robe he wore.

Underneath he was wearing only his ornate warrior skirt, which he kept wearing, since he didn't want to sleep totally naked.

He tossed his robe carelessly beside his bed, before he let himself fall, stomach first, into it and a satisfied sigh came over his lips, as the softness of his bed surrounded him. His wings hung limply to the side of the bed and his muscles relaxed, as his eyes closed more and more.

That the door to his room opened in this moment, he didn't notice anymore.

Oh no, he was already half asleep, when he suddenly felt how something or someone climbed onto the bed. A giggle was heard and only seconds later, Michael felt how small fingers dug into the fabric of his warrior skirt and pulled himself up, before a weight settled down on his back, when the little visitor had managed to climb onto him.

"Mikey? Are you awake?"

The warrior could keep another sigh to himself and he decided to simply act as if he was asleep.

As much as he loved his little brother, but he just wanted to sleep and have some peace for himself after a day like this.

But Lucifer seemed to have other plans, because Michael felt him tugging on the feathers of his majestic wings and then on his long, curly hair, which elicited a little murmur from him and he buried his face into his pillow, which he held clutched with his arms.

His response seemed to amuse his little brother, because he heard him giggle gleefully, which made even him smile a bit. However, he remained still and pretended he was sleeping soundly. That this had failed, he knew deep in his heart and he also knew that Lucifer wouldn't stop teasing him.

Sometimes Michael envied this little angel for the extent of his condition...

Again a murmur left his lips; louder this time, because he felt how his little brother shook him by the shoulders.

"You aren't sleeping!"

And finally the older angel turned his head to the side and glanced up at his back, where his brother sat, grinning down at him.

"I'd like to sleep Lucifer. Why don't you go to father and play with him?"

Lucifer pouted, which even soften Michaels heart.

"But I want to be with you and play with you. Father has no time to play with me today, because he is working on something."

"We've already played all day long and I've even given you a few flying lessons," the elder murmured and he was going to fall asleep again.

His little brother noticed this also and he dropped to Michaels back with his body and wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him like a burdock. A small grin appeared on his lips and he blew into the other angel's ear, which made the Warrior shiver and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Please Michael ~."

"No..."

"Pwease~."

Again the other sighed and he rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness.

"Make me."

And even as he said these words, he regretted them immediately, because his little brother loved challenges and he had just given him one...

He could practically feel Lucifer's grin in the back of his neck and the little angel giggled into his ear, before he sat up again and slid down a little bit, until he sat on Michael's butt.

"Don't even think about it Lucifer. I'm warning you..." he grumbled, as he knew what his brother had in mind for him. But he was too tired to do anything about it and he just remained still and tried to get through it as good as he could.

At least he tried, but when he suddenly felt wiggling fingers on his sides, his fatigue was almost swept away completely. But he bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, clutched his pillow even more, tried to fight against the urge to laugh, but no matter how hard he tried, that little grin on his face he couldn't bite back anymore.

"No tickling..." he muttered into his pillow and his grin widened, when he heard his brother giggling and the fingers wandered from his side further up to his ribs, which made his entire body jump. His wings were trembling already, because he had to gather all of his willpower in order not to flap them, as he was afraid he would hurt Lucifer if he would do that.

But he quickly found out, that this was his undoing, as he felt how the hands of the younger angel slid under his wings and headed towards his armpits. Once the fingers were moving under his arms, his strong facade crumbled like ice on a sunny spring day. Although he didn't laugh, but he giggled like a little fledgling and the muscles on his arms tensed, as he tried to keep his arms where they were as hard as he could, because he was still afraid he might hurt his brother if he would fight back.

"L-Lucifer...dohohohon't...s-stop thahahahat," he giggled and he buried his already slightly red face into his pillow to hide it from the other angel.

Lucifer laughed and his fingers pulled away from his brother's armpits.

A sigh of relief came over Michael's lips, when those evil fingers finally stopped tickling him under his arms. He was about to give up and start laughing, but fortunately his brother had stopped, before this could have happened.

So he thought at least...

He was taught better, when he suddenly felt the little fingers on his wings.

They slowly slid under his feathers and when they wiggled over the soft, warm skin underneath, Michael was done for it.

He didn't even make it to hold his laughter back for a few seconds.

It broke out of him like a volcano and his arms crashed down, clutching his chest and he soon doubled over with laughter, as Lucifer didn't stop to maltreat his sensitive wings. And he could no longer restrain himself and he now flapped his wings wildly and squirmed like a worm on a hook under his brother, who had lied down on him again, so he wouldn't fall off of him, or got hit by his wings and Lucifer laughed almost as loud as Michael himself.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! NOT THE WINGS! NOT THE WIHIHIHINGS!" the elder laughed and he kicked so much with his legs that his bed looked messed up within seconds.

For Lucifer it became increasingly difficult to keep himself on his brother, as he fought more violently against his attacks. No wonder, because the wings of an angel were one of the most sensitive places on his body and apparently Michael couldn't stand it to get tickled there, what his funny reactions confirmed.

But Lucifer went even further...

He clung with one hand to Michael's right wing and pushed the feathers to the side with his still free hand, to expose the pale skin underneath.

"W-What are you dohohohoing?"

A slightly malicious grin graced the lips of the little angel, but Michael couldn't see it, because he had his eyes still closed tightly and half of his face was hidden in his pillow.

When Lucifer buried his face in his wing and blew against the soft skin, it was all over.

A loud, shrill scream broke out of the warrior's mouth, followed by hysterical laughter, because the little angel didn't stop his raspberries, and it was not long until Michael pounded his fists onto his bed and kicked his legs out. He felt how Lucifer's legs pressed tightly against his body and thus he tried to keep his balance and kept sitting on his back and so the older angel did the only thing he could think of at that moment: He raised his upper body so quickly that his brother lost his hold. But before Lucifer could fall from him, he quickly wrapped his arms around his stomach and laughed happily, before he pressed his face against Michael's side and blew another raspberry against the skin there.

The warrior angel then immediately fell to the other side and laughed so loud that he thought even his father would hear him by now...

When he had turned completely on his back, his brother was sitting on his legs and buried his face into his belly and blew vigorously against it. Over and over again. Until, Michael had tears in his eyes and was laughing so much that his belly started to hurt.

And in this moment he cursed himself inwardly that he had taken off his robe, because this would have protected at least his belly from these mean attacks now…

He never would have thought of it that a raspberry would tickle so much, because he had never felt anything like this before.

So far he had always done this to his little brother only and he had always relished in these sweet reactions and this cute squeaking and screeching Lucifer had always done, whenever he had blown against his tummy or the soles of his little feet.

Now he knew how it felt...and it was awful and funny at the same time.

It was an indescribable feeling and slowly but surely it became too much for him to handle.

Especially since Lucifer had figured out how ticklish his navel was, because whenever he blew against it, Michael was screaming with laughter and his entire body bucked up.

But he didn't want to shove the little angel away from him.

He had fun tickling him and if Michael was honest, then he also had fun with this childish game.

But eventually it became too much for him.

He couldn't stand this and when he felt how a tear trickled down his bright red cheek, he decided to end this here and now.

With the last bit of his willpower, the older angel sat up and grabbed the arms of his brother and raised him upwards. Lucifer was still laughing, when he dangled before his face and when Michael opened his eyes, his brother even had the nerve to stuck his tongue out at him.

The older angel needed a few seconds to stop his giggling, before he narrowed his eyes at his brother and growled playfully at him.

"You sneaky, little angel you. Just you wait..."

Lucifer laughed and squealed already before Michael had done anything to him, which amused the Warrior so much that he laughed loudly and carefree again within a few seconds.

Nevertheless, he buried his face into Lucifer's belly, which was easy for him, since the little angel didn't wear the upper part of his robe, and he growled and shook his head, which made the young angel screech happily and he braced his feet against his shoulders and tried to push him away, but he didn't make it, because Michael was so much stronger then him and he still held him by the arms and thus he couldn't escape.

Soon Lucifer threw his head back and laughed loudly and carefree, flapping his little wings wildly, when Michael started to blow raspberries against his slightly pudgy belly. And not only that: He quickly moved from his stomach to his sides, then to his ribs and he even blew a small raspberry under his arm, as he pulled him closer to his face. He grinned as he felt how his brother tore desperately on his arms, when he did this, but he wouldn't let him go.

Not yet...

He attacked his belly again after this, nibbling playfully at the soft skin and blew against his belly button, until Lucifer's laughter turned silent. Only then he decided to give him a little break.

A break, which wouldn't last long, because he put the little angel carefully on his bed, holding his sides firmly, grinned right into his face, waggled his eyebrows and shortly after, Lucifer's sweet, loud laughter echoed through his room and probably the rest of heaven again, when Michael began tickling him all over again.

Here he pinched his sides cheekily, there his fingers dug carefully into his ribs and counted them, until the young angel had tears in his eyes, there he pulled his arms above his head and held them firmly in his grip, so that his wingtips could brush over the delicate skin under his arms and there he buried his face in the crook of his neck, growling, nibbling and blowing hard against the skin, until he wandered further down, attacking his ribs with ticklish kisses and nibbles, until he buried his face into his belly again and growled loudly, while shaking his head to tickle him even more. He took special care of his belly, since he knew how ticklish his little brother was there. He let Lucifer's arms go and instead he clutched his sides and bent his head slowly down, which made the little angel almost explode with loud laughter.

"MIKEY! NO! NOHOHOHO PLEAHAHASE!" he squealed and he put his hands against Michael's head and tried to push him away, when his big brother peppered ticklish kisses on his quivering belly.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

In response Michael grinned and he blew hard against his belly button.

Over and over again, until Lucifer was already pulling on his long hair and tried to push him away with his feet, but Michael just laughed, grabbed his legs, grinned and started to blow raspberries against the tender soles or he nibbled on his cute toes.

Lucifer writhed with laughter and he made it to free his legs from Michael's (not so strong) grip, with his last bit of strength and he quickly pulled them against his body and turned over onto his stomach.

Big mistake, because God's eldest Archangel had been waiting for this!

Once Michael seized a white wing and stretched it out to its full span, his little brother was screaming more than he laughed, which was not better when Michael buried his face in the mass of feathers, searched for the soft skin underneath and blew!

Over and over again!

Until Lucifer was hammering his fists onto the bed, as Michael did before, and until he was begging for mercy and assured his big brother that they had "played" enough today.

Only then his big brother stopped and let go of him.

When Lucifer turned on his back again and looked up at Michael, the elder grinned at him and he helped to wipe the tears out of his eyes, before he leaned down to him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Will you let me sleep now? Or do I need to tickle you again?"

Lucifer giggled and wrapped his arms protectively around his belly and shook his head, which made Michael laugh with much amusement.

"Good."

Then he let himself fall back into his pillows and it also didn't take long, until his brother crawled up to him, lay down beside him and snuggled up against his chest...

A few hours later, the door to Michael's room opened again, and God peered into the room and a broad smile appeared on his lips, when he saw his two sons and how they slept.

Michael lay on his side and had his arms and one of his wings wrapped protectively around Lucifer and the little angel was snuggled against him, had his arms wrapped around his chest and both angels slept with a broad, satisfied smile on their lips.

A sight that even the Lord would not forget for a long, long time...

**The end**


	40. See what happens when you are sassy

Yep I am back and I have started to write funny tickle stories again.  
I am still pretty pissed at some certain people, but you know what?  
Those people will never change and I won't let them spoil the fun of writing for me.  
I keep on doing what I love, doesn't matters what people say or do.

And I would like to tell you guys that:

As for those who actually care for the stuff I am posting, let it be tickle- AND non-tickle stories and who are so kind to give me some feedback: Thank you very, very much for that guys. You have no idea how happy this made me and I appreciate your support so, so much and also the fact that you guys **know **how important feedback is for a writer. You guys are actually the reason why I haven't given up on writing AND translating all of the stuff I am posting here and your kindess and support really means a lot to me. Getting online and seeing some comments of yours under my stories means so much to me and it makes me so happy and it also motivates me to keep on writing and just...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT GUYS! :).

As for the request thingy: Please stop asking me about requests, since I will not accept any request anymore.  
I have made some very bad experiences with that and some people didn't even have a thank you left for me when I have taken my time to write their stories down for them. How about that for those rude people of you: Why don't you just sit down and write your own stories, so you can see how much work this is? -.-

As for the story: I really needed to write this story, after that last episode and I have written way too much dark and sad stuff in recent weeks...I just NEEDED this fic to calm my nerves down. Please don't expect that much from this story, since this is a 30 minute thing. And again I hope my english is okay^^. This time I was writing the thing in english only to try out my skills in writing english :3.

* * *

**See what happens when you are sassy to me**

To say that Michael was confused, when he walked over to the place where Lucifer loved to stay at a sunny day and found a young and hysterical giggling Gabriel in the Lightbringers arms, who was just sitting there, with his back leaned against a tree and with this big grin on his lips and keeping his little brother loosely in his arms, was the understatement in the history of creation.

"Why is he laughing?" was all that Michael asked him, when he had sat down next to Lucifer; never losing eye contact to that giggling archangel in his arms.

The Morningstar just grinned at him and twitched his shoulders and this little movement of his made Gabriel giggle even louder.

And the confusion on Michaels face grew tenfold.

"Seriously Lucifer: What have you done to him?"

"Nothing Mike."

And that wasn't even a lie.

Well, not exactly.

"I have just told him what I will do to sassy little angels and Gabriel has been a veeeery sassy little angel lately. Especially towards me. I have told him what will happen to him if he will be sassy to me again and guess what he did?"

And now even Michael couldn't keep that grin to himself anymore.

"He has been sassy to you again?" he asked.

"Exactly."

"And you told him _what_ exactly?"

The grin on Lucifer's face grew and it was about to split his face in half.

"I have told him that I am going to teach him some manners. Lots of laughter involved, if you know what I mean. But I never told him _when_ I will teach him said manners. Could be in a few seconds, could be in a few hours or it could be tomorrow or next week. Only father knows…"

Okay, that was definitely evil, even Michael had to admit that, but looking at this hysterical giggling mess in Lucifer's arms, he couldn't help but chuckle also.

"You are mean brother."

"I know Mike, that's why I am doing it. I mean, look at how cute his reactions are when I do this."

Lucifer just needed to raise his hand slightly and Gabriel's giggling quickly turned into bright, childish laughter and he leaned away from the hand Lucifer was now holding up.

Gabriel had tried to flee from his older brother many, many times already, but Lucifer just wouldn't let him go. Every time Gabriel had tried to flee, the elder had just wrapped an arm around his waist and had pulled him back against his chest. And to make it even worse for the little angel, he had started to tease him by raising his hands and wiggling his fingers at him, spreading out his white wings when he had to "stretch himself" a bit or he had just leaned his head down to him, until his chin was resting on Gabriel's shoulder and he had whispered something into the little archangel's ear, which had made Gabriel squeal with laughter, when he had told him what he would do to him in the near future and how much he would make him laugh.

He had started to play this game an hour ago and he had just prepared himself for a tickle attack, which Gabriel would never forget ever again, but when Michael had showed up, he had completely destroyed his plan.

Also good, because he could keep teasing Gabriel for a bit longer and that's exactly what he did now.

"You know what Gabe? Now that Mike is here, I bet he would love to help me, making you laugh. What do you think?"

"Hey, leave me out of that Lucifer. I just came here to see what was so funny."

"And you will see it in a few minutes. Bet little Gabe here can't wait for it, am I right Gabey?"

The blonde archangel laughed even louder at that and Lucifer had to wrap his arms around his waist to keep him pressed against his chest, because Gabriel had started to squirm around in his grip by now due to pure anticipation. A head collided with his chest and small fingers grabbed at his hands and loud laughter soon echoed through the paradise and Lucifer still hadn't done anything to his little brother yet.

Some other angels, who crossed their way, turned their heads to them to look at Gabriel and to see what was so funny and when they saw the little, laughing archangel, they couldn't help but smile or laugh at him as well.

The sight of a happy fledgling was just heartwarming.

And Michael and Lucifer had to agree with that and the latter wanted to hear more of these cute, happy sounds, that left his little brother's mouth and so he wasted no time and leaned his head down to him again. His breath tickled his ear and Gabriel shrieked with mirth and tried to lean his head away from him, but Lucifer followed all of his movements, grinning while doing that.

"Come on Lucifer, just get on with it. Gabriel looks like he is about to explode with laughter."

The big grin was practically audible in Michael's voice.

Gabriel could feel Lucifer's grin on his ear as well and that alone made him laugh even harder, if this was still in the realm of possibility.

"Did you hear that Gabe? Mike said I should get on with it. And do you know what? I think this is a great idea, don't you think so?"

During his words, he wiggled his forefinger gently but very effectively over Gabriel's belly.

The reaction came instantaneous: Gabriel shrieked with laughter and arched his back, while pressing his head harder against his brother's chest and at the same time his hands shot to Lucifer's hands and he tried to push them away, when he felt how more fingers joined the first, but he soon realized that he was just too weak to do anything against this mean but fun attack and thus he could just lay there in his big brother's arms and laugh loudly and heartily while Lucifer tickled him.

And how he tickled him!

Here his fingers wiggled skillfully over his belly, before slipping underneath his robe to work over his bare skin. He counted his ribs, scratched his fingernails gently over the delicate skin under his arms for which he earned a loud mirthful screech and little arms came crashing down, only trapping his still wiggling fingers underneath. All the time Gabriel laughed happily, flapped his small, golden wings and kicked his legs out, while his brother kept tickling him and laughing along with him and he could even hear Michael's highly amused laughter over his own.

"Look at this little laughing bag father has given us. Isn't he just the cutest, little angel you have ever seen Mike? Bet he is!"

Lucifer's grin became slightly evil, as he leaned down, until his lips brushed teasingly over Gabriel's ear.

"And I bet this cute, little laughing bag has learned his lesson and I am sure he will never be sassy to his big brother ever again. Am I right Gabriel? Or do I need to continue tickling you?"

His tickling fingers massaged his ribs to give his words more power and Gabriel had the feeling to crawl out of his skin at any moment and all he could do was nodding his head frantically.

"I am sorry Gabe, what was that? I couldn't quite understand that…"

When the fingers moved to his back and started to attack this one little spot on the base of his wings, Gabriel gave up and pressed a loud "I AM SORRY LUCY! I AM SOHOHOHORRY!" through his wild laughter.

Almost immediately the older archangel pulled his hands away and out of his white angel robe, laughing himself while doing that and finally Gabriel could stop laughing.

Or at least he thought so, but his laughter rose in pitch and volume again, when he felt hands on his belly again and said hands grabbed the hem of the upper part of his robe and pulled it upwards to expose his shaking belly.

"NO LUHUHUCY! NOHOHOHO! I SAID SOHOHOHORRY!"

The elder grinned maliciously at him and waggled his eyebrows.

"I know. This is just for old time's sake…"

And with that his head rushed down and he pressed his lips against his baby brothers belly, only to blow a fat raspberry against the skin, that had Gabriel laughing and shrieking so loudly, that he was sure that even his father could hear him by now.

Only then he stopped and let his little brother go and Gabriel quickly sought his safety in flight and he jumped into Michael's arms, who laughed even louder at that.

The three of them were still laughing a long time afterwards, not knowing that they had been watched by the Lord for the whole time and even God's lips graced a broad smile on this day.

Angelic laughter filled his heart with warmth all the time and it was what made paradise to the place which it was and this should never change...

**The End**


	41. Revenge is a dish best served cold

_Slow updates guys, because at the moment I have to deal with lots of bad health problems!_

_Long story short: I have been in the emergency room last week and had let a neurologist give me a check up because my doctor thought I had a stroke or a brain tumor and I am still not off the hook when it comes to the tumor thingy and besides: I have to deal with some very nasty and super annoying ear sounds that driving me nuts over here and as long as I am not "healed" I won't be able to post on here (or the other websites) regularly. Thank you for understanding._

_This story here based on a dream I had last night and sadly those stupid ear sounds woke me up waaay too early *sighs*_

_I hope you like it anyways^^._

* * *

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

It was just one of these beautiful days where nothing bad could happen.

The sun had started to settle half an hour ago and I was standing in the kitchen to prepare the food for me and my boyfriend.

What a cliché you might think, but nope; it's not how you might think it could be.

I don't have a lazy ass boyfriend who sits on his butt the whole day and let me do all the work.

No.

My boyfriend is the kindest soul you can imagine.

He helps me a lot with the household, is always there for me when I need him and he always makes me laugh when I am sad.

He is like an angel…well…he actually _is_ an angel.

An archangel to be exact.

The archangel Gabriel.

Crazy huh?

Exactly my thoughts when I have met him and when we started dating each other.

A human and an angel; could this even work?

Yes, it could work and it was working pretty good.

Okay our relationship is nothing you could call "normal".

Not at all, especially since Gabriel is also a Trickster and he loves to play some harmless pranks on me all the time and every time I try to get revenge on him, it ends up in much laughter for me, since he knows my weakness all too well.

I am extremely ticklish and my very mischievous boyfriend loves to use this knowledge to his advantage from time to time.

Not that I would mind; I love to fool around with him, but I have no chance against him in prank or tickle wars, since he is so much more powerful than I could ever be.

Something that pisses me off until today, but it doesn't matter how often I have tried to change this, I end up in the same position as always: On my back, laughing my heart out…

Today is one of these calm days which I love the most.

I and Gabriel just decided to make some dinner for us (well mainly for me, since he doesn't need to eat) and after that we would make ourselves comfortable on the cozy sofa and watch some TV.

That was the plan.

How that would work in practice, I did not know yet.

I was almost done with preparing the bowl of self-made salad, when two strong arms were wrapped around my waist. The sudden contact startled me so much that a high pitched shriek left my lips and soon Gabriel's bell like, albeit slightly gleeful, laughter reached my ears and all I could do was grumble.

"Gabriel! You startled me!" I complained and I tried to free myself from his embrace, which was doomed to failure from the beginning on, because Gabriel just tightened his grip around my waist to make sure I wouldn't run away from him.

Not that I would, but still…

Again he laughed and soft lips met my left cheek, making me blush slightly when he gave me a soft kiss.

"I am sorry dear, but I just couldn't restrain myself."

"As you always do…"

I could practically feel the scowl in the back of my neck, which made me grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Oh yes, I could hear the threat in those words all too well and I didn't know what was wrong with me in that moment, but I just decided to tease him some more and thus seal my fate.

"That means that you are just like a big kindergarten kid, who has nothing better to do than to play childish pranks on me and startle me all the time."

Yep, I knew that I would regret those words…

I could feel his grin on my cheek, since he still had his lips pressed against my face and only moments later, I squealed when I could feel his wiggling fingers on my stomach.

"What did you just say to me?" I heard his teasing words, but I was too busy in trying to grab at his hands and to bend forward in a feeble attempt to get away from his fingers as to answers his playful question, but the contrary happened, since I pressed my body closer to his and thus he could press his fingers even more into my stomach.

Soon I was laughing uncontrollably, as his mean fingers wiggled over my stomach and all I could do was laughing and shrieking with mirth, as we both stumbled across the kitchen.

"Gabe! G-Gabe stop thahahat!"

"Stop what? Oh, you mean that?"

His fingers slipped under my shirt to get at the bare skin and I squealed with laughter.

"Or that?"

Wiggling fingers on my sides…

Soon I could feel mirthful tears in my eyes and I tried desperately to fight back by reach behind me to get at his own body, but when I squeezed his sides…nothing happened.

"I am not ticklish there dear and besides: You are doing it the wrong way. You do it like that…"

He squeezed my own sides with his fingers, which made me jump and shriek loudly.

He laughed and his fingers moved back to my stomach.

"….but you have to do it like that…"

And again he wiggled his fingers fast over my ticklish skin and I thought I would jump right through the ceiling. But I was strong and also stubborn and I didn't want to lose against him (again) and so I collected all of my remaining self-control and tried again to tickle him and this time I pressed my own fingers into his stomach and wiggled them fast over his shirt.

This time I got a great reaction from him, because Gabriel shrieked in surprise and he immediately pulled his fingers away from my stomach to grab at my own hands that were still tickling him.

Still panting slightly, but also with a big grin on my own face, I turned around and pressed my fingers deeper into his shirt covered skin and this time, Gabriel couldn't hold back his loud laughter anymore.

Jackpot!

I knew how ticklish he was on his stomach and I would now use this knowledge to my advantage and it didn't take long, until Gabriel was trying to back away from me, but soon there was the sideboard in his back. I kept on tickling him, laughing along with him as I watched him how he slowly slid down the sideboard. When he was lying on the ground, I quickly straddled his thighs and started a full blown tickle attack on his body. I attacked every single ticklish spot I could reach, like his belly, his sides, his ribs, his neck and even his ears, where I got the best reactions, right after his belly and I relished in those funny and cute sounds he was now making.

When I stuck my fingers under his arms he gave up with a loud scream of laughter, but I decided to keep on tickling him a bit more, since he never showed mercy on me when I have begged him to stop tickling me!

Oh yes, Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Something Gabriel learned the hard way today…

**The End**


	42. You need to loosen up Dean!

Finally I have found the time to write this down.

At first I wanted to write an emotional story, but when said story was halfway done,  
I decided against it, since it pulled me down and I turned it into a silly tickle story and this is what came out.

I hope you like it and I hope my english is okay, since I have written the whole thing in english only.

**Oh and if you haven't seen Season 1 - Season 8 then you shouldn't read this, because: SPOILER ALERT!**

_And guys? Please __**stop**__ asking me for requests._

I don't take requests anymore and I think I have already said this more than enough.  
If you want to have a story ask someone else or write it yourself...

* * *

**You need to loosen up Dean!**

It had all started with the demon Azazel, who had opened the gates of his very own personal hell, when he had killed his mother, had infected his little brother Sammy with his demonic blood and when he had made a killer machine out of his once so loving father John.

In the end, he had killed John and only Sammy had been left of his family.

He remembered all the hunts he and his brother had done, remembered the people they had saved from so many evil things that lured in the shadows out there and he remembered the hatred in his heart, whenever he had killed a servant of hell with his own, bare hands.

When he had finally killed Azazel he had thought he would feel satisfaction, but there had been an emptiness in his heart he couldn't describe; not even nowdays.

When they had met Jo, Ellen and Ash, their lives had looked much brighter; especially when Bobby and the angel Castiel had also joined the hunt and the feeling of having a family again had been back in Dean's heart.

That was until Sam had opened the doors to Lucifer's cage deep down in hell and thus had freed the Devil himself.

In these days the apocalypse had been right around the corner…literally and Dean would certainly never forget the endless seeming torment he had gone through with all these angels and demons. Especially Zachariah had been one of these angels he would certainly never forget ever again, since this angel had been very creative in trying to force him to say "yes" to the Archangel Michael.

But all the pain he had to endure back than had been nothing against the sadness in his heart when Jo and Ellen had died during a case. They had wanted to hunt Lucifer, had wanted to kill him, but in the end it had been a pack of hellhounds who had taken away his new found family from him.

And Dean's heart had become a little bit colder on this day…

In the end he and Sam had manage to stop the apocalypse, but at what price?

Sammy had said "yes" to the devil himself, had let him into his body and he had jumped into the pits of hell together with him and the Archangel Michael, once he had gotten back the control over his body.

Dean still shuddered when he tried to imagine the torture his little brother had to endure down there.

His own torture had been a nightmare, but he had been tortured by demons.

Sammy had been tortured by two pissed off archangels…

But Sam had been back from hell and Dean had thought everything would have become better from this day.

Ohhh how wrong he had been…

A soulless brother, a civil war in heaven, a pissed off Archangel Raphael, the Leviathans, Bobby who had fallen victim to Dick Roman and in the very end of all of this they had met with Metatron and right after that the angels had fallen from heaven.

Dean didn't know how to handle all of this.

He was done with this world, was done with his life and sometimes he just wished that God would come back and would take his life, so he could flee from all of these terrible things in this cruel world.

But God didn't come back and his nightmare went on…

Deep inside his heart he knew that there hadn't been bad times only, but with the years he had closed his eyes in front of the good things that had happened to him and his brother.

They had met Kevin and Charlie and these two had become like their younger siblings, but Dean was afraid that something bad could happen to them and thus he acted all cold hearted towards them; as if his body refused to show love and appreciation for his new found family in fear someone would take them away from him again…

But all in all even he had to admit that life in the bunker had become much better since Charlie and Kevin had joined them and when the Archangel Gabriel had been back from the death, all of their lives had become pretty…interesting.

The Trickster loved to lighten the mood with some harmless pranks here and there, loved to fool around with his beloved little brother Castiel whenever he got the chance to do so and he always managed to make all of them laugh with his silliness…well…all but Dean…

Whenever Dean was around, the mood seemed to change almost immediately.

Where laughter had been before, silence followed when Dean stepped into the room.

The look in his eyes was painful to look at; even for Gabriel and sometimes the Archangel shuddered when he saw the desperation shining in the older hunters eyes. It brought back too many terrible memories of his own, since he remembered this cold look from his big brothers all too well…especially from Lucifer and Michael…

Something he couldn't take at all and when he looked at Sam, he knew that Dean's little brother fared no better than him and so he decided to change this.

And he already knew how he would do this.

There had been times in heaven - times before the war - when he had acted like this as well and he remembered all too well when his brothers had come to him and how they had changed his mood from sadness to "laughing too hard to string a sentence together" within a few seconds.

A small grin appeared on his face and he chuckled softly to himself when he remembered that.

Good times…

And he wanted these times back so bad and he was sure that little Sammy would love his plan, since he was also sick of Dean's behavior.

And when he looked at Castiel it seems to him that he could pull his little brother onto his side as well…

It was the next day and Dean was all alone in the bunker, since Charlie and Kevin had driven to the nearest town to buy some stuff in a grocery store.

He didn't know where Sam, Castiel and Gabriel where and he honestly didn't care for that in the slightest.

Quite the contrary, because he was glad to have the bunker to himself.

At least he thought he had the bunker all to himself…

He was disabused when he entered his room and when an invisible, but strong force grabbed him and pushed him down onto his bed. He kicked out with his legs, squirmed around and pulled on his arms, but the latter were raised high above his head and were held down by said invisible force and Dean could struggle and growl all he wanted to, but deep inside he already knew that he wouldn't be able to free himself.

Footsteps reached his ears and when he raised his head to look at the door, another deep growl left his throat when he saw Gabriel suddenly standing in the doorway with crossed arms and a big grin on his lips.

"Gabriel? What the hell?!"

"Hello to you too Dean-o".

The Trickster chuckled when he saw the dark look in Dean's eyes, but this couldn't impress him in the slightest. He walked casually into the room and into Dean's direction, who tried to free himself again.

"Save your strength Dean, you will need it in a few minutes…"

"What the hell does this mean?! Let me go! NOW!"

"Oh you will see what the means and no, I will not let you go. Not before you are all happy and sunshine."

The Trickster turned his head to the door and his grin became a bit wider.

"I've got him guys, come in here."

A few seconds later Castiel and Sam walked into the room and Dean stopped in his struggling for a moment to throw both of them dark and questioningly looks at the same time.

"You knew about this?" he hissed and his brother and his best friend simply nodded with their heads and gave him a small grin.

While Dean was distracted, Gabriel closed the door and sat down on the bed, right next to Dean, who flinched when he saw the Archangel.

"What have I done this time?" he snarled and he threw another death glare into Gabriel's direction.

The grin on Gabriel's face vanished, became serious and the hunter shivered at that.

"Is that a real question or are you kidding me?"

"_I am_ kidding you?! _You_ are the one who tied me to my bed!"

The grin was right back on the Tricksters face.

"Not quite. Your legs are still free…"

Inwardly he had to admit that he had deserved that kick that followed his words, but before the hunter could kick him again – and before Sam and Castiel exploded with laughter, because they already looked like this was about to happen when Dean had kicked him – he grabbed the offending limb and pressed it down onto the mattress.

"What a sassy little human you are Dean. Maybe I should tie your legs up as well, so you can't kick me anymore, how does this sound to you?"

"Bite me!"

"Okay fine, have it your way…but let me tell you this: I won't use my grace on you, since you can't move anymore when I do it and I honesty like it when my victims squirm around during the treatment they're going to get from me, you know? So instead I will use this on you…"

Padded cuffs appeared out of nowhere in Gabriel's hands and the archangel started to tie his hands and ankles to the bed with them. While he was doing that, he didn't saw the shock in Dean's eyes and the hunter tried to pull his legs away from him, when he wanted to tie them up. Of course he had no chance against Gabriel and his archangel powers, but he was trying it anyway, but when he realized that all of his attempts of fighting back were useless he gave it up and instead he turned his head to the side and looked at Sam and Castiel.

"Guys? What does he mean with that? Is this some kind of fetish party going on here?!"

His brother and the angel didn't answer his question; they just kept looking at him with a highly amused twinkle in both their eyes and a wide grin on their faces.

"Hey! Hey you two! Talk to me! What does this mean?!"

But he still didn't get an answer of these two and the nervous feeling inside his stomach become stronger when Gabriel sat down at the foot end of the bed, looking at him with so much glee sparkling in his golden eyes that Dean wished he would sink into the ground and never return.

"You will get your answer soon enough Dean, be sure about that. And no, this is not some kind of fetish party, but I could turn it into one, if you would like that."

Dean blushed deeply at that and Gabriel laughed highly amused, before he turned his head to Sam and grinned at him.

"Why don't you join me Sammy?"

"With pleasure…"

Helplessly Dean had to watch how Sam walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side and all the time he was grinning at him; that bastard!

"Seriously guys! What hell are you going to do to me? And what have I done that I deserve any of this?!"

"I can tell you what you have done Dean: You haven't laughed in a while and we are all sick of your grumpy face, especially your little bro here, right Samantha?"

"Oh yes. It's about time that we change this. I am sorry Dean, but there is no other way..."

"What? What do you mean with that Sammy? Sam? Sam!"

Dean's eyes widened when both Sam and Gabriel grinned at each other, grabbed his legs and started to pull his boots off of his feet and that's when it made "click" inside the older Winchesters head.

"Oh no! Hell no! Don't you dare!"

"You know Dean, I once have been as grumpy as you are right now and do you want to know what my brothers have done to me?"

"No!"

"They have tied me to my bed and they have tickled me until I have cried. Good times when I now think about this, but back than it had been torture for me, especially when you have grown up with Michael and Lucifer. Not to mention Raphael and his knowledge as the heavenly healer."

Gabriel shivered strongly at those memories and he dropped the boot carelessly to the ground, once it was off, before he started to pull the sock off of the captured foot.

"But as weird as this might sound to you, this little "tickle treatment" they have inflicted on me on this day has made sure that I have started to laugh and be happy again. My heart felt lighter after that and I couldn't stop smiling anymore and I am sure it will work on you as well."

While he was talking, two long, brown feathers with black stripes on them appeared in his hands.

Sam looked at him with a questioning look.

"These are not your feathers, aren't they?"

"No Sammy, these are no my feathers. I want to make Dean laugh; I don't want to kill him."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that my own feathers would send him straight into hell…a pretty ticklish hell I might say, but it would be hell for him anyways, because you can't even imagine how bad angel feathers can tickle."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really…do you want to find out?"

"It can't be that bad Gabriel."

"Oh don't challenge me Sammy."

"Hey you two! Would you stop with your flirt and get me the hell out of here?!"

Almost simultaneously Gabriel and Sam turned their heads around to look at Dean and the hunter shivered strongly, when he saw those big grins on their faces.

"Oh look at him Sammy. He can't wait for us to start," Gabriel teased and his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Then we'd better not disappoint him…"

Castile was still watching the whole thing from a safe distance and he felt how his own lips twitched up into a broad smile when Dean started to struggle. His eyes were wide with shock and he threw one insult after the other at Gabriel and Sam, but these two simply laughed at him, as they grabbed their feathers with one hand and pushed the wriggling legs onto the mattress with the other to hold them still.

"The more you insult us, the longer this will last Dean-o, so you better watch your words, if you want to stop laughing anytime soon…"

"Fuck you Gabriel! You won't make me laugh!"

"Oh yeah? Are you suuuuuure~?"

Dean had to bite his lip already when Gabriel let his feather stroke over the soft sole of his foot during his words and he grinned wickedly at him, because he knew how ticklish the hunter's feet were. Something which he had discovered a few weeks ago when Dean had been lying on the sofa in the living area of the bunker and when he had "accidental" stroked his fingers over his socked covered soles back then. The squeak, Dean had let out of his throat, had been the funniest thing the Trickster has ever heard coming from the mouth of someone who thought to be all strong and cold like Dean Winchester.

And of course he had asked Sam about his ticklishness right afterwards, but Dean didn't know this…

"F-Fuck you Gabriel! Fuck you both!"

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Dean's voice reached his ears.

He clicked his tongue and stroked the feather over his foot again and Sam did the same thing on the other foot as well. Both feet twitched in their tight grips and Dean curled his toes, while gritting his teeth.

"My, my so rude. Someone should teach you some manners Dean-o."

"I couldn't agree more with this Gabe. How about we teach him some manners? He said mean things to us after all and it's only fair if he pays for that immediately…"

"That's a fantastic idea Sammy. Besides, I want to see how long it will take us to break him. Can't be that long though, judging by that big smile of his."

Dean blushed at the teasing and he turned his head away from them and to the side, facing Castiel instead, who was still looking at him with this mischievous little smirk on his face.

Great, not even the stoic angel was on his side anymore!

He flinched when he felt those feathers brushing over his soles again, but this time the feathers didn't disappear. They kept brushing mercilessly over his soles. Up and down and up and down, until he felt his lips quivering with the force with which he tried to bite back the grin that wanted to spread over his whole face by now. He could feel them brushing over every bit of ticklish skin. On his arches and right underneath his toes it tickled the most and whenever he felt the feathers on these spots, he clenched his hands into fists, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fight the laughter that bubbled up inside his belly.

"Oh look at you Dean. All we need are two little feathers on your ticklish little footsies and you're getting weaker and weaker. Where is the strong hunter you pretend to be huh? And didn't you say that we won't make you laugh? The big, goofy smile on your face tells us something completely different! Bet you can't take this at all, do you? Bet this tickles like hell! And there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop us, isn't this just great? We can keep tickling you and tickling you and tickling you and you can't even pull your little footsies away from us!"

Oh how he wanted to kick the Archangels ass for that in this very moment, but he couldn't even free himself, couldn't even stop his lips from curling up into a broad grin when he felt those mean feathers in between his toes. He tried to swallow the laughter that was about to break out of him, but he couldn't do it and a little giggle escaped his lips and he quickly pressed his face into the crook of his arm to hide it from his two tormentors, who were beaming at his mirthful sounds.

"Did you hear that Sammy? Was that a giggle I have heard there?"

Sam was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Oh yes Gabe, that was a giggle. Let's see if we can make him laugh!"

It was getting harder and harder for Dean to keep his laughter in, let alone stop giggling, especially when Gabriel and Sam turned the feathers around and started to scratch the quill end of the feathers softly but very effectively over his soles. His feet scrunched up, as he clenched his toes and he arched his back and gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw was hurting already; so desperately he tried to keep himself from laughing. Movement went into his whole body, as he began to squirm around like a worm on a hook, pulling desperately on his bonds and he tried to pull his feet away from his two tormentors, but he couldn't do it and slowly his giggling became louder and louder until it turned into soft laughter, that sounded slightly muffled, since he was still hiding his already red face into the crook of his arm.

"Stohohohohop!" he demanded giggling and he jumped every time Gabriel was poking his toes with the quill end of the feather.

"Think we got him?" Sam asked, totally ignoring Dean's pleas.

Gabriel grinned at him.

"Almost. Bet this will break him!"

He dropped his feather and replaced it with his fingers.

He brushed his forefinger softly over the scrunched up sole, relishing into those sweet sounds his victim was making during this treatment.

"Come on Dean. We can see how bad you want to laugh. Just do it! You know you can't stop us and you know that we won't stop until we get to hear these sweet sounds we want to hear from you, coochie, coochie, coo~."

Gabriel's goddamn teasing, the evil finger on his sole, Sam's feather on his other foot and Castiel's stupid grin…he couldn't stand this!

"Let go Dean. Laugh…" Sam tried it and his voice sounded not mean or anything like this.

It sounded sincere and all he wanted was to hear the sound of his big brother's laughter, since he had missed this like nothing else in this world. He couldn't even remember the last time Dean had laughed.

Sure he had let out a few chuckles here and there or a gleeful laugh whenever Sam or someone else had done something funny, but he wanted to hear a real laugh from him.

A laugh, coming right out of his heart…

"N-no!" was all Dean pressed out through gritted teeth and it was already painful to watch in how stubbornly he tried to keep his laughter in.

Suddenly he felt how someone sat down next to him and when he opened his eyes, he looked right into Castiel's face. But his smirk was gone and slight concern was to be seen on his face as he looked at his friend and how much he suffered.

"Laugh Dean. You will feel better if you do it."

But Dean shook his head no and bit down hard on his lips.

So hard, that he swore to taste blood by now.

The mischievous grin was right back on Castiel's face and his eyes began to sparkle as he raised his hand above Dean's belly.

"I can also help Gabriel and Sam making you laugh. It's your choice Dean."

"D-d-don't f-fucking touch m-me a-angel!"

The angel grinned even wider at that and started to wiggle his fingers, while lowering his hand slowly, very slowly.

But before he could even touch him, Dean threw his head back, pressed it deep into his pillow, squeezed his eyes shut, opened his mouth and seconds later his loud booming laughter filled the air as he began to toss around in his bonds like mad.

"NO! NO! NOHOHO STOHOHOHOP!"

Castiel had pulled his hand away and looked at him with slight shock in his eyes, since he hadn't expected such a strong reaction.

"Dean, I haven't even touched you…" Cas said and he had to grin broadly when a loud shriek left the normally cold hunter's mouth and he arched his back and tried desperately to pull his right foot back.

"G-GABRIEHEHEHEL…HAHAHAHAHA…S-STOP THAHAHAHAT…OH GOHOHOHOD…YOU SON OF A BIHIHIHITCH AHAHAHAHA WHAHAHAT ARE YOU DOHOHOHING?! STOHOHOHOP IT!"

From behind him Castiel heard amused laughter and he turned around to see what his brother was doing to him.

Gabriel still held Dean's foot with one hand and was bending his toes back, while he had put the fingertips of his other hand right into the middle of the foot and he slowly, veeeeery slowly, opened his hand, brushing his nails over the soft skin in the process and that made Dean scream between fits of hysterical laughter.

The Trickster raised his head and looked at his brother and waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Seems to work on knees and feet alike. Heh, didn't know about this until now…"

He did it again and Dean's whole body jumped, before he reared up in his bonds and he tried so hard to free his foot, that Gabriel lost his grip around his ankle.

"And apparently Dean-o can't stand this at all hahaha come on Sammy, you have to try this!"

And of course Sam had to try this as well.

The moment he also felt Sammy's fingers on his other foot, doing the exact same thing Gabriel was doing, Dean was sure that he was back in hell now.

Suddenly there were also fingers under his arms and he arched his back and screamed with pure, childlike mirth, before his body crashed back onto the mattress and he began to squirm like mad, when those evil and pretty damn skillful fingers went from his armpits to his ribs and to his stomach. When he managed to open his eyes a bit he looked right into Castiel's broadly grinning face and the angel couldn't help but laugh at the hunter, when he saw how tears were shining in those green eyes of his by now.

"Gotcha!" he teased and to underline his words, he stuck his hands underneath Dean's Shirt to get at the bare skin.

When his fingers brushed his protruding hip bones, he was officially in hell!

"Yes Cassie! Get him good!" Dean heard Gabriel yell over the sound of his own, hysterical laughter.

He had no idea what Castiel was answering him, but he knew that it wasn't anything good, because right after the archangels words, he felt how a finger dipped into his belly button and started wiggling around. Nails were scratching under his feet and another hand traveled back up under his left arm.

Dean had absolutely no chance to fight against such a mean attack.

Heaven and hell, he couldn't even stop laughing anymore, let alone string a sentence together, when those evil fingers worked their magic on him!

And now he got a glimpse in how Gabriel must have felt back in heaven when his older brothers had tied him up and had tickled him to tears.

But if he was honest…it felt good to let go and laugh like this.

All this pain, all this sorrow he had felt, seemed to be forgotten in this very moment and only laughter was left, that shook his whole body and made him feel like a little kid again.

But of course he would never admit this out loud…

"That's good Dean. Laugh. Laugh like you haven't laugh in your life before. It will make you feel soooo much better once we are done with you, trust me."

Yeah and Dean was sure to kick Gabriel's ass once this was over.

Archangel or not!

He would totally get him back for this!

And he would also get back at Sam and Castiel; these traitors!

Even if this would be the last thing he would do…

**The End**

_(I am sure a lot of you guys would like to see a sequel to this, but I have to dissapoint you, because I haven't planned anything after this._  
_I leave the ending up to your imagination ^_~)_


	43. Like a Warrior

_This is an older story of mine and I wasn't sure if I should upload it or not, but after that dark chapter of my Lucifer story,  
I think we all can need some more fluff in our lives, don't you agree with me? ;)._

_Aaaaand besides I know that a friend of mine is feeling pretty bad at the moment and hopefully this will put a smile onto her face :3_

_I just LOVE angel family stories so much :)_

_And again I am so sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.  
I translated this story from german into english (And I am not sure if I should upload the german version too *too shy for that*)  
_

* * *

**Like a Warrior**

"Come on Gabriel. Attack me!"

With a battle cry, the young Archangel rushed at his opponent, who simply jumped to the side and away from him.

Growling the messenger angel turned around and glared darkly at his opponent, but Lucifer just grinned mockingly; his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Is that all you can do? You won't become a good warrior if you keep fighting like that!"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and before Lucifer could say one more word, his younger brother had attacked him again. Small arms tried to wrap around his waist and God's young messenger used all of his body weight against the Lightbringer, but he was just too small and too weak to get Lucifer out of balance.

The Archangel Michael watched the whole spectacle from his favorite place at a tree.

He was not far away from the two combatants, had leaned himself comfortably against the tree and was just about to clean his sword and his warrior armor with a cloth. Every now and then he let himself be distracted by Gabriel and Lucifer.

Just like now...

Lucifer had promised to teach him the art of combat, but God's messenger was still young and inexperienced. His big brother was so much older, stronger and more experienced than he, and moreover he had learned all of his fighting skills from Michael, the future leader of the heavenly hosts. A win over him would either way unthinkable for Gabriel.

But despite everything the young angel didn't give up and he fought doggedly.

But no matter how many times he attacked Lucifer, he didn't even managed to get him off balance and slowly he became angry.

Even Michael noticed this and shortly he laid his sword aside and caught Gabriel, when he fell into his direction. The young Archangel landed right in his big brothers arms, who gave him an encouraging smile and stroked him lovingly through his short blond hair.

"Don't let Lucifer annoy you Gabriel. Remember what I have taught you two: Find your opponent's weaknesses and use them to your advantage. Look at Lucifer. He wears no armor and that makes him vulnerable. Use it to your advantage."

A small grin appeared on Gabriel's face and he stood up again and spread his golden wings out.

"Go and get him Gabe!" He heard Michael say behind him and the smirk was audible in his voice.

And nobody had to tell Gabriel twice.

He immediately rushed back to Lucifer and when he tried to block out his attack, Gabriel ducked quickly and punched him in the stomach at the same time. The Lightbringer gasped, clutching his stomach with his arms and staggered a few steps backwards.

"Oh no! He got me! This pain..." he gasped playfully as he went to his knees.

Only a few seconds later he crashed with his belly ahead into the grass and closed his eyes.

"And now...I'm dead..."

Michael rolled his eyes, but the playful glint was still sparkling in his own eyes.

Sometimes Lucifer could exaggerate it a bit...

But when he looked into Gabriel's face, which just beamed with joy over this victory, he knew why his brother was doing that.

With a now curious glint in his eyes, Michael watched how a giggling Gabriel climbed onto Lucifer's back.

The Morningstar was still quiet and he was not moving at all.

He lay there on his stomach, with his wings stretched out and the limp arms lying next to his body. His eyes were closed, but everybody could clearly see how hard he had to keep himself from laughing, when Gabriel shook him by his shoulders.

"You're not dead Lucy!"

Lucifer lips twitched upwards into a small grin against his will.

"Oh yes Gabe. I'm dead. More than dead..."

He heard his brother giggle and even Michael grinned at the words.

"Since when can dead angels speak?"

"Since today Mike..."

"Oh really?"

Lucifer was about to say something again, but he didn't even get the chance to do so, when he suddenly felt nimble fingers on his sides, pressing into the fabric of his white robe. His whole body cringed, he pulled his arms and legs against his body and a loud squeal broke away from his throat and shortly thereafter bright laughter followed.

"Ah! N-no! Gabe! Don't! W-what are you doing?"

Gabriel's amused laughter was the reply he got then and the fingers wandered up to his ribs.

Lucifer's laughter grew louder and he bend his legs slightly up and slid some little meters over the ground, which made even his big brother Michael laugh.

"And since when are dead angels ticklish?" he asked him teasingly and highly amused.

The Lightbringer now lay in front of him and tried to turn on his side, but Gabriel followed his every movement. Once Lucifer lay on his side, he pressed his fingers into his stomach and laughed happily when his big brother's laughter rose in pitch and when he threw his head back, all the while he was kicking with his legs and his wings were flapping wildly. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest and slowly, very slowly, he turned on his back.

"T-that's not funny Mike hahaha!" He complained, laughing and his cheeks turned red when he heard his big brother laughing at his predicament.

"So? This is not funny? And why are you laughing so much then, little brother?" Michael teased him and the wide grin was going to split his face in half.

Lucifer would have growled at that moment, hadn't he laughed like a madman and Gabriel didn't make it better for him when the straddled his hips and pressed his fingers back into his stomach until he squealed and snorted with laughter.

The young messenger had to be careful that he didn't get hit by the wildly flapping wings of Lucifer, since he literally rolled around on the ground with laughter by now. He rolled from left to right, kicked his legs out and pressed his head into the grass, as he arched his back. Still, his arms were wrapped tightly around his chest and he laughed so loudly and heartily as Michael hadn't heard it in a very long time.

The sight was funny and heartwarming at the same time.

"C-c'mon Gabe...hahaha...s-stop! A warrior...ahh...d-does nohohot do thahahat!"

Michael grinned, Gabriel laughed and Lucifer screamed and reared up, as his little brother pushed his hands under his robe and attacked his bare stomach with wiggling fingers.

"NO! AHHH! P-PLEASE GABRIEHEHEL! N-NOT THERE!" he laughed and he covered his already red face with his hands, but thus he opened another weak spot for his brother and Gabriel took this to his advantage immediately.

Lucifer pressed his arms against his body immediately when Gabriel shoved his hands under his armpits.

"GAHAHAHABE DOHOHOHON'T! S-STOHOHOHP THAHAHAT! AHH! T-TICKLING IS AGAINST THE RUHUHULES HAHAHA THAT'S NOHOHOT FAHAHAHAIR!"

And Gabriel could hardly stop his own loud laughter anymore.

He lay already on top of his wildly squirming brother and tickled him mercilessly and soon he had tears of laughter in his own eyes.

"OH NO! NO! GABE DON'T! AHAHAHA...N-NOT MY WINGS HAHAHAHA NOT MY WIHIHIHNG HAHAHA I C-CAN'T STAHAHAND THAHAHAHAT!"

When Gabriel pushed his hands under Lucifer and attacked this small spot at the base of his wings, it was all over!

The Lightbringer now writhed so much under this treatment that Gabriel now got serious trouble holding onto him. But despite everything, he continued to laugh loudly and happily and somehow continued tickling his big brother.

"M-MICHAEL! HELP ME!" Lucifer yelled in desperation and then he could only laugh.

God's eldest angel laughed and he grinning mischievously, when Gabriel looked up at him.

"Well done Gabriel. Finish him!"

Lucifer couldn't believe his ears, when these reached him.

"W-whose side a-are you on Mihihike?"

Still grinning, Michael crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the tree and he didn't even think of helping his brother.

"I am on the winning side, little brother," he smirked, which also made Gabriel laugh again.

But slowly God's young messenger started to feel pity for Lucifer, because he could see that his big brother had already arrived the end of his strength.

"Do you give up Lucy?" he asked with a grin and his brother nodded his head in response.

"Okay, okay Gabe! I give up...hahahaha...you hear me? I give up! You wihihihin! Please...STOP IT!"

One last time Gabriel pinched his sides, whereupon Lucifer's whole body twitched, before he rolled off of him.

Lucifer still continued to laugh for a few more seconds, before he realized that the tickling had finally stopped.

His body went limp and he had to take a few deep breathes, before he had the strength to sit up. He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes while doing that.

Beside him he heard his brothers amused laughter, which made him blush but also smile softly.

"Like a true warrior," he heard Michael say and inwardly Lucifer had to agree with him.

Even if Gabriel's way of fighting hadn't been very fair, but he had behaved like a true warrior...and he had even won (and he had been the first who had won against Lucifer in a fight).

The Morningstar grumbled quietly as he pulled his robe down and straightened his tousled hair.

Next time he would be the winner, because he would simply turn the tables.

Ohhh yes, next time Gabriel would roll around on the floor, laughing his little angel heart out.

He would make sure of that...

**The End**


	44. Don't be sad little brother

_This is also an older story of mine which I have written in german first a few months ago.  
Took me way too long to translate it, but now I am just glad that the translation is finished. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it, since it wasn't easy to translate it -.-. _

_And I would love to thank those people who still take their time and comment on here.  
Thank you very, very much for that guys. I highly appreciate this and it makes me so happy to see that you like what I upload on here :3_

_Hope you enjoy this story as well. It's a long one ;)_

* * *

**Don't be sad, little brother**

He had just wanted to spend a nice, calm day, all alone.

Only he and his heavenly soft bed and a big dose of sleep...

At least, that had been the plan.

When his little brother Gabriel entered his room with tears in his eyes and quickly closed the door behind him and ran straight towards his bed, Lucifer's original plan was immediately forgotten and concern reflected in his eyes, when he looked at his little brother.

Big tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed heartbreakingly, when he tried to climb onto the bed, where the older angel lay.

Lucifer sat up and helped the little angel onto his bed, by grabbing him under the arms and lifting him up.

"Gabriel? What happened? Why are you crying?"

His little brother replied by throwing himself into his arms and clinging to his neck and he sobbed even louder and it almost tore Lucifer's heart into pieces, when he heard these sounds. He gently pressed the little body against his, stroking his back soothingly and whispered soft words into his ear and he patiently waited until Gabriel had calmed down a bit. He let his gaze wander over his body and his eyes widened, when he saw the torn robe on the body of his brother.

"What happened to you Gabriel?"

His voice was serious and should show Gabriel that he wouldn't brooked silence as a response this time.

The young Angel wiped the tears from his eyes, when he had calmed down a little, but he didn't dare to look at his big brother.

"Nothing..." he murmured and he turned his face away from the older angel, who grimaced at the lie.

He gently put his hand against Gabriel's cheek and turned his head back to him, so that the future messenger could look into his face.

"Gabriel, you know that father doesn't like it when we lie. Has he not taught you that?"

The blond archangel nodded shyly with his head.

"And why do you do it anyways?"

The unusual strictness in Lucifer's voice startled the little angel and again the tears started to gather in his eyes and in that moment Lucifer knew that he had made a mistake and he could have slapped himself for that.

His brother had come to him to find solace, not to get more blame.

Immediately the Lightbringer pressed him back against his chest and stroked him gently through the hair.

"Shhh, it's okay Gabriel, it's okay. I didn't mean it like that."

"Are you also mad at me?"

The way Gabriel uttered these words gave Lucifer almost the rest and he could feel how goosebumps rose on his body. This time he took Gabriel's face in both hands and turned his head upward, so that his little brother had to look into his face. He gently wiped the tears with his thumbs out of his eyes.

"No Gabriel, I'm not mad at you. And who do you think is mad at you?"

"Michael."

Lucifer raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why should Michael be mad at you, little brother?"

"Because I have made a mistake."

"So? What mistakes you should have committed that Michael is mad at you and makes you cry?"

"I have failed at my first flying lesson..."

A small smile formed on Lucifer's face, but Gabriel couldn't see it, because he was still holding his face hidden in the chest of his brother and was clawing at the white angel robe he wore.

So that was the reason why he was so sad…

The Morningstar almost sighed with relief, but he could just barely hold it back in order not to further hurt his brother with this action.

But secretly he was glad that it was only that which bothered his brother.

He had already prepared for the worst when he had seen the tears in his eyes.

And now he also remembered that Gabriel had told him in the morning with pride that he would now have his very first flying lesson and Michael should be the one, who taught him how to fly.

But that seemed to have gone wrong.

The pride and joy had disappeared from Gabriel's face and only sadness was left and it broke the older Archangel's heart to see his little brother so depressed, as at this moment.

Especially since he knew how strictly Michael could be...

Once again he stroked Gabriel gently through the blond hair and when he raised his face again, he smiled meekly at the little angel.

"And that's why you are so sad?"

Gabriel nodded his head and Lucifer saw how even more little tears gathered in his eyes.

A chuckle slipped from his throat and he pressed Gabriel against his chest again and stroked his hand over his back and his little wings.

"Oh Gabriel, you don't need to be sad about that. You are a beginner and today was your very first flying lesson. Have you really thought you would fly today?"

"I tried and I failed..."

"You tried, that's true, but failed? No, you didn't."

"But...but Michael called me clumsy!"

Lucifer grimaced when he heard these words.

That was so typical of his big brother!

He would have a word with him in the upcoming days; that's for sure!

But first he had to cheer up Gabriel, because he felt how the tears soaked his robe again and this time he let the sigh from his throat, because he could no longer hold it back. Without another word, he seized his brother under the arms and lifted him up so far that Gabriel had to face him.

"You listen to me now Gabriel: One day you'll be able to fly, but before that will happen, there will come more of those days, like the one you experienced today and this is perfectly normal. It's not bad if you can't do something that one of your brothers or sisters asked of you and I am sure that Michael has not meant his words."

Gabriel sniffled audibly and Lucifer could see how hard he tried to restrain his tears and thereby failed miserably, because the first tear rolled down his cheek again.

"I think that Michael has meant it. You should have seen his eyes when he told me that..."

Once again a sigh came over Lucifer's lips and he fell back into his pillow and sat his little brother on his belly and stroked gently through his hair.

"Sometimes Michael say things which he regrets immediately afterwards and I guess that was the case today. I'll talk to him when I see him, what do you think?"

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea..."

"Why not Gabe? Are you scared of him?"

The young messenger shook his head, blushing slightly and turned his face away from Lucifer and stroked his hand over his arm, which didn't remain unnoticed by the Morningstar.

"Did he hurt you?"

Gabriel winced and his eyes widened with shock, when these words had reached his ears and he quickly shook his head.

What did Lucifer think about his brother?

Michael might be strict, but he would never hurt any of his brothers or sisters!

"No! It was my own fault. I've hurt myself, when I fell. There were so many branches with thorns on it. They have hurt so much and when Michael has tried to get me out of there, I got injured."

Again a small wave of relief crept through Lucifer's body and at the same time an unwell feeling was spreading inside his stomach, when he realized that he had just accused his big brother to have done something bad to Gabriel.

"Show me your arm," he said softly, and he reached for the arm, which Gabriel held tightly clasped, but the young angel pulled his arm away from his reach and also avoided further eye contact with him.

"No, it's not so bad."

"Gabriel!"

The warning was clearly audibly in Lucifer's voice and he showed the young messenger that he would not tolerate any more lies and that his behavior would have consequences, if he wouldn't tell him the truth now and so Gabriel sighed with resignation and stretched his left arm out to his big brother, who grabbed it immediately and carefully pushed up the sleeve of his robe, only to reveal a long cut that ran across the entire forearm and which was bleeding slightly.

"And you calling this not so bad? What have I just said about lying?"

Gabriel's cheeks were blushing a little more and he lowered his head in shame.

"I am sorry…"

A hand stroked his cheek gently and when he lifted his head up slightly, he looked directly into Lucifer softly smiling face.

"It's okay, but please Gabe: No more lies. If you are in pain, then tell me."

"What could you do about it? I have to wait until it goes away on its own!"

At Gabriel's surprise, Lucifer's lips curved into a small grin and something twinkled in his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, if that's what you think then...wait a minute...did you hear that?"

The young angel raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, what do you mean?"

"This noise…It came from there."

Lucifer pointed to the door with his hand and when Gabriel turned his head in that direction, his brother clutched the injured arm of the young archangel with his other hand, closed his eyes, focused and when Gabriel squealed loudly, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" the little angel asked with slight shock in his voice and he tried to free his arm, when he could see a gentle, blue light, which spread under Lucifer's palm and which began to tingle under his skin and he could feel how the pain became weaker and weaker with every second, until it had disappeared completely.

And when Lucifer then took his hand away, Gabriel could hardly believe his eyes, because the wound on his arm was gone.

"How did you do that?"

The Lightbringer pulled his hand back and put it behind his head, grinning.

"Every angel can do that, Gabriel."

His brother's eyes widened and started shining.

"Can I also do that?"

The elder smiled and stroked him through his hair with his free hand again.

"If you're old enough, then Raphael will teach you the magic of healing."

"When will I be old enough?"

Lucifer grinned again at this.

"First of all, you have to learn how to fly, little brother. Everything else comes after that."

Disappointment was to be seen in Gabriel's eyes and he dropped his little wings and pouted.

Then he looked at the older archangel again and something turbid was to be seen in his eyes and Lucifer didn't need words to know what Gabriel wanted to say with that look.

"Can't you teach me how to fly?" he asked quietly.

Now it was Lucifer who raised one of his eyebrows.

"Do you really no longer want to practice with Michael?"

His little brother shook his head and clutched at his robe and pulled on it to prove his point.

"Please Lucifer. Teach me how to fly."

Apparently Gabriel was serious about that and if Lucifer was honest, he couldn't even blame him for that, because he remembered his own flying lessons with his big brother and how strictly Michael had been back then.

If Gabriel wished for that, then he would take care of him, but the little angel didn't need to know that yet.

A small grin appeared on his face again and mischief began to sparkle in Lucifer's eyes, when he made himself even more comfortable and now crossed both arms behind his head.

"I don't know Gabe. Don't you think that Michael will be disappointed if you suddenly want to learn from me how to fly and not from him?"

"Please Lucifer. You are not as strict as Michael!"

The grin on Lucifer's face grew wider and the sparkle in his eyes stronger.

"Oh no? I'm not? What makes you so sure about that? Maybe I'm even stricter than Michael?"

These words even made Gabriel smile and the older angel thought that his heart would burst any second. His little brother smiled again and that was all that mattered.

"You are not!" the fledgling said, giggling.

"Oh no? I am not, you say?"

The teasing tone in Lucifer's voice made Gabriel giggle and he felt a tingle inside his belly, when the older angel bend his legs up, so that the young messenger could not slip from his belly and flee and this action alone transformed Gabriel's giggling into soft laughter.

The tears had dried, the sadness had disappeared from his eyes and his laughter could melt ice.

That was the little brother he loved so much, and he would never let him go again...

"Do you know what I'm doing with little angels who don't follow my rules?"

Gabriel shook his head, giggling and trying to get away from him, but he couldn't.

A small shiver ran down his spine when he saw how Lucifer's grin grew even wider.

"I do that!"

A little later Gabriel's bell-like laughter echoed through the room, when Lucifer let himself fall back into his cushions and held his brother pressed against his chest with one hand and tickled the little angel with his still free hand.

Here he dug his fingers into his belly, there he tweaked his sides, there he tried to slip his fingers under his arms, but his little brother clamped them down and tried to protect his armpits from this mean but fun attack.

Laughing and squealing Gabriel hit his little fists playfully against his chest, tried to escape his evil hands, or he tried to fight back and tickle him also, but he didn't make it, because Lucifer pressed him against his chest over and over again and kept tickling him.

As long until the young messenger had tears of laughter shining in his golden eyes and until he shouted a loud "LUCY! STOP IT!". Only then God's second oldest angel showed mercy and pulled his hand back.

But even when he had stopped, Gabriel kept his face still hidden in the crook of his neck, giggling, which made Lucifer laugh softly and he stroked the little angel's back again.

The answer he got, he would have not expected, because instead of cuddling with him, as Lucifer was accustomed from him, little fingers suddenly dug into his ribs and within seconds it was _him_, who started laughing, when his brother didn't stop tickling him.

Gabriel has always been a sore loser, but his big brother was not better when it came to that and it was not long, until the two wrestled like two little fledglings.

Eventually, it became too much for Lucifer and he pressed his fingers under Gabriel's arms and turned slowly around with him, until he could press Gabriel into the bed sheets. He immediately grabbed his hands and pressed them to the sides of his body and held them pinned there.

Both angels were still laughing as they looked at each other and the joy didn't stop to twinkle in their eyes.

"You little rascal!"

In response Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him and grinned widely.

A playful indignant gasp came over the lips of the Lightbringer and he narrowed his eyes, what his brother could only answer with another giggle and he squirmed slightly under him and tried to free himself, but Lucifer was so much stronger than he and Gabriel knew that he would not let him go.

Not yet, at least...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, still so sassy to me, little brother? Apparently I have to teach you some manners, before you are allowed to learn anything from me."

"Try it!"

Lucifer thought the grin would now split his own face in half.

"Is that a challenge?"

Gabriel replied with another giggle and stuck his tongue out at him again.

"Oh, you mess with the wrong angel, little brother! But fine, if you ask for it..."

The elder was about to lean his head down to him, but Gabriel put his small, bare feet against his chest, trying to push him away, but he didn't make it, which made Lucifer laugh with much amusement, before he grinned down at him again.

"Ohhh how cute~. Do you think in all seriousness that you could stop me like that?"

The younger angel nodded his head, still giggling and he tried again to push the other angel away from him.

"And do you know what Gabriel? I have not eaten anything today and I feel a slight feeling of hunger in my belly. I think your little footsies will be good enough for the beginning... "

Almost immediately Gabriel pulled his legs away from Lucifer and squealed, as he tried to bite him playfully in one of his feet, but he pulled them away from him over and over again and eventually the elder laughed so much that he had to let go of him.

"You don't need to eat Lucy!" the young angel said, laughing.

His brother grinned.

"I know, but I would do an exception just for you."

Again he bent his head down to his little brother and he could feel how much Gabriel now pulled on his trapped arms and tried to free himself from his grip, as he apparently knew what was coming next.

"You know, Gabriel, if I don't get your little footsies, then I just try it...HERE!"

A loud, joyful shriek went through the room, followed by almost hysterical giggling, as Lucifer buried his face into Gabriel's belly, growling playfully while doing that.

Immediately the little feet were back, trying to push the much larger angel away and Lucifer growled slightly, when a foot accidentally kicked him into his stomach. He briefly pulled away from Gabriel and shifted his position so that he lay half on his brother, so that his legs were now trapped under his chest and that he couldn't kick him anymore. He held his arms now stretched out to both sides and ensured so that Gabriel would not be able to free himself and it was just this knowledge that made the young messenger almost explode with happy laughter, while Lucifer had not even begun tickling him yet.

Oh, the joys of anticipation of what was to come.

Lucifer just loved to tease his little brother in this way.

It was so long ago that he had had so much fun.

Since his father had given him and Michael two little brothers, his life had become more hectic and stressful and too often he had not much time for playing and fooling around with the fledglings, as he was doing it now with Gabriel.

The more he would now fully enjoy this time he could spend with his little brother and a look into Gabriel's face confirmed him that he had just as much fun as he himself had and that thought alone warmed his heart to the core.

The gentle smile on his face quickly turned back into a wide grin, as he looked at his brother, who was squirming around under him, still trying to free himself.

Lucifer's grin grew even wider, when he saw that the upper part of his robe had slipped up a bit through his wild squirming, showing a part of his cute belly.

"You know what Gabriel? If I should be your teacher, then you have to play along with my rules and you've already broken three of them. I will not tolerate lies, I will not tolerate it that you are sassy to me and especially I will not tolerate it when my students are sad. But...I can remedy the latter..."

His grin became slightly evil, when he bent his head down to Gabriel's belly again, who then laughed even louder and squirmed as best he could under him and tried to free his arms from his strong grip.

"And if we're at it, then I can show you what will happen, if you lie to me or if you're sassy to me ever again..."

Michael's eyes were wide with fear, as he stood in front of Lucifer's door and at that moment, when a loud scream came from the inside up to him, he would have destroyed the door, just to save his little brother before the angel that tortured him so horribly, had he not started to laugh hysterically shortly thereafter.

Once these sweet sounds reached his ears, he visibly relaxed and sighed with relief.

For nearly two hours he was now looking for his younger brother Gabriel, but no matter where he had been looking for him, he had not found the little angel.

All the time he was tormented by his bad conscience and it had almost broken his heart, when he had seen the thick tears that had gathered in his brother's eyes. He had been mean to him and Gabriel had run away, crying and Michael had not seen him since then and all he wanted now, was to find him and apologize for his behavior.

When he stood in front of Lucifer's room, he ran his fingers through his long, blonde hair.

He could have imagined that Gabriel had run to his big brother, because he and Lucifer shared a strong bond with each other and whenever Gabriel had felt sad, he went to Lucifer and apparently he had done it again today.

And judging by the happy sounds that came from the inside of the room, it seemed that Gabriel felt much better by now.

Lucifer just knew how he could make his little brother happy again...

A small smile crept onto Michael's face and gently he opened the door a bit and peered into the room to see what was so funny.

He had to bit his own lip to keep from laughing at the sight that greeted him there.

Lucifer had pinned Gabriel down on his bed and he was just peppering ticklish kisses all over the small archangel's belly, who thereby squealed with delight and tossed his head wildly from side to side, laughing loudly and carefree, because it looked like he couldn't stand this at all.

Only his father knew, for how long Lucifer was already doing that to him.

Apparently long enough, because Gabriel had already little tears in his eyes and it didn't take long, before he started begging Lucifer to stop.

The Morningstar Instantly pulled back from him and looked at him with mild concern in his eyes.

"Too much?" Michael heard him asking him and to his and even Lucifer's surprise Gabriel shook his head, still giggling.

"But you just begged me to stop?" the older angel teased him and there was this big grin on his lips, when he saw how Gabriel tried to hide his face from him.

"Well Gabriel? Should I stop or not?"

The young angel shook his head, giggling, which made Lucifer laugh.

"Alright fine. But remember: You asked me for this...literally…"

And Gabriel's bell-like laughter echoed through the room once again, when Lucifer buried his face back into his belly, growling and nibbling and only seconds later he blew a big raspberry right into the center of it.

Gabriel's subsequent shrill scream let even Lucifer laugh so hard, that he had to stop his tickle attack briefly.

"Looks like I have found your weak spot, eh Gabe? Let's do this again..."

"No Lucy!"

"Yes Gabey!"

Right after that, he blew another raspberry into his belly and then again and again; until Gabriel's laughter went silent. To give him a small break he kissed his way from his belly up to his ribs, nibbling playfully at them through the soft fabric of his robe or blowing tiny raspberries into it, before he buried his face into his neck, growling, nibbling and blowing tiny raspberries there too, before attacking his ears with ticklish nibbles, that made Gabriel shriek with pure mirth and his big brother laugh highly amused and when he raised his arms above his head and blew raspberries into the soft fabric of his robe there, Gabriel soon laughed so much that Lucifer thought he would explode any moment.

Michael had entered the room in the meantime, leaning now in the doorway and watched the spectacle with an amused grin on his own face and with his arms crossed above his chest and when he could see that Gabriel really couldn't take it anymore, he cleared his throat to get the attention of his two little brothers.

Immediately Lucifer stopped and turned his head around and when he saw Michael, he blushed deeply and immediately he pulled away from Gabriel and the little angel curled up into a ball, still laughing quietly at the after-shock tickles.

"M-Michael? For how long are you standing there?"

The elder Archangel chuckled and he moved slowly towards the bed.

"Long enough Lucifer."

When he sat down on the bed and when Gabriel looked at him, the smile vanished instantly from his face and his eyes widened and Michael felt a stab in his heart when he saw this.

"Gabriel, I have long been looking for you..." he began and he stretched out his hand to his younger brother, but Gabriel jumped and whimpered, as he stroked him gently through the hair.

"Shhh, Gabriel. It's all right."

The young messenger turned his head slightly and looked at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Mad at you? Gabriel, I was never mad at you. What makes you think that?"

"Because you have said that I am clumsy..."

The warrior sighed and before Gabriel knew what was happening, Michael had taken him in his arms and stroked him now gently over the back of his head.

"It was a mistake that I have said that, and I'm so sorry for this Gabriel. Will you forgive me?"

Gabriel hesitated at first, but then his face lit up and he threw himself around Michael's neck to hug him, causing him and even Lucifer to laugh.

"Apparently he has forgiven you, brother," Lucifer said, grinning, who was watching the two.

Whether Gabriel still wanted that Lucifer taught him how to fly in that moment?

The Morningstar didn't know it, but he would talk to Michael about it.

Maybe they could share this task, so Gabriel would learn from both of them.

But he could think about that later.

Now he only had eyes for this wonderful moment.

Michael looked at him and smiled at him gratefully.

The Lightbringer chuckled as he returned his gaze.

"You're welcome Michael..."

**The End**


	45. Laugh my son

_If you haven't seen Season 11 yet, please DON'T read this story, since it contains huge **spoilers** for it! You have been warned!_

_For all the others: I've got ask a lot, if I could write a tickle story about Chuck and Lucifer and here it is now._  
_It wasn't easy for me to write this story, since the S11 Lucifer still scares the shit out of me though, so please don't expect much._

_It would have been much easier for me to write a horror story about these two..._

_Anyways I hope you like it and please share your thoughts with me if you would like to, since I am curious what you think about it and how it came out, thank you :)._

_(I honestly think it isn't really good ugh. That's all I could do.)_

* * *

**Laugh my son**

To say that life in the bunker was now different would be the understatement of the millennium.

Since Sam and Dean had found out that Lucifer was now stuck somewhere in Castiel Vessel Jimmy had been a shock for both of them, but it had been nothing against the knowledge that Chuck was God, the big boss himself, the king of all angels, the guy who had created everything and everyone and who was now so depressed since he had faced his son Lucifer after so many millennia of pure hatred between these two.

Neither Sam nor Dean could know what had really happened between them in the past.

This simply went beyond their imagination.

It was so or so sill hard to believe that Chuck was god.

Chuck, the silly prophet they once met and who had written all of these Supernatural books…

It was just hard to believe that this guy was God!

But he had proven it to them more than enough and they respected him deeply for what he was.

But Chuck was their smallest problem.

The real problem still was Lucifer.

Wouldn't Chuck be in the bunker, they didn't want to imagine what Lucifer had done to them already.

Since he was back from Hell and out of the cage, he seemed to be even crazier than five years ago!

No one knew what terrible things had happened in the cage and what Michael must have done to his little brother to make such a monster out of him. Sure, Lucifer had been a monster before, but now…now he was just downright sick!

When he had met with Chuck, Sam and Dean had thought that these two would burn the bunker immediately in the fight of the century, but none of this had happened.

They had just sat there, had thrown one dark look after the other at each other and from time to time an insult from Lucifer was thrown right into Chucks direction.

There was no fighting, no pained screams, nothing.

But that wasn't how father and son should act towards each other.

Sure, Lucifer had done terrible things in the past, but that was long time back and it was time that these two would forgive each other for what they had done.

And they did…

One day Chuck finally said "sorry" to his son and that was all Lucifer wanted to hear.

And the life in the bunker changed once again and this time it changed to the better, because Lucifer was acting less scary towards them.

But the tension between him and Chuck was still there.

Chuck always had melancholy sparkling in his eyes, whenever he was around Lucifer and Sam and Dean could see that the devil fared no better.

A few days later the whole group sat on the big table in the bunker library.

Silence filled the room.

An uncomfortable silence.

Chuck watched Sam and Dean and he could see how afraid they still were of his son Lucifer and he couldn't even blame them for that, since he had seen what Lucifer had done to them in the past. But he could also see that his son had changed, just like he had changed. There was still a spark of hope in him that the darkness would vanish from Lucifer's heart and that he would be the beautiful angel he once had been again.

He knew that Lucifer had a soft heart, even if he wouldn't admit this out loud.

He had seen how lovingly he had cared for his younger siblings, had seen how often he had fooled around with his big brother Michael and he missed his joyous laughter that once had filled heaven.

Sounds like these had made heaven to the paradise it once had been and Chuck wanted to have these times back…even if it would be for a few minutes only…

"What is wrong with you?"

Chuck was pulled out of his thoughts when Lucifer's voice reached him and he looked at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"That look in your eyes…I haven't seen it in millennia…"

"I could say the same about you as well my son."

Lucifer tilted his head questioningly and even Sam and Dean now looked up from their books.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked and the confusion was clearly audible in his voice.

"Don't you miss the good old days, like I do?"

Silence returned to the library once more and Lucifer turned his head away from Chuck.

"No…" he whispered and without looking at his father.

"Lying is a sin. Have I not taught you that?"

There was something in Chuck's voice that Lucifer hadn't heard for a very long time: Mischief.

He remembered the good old times up in heaven and he also remembered what his father had done to him when he had lied or when he had done something he shouldn't have done and a slight tingle spread inside his stomach that made him smile slightly.

He looked back at Chuck and mischief was sparkling in his own eyes by now and he had just decided to play along with him, just to see if Chuck was still the lovingly father he once had been.

"Yes, you have taught me that father, but what if I lie anyways? What are you going to do about it?"

A small smirk spread across Chuck's face and that was all Lucifer needed to know that his father was still there and that his father still cared for him, even after all the bad stuff he had done.

"Uhhh guys? What the hell are you doing?"

Chuck ignored Dean, just like Lucifer did and his smirk grew wider, as he looked right into his son's eyes.

"You from all the angels should know best not to mess with me Lucifer. I am pretty sure that you still remember the consequences for your behavior."

When Lucifer stood up from his seat, Sam and Dean were alarmed almost immediately.

Something was about to happen and they were sure that it would be something bad.

Something that would be like the clash of the titans…

And Lucifer confirmed their suspicions, when he said something in enochian that was directed at Chuck and that sounded not very nice.

Then everything happened pretty fast:

Chuck also stood up and raised his hand and Lucifer tried to spin around and run away, but the moment the Almighty snapped his fingers, he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach with a pained expression on his face.

"Woa, woa, woa! Chuck! Calm down man!" Dean tried to "recuse" Lucifer from his predicament, as he looked at Chuck with wide and shocked eyes and Sam fared no better than him in this very moment.

Whatever Lucifer had said, it must have been something bad.

Something very, very bad when Chuck had decided to punish him with pain!

At least that's what both Winchester brothers thought, but they were quickly disabused when Lucifer's pained expression gave way to a broad grin and soon his deep but majestic laughter filled the whole bunker.

Chuck leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head and he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Sam's and Dean's confused expressions.

"How much I have missed these sounds…" he said and he closed his eyes and he let himself fall in angelic laughter.

And it were moments like these were he thought that he was back in heaven…

"Chuck? What the hell are you doing to him?" Dean's voice brought him back to reality and when he opened his eyes again, he threw a broad grin into the older hunter's direction.

"What does it look like to you?" he asked.

"It looks like he has gone crazy!" came the response and Dean couldn't take his eyes away from the laughing devil, who was shrieking with laughter by now.

"Seriously, what have you done to him?" he asked again, but Chuck only chuckled.

"Dean, he is tickling him," Sam said with a broad grin on his own face.

"He…what?"

The older Winchester turned his head back to Chuck who simply twitched his shoulders.

"Guilty."

"So you want to tell me that the freaking devil is ticklish? Seriously?"

"Seriously Dean. He is more than ticklish."

"I-I am nohohohot!"

"Oh no? You are not ticklish? Are you sure Lucifer?"

Chuck snapped his fingers once more and Lucifer's laughter grew louder and his squirming became stronger.

"O-Okay, OKAY! I-I am ticklish…hahahaha…p-please father…s-stop it!"

And Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh at him also, even if they knew that they would regret that later.

"Dude, that's amazing!" Dean exclaimed and his eyes were sparkling like a kid that just got the greatest Christmas gift ever.

"If you think that this is amazing, then you should have seen Michael whenever I have done this to him."

"No way!" Sam laughed, as he imagined a laughing and shrieking Archangel Michael.

"What? Did you think that my angels are war machines? They are my children just like you are my children and I care for my children…whatever they have done to me…"

His last words were filled with melancholy once more, but that changed quickly when Lucifer snorted between his laughing fit and soon they were all laughing along with him.

Lucifer pressed out a few enochian words between his loud laughter that sounded like begging to Sam and Dean, but Chuck just laughed at him and snapped his fingers once more.

"Laugh some more for me my son…"

Angelic laughter filled the whole bunker for the rest of the evening and it was by far the most beautiful sound God had heard in a very long time and when he looked at Sam and Dean, he knew that they thought the same thing and he was pretty sure that none of these two was still afraid of Lucifer.

Because on this day he had proven, that even the Devil was still one of Gods children.

His most favorite from all of them…

**The End**


	46. You belong to the Family

_Just a small idea that popped up in my head a few days ago._  
_Man I miss him so much..._

* * *

**You belong to the family**

It didn't take a genius to see that he didn't feel well in his new environment.

He didn't like the house in which he was now.

He didn't like the owner of said house who gave him strange looks whenever he looked up from his desk, or whenever he past him with his wheelchair.

He didn't like the angel, who stood in a different corner of the house every day and who gave him strange looks as well.

And most of all he didn't like the two Winchesters that also were his half-brothers.

Everything could have been so great!

He would have done what Zachariah had told him to do after he had brought him out of heaven and down to earth.

He would have given the Archangel Michael his "yes", would have fought against the devil, would have saved the world and then he would have been brought back to heaven, where he would certainly have met his mother, because that's what the angels had promised him, when he would have done his job well.

But then everything had come different and now he was sitting here in Bobby's house and he was not even allowed to go to the toilet without a guarding look of any of them!

Awful!

But no matter how he twisted and turned it, he had to surrender to his fate, because Sam and Dean had already proved to him that escape was almost impossible, because not only they, but also the angel Castiel had their eyes on him all the time and whenever he tried to escape, they had stopped him.

And today was one of those days again, on which he played with the thought to flee, but he quickly discarded said thoughts, when the saw the look in the angel's eyes.

So, as if he was reading his thoughts...

Scary...

Bobby was as usual busy reading, because the Winchesters still thought they could fight against Lucifer on their own and without heavens help.

Castiel sat in his corner and was also reading a book, when he wasn't busy to keep an eye on him.

And Sam and Dean?

The two had eventually joined him in the living room and looked at him in silence and that made it even more unbearable for Adam.

Silently and darkly he returned their looks and he let the brothers know how much he hated to be in this house, instead of being out there to save the world!

He had already made it clear that he had no interest in a family relationship, since he didn't consider these two as his family.

His mother was the only family that mattered to him and he would do anything to get her back.

"Adam, it doesn't make the situation better if you pull such a face day in and day out. Just get over it that you stay with us now."

His eyes turned to Sam and the younger Winchester winced at the icy look and at the same moment he seemed to regret his words.

"Get over it?! Forget it!"

The two young men then sighed and stared at him in silence.

"And could you finally stop staring at me like that?! That makes it not better for me!"

"Do you think that we like this situation? None of us would have thought that the angels would bring you back and now we also have to take care of you!"

"Don't worry Dean, I can take this concern away from you if I just go and do what the angels want me to do!"

"These angels are assholes Adam, you can't trust them!"

"How do you know Dean?!"

"Because I have already fought against them, just like Sam, Bobby and Castiel have done it! Listen to our words, little brother and stay away from them!"

"I'm not your little brother!"

The words were intended to hurt Dean, but instead, the lips of the older Winchester twisted into a small grin and something began to sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh no? You are not? Well, I'm sorry to bring you down from your pink cloud Adam, but you're family, whether you like it or not."

"Dean is right Adam. You have the blood of the Winchesters in you, what makes you to our little brother."

"Yeah right! Great brothers you are!"

Dean looked at Sam and he looked back at him and the two seemed to think the same thing, because they stood up almost simultaneously and sat next to Adam on the sofa; Dean to his right and Sam to his left.

"We are great brothers, you old grouch. You just won't let us prove this to you," Dean teased him and he grinned widely at him, but Adam could only roll his eyes at that and he preferred to stare at the floor instead.

"Ohhh look at him Dean, now he is sulking."

Of course Sam had to join him; that was soooo typical!

Again Adam rolled his eyes at their childish behavior and he continued to stare at the ground beneath his feet.

But Sam and Dean wouldn't give up so easily, because from the corner of his eyes Adam could see how Dean leaned forward slightly, trying to look into his face.

"Don't sulk Adam," he teased him, which made the younger man only grumble.

"Hey Dean, do you remember what you've always done to me when I was sulking?"

Adam could practically hear the smirk in Dean's next words and he didn't like the direction in which this conversation just went.

"Oh yes Sammy, I can remember that very well."

"Maybe we should try this on Adam, what do you think?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"You know what? You don't need to treat me like a little kid!" Adam growled and he raised his head again and glared at Sam and Dean and for him the conversation seemed to be done, because he was getting up from his seat and he wanted to leave, but Dean grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back.

"Oh no Adam, you stay here, because we are not done with you yet!"

The grin of the two gave Adam goosebumps and he tried again to get up and run away, but Sam was faster than him. He stood up, grabbed his arms, raised them over his head and held them down and Dean pressed his body onto the sofa when sat on his legs to prevent him from escaping.

"Let me go! This is not funny!" he growled and he squirmed like a worm under the two, but he soon realized that they were too strong for him and that he wouldn't be able to free himself.

"Not funny you say? Well, then we should change this immediately..."

And before Adam could ask Dean what he meant by that, it was already too late.

Before a word could leave his lips, Dean had dug his fingers already into his sides and began to wiggle them slowly. And all the time he kept his eyes on him and his grin made it not better for Adam. He tried to maintain his scowls, but the longer those fingers wiggled over his sides, the harder it was for him to hold his laughter in. He already bit down on his lower lip to keep his laughter in, squeezed his eyes shut, tried to free his arms from Sam's iron grip, but nothing was helping him in this situation.

Damn it!

Why the hell had he be so damn ticklish?!

"Come on Adam. Give us a little smile~," Dean teased and Adam felt how the fingers wandered from his sides up to his ribs.

And indeed Adam's lips curved into a small smile and said smile became a broad grin pretty fast, when the fingers pressed a bit deeper into his ribs and began to count them. He writhed beneath his tormentors fingers, pulled on his arms that Sam had pinned over his head and onto the armrest of the sofa, threw his head back and forth and he still continued to try to swallow his laughter, but he couldn't to do that, because here and there a small, suppressed sounding giggle came over his tightly pressed lips.

When the fingers finally reached his armpits, it was over with his self-control.

His body jerked violently, his back arched off of the sofa, his lips parted and soon his childlike laughter filled Bobby's House.

"Look Dean. He gives us not only a smile, but also a laugh."

Dean laughed at Sam's words and he pressed his finger a bit deeper under Adam's arms to get more of these wonderful sounds from him.

"No! NO! STOP IT!"

"Awww look at you Adam. You are sooooo cute when you laugh like that. Coochie, coochie, coo~."

Oh God and this damn teasing made him laugh even more!

When Adam made it to open his eyes, he was greeted by a grinning Sam and an also wide grinning Dean and the older Winchester didn't look as if he would stop tickling him or that Sam would let him go anytime soon.

"Hey Dean? Do you still remember what you always did to me when I was a kid?"

"Ohhh yes Sammy. How can I forget about that? I always made you scream with that. I bet it would still work on you...even nowadays."

Sam blushed and muttered something unintelligible to himself, but then his lips curled back into a broad grin when he saw how Dean grabbed Adams Shirt and how he pushed it up to expose his shaking belly.

"Let's see if this trick also works on you Adam."

Dean's hands went to Adams hips to hold them down, so he could not escape and shortly he stopped tickling him to give the boy a small break, because he was already red in the face.

When Adam had stopped laughing, he raised his head and looked at Dean.

The older hunter gave him a broad, albeit slightly evil grin and an eyebrow waggle which gave Adam goosebumps again and soft giggling already poured over his lips, as he had a slight idea what Dean would do to him, because he remembered that his mother had done this to him when he had been a small child.

"No Dean! Don't do it! Not thahahat!" he begged through his childlike giggles.

"Oh yes Adam! That!"

The boy's eyes widened and his giggling grew louder, turned into laughter again and he squirmed back and forth as good as he could, tried to suck his stomach in, when Dean slowly, veeeeery slowly, lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"No, no, no! Dean! Dohohohon't! S-Sahaham! Let me gohohoho!"

But these two seemed to be deaf to his begging and when Dean pressed his lips onto his bellybutton, a loud screech came over Adam's lips, although the older Winchester hadn't done anything yet and even Sam already laughed so much that a small tear rolled over his cheek and Dean couldn't help but grin into the skin of his victim at those happy sounds these two made.

When Dean blew a fat raspberry into his bellybutton, Adam laughed and shrieked so loud that even Bobby and Castiel could no longer ignore these happy sounds and curiously both of them peeked into the living room in order to see what was so funny.

The sight that greeted them was the funniest thing Bobby had seen in a long, long time and even Castiel couldn't help but smile, when Adam shrieked with laughter again, as Dean blew raspberry after ticklish raspberry into his belly, while pressing his fingers into his hips to tickle him some more.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! PLEAHAHAHASE!" Adam pleaded over and over again and he laughed so much that he himself had tears trickling down his flushed cheeks and in that moment he looked like a little kid as he lay there, laughing and squealing with pure mirth.

Dean stopped his tickle attack briefly, lifted his head up and grinned into Adam's face, when the boy continued laughing, even after he had stopped tickling him.

"Sorry Adam, but as an official member of the Winchester family you have to go through this now. In addition, it will do you good, you little grouch..."

And right after that, Dean's lips were back on his belly and they vibrated anew against his skin and Adam could just lay there, arching his back and shriek with loud, but happy laughter.

Even Bobby and Castiel couldn't hold their laughter back, when Adam squirmed so much that Sam lost his grip on his wrists and the youngest among them now put his hands against Dean's head and tried to push him away, but he didn't make it, because Dean's hands quickly slid under his arms and tickled him there again and this made Adam to press his arms tightly against his body. And to make matters worse for him, he suddenly felt Sam's finger on his neck and ears and at that moment his laughter went silent; so much it tickled.

Deans vibrating lips on his belly, his skillful fingers under his arms and Sam's nimble fingers on his neck and his ears...he couldn't stand it anymore!

Only when he began to cough between his fits of laughter, the two finally stopped tickling him.

And Adam was more than grateful for that.

And not only that.

No.

They had managed to make him laugh after such a long time, had taken care of him, as only two loving, big brothers could do it and yes, at that moment it felt for him as he had found a new family.

And for that he was more than grateful.

Even if he wouldn't admit that out loud.

At least not yet...

**The end**

* * *

**Authors note:**

_For those who haven't heard it:_  
_When I have finished my story "The fall of Lucifer" I am going to leave this site and I don't think that I will come back._  
_I am honestly sick of how some people treat me on here (and that for YEARS)._  
_I get insulted (I already had to delete a story of mine, because people couldn't stand it that I had lost my interest in said story and that I wouldn't continue it!)_  
_and some people still send me requests, even if they know that I don't accept them anymore (and yes guys having an "Idea for me" IS a request, whetever you like it or not), but the maine reason why I leave is the lack of feedback I get on my serious stories. It honestly hurts me to see how many reviews my tickle stories get and my serious stories get ignored most of the time (and I have put so much hard work into these stories. It takes me MONTHS or even years to write these stories and if I keep updating them without getting any feedback..well this feels like an ass kick to me and yes my motivation to keep writing such stories is totally gone by now!). I came here in the hope to get some feedback for those stories as well, that people will tell me how they like my ideas, to tell me if I have improved my english and writing skills and such, but I get nothing like this and that's why I will stop writing/posting such stories in general, since this is not why I came here for (and comments like "More" Or "amazing" or "UPDATE" won't help me either!) and that's why I will turn my back on this website. The reason why I want to finish my Lucifer story is simply that I hate unfinished stories on my accounts and I want to finish at least this story, since it's finished in german and completely translated into english now (another reason to leave this site, because people don't even appreciate the hard work I put into all of my stories; The fall of Lucifer is my personal best story and only ONE person is still reading it -.-). So yeah, that being said: I will keep updating my one shot collection as long as I keep updating the fall of Lucifer. When I am done with this story I will stop updating on this account completely. I will stick to my tumblr and my deviantART acocunt then. _

_I feel sorry for those who seems to appreciate my hard work on here though, but the decision has been made.  
I can't stand the rudeness of those immature users on here anymore, who have send me insults and such (and I know that this happened to some of my internet friends as well and I know that they have left this side due to rude people too). Please do me and the other writers a favor and grow the hell up and how about you start writing your own stuff and see how much hard work this is before you insult or urge an author...oh and how about you respect the authors on here, because we put so much time and hard work into these stories and yet all you can do is being mean to us...  
_

_I gave this site enough chances, but now it's enough for me..._

_I will let you know when I will leave...my thanks goes to those who appreciate my hard work and who gave me so much support._


	47. A special kind of torture-LuciferXReader

_Oh man, I can't believe that I posted this story XD._

_This story is just plain weird, because it is based on a dream of mine which I have dreamed last night, so please don't expect too much._

_I wrote the whole thing down within 3 hours, to make sure I wouldn't forget it._  
_This dream may be weird, but damn it was so cute and so funny (even if the beginning is pretty dark)._

_Last but not least I can only say that: Read at your own risk, because this is such a stupid story!_

* * *

**A special kind of torture  
****LuciferXReader****  
**

I had no idea how we ended up in a situation like this.

I and my best friend just wanted to visit my old working place, because it was open day.

That we ended up in hell, none of us could have known.

A pretty special kind of hell I might say, but let us start at the very beginning of our "adventure".

My parents have told me about this open day thingy and if I would be interested to visit my old working place and if I would like to ask my best friend if she wants to come with us and I said yes, because I love visiting my old working place and to meet with my old co-workers.

Said and done.

Since my old working place was is a car factory, it took us some time to visit everything and at some point my best friend and I decided to go our own way, because my mom and my dad wanted to visit a few old co-workers of her own and since my best friend and I had other plans in mind we decided to go somewhere else.

The place where we went was pretty creepy, if you haven't been working there, because I led my best friend - let us call her Rose - to the basement of the factory.

And there everything went down the drain…

The basement was one of the scariest places in the factory.

Dark, sinister, oppressive…

When I have been working there, I didn't like this place at all, but sadly day in and day out I had to walk through this basement to reach my working place and my best friend never believed me when I have told her how creepy it could be down there.

Until today…

When I looked at her face I was certain that she started to believe me, because I could see the fear in her eyes that spoke for herself, since we were all alone down there.

She was scared and so was I, because I have never seen it so dark down here as I have seen it that day.

And I had this weird feeling in my stomach.

The feeling that something wasn't alright, that something big and dangerous was coming and when I looked at Rose again I could see that she thought the exact same thing.

But before I got the chance to tell her that we better go back to the others, we heard noise that rose in the dark corridor right in front of us. The hair in the back of my neck lined up at these creepy sounds and I backed away and so did my best friend.

"Did you hear that?" she asked me with fear in her voice and I could only nod with my head.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know…" I replied and I backed away some more, because I could swear I have seen something moving in the darkness in front of us.

"I think we should go…" I mumbled.

But we couldn't even move, when sinister sounding laughter rose in the darkness.

My heart felt like it was going to explode any second, so hard it was pounding against my ribs and I felt how my body started to tremble.

"Come on Rose! Let's go!"

"Ohhh you want to go already? But the fun hasn't even begun yet!"

Goosebumps covered my whole body when these words reached my ears and I knew that this deep and dark sounding voice was coming from right behind us and I didn't even dare to turn around.

My best friend did and judging by that gasp that came over her lips, it couldn't be something good that stood right behind us and when I have turned around also, I thought my heart would stop beating when I saw _him_ standing right behind us…

"This can't be true…" I whispered and my eyes widened as I looked right into the wide grinning face of the devil in person…

"But it is my dear. It is…" he whispered back to mock me and he took a step forward…and I and my best friend a few steps backwards.

He chuckled when he saw that.

A deep, malicious sounding chuckle…

"What is that? Don't tell me that you are afraid of me?"

His words were full of scorn and he seemed to have a lot of fun messing with us like that, but we found this anything but funny.

We were terrified, just wanted to disappear from this place.

Disappear from _him_!

"Leave us alone!" my best friend said, but Lucifer only laughed at her trembling voice.

"Leave you alone? But my dear, the party hasn't even started yet!"

His eyes started to glow red and I could only swallow hard, before he rushed forward with outstretched hands and the last thing I could see, were his red glowing eyes and a pair of white wings behind his back, before I closed my eyes and fell into endless seeming darkness as I fainted…

When I woke up again I found myself lying on a huge bed.

The room was pretty dark.

Only a small bedside lamp gave me light and I was all alone in this room.

My head ached as I slowly sat up and when my eyes got used to the dim light, I looked around in the room, but I found nothing that could help me in my situation.

But that wasn't even the worst thing for me.

No.

All the time I asked myself the same questions over and over again:

Where was my best friend?

Was she okay?

Or was she in danger?

What did Lucifer do to her?

What would he do to me?

I asked myself these questions over and over again, until I heard footsteps outside the door to my room and my body started trembling again when the footsteps came closer and closer.

I immediately lay back and closed my eyes and I tried to pretend to be asleep when the door to my room opened and when _he_ walked in.

I could hear how he closed the door and how he walked into the direction of the bed and seconds later I felt how the mattress lowered at my right side, telling me that he had sat down right next to me. I tried not to move, tried not to react, doesn't matter what he would do to me, but I couldn't keep myself from twitching, when he stroked his fingers gently over my cheek.

"I know that you're awake my dear. Open your eyes and stop with your games."

A low growl rose in my throat and when I opened my eyes I glared at him.

"Games? You are the one who's playing a game with me! What have you done to me?! And where is my friend?! Let us go! Immediately!"

As quickly as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with one of his own, I couldn't look and the next words remain stuck in my throat.

"Careful my dear. It seems like you don't know with whom you're talking here!"

"Oh I know for sure with whom I'm talking here, I just don't care for that! Devil!"

I saw how his lips curled up into a sinister grin and he tightened his grip around my wrists, as he bends his head down to my face.

"My, my. Such a cheeky gab. I think I need to teach you some manners, what do you think?"

"I think go back to hell!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I shivered, when he put the index finger of his free hand onto my right arm and dragged it down slowly.

"If I go back to hell be sure that I will take you with me, my dear."

I should have been terrified by his words, but his damn finger didn't make it easy for me to concentrate on them, because his finger was now brushing lightly over my exposed armpit and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, because I was ticklish as hell under my arms.

And of course he saw my weird reaction to his words and he narrowed his eyes at me again.

"You think that's funny? Seriously?!"

I shook my head, biting down harder on my lip, but damn I couldn't suppress that little giggle that slipped out of my mouth.

I could see how he opened his mouth to say something, but I was faster than him and I shouted "No! Stop that!" before I broke down into hysterical giggles, as his finger remained in my armpit and only then he seemed to realize where the problem was, because I could see how his lips twisted into another evil grin as realization hit him.

"Looks like someone's a bit ticklish, huh?"

"I-I am not!" I lied and I squeezed my eyes shut, as I tried to swallow my giggles.

"You are not?" I heard him asking and seconds later I felt how his finger wiggled under my arm and I arched my back with a loud squeal, before I started to laugh and squirm underneath him.

He chuckled at my reaction and I felt how he straddled my hips to keep me pinned, while his finger still worked his magic under my arm.

"First you are sassy to me and now you lie to me? You're messing with the wrong angel, my dear! Normally I torture my victims with pain…but I would do an exception, just for you~."

His last words ended in a purr and that alone made me blush like mad and I tried to hide my flushed face in the crook of my arm and at the same time I tried to stop laughing, but I failed miserably at that.

Especially when I felt how his other four fingers joined the first under my arm…

"From all those humans on this planet it seems like I got the most ticklish from all of them!" he said, laughing himself as I writhed under him and laughed and tore at my trapped arms.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stohohop ihihihit!"

"Stop? But I haven't even started yet!"

I couldn't believe that this was happening for real!

That I was lying here, on this bed, with Lucifer, the king of hell, straddling and tickling me to tears!

But it was happening and slowly I was getting desperate, because I could never stand to get tickled.

I tried to twist away from his tickling hand, but his fingers followed every movement of mine and soon they attacked my other armpit. When I twisted away from his hand again, his hand went directly for my belly and I arched my back with a loud laugh of mine.

I heard him chuckle again and he dug his fingers a bit deeper into my skin, vibrating them to make me suffer even more.

"Looks like I have found the little human's weak spot~."

"SCREW YOU!"

The tickling stopped and when I opened my eyes, I looked directly into his red glowing eyes and he growled at me.

"Watch your tongue!"

Despite everything I had to grin.

"And if I won't?"

That was a clear provocation and I had no idea why I said that, but I couldn't change it anymore and with a challenging look in my eyes I looked up at him.

He was quiet, just grinned at me, as he used his other hand to pin both of my hands over my head.

"I'll make you suffer little human. I will make you suffer like you haven't suffered before!"

I should have kept my mouth shut in such a situation.

Really, I should have kept it shut, but then…

"Oh really? I would love to see you try, little devil!"

Yep, I would be in hell soon…

And how right I was, because he glared at me one last time, growled like a hungry wolf, before he bend his head down until his breath was tickling my ear and that alone had me giggling like mad, since I was veeeery ticklish on my ears.

"You shouldn't have said that…" he whispered into my ear, before he buried his face into the crook of my neck, nibbling playfully at the skin there and I scrunched my shoulders up, trying desperately to protect my neck from his attacks, but I couldn't and so I had to lie there, giggling and squirming in his strong grip, as he nibbled on my neck, peppered ticklish kisses all over my skin or biting my earlobe playfully, until I was reduced to a shrieking, laughing mess.

And these goddamn stubbles on his cheeks weren't helping me at all to control my laughter!

"O-okay! OKAY! I get it! P-pleahahase! Stop!"

"What did you get?" he asked, talking right into my skin to tease me some more.

"I-I won't be mean to you ever agahahain…AHH!...P-pleahahase stop thahahat!"

I could feel how his lips twisted into another wide grin and he rubbed his nose playfully over my skin as he hummed.

"I don't know. That wasn't very convincing if you ask me."

"What do you want me to do then?" I asked, after I have regained my ability to speak again.

He pulled away from my neck and grinned at me.

"Beg me for mercy!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Never!" I growled.

"Never you say eh? Wanna bet I can change your mind?"

"I would love to see you try!"

"You are going to regret those words my dear, be sure about that," he said and I got the shivers as he eyed my belly, since my shirt had ridden up, now showing a patch of bare skin and it slowly dawned inside my head what he had in mind for me.

"NO! Don't even think about it Lucifer! Don't you dare!"

"Don't you dare _what_?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Hmm no. No I don't know what you mean. Why don't you help me with that?"

As he talked, he slowly lowered his head down, never breaking eye contact to me and the grin on his face grew, as I started to fidget in his grip, already grinning and giggling like an idiot.

"No! No! Pleahahase! Not there! Not there!" I begged and I tried to free my hands, but he wouldn't let go of me and the moment his lips touched my belly, I felt like I was about to crawl out of my skin, as he started to pepper ticklish kisses all over my belly.

And it tickled like hell!

I was squirming like a worm on a hook, pulled desperately on my trapped arms, arched my back as he came a bit too close to my belly button and squealed with laughter as he bit playfully into my lower ribs, before brushing his nose up and down my skin.

"P-Please! LUCIFER! Ahh! E-enough! Enough pleahahase!" I begged through my laugher and I tried to turn onto my side, but that turned out to be a mistakes, because he buried his face into my side, while growling playfully as he started to nibble on that one little spot, right above my hip and I snorted between my laughing fit as he shook his head with a low growl.

I immediately turned back until I was lying on my back again and he immediately buried his face back into my belly, growling and shaking his head and when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he taught me a better by blowing a big raspberry right into the center of my shaking belly.

It was an honest to God shriek that filled the air, followed by hysterical laughter from my side, because that bastard wouldn't stop blowing raspberries into my skin and I squirmed like mad underneath him, tried to kick him with my feet, to free my hands, but I couldn't do any of this. I pressed my head deep into the pillow, arched my back so much that it started to hurt me, but I didn't care for that in this moment. All I could concentrate on was this strong tickling feeling that went through my whole body, as he blew raspberry after raspberry!

He attacked my belly button, the sides of my belly (that had me screaming!), my sides, my ribs and at some point he even blew a small raspberry right onto my hip bones that had me laughing like a goddamn hyena!

I swore and begged through my loud laughter and when I have managed to yank my arms free, I immediately braced my hands against his head, trying to shove him away, but I was too weak and he was tickling me way too much, because when I freed my arms, he used his own free hands to attack my armpits yet again and I had the feeling that I would explode at any moment!

"OH GOHOHOD! YOU BASTAHAHARD! HAHAHAHA NO! STOP THAHAHAT! PLEAHAHASE! MERCY! MERCY!"

He laughed against my skin and said "No mercy for you!" before he blew another raspberry right into my belly button…

I had no idea for how long I had to endure this torture, until the door flung open and my best friend entered the room.

Without thinking about it she threw herself right onto Lucifer's back and she even managed to pull him away from me. With a loud thud both of them landed on the floor and from the corners of my eyes I could see how both of them fought bitterly against each other on the ground. My friend tried to gain the upper hand but I knew that she would be too weak to do that and so I collected all of my remaining energy and came to her help.

And together we even managed to pin Lucifer down to the ground.

I held his arms above his head as good as I could, because he was damn strong and I had no idea for how long I could hold his arms down and my friend Rose straddled his legs to keep them pinned to the ground, yanked his shirt upwards and without thinking about it, her head rushed down and she started to blow raspberries onto _his_ belly.

I couldn't help but laugh at the funny noises Lucifer made and I was brave enough to sit down on his arms and take my hands away, only to dig my fingers under his arms and that had the king of hell shrieking like a little kid. He laughed loudly, arched his back and squirmed underneath my fingers and my friend's lips as we tickled him until he had tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"Look who is laughing now, Mister Badass Devil!" I said, laughing as I poked his ribcage with one hand and tickled his armpit with the other, while my friend still took good care of his belly.

And when he snorted we lost it completely.

We still had no idea what he was doing here, why he had brought us here and what he wanted from us, but none of us cared for this at this moment.

At the moment we just wanted to make him laugh and I just wanted to get my revenge on him.

The questions could wait until later…

**The end**

* * *

**Authors note:**

_I have no idea where this weird dream came from._

_Maybe it was because I was reading a few old fics of mine before I went to bed? Or that I have been watching a few older episodes with Lucifer yesterday? I don't know. Fact is that this was one of the weirdest, albeit funniest dreams I have ever had, featuring our most favorte devil. I was giggling so much in my sleep that I woke up early in the morning. It was like I could feel everything he was doing to me. OMG :XD:. _

_I have to say that my dream ended a bit differently than this story, but the whole story would have been even more weird if I would have put that ending into the story, that's why I just left it the way it is now._

_I am so glad that all this ended in harmless tickling, because most of the time I suffer from very bad and very brutal nightmares._  
_Good to see that the devil showed some mercy tonight and "just" tickled me ;)_

_I am definitely looking forward to more dreams like this.**  
**_


	48. Heavenly Pranks

_Finally I have finished this story._  
_I have been working on it for a good month and the translation drove me insane!_  
_I am glad that it's finally done now. _

_I really, really hope you will like it._

_The idea might be crazy and would God be real I am pretty sure that he would kick my a** for this story, but you know what?_

_It was so worth it! XD_

* * *

**Heavenly pranks**

The first thing that hit Michael this morning was an involuntary cold shower, because when the mighty Archangel opened the door to his bedroom to go outside, the bucket, which had been placed on the edge of his door, fell into his direction and hit him together with the ice cold water inside.

The freezing cold water hit him first, drenching his hair, his skin and his robe, before the bucket fell with the opening forward, onto his head, so that Michael couldn't see anything and to top that, the warrior angel slipped on the wet grass under his bare feet and fell butt first onto the ground.

A low growl rose from his throat that sounded tinny through the bucket and his body began to tremble so much that even his wings were trembling, as he tried to restrain his anger and failed miserably at that.

His hands curled into fists and again a deep, ominous sounding growl rose from his throat when he heard someone laughing loudly.

When he lifted the edge of the bucket, he saw the angel who was laughing at him.

Actually he should have known it, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to pluck each and every feather out of his little brothers wings.

"Lucifer!" he growled darkly and he tried to get up again and at the same time he tried to get the bucket from his head, but again he slipped on the wet grass and fell to the ground and also the bucket crashed onto his head again, what made Lucifer roar with laughter.

"That's not funny Lucifer! Stop laughing!" the warrior growled under the bucket, but he couldn't impress his little brother with that, because he kept laughing loudly and shamelessly at him and he already had to hold into his belly.

"Oh and how funny this is Mike hahaha that was awesome! Got you good eh?" the younger Archangel said, still laughing and his finger pointed shamelessly on Michael, who had sat up again and now ripped the bucket from his head and glared fire arrows at him.

As much as he loved his little brother, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kick his ass, because that was not the first time this week that he had played him this mean prank.

The cold shower had caught him twice this week and twice he had let his little brother get away with it, but now it was enough and Michael vowed to teach him a lesson he would never forget! But as if he would read his mind, Lucifer gave him one last big grin, one eyebrow waggle and then he rose into the air, still laughing and he disappeared before Michael got the chance to follow him.

Growling and snarling Michael hurled the metal bucket away from his body, before his eyes turned to Lucifer, who was too far away for him by now.

"Just you wait little brother! When I come back, then you will get what you deserve! You'll pay for this!" he growled, before he turned around and made his way to the throne room of his father, because God had spoken to him and had ordered him to come to discuss something with him.

After that he would have enough time to ambush his little brother and to teach him a lesson which he would never forget...

Lucifer meanwhile didn't know anything of the sinister plans his big brother forged against him.

He was still laughing at him.

The expression on Michael's face, when the cold shower had hit him, had been simply divine and he would play another of these pranks on him for sure, because he was not afraid of Michael's empty threats.

How many times he had already told him that he would regret it, would he dare to play such a prank on him again?

Too often and in the end he had never done anything to him, and that's why Lucifer no longer paid attention to him when he threatened him again.

Today he would top the whole thing, because he knew that Michael would be with the Almighty.

And exactly there he was on his way, because he wanted to wait for Michael and wait for the right moment when he would come out of the throne room…

Said and done, because not even ten minutes later Lucifer had a bucket of ice water in his hands again and he now stood in front of the great gates to God's throne room and waited patiently for the gates to open.

And he didn't need to wait for too long, because apparently God hadn't had much to discuss with Michael today, because inside Lucifer could hear footsteps that slowly approached the gates.

Grinning, the Lightbringer went into his position.

Every muscle in his body was tense and he was ready to give his brother another cold shower.

Then the gates of the throne room opened slowly, very slowly, and Lucifer was getting ready to strike.

The gates weren't even fully open, when Lucifer dashed forward and poured the content of his bucket into the direction of the opening gates. Then he stood there, with this mischievous and wide grin on his face and rubbing his hands together as he waited for his victim to come out of the throne room, so he could laugh at him once again.

At least, that was the plan.

But it turned out quite differently...

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind him and Lucifer replied, without turning around.

"I'm waiting for Michael."

"So?"

Lucifer could practically hear how the angel behind him raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"And why do you wait for him?"

"I want to see his face when he comes out of there. He always tells me he would take revenge on me for my pranks and yet he has never done it. Therefore, I played him another prank today."

"Hmm...interesting. It's just too bad that I'm not in there..."

Lucifer thought he had misheard and he turned his head around slowly, very slowly, looking at the angel who stood behind him, with his arms crossed and a mischievous smile on his lips and the Lightbringer had the feeling that he would lose every single feather on his wings at this sight. His stomach clenched and sweat gathered on his forehead when he recognized the angel who was standing behind him and who was looking at him.

"M-Michael?"

Michael grinned and he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, which Lucifer didn't like at all.

"Yes, little brother?"

Lucifer felt how his right eyelid began to twitch and how his heartbeat quickened.

"B-but...if you stand here before me, who is then-"

The Morningstar couldn't even finish his question, as he heard swearing behind him and when he turned around, he wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and never come back.

God now stood in front of them, with sodden hair and clothes and his eyes were blazing already, which made Lucifer back away from him, when he looked at him in disbelief and with wide eyes.

"LUCIFER!" thundered the Lord and his son swallowed hard.

"Oops..." was all that came about Lucifer's lips and he jumped when Michael placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You are in so much trouble now, little brother. This time you have pranked the wrong person," he whispered to him, grinning, as he watched how his father came closer to them.

"How dare you Lucifer?! I expected Michael and what do I get instead? A cold shower!"

Despite everything, Lucifer had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning, which of course was not passed by his father, because he narrowed his eyes and glared at him darkly.

"Oh you think this is funny, don't you?!"

The Lightbringer shook his head and he fought strongly against his grin or the laughter, because the sight of his soaking wet father was just too funny.

Even Michael had to look away, to be able to hold back his own grin.

"And then you lie in my presence?! Ohhh, that's enough!"

When Lucifer felt how an invisible force grabbed him, he dropped the bucket, which he had still held in his hands until now and a startled sound came from his lips as the invisible power led him toward the throne room. His eyes widened and he tried to fight against it, fell to the ground and tried to cling to the grass beneath him, but God's power was too strong for him and dragged him farther and farther toward the throne room.

"Michael! HELP ME!"

But his brother only looked at him, grinning and he didn't even thought of it to help him.

"That serves you right Lucifer!" was all he said to him, before his little brother disappeared inside the throne room and when his father also entered the room, the huge gates closed and sealed his fate…

After all, Lucifer still fought bravely against it, even if he knew that it was useless, because he had no chance against God's power.

"Please Father...don't!" He pleaded, as the power of the Almighty picked him up and threw him onto his huge bed and when he tried to sit up, he was immediately pressed back into the sheets and God's power held him pinned there.

His father ignored his pleas, because he had turned his back on him and was drying his hair with a white cloth and after that he looked for a dry robe.

When he had changed his clothing, he turned to his son and looked at him in silence and Lucifer shuddered when he saw the anger in his father's glowing eyes.

Slowly God came towards the bed and Lucifer tried to sink further into the bed sheets and his eyes widened with pure fear, because he didn't know what his father had in mind for him and how hard he would punish him for what he had done.

"It's one thing if you prank your brothers and sisters, but it's a whole other story when you prank me Lucifer! I will not tolerate this childishness! You are an adult Archangel and yet you still act like a little fledgling!"

"I-I'm sorry father, it was an accident. Really. I wanted to prank Michael and not you."

"What have I just told you about pranks?"

Lucifer blushed deeply and he looked away from his father.

"They are childish..." he mumbled embarrassed.

But then the mischief stole back into his eyes and he grinned at his father.

"But it's still fun!"

And there he was again: The defiant son, who didn't want to listen to him.

But God would ensure that this would change today!

He sat beside his son on the bed and gently stroked his dark hair out of his face, which made Lucifer wince and he tried to scoot away from the hand, but he was still held down and therefore he couldn't do anything against this.

"You still think that this is funny I see, huh?"

"Who wouldn't find this funny?"

"I, for example, my son. But if you want to laugh about me, then I know how I can punish you. It's a suitable punishment, just for you Lucifer and since you like to act like a little fledgling I am sure that you will enjoy it as much as I will..."

Lucifer raised one of his eyebrows and he looked at his father with confusion and a tingling sensation spread inside his stomach, when God gave him a small, mischievous grin, which he hadn't seen for almost an eternity, as he slid to the foot end of the bed and came to a halt just next to Lucifer's bare feet.

"You should have put your sandals on today, Lucifer..."

The eyes of the Lightbringer widened and he shifted nervously in his invisible bonds and when his father stretched his hands out to his bare feet, it started to dawn in his head and within a few seconds he started to grin and to squirm around on the bed, trying to pull his feet away from God's hands, but he couldn't do it.

"No! Dad, please! Not that!" he pleaded and his grin widened against his will, as the fingers had almost reached their destination.

"Why not? It is an appropriate punishment for someone who laughs at others all day long. So I think you shouldn't have any problems with this kind of punishment..."

As the fingers touched the soft soles, Lucifer winced and squeaked and quickly he bit his lower lip to suppress any more of these embarrassing noises. Slowly he let his head fall back into the soft cushions and squeezed his eyes shut and with all his might he tried to suppress his giggles, as the fingers of his father began to wiggle over his soft soles. Fortunately he wasn't as ticklish on his feet as in other parts of his body, but it was still enough to make him giggle, because when the fingers increased their efforts, he could no longer hold back his giggling. His toes dug into his soles, when his father tried to tickle them also.

"No tickling! No tickling! Pleahahahase!" the Lightbringer pleaded between his giggles and he shook his head from left to right, which made his father smile.

It was just far too long since he had tickled his son.

When he had done it the last time, Lucifer still had been a little fledgling, who hadn't even been able to fly back then.

Yes, he had a lot to catch up and that he would do now...

"You should think twice about whom you play a prank Lucifer!"

While God said that, the movements on Lucifer's feet changed.

He now used his fingernails and scratched gently over the tender skin and Lucifer's giggling turned into cheerful laughter when he could no longer bear it.

"I-I already t-told you th-that this prank wasn't planned for you dad...hahahaha...it was planned for M-Michael!"

"And yet it hit me and now you have to endure the consequences for your childish behavior!"

Slowly the fingers wandered further up, wandered from the feet up to the shins and came to a halt at his knees. Since Lucifer only wore his warrior skirt, it was easy to get at all these little sensitive areas that would make his son squeak and laugh and God was now heading towards these places. His fingers massaged the tops of the knees before they slid into the back of them and tickled Lucifer there and the Lightbringer actually squealed out loud when he felt the fingers there, before they wandered further upwards, attacked his thighs with ticklish squeezes and then they grabbed his hipbones and massed them gently through the soft fabric of his warrior skirt and Lucifer's laughter rose in pitch and several octaves, because apparently he couldn't take it to get tickled there, what made God grin broadly when he noticed this. He carefully pulled the collar of the warrior skirt down a bit to expose the protruding hip bones, before he rubbed his thumbs over these sensitive places and wouldn't Lucifer have been held down, he would have jumped through the ceiling in just this moment.

"What's wrong Lucifer? Isn't that funny anymore?"

The Morningstar laughed and shook his head and arched his back, as the fingers pressed more firmly into the sensitive skin of his hips.

"Well too bad for you. That's what happens if you dare to prank me!"

The fingers wandered now from his hips up to his bare belly and in that moment, when they pressed into the twitching stomach muscles, a loud shriek went through the throne room, which was accompanied by subsequent loud laughter, when the fingers began to claw at his belly.

Lucifer clawed his fingers into the sheets under him, threw his head back and laughed as loud as God hadn't heard it for a long, long time and these gorgeous sounds warmed his heart to the core. It was nice to see his second oldest son laughing so heartily and carefree as he did in this very moment.

Lucifer had changed in recent years, in a way, that even scared the Lord himself.

More and more often he saw that darkness lay over his soul, especially on days when he didn't feel well. Even better was it now to see how his angelic soul shone bright and clear as he lay there, laughing loudly and hearty.

And God would ensure that he wouldn't stop laughing any time soon!

"D-Dad please...s-stop...hahahahaha..I-I can't t-tahahahke it anymohohohore!"

Again there was this slightly evil grin on God's face as he looked at his son, who already had tears running down his flushed cheeks.

"But Lucifer~. You're a strong and mighty Archangel. I am sure that you will be able to take a little tickling," he teased, but he slowed his tickling down a little to allow his son a small break. Lucifer may didn't need to breathe, but he really looked like he couldn't take it anymore.

But God didn't ceased the tickling completely, because his forefinger still stroked teasingly over the twitching belly surface, circled the navel and dipped in here and there, what made Lucifer squeal and let him giggle hysterically.

"Am I right?" he kept teasing him and still with a broad grin on his lips, as Lucifer shook his head, trying to suck his stomach in to escape this evil finger that was now stroking the skin of his lower belly.

"No? What do you mean by no? No you aren't a strong Archangel?"

" N-Nohoho, that's not what I meahahant! I-it's too muhuhuhuhch dahahad! T-tickles too muhuhuhch!" he said, giggling, which made even his father laugh softly.

"Too much? I am going easy on you! But if it is too much for you, then maybe I should look for another place to tickle then?"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

And God was also true to his word, because his fingers moved from Lucifer's belly to his sides. Gently, he began to massage them, which made Lucifer giggle louder and he pressed his head into the pillow and squirmed slightly beneath those evil fingers.

In that moment he was glad that he and his father were all alone in the giant throne room, because he sounded like a little fledgling and not like the powerful Archangel he used to be and he didn't even want to imagine how the angels - Seraphs most likely - would have reacted would they have heard him giggle like that. They would probably have laughed at his predicament and would have made fun of him and he couldn't even blame them for that, because he would have reacted the same way, wouldn't it have been him lying here and giggling like a little fledgling…

The fingers lingered for a moment on his sides, before his father slowly, very slowly, walked them up and brushed them over his protruding ribs and that pulled him out of his thoughts, as another jolt went through his whole body and his giggling increased in volume and pitch.

"Nohohoho! D-don't! Stohohohop...hahahaha...d-dad pleahahahse!"

His father chuckled as he dug his fingers a bit deeper into his ribs.

"Wasn't thinking of stopping yet my son, don't worry..." he teased.

The Archangel was now trying desperately to press his arms against his body to protect his ribs, but his father seemed to have other plans in mind for him, because with a small movement of his index finger, he made sure that Lucifer's arms moved upwards against his will, until they were pinned above his head.

And immediately the tickling fingers were back at his now defenseless ribs, wiggling up and down, massaging them gently or poking the skin in between the sensitive bones.

"D-dahahad...hahahaha...p-please... s-stohohohop...pleahahahahse! E-enough with the t-tickling!"

"Shhh Lucifer. I have to concentrate. If you keep squirming around and if you also keep talking then I can't count your ribs and then I have to start all over again and you don't want that, right?"

To give his words more power, his father let his forefingers tickle over this little spot directly underneath Lucifer's armpits, which made his son squeak loudly, since it was one of his weak spots.

"B-but it tickles so much hahahaha please dad...stop ihihihit!"

"Such a ticklish, little angel you are, how cute~. Tickle, tickle, tickle..."

The Lightbringer snorted and laughed even louder because of the teasing words and he tried to hide his face in the crook of his arm. The fingers pressed into his ribs again and began to count them, because his father "wanted to make sure that he hadn't forgotten one of his ribs", and of course the fingers slipped again and again, so that he had to start over and over again and it drove Lucifer nuts with ticklish laughter!

Although God was relatively gently to him, but he felt the punishment in his tickle attacks all too well and he knew what awaited him, if he would dare to prank him again!

God also saw that Lucifer slowly understood and he grinned mischievously, when his son begun to squirm like a worm beneath his teasing fingers, because he moved his hands now slowly further up and headed towards the hairless armpits of the laughing Archangel, because he knew how ticklish Lucifer was under his arms. Movement got into his body, because he tried to free himself with a vengeance from the invisible bonds, tried to pull his arms down to press them against his body and his snow-white wings already trembled suspicious and his laughter also grew.

"Not there! PLEASE! NOT THERE! AHHHH! NOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh yes, there! There is a lesson you have to learn my son. Besides I have missed the sound of your laughter so much. It's good to see and hear you laughing again Lucifer…"

"B-BUT…P-PLEASE…N-NOT THERE! PLEAHAHAHAHA…"

His pleas went under in a loud wave of laughter, when the fingers had reached their destination and when they gently but very effectively stroked the delicate skin under his arms. Slowly at first and then faster and faster until Lucifer screamed with loud, booming laughter and until he started to flap his wings wildly. He tossed his head from side to side, laughed so much that even the Almighty could no longer restrain himself and joined in his laughter, because it was just too contagious to him.

"You could never stand it whenever I have tickled you under your arms, huh?" he teased with a broad grin when he saw how Lucifer fought against the tickling fingers under his arms and how he tried to defend himself and failed miserably at that and how he arched his back and roared with thunderous laughter.

A shake of the head was the only answer that he managed to do; to more he was no longer capable of.

"I know that there still is another spot where you can't stand it. Shall I show you which spot I mean?"

Lucifer shook his head again.

God chuckled and his fingers wandered slowly from his armpits to his wild flapping wings.

"No? What a pity, because I'll show you anyways…"

The fingers stroked tenderly over those velvety soft feathers of his wings and that was enough to make Lucifer laugh so much, that tears were rolling down his bright red cheeks within seconds while the touch didn't even tickle him yet.

It was just this anticipation, how much it would tickle that made him laugh so much and his father knew this also, and he loved to tease his son in this way.

But it wasn't just the teasing he enjoyed. It was everything about Lucifer when he teased him. He loved the sound of his loud, cheerful laughter, loved to see the crow's feet in the corners of his tightly closed eyes and he loved this wide grin on his lips as he let himself fall.

But at some point God got tired of teasing him and his fingers slid under the soft feathers and searched for the warm, sensitive skin underneath. When he found it, his fingers started moving and Lucifer's laughter went silent for a moment; so much it tickled him.

When he had regained his voice again, he pressed his head deep into the pillow and he screamed more than he laughed and begged his father for mercy and told him over and over again how much he regretted what he had done and that he would never do it ever again.

And God even showed some mercy and he stopped tickling him.

He pulled his hands back and wiped the tears from his eyes, before he withdrew from him and waited patiently for Lucifer to turn his eyes on him.

When he looked at him, a wide grin still graced God's face, which made Lucifer blush deeply.

"I am pretty sure now you know how your little brother Gabriel has felt whenever you have tickled him as some sort of punishment whenever he dared to prank you and I also hope that you have learned your own lesson, my son. Next time you won't have much to laugh about...or you'll certainly have a reason to laugh even more than today; that remains to be seen..."

Lucifer couldn't help but grin because of the words.

"I have learned my lesson father and I promise you to never do it ever again."

God stroked him gently through his now disheveled dark hair.

"Good. And please stop pranking your brothers and sisters. There are days when they really want to be left alone, particularly Michael, because he has done a lot for me lately and he needs to rest a bit."

Michael!

He had totally forgotten about him!

Whether his older brother was resentful?

Probably he had long since forgotten the prank he had played on him today...

"I will stop to play them pranks. I promise."

"Well, you now know what will happen if you don't listen to my words."

The Almighty raised his hand and snapped his fingers and Lucifer could move his arms and legs again.

He wanted to sit up, when God once again turned to him and looked at him.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes dad?"

"There's something I've forgotten."

"So? What is it?"

His father grinned mischievously at him again, pushed him back into the pillows and within a few seconds his head rushed down and his soft lips pressed against his belly and he blew as hard as he could. And Lucifer started to laugh like a maniac and clung to his father's robe as he fidgeted under him and kicked his legs out widely, as his father blew ticklish raspberry after ticklish raspberry against his shaking belly.

„O SANCTE PATER! NOT THAT! AHAHAHAHA! D-DAHAHAHAD PLEASE! NOT THAT! NO R-RASPBERRIES...HAHAHAHA... I-I AM NOT…A BABY ANYMOHOHOHORE...HAHAHAHA…P-PLEASE! I-I AM WAY TOO OLD FOR THIHIHIHS!"

The answer was amused sounding laughter and vibrating lips directly on his navel, what Lucifer couldn't endure, because he tried to shove his father away from him, writhed on the bed and tried to turn on his side, but he couldn't do it. Instead, he clutched at his father's hair and pulled on it, which made God growl into his skin and he shoved his hands back under his arms, what made Lucifer roar with laughter again and he quickly let go of him and pressed his arms tightly against his body, while arching his back and flapping his wings.

"N-NOT AGAIN! PLEAHAHAHASE! NOT AGAHAHAIN!" he laughed and he squirmed around so much and flapped his wings so wildly that the Almighty had to let go of him.

Laughing, he pulled his hands away from his son, but not without wiggling his fingers quickly over Lucifer's soft belly with the words "You will always be my little baby and you are never too old to laugh" and the Lightbringer squealed loudly at that and he fell from the bed, as he tried to roll away from him and he had not noticed, that he had already arrived at the edge of the huge bed. Even when he fell to the floor, he was still laughing and even his father could no longer hold himself back and joined in the laughter of his dearest son.

It took a while until both had stopped laughing.

When they had stopped, God helped his son back to his feet and accompanied him to the gate of his throne room.

"I hope you have learned your lesson Lucifer."

The Morningstar grinned and blushed again.

"I did indeed father."

"Good, then you can go now. Don't forget what awaits you if you mess with me again."

"I will not forget it, that's for sure."

The Almighty chuckled at that and tweaked Lucifer's side one last time, before he told him that he was allowed to go now.

When Lucifer opened one of the huge gates and wanted to go outside, his father's voice stopped him once again.

"Lucifer wait. I have forgotten another very important thing."

The Lightbringer turned around to his father, but before a word came over his lips, ice-cold water that came out of nowhere, hit him right into his face and soon God's deep, majestic laughter echoed through the whole throne room once again, as Lucifer looked at him unamused.

"Now you know how I have felt when you did this to me."

Yes, he now knew how he had felt and it really didn't feel good; even he had to admit that.

It was about time that he would look for Michael and apologize for his childish behavior, but at first he would go to his room and rest a bit.

Laughing so much could be really exhausting if he thought about it and only the thought of it made him blush deeply again and he preferred to quickly go to his room, so that no other angel could see him like that; soaked and flushed from laughing way too much today...

When he had arrived in his room, he changed his clothing and threw himself onto his bed belly first and sighed with relief when the silence of his room and the comfort of his bed embraced him.

But something in his room was different than usual.

However, he didn't know what it was.

It felt like a dark aura that surrounded him and let him shudder.

When he heard a noise next to his bed, he turned on his back and opened his eyes...and he was startled when he looked right into Michael's evil grinning face, as the Archangel had bent over him and who was now looking straight into his eyes.

"Surprise little brother!" he said, grinning, as he cracked his knuckles and Lucifer knew that he was about to have another reason to laugh today, because his big brother was in fact very resentful and he would let him know how funny he found all the pranks that he had played on him recently.

And Lucifer just knew that this was just the beginning of a very, veeeeery long day, filled with much, much laughter from his side.

And on that day he vowed to himself to never play a prank on his big brother or his father ever again.

He would go after his little brother Gabriel instead...

**The end**


	49. Tickles for Christmas

_I know I haven't been active on here that much lately and I have my reasons for this._

_I have been very sick, have been in Hospital in October and I just haven't been in the mood to write happy stories when I am myself not happy at all._  
_I concentrate more on my serious and more darker stories from now on (since I haven't had much interest in writing tickle stories in the past months), but sadly they still get ignored most of the time and this doesn't do anything good to my motivation to keep posting stories to this website and when we are at it: I am going to leave this site soon. I will stay until the end of January, because I have paused the fall of Lucifer simply because it's christmas time and I don't want to post dark stuff in that time. That's why I will stay until January, because that's where I will start updating that story again (and I will also finish this story in january).  
_

_**As for this story:**  
This had been just a spontaneous idea of mine.  
After months I have been in the mood for a tickle story again and this is what came out.  
I wanted to add some "Christmas-Feelings" to this story and I hope I managed to do that, since it's only three weeks until christmas day.  
I have to say that it felt a little bit weird for me to suddently write a tickle story about Sam and Dean, when all I have written had been dark stuff in the last months.  
I am still much more into fluffy angel family tickle stories though...  
_

_And sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
I have written the whole thing in english only to see if I have improved my english skills or not. _

_Well I hope you have fun reading and as always feedback is very much appreciated by me, thank you._

* * *

**Tickles for Christmas**

There was a time in the year, where even a Dean Winchester turned into a small kid again and that time was the Christmas time.

It was the only time of the year, where Dean could be happy again, where all bad things had been banished from his head and where no nightmares hunted him at night.

Even Bobby acted differently on Christmas.

He was a lot happier than usual, acted differently among his boys and he managed to get both of them into a Christmas mood.

At least in all the past years…

This year, everything looked different, because one Winchester wasn't happy at all and said Winchester preferred to sit in a corner of Bobby's house with melancholy sparkling in his eyes…

Sam just couldn't relax, doesn't matter what he was trying.

Too many bad things have happened to him, his brother and Bobby in the past, especially in the past months. They have fought against one demon after the other, had been going on dangerous hunts and they even have met angels who have been ready to almost kill them to make them say "Yes" to Michael and Lucifer.

Yes, this had been a shitty year and Sam couldn't understand why Dean was so happy when so many bad things have happened to them.

Heaven and hell, even Bobby was happy today!

However, the two still managed to see the good between all the bad and when Sam was honest, he wished he could do the same, but sadly he couldn't.

But knowing his big brother, he knew that Dean would try everything to get him into a much better mood, because he wanted to see a smile on his face and not a sad look.

But it was hard to get Sam to smile and even when the evening came, Sam hadn't smiled that day and slowly Dean got tired of it. Bobby had tried to explain to him why the younger Winchester felt that way and Dean could kind of understand it with the whole "You-are-the-Devil's-Vessel-thingy" but it was Christmas for God's sake! The day of the year where everyone was happy and Sam needed to be happy as well!

Dean wouldn't allow his brother to be sad on such a wonderful day and as he sat there all alone in Bobby's small living room an idea crept into his head. A wonderful idea. An idea that let him grin so much that his face started to hurt and he rubbed his hands together and his green eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh Sammy, I think I just got the best Christmas gift ever for you…"

An hour later Dean, Sam and Bobby sat all together in the living room.

Bobby had bought something to eat for himself and his boys and there even stood a small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. It wasn't the best looking Christmas tree in existence, but enough for them. A fire crackled in the fireplace, filled the room with a wonderful warmth and everything could have been perfect, wouldn't there be Sam's stoic face.

"What is wrong with you Sam?" Bobby asked as he couldn't take the silence around them anymore and he looked at the younger Winchester and raised an eyebrow when Sam lifted his head and returned his look.

"Nothing Bobby. I am fine…"

Oh he clearly was not fine at all; even a blind man could see that!

"Stop lying Sammy, we can see that something is up with you. I mean look at your face!"

"What's with my face?"

"We haven't seen you smile for almost an eternity."

That seemed to make the situation even worse for Sam, because his sad face became even sadder if this was still in the realm of possibility.

"There is no reason for me to smile Dean."

"No reason to smile? Dude! It's Christmas!"

"And? I don't think that the angels would care for that!"

"Oh so this is about these stupid angels? That's why you behave so weird?"

"I have some good reasons for that! If you haven't noticed it yet Dean, but I am Hell's Vessel!"

"And I am Heaven's Vessel and you don't see me sulking like you do it!"

"Oh so now I am sulking? Really Dean?!"

"Boys please. Not today…"

Sam and Dean both looked at Bobby when these words had reached their ears.

The older hunter sat there and was looking back and forth between these two and apparently he had enough of their fighting.

"Sorry Bobby, but I am just sick of Sam's behavior! Sure our lives haven't been good lately, this year sucked, but damn Sammy! We have to look forward. We will find a way out of this, but not now, not today but we WILL find a way out of all of this. But as for now let us enjoy this evening. It's Christmas Sam and on Christmas we don't sulk or fight. On Christmas we will be happy. Look, Cas wants to visit us later and I bet he doesn't want to see you like that either."

"No because one year ago he wanted to see me death oh and when we are at the topic: When did Castiel smile huh? I have never seen him smile before and you don't make such a scene about that! But when I don't smile, the world seems to end, huh?!"

"Well we could try to change this and make the angel smile as well, but not today. Today we will change your mood, if you want it or not!"

"But Dean-"

"No but's Sammy! You WILL smile and laugh today; even if this will be the last thing I will do!"

"Good luck with that then jerk!"

"Don't challenge me bitch! You know that I will always win against you!"

"Oh yeah? I would love to see you try! Before you will make me smile I would rather say "Yes" to Lucifer!"

"Oh you don't mean that Sammy. Stop saying that!"

"And if I won't?"

"You will see what happens then."

"Oh yeah? I am shaking with fear already!"

Meanwhile Bobby was running his hands through his face and shook his head as he listened to that conversation. He wanted to stay out of this and thus he preferred to keep his mouth shut and he also tried to ignore these two, which wasn't easy at all. Especially not when you was sitting between them…

"Oh you should Sammy, you should."

"I am not and now leave me alone!"

Dean grinned and his eyes began to sparkle with mischief.

"But I don't want to~."

Sam only rolled his eyes at that and tried to ignore Dean by getting back to his now cold food. But he knew his brother too well and he also knew how stubbornly he could be. If Dean wanted something, he would get it, no matter what the costs.

"You know Sammy, I really wanted to wait until after the meal…"

Sam looked up from his food again and now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What? What do you mean? Waiting for what?"

The older hunter stood up, still grinning broadly as he walked over to Sam until he stood behind him. He put his hands onto his shoulders and leaned his head down, so he could speak right into his ear.

"With your Christmas gift."

"Oh yes, great…more porn magazines…"

The elder narrowed his eyes at that and took a deep breath to calm his nerves down.

"Hey, these were damn good porn magazines Sammy!"

And that was the first time for a very long time that Sam's lips twitched slightly upwards.

That of course didn't stay unnoticed by Dean and Bobby and Dean grinned even wider at that and he tried to look into his brother's face, but Sam turned his head away from him, still with that tiny smile on his lips.

"What is that? Do my eyes just play a trick on me or is that a smile on your lips?"

"It's not and now go away!"

"Oh but I think it is Sam. You are smiling and I haven't even given you your Christmas gift yet."

"I still don't get it Dean."

"Don't worry Sammy, I will bring light into the darkness soon. But first off I want some more of that…"

Dean used his forefingers to pull Sam's lips upwards to make him smile some more, but the younger Winchester just growled and shook the hands off and he raised his arms and tried to protect his face with his hands.

Exactly what Dean had been waiting for…

As fast as he stuck his fingers underneath his brother's arm, Sam couldn't look and it was an honest to God shriek that left the younger man's mouth when the fingers started moving. His arms came crashing down against his sides, but only trapping Dean's hands underneath and the elder kept wiggling his fingers mercilessly and his grin got slightly evil as he watched Sam and how the younger hunter curled in on himself, trying to prevent himself from grinning or even laughing.

"Don't fight it Sammy, we all know that you can't stand that at all," Dean said, chuckling himself as he watched how his brother was fighting against the tickling under his arms and even Bobby had to smile at that as he watched his boys from a safe distance.

Sometimes he doubted that these two were two grown men, let alone two grown monster hunters. But it was good to see them both smile and fool around, since these two deserved that more than anything else in this world. They went through so much shit. They just deserved to play around like this every now and then…

While Bobby was totally caught in his thoughts, Sam tried everything in his might to get Dean to stop tickling him. He was squirming back and forth in his chair, kicked his legs out, pressed his arms tightly against his sides and bit down hard onto his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. He wouldn't give in, wouldn't give his brother what he wanted. He knew he was screwed the moment he would start laughing, because then Dean wouldn't stop tickling him anymore and he wanted to prevent this at all costs!

But the more those mean fingers wiggled under his arms, the stronger the urge to let go and laugh grew in him and when the first few giggles slipped out of his mouth he knew that he had lost the fight.

"And Sammy? How do you like your Christmas gift so far?" Dean teased him.

"Sh-shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup a-and stohohohp thahahat!"

"Nah, not going to happen."

All Sam wanted to do in this very moment was to kick Dean's ass, but he couldn't even stop him from tickling him and the more his brother tickled him the louder his giggles got and when the fingers slid down to his ribs he couldn't hold his laughter back anymore.

"Haha yeah, that's what I wanted to hear from you Sammy!" Dean cheered with the biggest grin on his face the world has ever seen.

He had to be careful though, because his little brother had started fighting back as good as he could. He tried to shove his hands away from his body and at the same time he tried to get up from that chair, but that didn't end well for him, because he only fell to the ground and as he tried to crawl away, his brother was right back on him, grabbing his ankles and pulling him out from under the table. He turned him around, straddled his hips and the tickle party started all over again. And this time Sam was letting go. He was laughing so loud that Dean had the feeling the house would shake and he couldn't stop laughing himself anymore when those wonderful sounds reached his ears. It had been way too long since he had heard his brother laughing like this. It was the most beautiful sound he had heard in almost an eternity and he didn't want it to stop any time soon and thus he searched for more places to tickle to make Sam laugh even harder and he found a lot of these places.

"Man Sammy, look at how ticklish you are! You haven't changed at all when it comes to tickling huh? Lucifer should better think twice before taking over your body."

"S-sohohoho should Michahahael hahaha!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Despite everything Sam managed to open his eyes, to look at Dean and to throw a knowing and slightly evil grin into his direction and when realization hit the elder, he blushed deeply at that.

"Not cool Sammy! So not cool!" he growled and during his words he dug his fingers a bit deeper into Sam's stomach to make him laugh a bit harder.

"You are going to regret your words soon, be sure about that!"

"I dohohohn't regrehehet ahahahanything Deahahahan hahahaha I-I was just sahahahaying the truhuhuhuth!"

And Dean's face color changed from young strawberry into overripe cherry…

"SAM! Shut the hell up! This isn't true!"

Even Bobby had to chuckle at that and Dean turned his head around to growl at him as well.

That he thus let his guard down he realized when it was already too late…

The counter-attack came immediately.

Sam hadn't even stopped laughing when he dug his own fingers into Deans hips, making his brother scream with surprise and he started laughing like a maniac afterwards. He spun around, tried to grab Sam's hands and to shove them away, but the tickling weakened him and in a matter of seconds the tables had turned, because now it was Dean who fell to the ground and it was Sam's turn to straddle him and to tickle the living hell out of his big brother who was rolling around with laughter underneath him as good as he could.

"I think that should proof it that I was right."

Before the older hunter could protest, Sam dug his fingers deeper into the skin of his hips and that was enough to silence Dean when it came to insults and at the same time to make him scream with laughter when thumbs started rubbing over the protruding bones.

Sam was grinning like a Cheshire cat by this point as he looked down at this laughing, screaming mess there underneath his tickling fingers.

"And to come back to your question from earlier: Now I enjoy my Christmas gift…"

Dean tried to growl between his laughing fit, tried to glare at him also, but he couldn't.

His ongoing loud laughter took all the venom out of his dark looks and all he could do was just lying there and laugh like he hadn't laughed for years.

But when Sam thought he would have won, then he had thought wrong, because Dean Winchester wouldn't lose so easily and he tried to fight back as good as he could and he even landed a "hit" when he managed to dug at least one hand into Sam's belly again.

The younger hunter shrieked and started laughing again and one of his hands flew to Dean's tickling hand and he tried to push it away from his belly, while at the same time trying to tickle his brother so hard that he would weaken him enough to get the upper hand in their little play fight again, but Dean was a tough opponent and he wouldn't give up so easily.

Bobby could just shake his head as he watched how the two started rolling around on the floor, laughing loudly and heartily while trying to tickle one another.

It was when both boys crashed into the Christmas tree that they almost exploded with happy laughter. Especially when they got tangled into the decoration of the tree that consisted of a lot of tinsel and some small Christmas ornaments, making them look like human Christmas trees.

Even Bobby had to laugh at this sight.

Suddenly the beating of two powerful wings filled the air and seconds later a confused looking angel in a trenchcoat was standing in the middle of the room and his eyes went back and forth between Sam and Dean and Bobby and he raised an eyebrow and this made him look even more confused.

This of course made the boys and even Bobby laugh even harder.

"What did I miss?" was all Castiel asked.

"You don't want to know," Sam and Dean said at the same time and that made them laugh even more if this was still in the realm of possibility and even Castiel's lips twitched up into a small smile at that.

"Look at that Sammy, the angel _can_ smile!" Dean cheered and he threw a grin at the angel who simply twitched his shoulders.

Needless to say that this Christmas was filled with a lot more smiles and laughter later on…

**The end**

* * *

**To those who celebrate it:  
**_I wish all of you a wonderful Saint Nicholas day :)**  
**_

_And should you ask yourself why I post such a story now and not on Christmas day:  
I have planned another story for Christmas Day and since said other story is a NON-Fanfiction story I will only post it on my deviantART and Tumblr account, since I can't post it to and I hardly doubt that anyone would have interest in this kind of story in the first place..._


	50. The gift of laughter

_This story is some kind of a sequel to one of my Supernatural Christmas Stories I have witten and posted last year._

_The first story is getting called "Christmas Angel" and can be found on this accout too for those who have interest in it._  
_You should know this story before you start reading this one, otherwise some parts in this story might confuse you._

_I have to say that the beginning of this story turned out to be pretty emotional, but it will change in the middle of it ;)._

_Christmas is such a melancholic time; I can total feel with Michael in here..._

_Oh and one important thing: Sam and Dean aren't born yet ;)._

_And again I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
_I don't translate my german stories anymore and thus I write some stories of mine in english only from now on ;)._

* * *

**The gift of laughter**

For most people Christmas was the most beautiful time of the year.

At that time, they laughed a lot, were happy and simply enjoyed their life.

Of course there were people who didn't like the Christmas time as much as other people did, but these people were in the lower number. Nothing to worry about…

But not only humans enjoyed this wonderful time of the year, but also God's radiant angels.

For them, the Christmas time was the most beautiful time of the year.

No wonder, because it was the birthday of God's beloved child Jesus Christ and they had to celebrate this day as much as they could.

But even among the angels there were some who weren't as cheerful as they had to be on such a day and one of these angels was the strongest among heaven's warriors.

Too many bad things have happened in the past as if he could have been happy on such a day.

Where his brother's and sister's enjoyed the Christmas time, only grief was to be seen in his eyes.

Michael had come down to earth again this year, because God had spoken to him and he had given him the order to go down to earth and enjoy himself, but that was easier said than done, because how should he enjoy this time when he wasn't happy at all?

But he would never say "no" to one of his father's commands and thus he had come down to earth and now he was sitting there, on a Christmas Market full of people and invisible to the human's eye, because he didn't want to take a human vessel. He wouldn't need one though, because he had just come down to watch and not to do anything else and besides no human on this planet was strong enough to hold him. At least not yet…

He remembered a Christmas that had long passed.

He had come down to earth as well on Christmas Day, because he had heard a prayer, coming from a young human child and said prayer had been directed to him. The girl hadn't prayed for Christmas gifts or anything else, no. She had prayed for a Christmas Angel so she would never be alone ever again and Michael had been that Christmas Angel.

A tiny smile was tugging on the strong Archangels lips when he thought back to this Christmas.

It had been a beautiful evening for him, because this little girl had given him back his joy, had made him laugh and had filled his heart with a warmth which he hadn't felt for almost an eternity. He also remember how full of grief he had been on this day, because he had thought about his fallen brother Lucifer and what he had done to him and how much he missed him, but a small human child had made him forget about all these bad things in that Holy Night.

But now Michael was all alone in this big crowed of humans that surrounded him and he could feel how the grief was reaching his ice cold hand out to him yet again.

Here he saw love couples who were hugging and kissing each other, there he saw best friends who enjoyed the time together and there he saw parents with their children who made them laugh so much that he thought they would explode any moment.

But what hit him the most was an old couple that stood in front of a church entrance.

They hugged each other so lovingly and smiled such warm smiles that the melancholy hit Michael like a sword blow. He could practically _feel_ their strong love in the air and this made it all so much worse for him and slowly God's strongest Angel crumbled under those strong feelings that rushed through his body like a tidal wave.

In that moment, when he saw these two humans and how much they loved each other, he missed his little brother Lucifer like nothing else in the universe. The memories of what had happened hit him hard, made his whole body shake and he had to ball his hands into fist to not surrender to his feelings now.

When he looked around this place he could only see happy people and none of them was alone and that made him feel like the loneliest being in existence, because he was sitting there, on a bench that stood next to an old church that was in the middle of a big Christmas market, full of happy people and was bathing in his self-pity.

In short: He felt horrible!

He didn't know why his father had sent him down here, why he showed him all these wonderful things and joyful humans when he himself felt like the loneliest and saddest angel in existence.

Wasn't he a good son anymore, or why did God punish him so horribly now?

He send this ask to heaven, but no answer came.

Typical for this father!

A sigh left his lips and he let his head sink to the ground as the grief seemed to overwhelm him. His wings hung limply on his back, already touched the snowy ground beneath his feet. A cold breeze swept over the place, moved his long, curly blonde hair out of his face, showing a small tear that rolled down his cheek as the grief finally took its toll on heaven's oldest angel.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw his reflection in an ice floe on the ground.

He saw himself, dressed as a mighty warrior and with tears shining in his bright blue eyes and that sight was too much for him to handle and the strongest warrior of heaven became a small fledgling again when he let the tears flow…

For how long he sat there and cried he didn't know and he didn't care for it in the slightest, but at some point the sound of beating wings reached his ears, but he didn't dare to look up. He was too ashamed as to look at the angel who now stood there next to him. He could feel the looks said angels threw at him on his body and this made it all so much worse for him.

Heaven and Hell!

He was the leader of the heavenly hosts and now he sat there, looking like a little crybaby!

"Michael?"

The voice was soft, was almost like a whisper but Michael had understood it and he winced as he recognized the voice of his little brother Gabriel.

Great, from all the angels his father had created it had to be the Trickster that had to visit him!

The angel, who had disappeared from heaven all of a sudden and now he dared to approach him while he was crying and feeling miserable?

God really had to hate him…

"What?" was Michael's short, but also angry response and out of the corner of his eye he could see how Gabriel's body winced and the Trickster took a few steps back from him in fear he might harm him.

And this made Michael feel even worse, because he once had been a loving big brother to Gabriel and all the other angels of heaven and now everyone feared him for what he had done to Lucifer and to heaven…

"I am sorry Gabriel. I didn't mean it like that," he quickly said, his voice only a whisper, but Gabriel must have understood him, because he dared to come closer to him again and he even seemed to gather enough courage to sit down next to him.

"It's been a long time Michael," he said and to Michael's surprise Gabriel's voice wasn't full of scorn. It was serious and finally the older Archangel looked up and looked at his little brother's face.

And Gabriel winced again when he could see the tears in his big brother's eyes.

It had been a very long time since he had seen heaven's most powerful weapon cry like a little fledgling and the last time he had done this, had been right after the Great War and Lucifer's fall…

As if he would read his thoughts (and Gabriel was sure that he did) the older Archangel turned his face away from his little brother and looked at his feet again.

"What are you doing here Gabriel? I thought you'd never want anything to do with us ever again?"

Now it was Gabriel's turn to turn his eyes away in shame.

"Were those the words I once said?"

Michael nodded his head and Gabriel felt a sting inside his heart.

"I didn't mean it like that Michael. Really…I didn't…" he whispered.

They were silent for a while and both of them seemed to look for the right words as they let their eyes wander around the place.

"Humans are fascinating, aren't they?" Gabriel said and a small smile tugged at his lips during his words when he saw a group of older men who were singing cheerful Christmas songs not far away from them.

"Indeed they are."

"Look at what they can create and look how joyful they are on a day like this."

The younger angel turned his head back to Michael.

"Why can't we be like that too?"

"We have been like this once Gabriel."

"Yes, once. But I want us to be like that again."

"This is not possible and you know that. I have changed Gabriel, like we all have changed and you know that there is no way back for us. Not after everything that has happened…"

"It's still about Lucifer, isn't it?"

Michael winced at the mention of his little brother's name.

"Michael, look at me."

Hesitantly, the elder turned his head to the other Archangel to look at him.

"I know it's hard, but you have to let him go. We all know that Lucifer will never come back to us and even if he would, you know that he wouldn't be the same anymore. You have seen what happened to him and how much he has changed; how deep has fallen into the darkness. And I know how much you suffer deep inside you. You have to let him go now brother. And I know that you can do this, because I have seen you when you have been with the human child this one Christmas. She had cheered you up, has even made you laugh and I know that you have forgotten about Lucifer, the War and everything else that has happened since then and just because of a human child that has prayed for a Christmas Angel. Why can't you let go of all this now brother? It pains me to see you suffer like that. Please…let Lucifer go…"

Gabriel's words hit him right into his heart and the tears started to flow again.

"It's not so easy Gabriel. You, from all of us should know best."

"I know Michael and I do miss Lucifer as much as everyone else does, but I also know that his soul is lost, that he will never be back to his old self ever again. Keep the good memories of him and banish the bad ones brother, otherwise it will destroy you."

Gabriel wasn't wrong with his words; even Michael had to admit this.

He had to let go of all these bad feeling, or they would destroy him.

He turned his eyes back to the crowed of people, tried to banish all of those bad memories that were inside his head, but this wasn't working very well. Every time he tried to focus on something else, let it be the Christmas Music that filled the air around them or the children's happy laughter, Michael's thoughts went back to Lucifer over and over again.

"Do you remember how we sang like this together when Jesus was born?"

Michael winced slightly when Gabriel's words interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head back to him and raised one of his eyebrows when he saw the huge smile on the Trickster Angels lips and the dreamy look in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember that day," the older Angel answered him.

"Wasn't it just wonderful Mikey?"

When Gabriel mentioned his old nickname, Michael couldn't help but smile at this.

That of course didn't go pass Gabriel and the younger Archangel had to grin at this.

"Now look at that! My big brother can still smile?"

The smile on the other angel's lips grew a bit at those words and he quickly turned his head away from him.

"Oh no, no, no, don't hide that pretty smile from me Mikey."

Gabriel tried to lean closer to Michael, tried to get a look at his face, but his older brother turned his head away from him as much as he could.

"Oh come on you old spoilsport. Show me that smile of yours!"

To underline his words, Gabriel poked him into his side, laughing when Michael's whole body jumped and when his wings twitched.

Quickly his brother turned around and grabbed his hand, because Gabriel was about to poke him again and he grinned when Michael got a hold of his hand and shoved it away from his body.

"Heh, still ticklish Mikey? That's awesome!"

Michael only rolled his eyes at that and he let go of Gabriel's hand again.

"Stop that Gabriel, that's childish," he said.

"Childish you say? I wouldn't call it childish Mike. I would call it a great way to cheer you up."

A growl came out of the older Angels throat.

"Don't even think about it Gabriel, I am warning you!"

"Your warnings are always so convincing…"

"Oh they are little brother. You know how this will end if you mess with me!"

"Oh yes? Do I know that?"

"I can always show you!"

"Uhhh I am sh-shaking with fear already~."

Another eye roll and Michael decided to end this childish conversation here and now and instead he looked back at the crowed of humans around them.

It didn't even take five seconds until he could feel poking fingers on his side again and every time he got poked, his whole body flinched at the light tickling sensation. He took a deep breath as he could hear Gabriel chuckle at him and he used his second hand to poke him into his ribs as well.

It was when Gabriel hit this one little spot between his armpit and his highest ribs that Michael lost the last bit of his patience and he grabbed one of Gabriel's hands and with a strong tug the younger angel lost his balance and landed on top of Michael's lap. Immediately the older angel rolled him onto his back, grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head and held them pinned there with only one of his own. His still free hand hovered over Gabriel's already shaking belly and heaven's messenger had already started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? I haven't even done anything to you yet!"

"L-let me gohohoho you ohohold meanihihihi!"

"Oh? So I am an old meani now? Really Gabriel? Let me remind you that it was _you_ who started this, so deal with the consequences now!"

He wiggled his fingers right above Gabriel's belly and the younger angel almost hit the roof when he saw that and that sight made even Michael laugh.

His little brother tugged at his arms, tried to free himself, but the warrior's grip around his wrists was too strong and he wouldn't let him go. Not before he was done with him and this thought made Gabriel shiver and laugh even harder, since he knew how brutal Michael had been the last time he had tickled him.

But then again…maybe Michael had forgotten how ticklish he was in the first place?

"Oh I would never forget such an important thing, little brother," the Elder said and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he read his thoughts and Gabriel blushed at the teasing tone in his big brother's voice.

Oh how long he hadn't heard this playful voice of his.

It was wonderful to hear it again, to see the mischievous sparkle in Michael's usual cold eyes, the wide and playful grin, the sound of his soft laughter…

A shriek left his lips when the fingers came down, only softly touching the fabric of his white angel robe, but that was enough to make Gabriel laugh like he hadn't laughed in an eternity and Michael fared no better in that moment. All of his dark memories were forgotten now and only joy and serenity spread inside his body as he looked into the laughing face of his little brother.

But then he remembered something and he stilled his hand for a moment, but didn't take it away from where it lay on Gabriel's belly and he waited patiently until the younger Archangel had stopped laughing and until he lifted his head up and looked into his face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, making Michael grin a bit more.

"Don't worry Gabe, the break won't last long. There is one question I would like to ask you."

"S-sure."

"Where is your human Vessel?"

Now it was the Trickster's turn to grin up at him.

"Took you long enough to realize that it's actually me in person you are talking to and not just a human Vessel. And to answer your question: He is fine. He is with his family and celebrates Christmas and…oh come on Mikey, don't gimme that look. His family doesn't know what happened to him and that he was gone for such a long time. I took care of that."

"You shouldn't have left him. Not even you know if he will say "Yes" again."

"Oh don't worry about that bro. I am pretty sure that he will say "Yes" to me again. We have become good buddies."

Another eye roll, coming from Michael.

"Yeah, who could hate you in the first place huh?"

"Oh I love you too Mikey."

The Elder grinned and his eyes started to sparkle again.

"Since we have now clarified this…Where were we? Ah yes, here!"

And the fingers started moving and Gabriel shrieked so loud that a few human children turned their heads into their direction and Michael couldn't help but chuckle at this, when he saw their befuddled looks. He knew that some children were able to see angels, even in their true form, and apparently a few of these children were near them now.

"Shhh Gabriel, not so loud. We want to remain secret, right? And this won't work if you laugh so loudly."

"F-f-fine! I-I won't l-laugh then!"

"Really? I would love to see you try!"

Great, just great.

Gabriel should have learned it by now that Michael loved challenges and he had just given him one…

The mean hand was now traveling all over his upper body, searching for those places that would break him and make him laugh like there was no tomorrow, but Gabriel tried all his best to remain silent, gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and tried his best to keep his laughter in, but his big brother was relentless!

The evil hand went from his belly up to his ribs, massaging them through his robe.

First on the left side, then on the right, before the hand traveled upwards and the fingers started wiggling under his left arm, making it harder and harder for Gabriel to keep his laughter in, since he could feel how it bubbled up inside his belly.

"Nononono! M-MIKEY! NO!" he squeaked and he shook his head wildly from left to right when his brother attacked his ears and all the while the warrior angel was laughing himself at this cute and funny sight.

"Still one of your weak spots I see? How cute. You really haven't changed at all when it comes to tickling."

"S-shut uhuhuhp!"

"Oh no Gabe, _you_ better shut up, because the children…they are looking at us already."

And Michael was right, because Gabriel could see them with his own eyes when he turned his head to the side and was looking at a small crowed of children who were looking into their direction. And some of them were already giggling, telling him that they could indeed see them and apparently they liked what they saw.

Great!

It couldn't get any worse now…

The messenger angel tried to hide his flushed face into the crook of his arm as the first few giggles poured over his grinning lips when he could feel wiggling fingers on his neck that tickled up and down and up and down his skin…

His left wing started beating up and down slowly as he couldn't take the tickling anymore and he also tried to move his right wing, but he couldn't do this, since it was trapped between the bench and his own body. He could practically feel Michael's grin on his body by now and he knew that he just had to attack his trapped wing now to break him, but he didn't do it and Gabriel was more than grateful for this. If there was anything he couldn't take at all it was getting tickled on his wings!

But his brother's hand moved away from his neck and also from his wings and the messenger would have sighed with pure relief, when the wiggling fingers wouldn't have traveled back to his belly; his second most ticklish spot!

And this time he couldn't hold his cheerful laughter back anymore, when Michael's hand disappeared inside his clothing…

When had been the last time where he had seen his big brother practically crying with laughter?

Gabriel didn't know, couldn't remember it anymore and he didn't care for it in this very moment. All he cared for was how happy Michael was in this moment, how much he laughed and how much he enjoyed the time he could spend with his little brother right now…even when Gabriel was practically screaming his soul out of his body right now; so much he laughed!

Damn! His big brother still knew how to tickle him to make him lose total control…

He tried everything to shake the mean hand off of his body by rolling from side to side as good as he could and he even tried using his feet to push Michael's arm away from him and at the same time he tried to free his hands from his iron grip, but nothing was working. He could only lay there and laugh like he hadn't laughed for a very, VERY long time as the tickling sensation rushed through his whole body.

"NO! NO! NO! NOHOHOHO! M-MICHAHAHAEL! MICHAEL PLEAHAHAHSE! S-STAHAHAHAP!" was all he could get out between his hysterical laughter, but his brother only laughed down at him and dug his fingers a bit deeper into the warm skin of his soft belly.

"Oh come on little brother, first you challenging me and now you're begging me for mercy?"

"YEHEHEHEHS! P-PLEASE MIHIHHIKEY! I-I GIVE UHUHUHUP PLEAHAHASE! YOU WIN! YOU WIHIHIHIN PLEASE! Y-YOU PROHOHOHOVED YOUR POHOHOINT HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yes? Did I?"

"YEHEHEHEHES!"

And God's oldest angel couldn't stop laughing himself anymore at those funny noises his baby brother made. He enjoyed every little second of this childish moment with him and he just love the sight of a happy laughing little brother and in this very moment he had forgotten about all those bad things that had been on his mind earlier.

And it wasn't only Gabriel's happy laughter that filled his whole body with such a wonderful warmth, it was also the happy laughter of the human children around them and the wonderful Christmas music, sung by humans, that filled the air around them and now he knew why God had sent him down to earth.

He had wanted him to enjoy himself and that was exactly what Michael was doing right now.

In this very moment he wasn't a mighty warrior of heaven anymore, no.

In this very moment he was just a big, loving brother who loved to spend some time with his little brother…

When he looked down at this laughing and shrieking mess that squirmed around underneath his nimble fingers he couldn't help but feeling a bit sorry for Gabriel; especially when he saw the tears that had gathered in those golden eyes of his and he decided to stop. But even after he had stopped tickling the other angel, Gabriel still needed several moments to calm down and to stop laughing. But even when he did stop laughing, the wide grin never left his face.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Michael said teasingly and Gabriel could only giggle cutely and tug on his arms again.

"L-let me gohohoho Mikey."

"Why should I? So that you can take revenge on me? Forget it!"

"I-I wohohon't do this Mike, really. I-I promihihihise, pleahahase."

"Why should I believe you? You are the Trickster and not even I trust the Trickster."

The grin on Gabriel's lips widened at this and Michael narrowed his eyes at him.

"See? That's what I mean. I won't let you go…not yet…"

"W-what do you mean?"

Now it was Michael's turn to give his little brother an evil grin.

"Remember what I did to you and Lucifer whenever one of you dared to prank me? Made you two laugh like I haven't heard an angel laugh before."

The younger Archangel's eyes widened and he tugged harder on his arms and started to squirm around in his big brother's grip again.

"No! Mike, no! Don't even think about it!"

"Don't even think about _what_?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean! Don't do it!"

"Or what?"

Now it was Gabriel who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do it and I pluck your feathers! Every. Single. One. Of. Them!"

"Do you really think you would get the chance to pluck a single one of them?"

"No, but I can still try it, right?"

The elder chuckled and he tightened his grip a bit more around his little brother's wrists as a warning.

"This wouldn't end well for you and you know that, so I would advise you to not even think about trying it."

"Just let me go Mike!"

"Oho, look who is losing his patience. Well, if you want to get a second round, why didn't you just ask?"

"I hate you!"

"Of course you do."

Michael waggled his eyebrows as he grinned right into his face and his still free hand started to open the golden belt that was wrapped around the messenger angel's waist.

"Want to hate me some more?" he asked teasingly.

Gabriel's eyes widened even more and he grinned so much that his face must have hurt by now.

"P-please Mike, don't! PLEASE!"

The last word ended in a shriek when the other angel's forefinger tapped his belly button, when he had shoved the upper part of his white robe upwards to expose his soft belly.

"Why not? It always makes you laugh and I know that you love to laugh."

"B-but…but not here Mikey…"

"Ohhh so that's your problem? You are embarrassed? Awww how cute is that?"

"That baby talk voice doesn't make it better…" Gabriel mumbled and he blushed even more at the teasingly grin his big brother gave him and before he could ask him what was wrong, Michael snapped his fingers and they disappeared from the Christmas market.

The messenger angel shrieked again when his back crashed onto a soft bed and his big brother was above him in an instant, straddling his legs and grabbing his arms and pinning them back above his head.

"There. Better?"

Gabriel looked around the place, before he gave the Elder a questioningly look.

"Where are we?"

"Oh that's a deserted hut in the middle of the forest."

"Sounds like the start of one of those many horror movies humans love to produce for their amusement."

"Perfect for you then, isn't it?"

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and the big grin was right back on his face, when Michael leaned his head down to him so far that his long golden hair tickled his face and the evil grin on his lips made way for a soft, loving smile and before Gabriel could ask what happened, soft lips were pressed against his forehead for a gentle kiss.

"What was that for?" the messenger wanted to know and the amusement was audible in his voice.

Michael leaned back and still smiled down at him.

"For everything you have done for me tonight. It has been a long time since I have laughed so much and since I have had so much fun."

Gabriel, too, smiled at him gently.

"You are welcome Mikey."

He tugged at his arms yet again, but his brother still wouldn't let him go.

"Uhhh Mike? Would you please let me go now?"

And the big grin was right back on the older Archangels face.

That was never a good sign…

"I am still not done with you yet, little brother. There still is something I want to do and since we have some privacy now…"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Before Michael could do anything to his little brother, Gabriel managed to free his hands from his grip and he immediately braced his hands against his big brother's chest, trying to shove him away from him and all the while he giggled like a little fledgling. And he even managed to shove Michael away from him and he immediately rolled onto his side, tried to crawl away from him, but soon there were two strong arms that wrapped around his waist and rolled him back onto his back and Michael was there again, leaning himself over him, pinning him down with his own body weight and his hands shot down to his belly, grabbing his robe and pulling it upwards, but before he was able to do anything, there were hands on his face, that tried to push his head away.

"Gabe! Get your hands out of my face!"

"No!"

A deep growl rose in the other angel's throat and before Gabriel knew what was happening he felt wiggling fingers under his arms and he immediately pulled his hands away from Michael's face as he pressed his arms against his body. His older brother pulled his hands out from under his arms and grabbed his hands again, pinning them onto them mattress next to his sides and held them pinned there. With the biggest grin heaven has ever seen he made himself comfortable and leaned his head down to Gabriel's shaking belly.

"Hmm let's see. One for every single year you have left us…"

"NO! MIKE NO! Y-you will kill me!"

The elder looked up from his belly and grinned up at him.

"I won't, don't worry about that. I will give you enough breaks…"

And when soft lips met an also soft belly, more angelic laughter filled this Holy Night, making even the Lord himself smile softly when those gorgeous sounds reached his ears and he knew one thing for sure:

The gift of laughter was still the best gift for Christmas…

**The end**

**And I wish all of you happy holidays, since I won't post anything anymore before Christmas on this account.**


	51. Time to sleep my boy

_This was a super spontaneous idea I got today and which I had to write down and share with you.  
It's a very short story (at least in my eyes^^)._

_No spoilers in here._  
_Something pretty unusual from me, since I have never written anything about young Sam and Dean before._  
_I hope you will like it :3._

* * *

**Time to sleep my boy**

It was already late at night and everyone was getting ready to sleep.

Mary was in Sam's room, taking care of her youngest son.

She couldn't stop smiling every time she saw her baby boy laugh at her, whenever she looked into his baby crib.

"It's time to sleep my little Sammy," she whispered softly and the smile never left her lips, as she leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead. The baby laughed at this and his small hands closed around Mary's long, golden hair, pulling softly at it, what made the young woman laugh softly. She reached one of her hands out and tickled the little baby's belly, making her son laugh even more.

"I love you so much Sammy. Never forget about this…" she whispered and she kissed him once again, before she pulled back from him. She grabbed the blanket and put it over the baby's body, making sure that Sammy had it all nice and warm for the night.

"Sleep well my boy…" she whispered and after that she turned off the light and left the room to let her son sleep…

* * *

While Mary was taking care of Sammy, John had to deal with other problems, if you could call it like that.

He was chasing his oldest son, Dean, through the living room, laughing the whole time.

His son didn't want to go to sleep yet and thus he had started running away from John, when he had wanted to grab him and put him into his bed. But Dean was stubborn and thus the hunt had started.

"It's time to sleep Dean," John said with the widest grin on his lips Dean has ever seen and the boy couldn't help but laugh at his father when John tried to grab him again, but again Dean was faster than him and he could run away from his hands.

"No! I don't want to! I am not even tired yet!" the boy said, smirking at his father who returned the smirk and something mischievous started to sparkle in John's eyes.

"You are not tired yet? Is that so huh? Well, wanna bet that I can change this within seconds?"

Dean stopped in his movements, raising an eyebrow at his father and thus he let his guard down.

Exactly what John had been waiting for!

He lunged at his son and finally he managed to grab the totally perplexed boy.

He grabbed him under his arms and lifted him up, only to throw him onto the sofa, where he fell upon him like a beast of prey.

He held Dean's arms above his head with only one of his and with his free hand he pulled the boy's shirt up to expose his tummy and before he did anything to him, he looked at his face, grinning at him.

"The Tickle Monster got its claws on you little one and it's veeeeeeery hungry!" John growled and the teasing made Dean laugh before he had done anything to him.

His laughter rose in volume and pitch when John's head rushed down to his belly.

He buried his face into his soft belly, making exaggerating loud growling noises as he shook his head, nibbling and blowing raspberries all over this son's belly and Dean was shrieking with laughter within seconds. He pressed his head into the soft cushions of the sofa, arched his back and screamed with laughter when John started blowing raspberries right into his belly button and all the time the boy tried to free his hands, but John's grip was strong, too strong, and he knew that he couldn't free himself and that thought alone made him laugh even harder if this was still in the realm of possibility.

"No! Dahahahd! NOHOHO! NO TICKLES! NO TICKLES!" he screamed through his happy laughter and he squirmed like a worm on a hook underneath this playful "torture" his father inflicted on him.

John laughed evilly into his belly (or at least he tried to) when those words reached his ears.

"Dad? Who do you call "dad" here? I am not your dad little one, I am the Tickle Monster! And I am still hungry!"

And laughter and shrieking began anew, when the "Tickle Monster" set back to work again.

Attracted by the cheerful sounds of the living room, Mary came down the stairs to see what was so funny and she couldn't help but laugh herself when she saw how John had pinned Dean to the sofa and how he attacked his belly with one ticklish raspberry after the other, making Dean shriek with loud but happy laughter.

When the boy heard his mother's amused sounding laughter he called her for help and that made Mary and even John laugh even harder.

"I think he has enough John," Mary said while laughing softly at the playful scene in front of her.

John stopped his tickling, but didn't let Dean go.

He looked at his son's face, smirking at him when he saw how tears of pure joy had gathered in the corners of the boy's eyes.

"Well Dean? Do you have enough? Or does the Tickle Monster have to keep tickling you?"

Dean shook his head, giggling cutely and he pulled on his arms again.

"No dad. No more, please!" he pleaded and John just chuckled and finally he let his son go.

"Fine, I think this is enough. But know this Dean: The Tickle Monster is going to get you again if you won't go to bed now."

The boy just laughed and he jumped to his feet and rushed up the stairs and into his room and John and Mary could only laugh at this.

What would they be without their sons?

These two made life worth living and were the best thing that ever happened to them.

If only John and Mary had known what a life their boys would live in a few years and how their story would end…

**The end**


	52. Aren't you too old for that?

_That has been a Birthday Gift which I have written for an awesome friend of mine._

_And this is also the last story which I will upload on here, because I will be leaving now.  
I told ya: When I have finished "The fall of Lucifer" I will be leaving and this story is now officially finished.  
_

_ And I don't know if I will ever return to this website.  
_

_A lot of things have to change here before I come back, especially the people on here have to change._

_Guys?_

_Start writing comments underneath the stories you like to show the author that you care for the stuff he/she is posting,_  
_especially when the author is asking you to leave him or her some feedback and stop being rude to them as well_  
_(this is mostly for those people who have treated me like an ass on here in the past. You know who you are if you are still stalking me!),_  
_or more and more of your favorite authors will disappear from here._

_Please enjoy this last story of mine and I say thank you to everyone who commented on my stuff, who cared and who did enjoy what I have posted on here._

_Bye, Bye guys..._

* * *

**Aren't you too old for that?**

"Aren't you a bit too old for that already Gabriel?" was the first thing that left his mouth, the moment his not so little brother had entered his room and had thrown himself onto his bed and thus onto his back.

A big grin and two arms that got wrapped around his neck had been the only response his little brother Gabriel had given him and Lucifer could only roll his eyes at that, before he had returned his attention back to the piece of paper that was lying there on his mattress and on which he was working on since the early morning.

Now it was late afternoon and yes, Lucifer could feel how his eyes got tired.

He put the feather down, which he had used to write words onto the piece of paper and he ran his hands through his face and at the same time he stretched his body. That, of course, earned him a happy sounding giggling from his baby brother, who still clung to his back like a freaking burdock.

Lucifer grinned at that thought and he tried to look over his shoulder and to look at Gabriel.

"What's so funny Gabe?"

"You are funny."

"So? Why?"

"Look at you: You are sooo tired~."

A small smile appeared on Lucifer's face and a soft chuckle left his lips.

"Maybe I am. And I have my reasons for that."

"Yeah, you're working too much and too hard."

"I try my best to help father as good as I can. That's my duty after all."

"Like we all do, but that doesn't mean that you have to work until you're getting so tired that you can't keep your eyes open anymore."

"Oh come on Gabe, now you're exaggerating it."

"I don't exaggerate it, I just say the truth. I mean look at you."

The younger archangel grinned wider as he poked his brother's cheek.

"Sooo tired~."

Lucifer shook his head, shaking the hand off and grumbled.

"I am not that tired Gabe and now get off of me."

"Nope and if you aren't that tired then you can play with me."

The Morningstar raised an eyebrow as these words had reached his ears.

"You want me to play with you? Seriously Gabriel? Aren't you a bit too old for this?"

"You have asked me this question already and no, I am not too old for this. Or are _you_ too old to spend some time with your favorite little brother and play with him?"

That even made Lucifer grin and a soft chuckle left his lips.

"Maybe I am?" he said teasingly and he quickly turned his head away from Gabriel, so that the younger angel couldn't see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes he always got when he was fooling around with him.

"You are not!" he heard his little brother complain and seconds later he could also feel how two fists collided with his shoulder blades as if Gabriel wanted to proof his point.

"You can complain as much as you want, I won't change my mind. Why don't you go to Michael or Raphael and play with them? I still have some work to do which I want to have finished before the sun settles down."

"Michael always says that playing is for fledglings only and Raphael is just boring. Besides I enjoy playing with you the most."

This time a sigh left the older angels lips and he ran his hands through his face again and finally, FINALLY, he put the paper and the feather aside, shook his brother off of his back and turned around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow again when he saw Gabriel, who was now lying there on his back and in his pillow, giggling and looking up at him with those sparkling, golden eyes of his, looking like a small, cute fledgling again.

"What is wrong with you Gabe? Don't tell me you have tried one of Raphael's weird "medications" again?"

"I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't. Like you also wouldn't play pranks on us…"

A grin appeared on Gabriel's face.

"Haven't done this in ages. Thank you for reminding me bro."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes to thin slits at that.

"Don't even think about it. You know how this will end and who will be the winner."

"Oh yes? Do I know that?"

"Yes, you know it, or do I need to refresh your memory a bit?"

The grin almost immediately disappeared from the messenger angel's lips and he quickly shook his head as his big brother gave him such a wide grin that he shivered so hard that even his wings trembled.

"No? But I think this would be such a wonderful idea and since you have come here to play with me anyways…"

"NO!"

Gabriel quickly turned onto his belly and tried to crawl away from his brother, but the other angel was faster than him and before Gabriel knew what was happening, two strong arms wrapped around his chest and a warm body pressed him back into the mattress.

"And gotcha!" Lucifer teased, smirking the whole time, as he could feel his little brother struggling underneath him. He tightened his grip around his chest a bit more and also put a bit more pressure onto his body, but not too much of course. He didn't want to scare or even hurt his brother…and judging by the happy giggling that left the messenger angel's mouth this wasn't the case…

"Why are you laughing? I haven't done anything to you yet!"

"Pleahahase! Pleahahase Luhuhuhucy!"

"Please _what_?"

"D-dohohohon't dohohoho ihihit pleahahase!"

Lucifer's grin grew tenfold at these words and he put his chin onto his little brother's left shoulder. That earned him a soft shriek and even more happy sounding giggling and some more struggling.

"Calm down Gabriel, I just want to cuddle with you, that's all."

Okay, even he was certain that Gabriel wouldn't buy this lie.

"I thought cute, little fledglings love to cuddle with their big brothers? Or are you suddenly too old for cuddling?"

He whispered the last words into Gabriel's ear, enjoying the soft squealing he got as a response.

It looked like his little brother hadn't changed at all when it came to tickling.

Perfect!

He made himself more comfortable on Gabriel's back, lying on top of him now and he pressed his lips a bit more against his ear, relishing in those sweet sounds that left the younger angel's lips then.

Oh yes, this was indeed sooo much better then working on that paper.

He could still finish that later.

He would take care of his little brother now.

Gabriel wanted to play with him?

Fine, he would do that…

"Don't you want to answer my question Gabriel?" he asked teasingly.

"And why are you still laughing? What's so funny?"

"S-stop teasing me!"

"Teasing you? But Gabe, I am just talking with you, that's all."

"J-just stohohohp ihihihit!"

"Stop? With what? With cuddling with you?"

"That's not cuddling! That's just cruel!"

"Oh come on, now you're hurting my feelings. I remember very well how much you have loved it whenever I have cuddled with you like that. I just want to do you a favor, bringing back all those wonderful memories from your childhood and you telling me that this is cruel? Yep, that definitely hurt."

"Well bad for you and now get off!"

Again Lucifer smirked and Gabriel shivered as he could practically _feel_ that on his skin!

"I also remember something else. Something I have done to you all the time whenever you was getting onto my nerves and believe me Gabriel, you have been getting onto my nerves more than enough as a fledgling, especially after I have taught you a few pranks of mine."

Now it was Gabriel's turn to grin and Lucifer's to growl slightly as the memories hit him like a tidal wave. But the grin was immediately back on his face.

"But like I said: There was something with which I could always teach you a little lesson and I still remember how much you have loved it, even if you never wanted to admit that. Do you know what I mean?"

"No!"

Yep, Gabriel knew that this was the wrong answer and that he would pay badly for this, but in his father's name, why not?

It had been way too long since he had spent some time with his big brother like this and since he had fooled around with him like he had done it all the time back then when he had been a small angel child…

"No, you don't remember? Or no, I don't want that?"

"Maybe a mix of both?"

Lucifer chuckled and even Gabriel's giggling turned into soft laughter then.

"You're a horrible liar and you know that…"

Gabriel blushed slightly and quickly hid his face into Lucifer's pillow and giggled into it.

His giggling increased, turned into soft laughter when he could feel how the other angel moved his arms and suddenly there were fingers that started to tease the skin hidden underneath his white angel robe. The fingers tickled their way up to his armpits and when he could feel them under his arms, Gabriel shrieked into the pillow and quickly pressed his arms tightly against his body, only trapping Lucifer's fingers underneath them.

The tickling was still light, playful, hardly noticeable, but it was enough for Gabriel to almost freak out, because he knew in what this would end, once Lucifer had started to tickle him.

His whole body trembled with the force with which he tried to keep his laughter in, but he failed miserably at that. His wings also trembled and he tried to move them, but Lucifer had put his knees onto them and now pressed them gently onto the mattress to keep them pinned there and this made it all so much worse for the young messenger, because there was nothing he could do to fight the tickling, let alone to fight his brother off of him. He was lying on top of him, pinning him down with his full body weight and at the same time he had pressed his evil fingers under his arms and was tickling him.

To make this all even worse, Lucifer still used this light tickling on him, slowly wiggling his wingers underneath his arms and without putting too much pressure onto his skin to keep him on the edge and it was working damn good!

The Lightbringer smirked when he could feel how his younger brother started squirming underneath him and he could hear how he drummed his feet onto his mattress and how muffled sounding laughter reached his ears.

"L-Luhuhuhucy nohohoho! S-stop thahahat pleahahase! No tickling! No tickling pleahahase!"

"That's no tickling Gabe, that's just teasing."

Gabriel could almost hear the grin in his voice and oddly this made him laugh even louder.

"G-get off of me you ohohohold meani…hahahaha…y-you're heavy!"

"I am heavy you say? I think this is your least problem now Gabe. You should worry about something else, than about my weight. And whom do you call mean here? Me? You're hurting my feelings again."

"C-cry me a rihihihver hahahaha!"

Almost immediately the tickling stopped, but the fingers remained under his arms.

Despite everything Gabriel couldn't stop giggling anymore and this didn't get any better when he could feel soft lips on his ear again.

"What was that?"

Lucifer's voice was deep and threatening and it made Gabriel shiver and at the same time it made him want to laugh like he hadn't laughed for almost an eternity, but he tried to keep his laughter in and he also tried to hid his face from his older brother.

"Nothihihing…" he giggled into the pillow.

"Nothing? I don't think so Gabe. I think that was a bit more than nothing. I think this "Nothing" sounded more like a "Cry me a river", am I right?"

No response came, only giggling and Lucifer pressed his lips even more against the other angel's ear to tease him some more.

"Am I right?" he repeated his question and Gabriel only shook his head, giggling a bit louder as the other angel's breath tickled his ear.

"No? I am not right? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You, from all of us should know best that it isn't a good decision to lie in my presence. You should know best in what this will end. And when we are at it right now: Why don't _you_ cry me a river now?"

Without waiting for a response, Lucifer attacked!

His fingers set back to work under his little brother's arms, but this time his tickling wasn't soft, it was hard, was intended to make him laugh like he hadn't laughed for a long, long time and apparently it was working, because the moment those mean fingers started to scratch deep into his armpits, it was all over for Gabriel. He screamed into the pillow, pressed his arms as tightly against his body as he could, squirmed around like a worm on a hook under his tormentor and kicked his legs out so wildly that Lucifer's bed was a mess within seconds.

But none of this could soften the Lightbringers heart.

Quite the contrary, because he seemed to find his little brother's reactions very amusing, what his loud, amused sounding laughter confirmed.

"And here I was thinking you weren't that ticklish under your arms. Look how wrong I have been with that," he said, laughing and he dug his fingers a bit deeper into the ticklish skin of his "victim", eliciting another loud shriek from him, followed by almost hysterical sounding laughter.

"S-stohohohp! L-Luhuhuhcifer! NAHAHAHA! S-STOP IT!"

"But Gabriel~. How can I stop when you're having sooo much fun? Can you tell me that?"

"W-why are you so meahahahan to mehehehe?"

"Mean? Nah, this isn't mean. This is fun. But _this_…maybe this is mean…"

Lucifer took one hand away from Gabriel's right armpit, only to use it to brush his golden hair out of the way to expose the back of his neck. With a broad grin on his face he bend his head down and started nibbling on the skin there and Gabriel shrieked and bucked under him and at the same time he used his now free hand to slap playfully at his big brother.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEAHAHAHSE!"

The elder only chuckled against his skin and blew a small raspberry against it that made his baby brother scream once more. Right after that the hand was back under Gabriel's other arm and the tickle attack began anew.

"Why should I stop? I thought you have come here to play with me? I am playing with you now and you want me to stop? Make up your mind Gabe!"

The younger archangel turned his head to the side and Lucifer could see how tears were already shining in his eyes as he looked at him.

"I-I...P-pleahahase…L-Lucy please…I-I dohohon't want to play anymohohohore pleahahase. S-stop!"

"You don't want to play with me anymore? Why? I thought this would be fun for you? I mean: Look at how much you're laughing."

The teasing tone in his voice made Gabriel laugh even harder if this was still in the realm of possibility and he already had to clutch his belly as good as he could.

"Pleahahahse…m-my belly huhuhuhrts! J-just stohohohohop!"

Lucifer smirked when these words reached his ears and the mischief sparkled in his eyes again.

"Ohhh your cute, little belly hurts?"

Gabriel nodded his head and he squeezed his eyes shut and squealed as he could feel how the tickling hands moved slowly from his armpits to his ribs and then further down to his shaking belly.

"Where does it hurt? Here?"

Lucifer's fingers dug softly into the light pudgy part of his belly, wiggling deep into his skin and Gabriel had the feeling that he would crawl out of his own skin at that. His own hands flew down to his brother's hands and he grabbed his wrists and tried to shove them away, but the tickling weakened him and thus he wasn't able to get the other angel to stop tickling him.

"NO! NO LUCY! PLEAHAHASE!"

"No? No that's not where it hurts? Hmm…what about here then?"

The fingers moved to the sides of his belly, teasing the skin through the white robe, before his hands slipped underneath his clothing, searching for the warm skin underneath.

"Oh Sancte Patre! NOHOHOHO!"

Even Lucifer threw his head back in laughter now.

It was always a lot of fun to tickle Gabriel, because he knew which buttons he had to press to get the best reactions out of his baby brother.

And when he was at the topic…

One of his fingers dipped into his belly button and wiggled around and Gabriel went ballistic under him.

"Look Gabe, I have found your happy button~," he cheered, still laughing himself.

He remembered this silly game Michael had always played with him and in which he had tried to find his own "Happy Button" and he also remember how he had always played it with Gabriel, when he had been a small fledgling and how much he had made him laugh with this and it looked like it was still working on him after all these years.

Maybe he should play this silly game with him again at some time?

Would be a great way to refresh his own memories…

But at the moment he just concentrated on this squealing, laughing mess he had created there and said squealing, laughing mess was begging again through his loud laughter.

Oh yes, he knew that he had found Gabriel's weak spot here…

"STOP IT LUCY! PLEAHAHAHSE! NOT THERE! NOHOHOT THEHEHRE PLEAHAHASE! Y-YOU KNOW THAT I CAHAHAN'T STAHAHAND THAT!"

Lucifer's grin became evil.

"Oh yes, that's exactly why I am doing it."

He bend his head down to his ear again.

"Does your belly still hurt little brother?"

Gabriel nodded his head and at the same time he buried his face into the pillow again and laughed into it, since Lucifer's fingers still worked their evil magic on his belly.

He shivered when he could feel the evil grin on his ear.

"How about I kiss your pain away?"

Panic now rose inside Gabriel's body, because he knew what Lucifer was up to and he also knew that he wouldn't stop with that anytime soon, once he had started using _that_ tickle method on him.

"NO! D-DON'T YOU DAHAHARE! D-DO IHIHIHIT AND I WILL M-MAKE YOU PAHAHAHAY!"

"Wow, that sounded sooo threatening Gabe. I am sh-shaking with fear!"

And finally the joyful tears started to flow, because in this very moment Gabriel couldn't stop laughing anymore.

The whole situation was so stupid and so funny at the same time, that he just couldn't stop laughing at it anymore and apparently Lucifer seemed to feel the same about that.

But despite everything, the elder still managed to roll his little brother onto his back, after he had pulled his hands away from him for a moment. When Gabriel lay on his back, he immediately grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands above his hand and held them pinned there with one of his own. He used his free hand to push up the top part of his angel robe to expose his quivering belly.

Gabriel fought against him as much as he could and he even managed to free one of his hands. He used it to shove Lucifer's head away from him, but the Morningstar was faster than him and grabbed his hand and pinned it back above his head. At the same time he straddled his legs, never losing eye contact to his laughing, little brother and the big grin never left his lips.

He waited patiently until Gabriel had opened his eyes and until he had stopped laughing, since he looked like he could need a small break badly.

They looked into each other's eyes now and the longer Lucifer waited, the wider Gabriel's grin became and that alone let the Lightbringer laugh himself again.

He slowly, veeeeery slowly, bend his head down to Gabriel's belly, never leaving his little brother's face out of his eyes when he did that to tease him. He enjoyed every little reaction he got from the other angel, enjoyed the sound of his growing laughter, enjoyed the little crow's feet in the corners of his eyes and he enjoyed the happy sparkling in his golden eyes that told him that Gabriel still had fun, that he still loved to fool around like this and that warmed Lucifer's heart to the core.

Another amused sounding chuckle left his lips when he had pressed his lips against his brother's soft belly, eliciting a squeal from the other angel.

"Well Gabe? Where does it hurt?" he asked, talking right into the warm skin underneath his lips to tease the other angel some more.

Instead of answering his question, Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back as more and more laughter poured over his wide grinning lips and he pulled at his trapped hands.

"Hmm fine. Since you don't want to give me a proper answer, I have to find out myself…"

When he started peppering ticklish kisses all over his belly, Gabriel was lost in his laughter once again.

But this time his laughter sounded different.

It didn't sound hysterically anymore, it sounded happy, carefree, sounded like he enjoyed the treatment his big brother was giving him right now and that he had a lot of fun.

He just sounded like the little fledgling he had been a long, long time ago and that made Lucifer's heart almost melt.

The grin never left his lips as he kept peppering all those ticklish, little kisses all over his baby brother's belly, relishing in the laughter he got as a response. He didn't even need to hold him down anymore, since Gabriel didn't even try to free himself anymore. He was just lying there, arching his back, pressing his head deep into the pillow as he let his happy, childlike laughter flow.

"Just look at you Gabe. You aren't even trying to stop me!"

The other angel blushed and tried to hide his face in the crook of his arm as more and more laughter poured over his lips.

Lucifer could only laugh at him and he buried his face back into the soft, warm belly, shaking his head and making exaggerating loud growling noises.

"Look at this cute, little belly Gabe. I wanna eat it~."

When he started nibbling on the skin, Gabriel's happy laughter got more and more interrupted by a super cute shriek and he started to squirm around underneath him.

When he tried to roll onto his side, Lucifer buried his face into the skin there and nibbled on his side, right underneath his rib cage. Almost immediately his little brother turned back onto his back, kicked his legs out, arched his back once again and laughed and shrieked in ticklish joy.

"Luhuhuhcy stohohop it pleahahase…hahaha…n-no more pleahahahse! I-I give up…hahaha…please, I give up!"

The elder chuckled again and he rubbed his nose playfully over the soft skin of his belly now.

"You give up? Reeeeeeally~?" he asked teasingly.

"Yehehehes reahahahally!"

Lucifer pulled away from him for a short time, looking into his brother's face and he smirked at him when Gabriel opened his eyes and looked up at him, still with that huge grin on his own lips.

"How about that: You try not to laugh and if you make it I will stop tickling you."

"A-and if I won't make it?"

"Then I am going to push your cute, little happy button once again and see how much laughter it can produce."

Gabriel shivered from the mere thought of it, but then he narrowed his eyes at him, trying to look serious, but the Elder could see how his lips were quivering already and that he had to bite his tongue to keep his laughter in.

The younger angel could feel how Lucifer tightened his grip around his wrists and how he bend his head down to his belly again. When soft lips met his skin again he squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth when the ticklish kissing started anew and he tried with all his might to keep his laughter in. He squirmed back and forth under this treatment, swallowed his laughter and arched his back whenever Lucifer hit an extra ticklish spot.

He could make it, knew that he could get through this without laughing, when he would concentrate on something else, or when he…

"AHHH! NOHOHOHO! LUCIFER! NAHAHAHAHA!"

When the Lightbringer blew a huge raspberry right into his belly button, the laughter broke out of Gabriel like lava from a volcano.

Even Lucifer had to stop his tickle attack for a moment, because he was laughing too much himself.

"Man that was easy Gabe!" he laughed and before Gabriel could answer him, his lips were right back on his belly and he started to blow his evil raspberries all over his belly.

The messenger angel was squirming around wildly now and he even managed to free his hands and he immediately braced them against Lucifer's head and he tried to push him away, while at the same time laughing his angel heart out.

"Y-YOU CHEAHAHAHATER! STAHAHAHAP! TH-THAHAHAT'S NOHOHOT FAHAHAHAIR!"

"Hey, that's not cheating Gabe! It's not my fault that you're so ticklish!"

And another raspberry was blown against his belly and another and another and after that Gabriel stopped counting…

He didn't know for how long Lucifer had kept on tickling him like that and he didn't care for it if he was honest. He was just glad when his brother FINALLY stopped with this mean, but still fun tickle attack.

Well he had stopped…when he had started begging for mercy and when Gabriel had told him that he was the best big brother he ever had.

When he had stopped, silence had returned to the small room that got only interrupted by Gabriel's steady giggling, since he could still feel the aftershock tickles that rushed through his nervous system.

Lucifer was sitting next to him and Gabriel was certain that the big grin wouldn't leave his lips anytime soon and if he was honest he felt the same about that.

It had been way too long since the last time he had laughed this much and since he had had so much fun.

They all could use some fun times like this every now and then; even the strongest among them.

And it was good to see that Lucifer still loved to fool around with him like this, that he wasn't the strict and cold warrior he should be. There still was a soft core hidden underneath this strong armor of his.

When Gabriel got his strength back, he wiped some joyful tears out of his eyes, before he slowly sat up and pulled his robe down to cover his belly.

He narrowed his eyes when Lucifer chuckled at him.

"What?!"

"Look at your hair Gabe. You look like you got hit by a lightning strike."

And Lucifer was right, because Gabriel's long, curly hair stood to all sides, due to his wild head shaking and he quickly tried to smooth it with his hands.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," he grumbled, before he glared at his older brother.

"Why are you looking at me like that Gabe?"

"I will get you back for this you old meani!"

The grin was right back on the Lightbringer's lips and his eyes began to sparkle.

"Is that a challenge?"

"More a promise than a challenge!"

"Oh yeah? Well I am looking forward to it Gabriel."

"Oh you can!"

"Yes I do. I am looking forward to make you laugh until you cry again, because this will happen if you try to tickle me!"

"I will ask Michael for help."

"Oh please, as if this old spoilsport would agree to such silly games."

"I am sure he will."

"Of course Gabe, of course. Keep on dreaming."

To underline his words, Lucifer tweaked his cheek playfully before he got up.

He stretched his body and his wings, before looking back down at his little brother.

"What?" he asked when he saw the confused look in his golden eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to father. I told you I still have some work to do. But don't worry Gabe. I will be back soon. And if you're still here then, be sure that we two will have some more fun. Next time I will get your cute, little feet too, because I still remember how ticklish they are…"

A shiver went through the younger angel's body and he was on his feet faster than Lucifer could look and he quickly left the room, leaving an amused laughing Lucifer back who could only shake his head.

Younger siblings…They were indeed a true gift of God…

**The end**


End file.
